


Eres mi Flor de Loto

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Basada en Mi flor de Loto; Levi es el capitán más fuerte de las fuerzas armadas de Francia, ha trabajado sin tomar descanso alguno, hasta que su jefe lo hace enfadar por ser un pervertido, así que toma la decisión de tomar sus vacaciones en la India. ¿Pero qué le pasará cuando encuentre a un joven de ojos esmeralda que le dará la vuelta a su mundo con una sola sonrisa?[Riren/Mpreg]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, riren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Levi Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno lo prometido es deuda jajaja les traigo el primer cap de mi flor de loto, espero les guste.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.

Rivaille Ackerman el mejor soldado que tiene las fuerzas armadas de Francia, mejor conocido como Levi, poseía todas las mejores cualidades para llevar a cabo las funciones de seguridad, análisis, no se puede negar que el trabajo que más le gusta es la protección de los ciudadanos, poderlos apoyar en su día a día y, sobre todo, buscar su seguridad por encima de la propia. Pero lo que más odiaba era hacer el papeleo que su estúpido he inservible jefe le deja.

No podía negar que los cambios que el mundo había desarrollado eran positivos, las guerras se habían detenido y sobre todo y lo más extraño, pero no sin quitarle lo que la gente llama milagro, los hombres podían tener hijos; eran pocos casos en la actualidad, pero eso había beneficiado a la población, pues muchas vidas se habían perdido y entre esas vidas las más afectadas fueron las mujeres.

Levi no sentía algo especial por ninguno de los dos sexos, la verdad su única pasión era su trabajo, y rogaba a cualquier dios que nunca le pusiera a alguien en su camino, pues no sabría cómo lidiar con todas las emociones y especialmente los celos.

Tenía 28 años y para su edad era más bajo de lo que esperaba, media 1.60 m, pero su presencia era abrumadora, los demás le temían por su fiera mirada, por su voz gruesa y lógicamente, cuando él mandaba daba muchísimo miedo. Había estudiado en colegios militares, salió de bachiller y continuo por esa rama, siempre le había gustado y lógicamente cumpliría sus metas.

Pero ese último mes había sido un infierno, pues su estúpido jefe se había casado con Armin su dulce turrón de azúcar y claro a él le tocaba hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo, las bienvenidas a los nuevos miembros y dar informes; quería tirarse en su cama y dormir plácidamente, pero su insomnio estaba empeorando, así que descartaba esa idea, ya ni siquiera el té que la familia Jeager le enviaba desde la india estaba colaborando.

Quería unas malditas vacaciones y por culpa de Erwin, siempre se estaban retrasando; estaba terminado el informe, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomo sin ver quien lo llamaba.

—Habla Levi – respondió con su típica voz falta de emociones.

—Señor Ackerman, habla Grisha, lamento interrumpirlo –afirmo el hombre, al otro lado de la línea –

—No se preocupe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto, mientras se retiraba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Lamento informarle, que su pedido se retrasara unas dos semanas – aseguro el hombre, pero esas palabras hicieron que Levi de inmediato se pusiera alerta.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? – pregunto, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Mi hija mayor va a casarse y aquí las ceremonias siguen estando llenas de tradición – explico, Levi al fondo escuchaba bastante ruido – Mi esposa y mi hijo están ayudando a Mikasa, es un completo caos y hasta que todo termine, no se dará permiso de la recolección del té.

—Entiendo, agradezco que me llamara, buscare mientras tanto otro, que cumpla o se acerque a sus estándares – afirmo y suspiro fuertemente.

—Lamento los inconvenientes, pero como forma de remuneración y por ser nuestro mejor comprador, si usted desea, ¿Por qué no viene a pasar vacaciones aquí en la India? – pregunto, demostrando alegría en sus palabras – Para nuestra familia será un placer atenderlo.

—Le agradezco la oferta, lo tendré en cuenta, feliz boda.

—Gracias a usted, hasta luego Señor Ackerman – se despidió y colgó de inmediato.

No le parecía mala idea unas vacaciones, en un país tan jodidamente arraigado a sus creencias, ver la belleza de la arquitectura, el arte de la danza y sobre todo poder relacionarse con gente diferente a sus estúpidos amigos.

Tomo de nuevo los papeles y los termino lo más rápido que pudo, eso equivalía a dos horas de trabajo; se levantó arreglo su uniforme y salió a la oficina de Erwin, hablaría con el respecto a sus vacaciones, haría la reservación de su vuelo, tomaría una maleta y se iría lo más rápido que se le permitiera, cuando llegara llamaría al señor Grisha y le informaría de su visita.

Como era su costumbre entro sin golpear y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo permitido, ahí estaba su ¨pulcro¨ jefe, recostado sobre el escritorio completamente desnudo, con su esposo sobre él, y ambos gimiendo como caballos. Cerro la puerta y sintió como una vena se reventaba en su frente de la rabia que le dio tal espectáculo.

Los gemidos se escuchaban, y escuchar a ese joven decirle -¨ más profundo, quiero sentirte por completo¨- le estaba sacando su lado demoniaco y el solo no quería matarlos. Tomo aire e ingreso dándole una patada a la puerta, haciendo que los amantes se asustaran y lo miraran con vergüenza.

—Mientras yo me parto el culo haciendo tu puto trabajo, tu estas a mitad del día jodiendo – hablo con rabia en su voz y en cada movimiento que hacia.

—Mira Levi, dame 15 minutos y te atiendo como es debido – dijo el rubio con las mejillas tan rojas que parecía un tomate.

—Sabes que Erwin, jode todo lo que quieras, me importa una mierda, aquí está el informe – lanzo los papeles al suelo – Me tomo unas vacaciones y no me preguntes cuando regreso.

Salió como un demonio al que instaban a cazar, azoto la puerta con tanta fuerza que se escuchó por todas partes, llego a su oficina marco la línea de los vuelos preferenciales para ellos y espero hasta que le contestaron.

—France Airline, buenas tardes habla Historia Reiss, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – hablo la joven, con un tono dulce y alegre.

—Habla el capitán Rivaille Ackerman, quiero un vuelo para la India, lo más pronto posible – hablo sin titubear, estaba cansado y descansaría de su pervertido y sucio jefe –

—Un momento por favor – dijo la joven y se hizo un silencio de varios minutos – capitán Ackerman, tenemos un cupo disponible para el último vuelo de esta noche, ¿cree que alcanzara a llegar?

—Por supuesto, estaré ahí puntualmente – afirmo el azabache.

—¿Qué día desea regresar? – pregunto la joven, mientras se escuchaba como tecleaba en su computador.

—Déjelo abierto, son mis vacaciones.

—De acuerdo capitán, confirmo, su vuelo sale a la media noche, debe estar 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto, el regreso es con fecha abierta, su asiento será en clase ejecutiva, por sus beneficios, el precio es...

—No me interesa el precio, pagare con mi tarjeta de crédito – no la dejo terminar, estaba exasperado y salo quería salir de ahí.

Dio los datos para el pago, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía el tiempo limitado, así que no podría ir a su casa, cambiarse, alistar maleta e irse, así que simplemente haría las maletas y saldría para el aeropuerto; rápidamente llamo para hacer la reservación en el mejor hotel, por tres días.

Salió tan rápido como pudo, se subió en su Audi último modelo; al ingresar a su mansión, corrió hasta la habitación, tomo la primera maleta que encontró y como era tan ordenado, fue más fácil y rápido acomodar la ropa; el primer taxi que paso lo recogió y como había planeado llego a tiempo.

Paso por un restaurante, el hambre lo estaba agobiando, todo el día había estado tan ocupado que hasta almorzar se le había olvidado.

Mientras esperaba, llamo a su madre, ella solo le dijo que descansara, que conociera y que disfrutara lo más que pudiera, ella llevaba años viviendo en Alemania, lo había dejado desde muy pequeño, así que no le hacía falta, ella había vuelto a rehacer su vida lejos de él y lógicamente Levi se había hecho su camino.

El vuelo fue agradable, los alimentos fueron deliciosos y sobre todo pudo descansar de las 10 horas, 2 horas, no era mucho para una persona normal, pero para él era la gloria y el cielo.

Bajo del avión y se sintió un clima cálido, era bastante moderno y la arquitectura te dejaba con la boca abierta, la gente le daba paso, pues no podía negar que ir con su uniforme, llamaba la atención, era completamente negro, el gabán era largo, a todos debía llegarles más debajo de la rodilla, mostrando un gabán cerrado, las mangas eran blancas, cuello alto con una pequeña solapa al frente, de su hombre derecho caían varios lazos, esos especificaban el rango en el que estaba, una capa que se posaba en su hombro izquierdo, el pantalón y zapatos negros, sus guantes blancos.

Tomo su maleta y fue a información, necesitaba que lo guiaran hasta su hotel.

—Disculpa, necesito llegar al hotel – hizo una pausa mientras buscaba el nombre que le habían dado – Double Tree, de la cadena de hoteles Hilton.

—Por supuesto, ¿es usted el capitán Rivaille Ackerman? – pregunto la mujer con un movimiento, que a ojos del azabache fue bastante interesante.

—Si lo soy – afirmo y espero pacientemente la respuesta, pues la mujer empezó a mirar en su computadora.

—Por los beneficios que usted tiene, el hotel ha enviado un auto para recogerlo, sígame por favor – explico la joven, Levi estaba impresionado, cada movimiento que hacían era místico, era hermoso.

Subió al auto y fue llevado de inmediato, sentía sus pies tan pesados y ni que decir de su cuerpo y mente, quería simplemente tomar una larga ducha con agua caliente y poder descansar, hasta que su cuerpo respondiera como él estaba acostumbrado.

El hotel era magnifico, valía lo que había pagado, la entrada era deslumbrante, al ingresar la recepción estaba exquisitamente adornada, se veía la piscina en el sentido contrario, los muebles eran finos, las lámparas que colgaban de los techos eran brillantes y su color dorado contrastaba a la perfección con el blanco del espacio.

Su habitación era una suite, la cama era tipo King, tenía un pequeño escritorio, el mueble con el televisor, una nevera, un pequeño comedor, que tenía una vista maravillosa, se alcanzaba a ver el Taj Mahal y el baño era de dioses, tenía una tina inmensa, ahí supo que su cuerpo recibiría el baño que estaba anhelando.

Y como se había prometido, tomo el baño que deseaba, estuvo en la tina por casi una hora, sentía como las esencias ayudaban a relajarse, al salir se colocó la bata de seda que siempre llevaba a sus inspecciones fuera de su ciudad, pues no estaba dispuesta usar la de los hoteles, quien sabe cuántas bacterias o gérmenes de otros podía tener y se metió en la cama, donde Morfeo, dejo de ser un desgraciado infeliz y lo dejo dormir casi por día y medio.

Bajo al restaurante y pidió un Biryani, la joven le explico que se elabora a base de arroz con una mezcla de varias especias, clavos, cardamomo, canela, hojas de laurel, coriandro y hojas de menta, a eso le adicionan carne, vegetales y yogur, a Levi se le hacía agua la boca de solo escuchar las especificaciones del plato y ni que decir cuando llego y lo probo, sabia delicioso, los sabores se mezclaban a la perfección generando una explosión en cada bocado.

Camino por los alrededores, esos tres días serian solo para descansar, después hablaría con el señor Grisha para que lo llevara de turismo.

Todo lo que veía era magnifico, los paisajes, la arquitectura, los diferentes aromas que aparecían eran agradables, las calles llenas de gente y vendiendo de todo, los trajes eran maravillosos, sus sonrisas eran llamativas, pero algo que le llamo la atención era ver como las vacas entraban y salían de las tiendas con toda libertad.

Pero noto que habían ciertos jóvenes que aunque sus trajes eran hermosos, llevaban un velo en sus rostros y siempre están viendo al piso; entro a la zona de comercio, habían telas tan hermosas que roban la atención de cualquier turista, mientras caminaba recordó que no había encendido su celular desde que partió de Francia, al momento de encontrar señal empezó a sonar como loco, tenía llamadas perdidas de Erwin y su madre, desconecto los datos y se dedicó a tomar fotos, encontró una hermosa tienda de joyas, eran magnificas, los brillos y colores, las diferentes textura.

Y a la lejanía vio una tienda de diferentes plantas de té, hizo una media sonrisa y se dispuso a ir hasta ese sitio, necesitaba percibir esas fragancias que tanto extrañaba, quería tomar una taza de té recién preparada y así darle el placer al paladar.

No prestaba atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sus ganas de beber lo estaban inundando ya podía saborearlos y ahí se estrelló con alguien, al percatarse se concentró en la figura que estaba en el suelo, quería gritarle, pero sabía que era su culpa.

Extendió su blanca mano y la contraria, era color caramelo, manos hermosas, se fijó que llevaba el velo en la cara y sus ojos, sus ojos, eran esmeralda con toques dorados, no pudo apartar su mirada, su boca no se abría, pero detallo algo más, sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, una dulce sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, labios tan carnosos que antojaban morderlos.

—Lo siento demasiado – dijo el joven, levantando un poco su mirada hacia su persona.

—No, soy yo quien no prestaba atención – explico y soltó en contra de su voluntad la mano contraria.

Lo vio hacer un movimiento con sus manos y entendió que se estaba despidiendo, sus ojos estaban embelesados en ese joven, las preguntas estaban desbordándose en su cabeza, ¿Por qué un hombre con vestido? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué hay personas que lo evitan?, pero el jamás había visto unos ojos tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida, pero inundados de dolor.


	2. Eren Jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.
> 
> Hoy especialmente a mi hermosa Ola chan por sus cumpleaños, espero te guste.

Eren Jeager, el hijo menor de Carla y Grisha Jeager, su bisabuelo era alemán, pero se había casado con su abuela que era de sangre hindú, haciendo que su apellido tomara fuerza por su lugar de origen y ahora por sus fuertes ventas en la industria del Té. No solo tenían compradores nacionales, sino internacionales, los extranjeros estaban fascinados con el sabor y el aroma, eran diferentes a muchos de los que estaban en el mercado y fue tanta su acogida que pudieron abrir una tienda.

Llevaban días sin poder abrirla y lógicamente no habían ido a los campos para la recolección, su hermana mayor Mikasa estaba a punto de casarse con Jean, así que la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo con todos los rituales típicos con los que se caracterizaban.

El ayudaba a su madre con todo lo que se refería al traje, maquillaje, la decoración del templo y sobre todo en conseguir al tatuador de henna, era primordial que cada trazo quedara perfecto y sobre todo que Mikasa se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Eren, haz entrar al tatuador – pidió su madre, desde la habitación de su hermana.

—Por favor, sígame – hablo Eren, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Guio al joven, hasta el segundo piso, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, el joven lo miraba de una manera desagradable y el solo podía ser amable y porque, porque él era un adefesio de la humanidad.

A la edad de los 10 años, sufrió un desmallo en el colegio, fue llevado de urgencias y en los exámenes salió, lo que ningún hombre en esa época deseaba tener, tenía el don de dar vida en su interior, fue marcado de inmediato, en los dedos de sus manos, le tatuaron con henna, eran símbolos delicados con formas orgánicas, eso representaba y mostraba al resto de la sociedad lo que era. Y ahora con 18 años, había tenido que sufrir más de lo que él había deseado.

Desde ese día, sus compañeros lo evitaban, porque en la India nacer con esa facultad, era una maldición del dios Ganesh, sus profesores lo trataban diferente y varias veces, fue golpeado detrás del colegio; pero eso no impedía que Eren luchara por cumplir sus metas, él quería heredar la tienda de su padre, poder relacionarse con todos esos extranjeros, conocer el mundo y dejar de ser señalado por su anticuada sociedad, no negaba que amaba su cultura, pero odiaba que aún le temieran a lo que es diferente como él y tantos otros.

Mientras el tatuador hacia su trabajo, el corría por toda la casa, acomodando la sala, las flores, buscando la música indicada, preparando las comidas y sobre todo ayudar a su padre.

—¿Sabes que traje vas a usar en el matrimonio? – pregunto Grisha con una dulce sonrisa.

—Creo que usare el rosa padre – dijo, sirviéndole un delicioso té negro.

—Ese hijo, con todo el respeto, no me gusta – hablo, haciendo mala cara y extendiendo la mano para robarle las galletas a su hijo.

—¡Papa! No me quites mi comida – rio con fuerza, viendo como su padre se atragantaba – La verdad no importa, al fin y al cabo, a nadie ahí afuera le importo.

—Pero a nosotros si, por ese importantísimo motivo nos vamos de compras – expreso su padre, se tomó el té lo las rápido que pudo y tomo a su hijo de la mano – Vamos mi hermoso hijo, debes verte igual o más hermoso que tu hermana.

El solo pudo sonreír, amaba a sus padres, lo habían apoyado, lo trataban como a una bella flor, y sobre todas las cosas, le habían dado la posibilidad de enamorarse de quien el quisiera, fuera hombre o mujer, pero sabían que sería un poco difícil; su madre le había enseñado a danzar, a cocinar y por supuesto a ser el ser más fuerte y valiente, a no llorar frente a nadie y sobre todo a amar a su familia.

Iba de la mano de su padre, lógicamente con su velo sobre su cabeza, era de un suave azul cielo, con flores rosas, el besaba de vez en cuando su mejilla, y le decía que escogiera el que más le gustara, pero por su condición nunca había podido hacer tal acción, su madre se había encargado de escogerle la ropa.

—Me gustaría que fueras tu quien lo escogiera, seria para mí un honor – dijo besando las manos de su padre – Seria el primer traje que me compras, y sé que tienes buen gusto.

—No más que tu madre, pero lo intentare, espérame aquí – pidió su padre, mientras ingresaba a la tienda.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y su padre no salía, empezó a preocuparse, pero sintió como algo lo golpeaba, se giró y vio a una hermosa vaca blanca cerca de él, la acaricio y consintió el lomo, se sentía bendecido, -¨dame fuerzas para superar lo que viene¨- susurro y la dejo marchar.

—Te acaban de bendecir hijo mío – hablo su padre y tomo de nuevo la mano de su hijo – Puede que encuentres a alguien especial.

—Jajaja eso será imposible, ni siquiera Mikasa me quiere – afirmo, su sonrisa y mirada se apagaron – Yo solo quiero cuidar de ustedes, si me lo permiten.

—Claro que sí, mi amado hijo – afirmo su padre – Sabes, había tantos trajes, que no sabía cuál se vería más perfecto en ti, pero encontré uno que te hará ver fabuloso.

—Gracias papá, ahora con ¿Quién hablabas esta mañana? – pregunto curioso.

—Con nuestro comprador de Francia – explico – debía hacerle su envió en esta semana, pero como hemos estado con lo de tu hermana ha sido imposible.

—¿Lo tomo de buena manera? – pregunto, mirando con preocupación a su padre.

—Es un hombre estricto, pero comprendió la situación – hizo un suspiro – Se oía cansado, así que para remediar este inconveniente con nuestro mejor comprador, lo invite a venir.

—Hiciste bien padre, lo atenderé con mucho respeto.

Siguieron caminando, su padre le compro otra joya para su nariz, tenía una hermosa esmeralda, resaltaría en su piel caramelo. Le compraron dulces, él amaba el dulce y su madre le permitía tenerlos en su cuarto.

Cuando llego a casa, fue a la parte trasera de su enorme casa, fue hasta los campos de té y esos deliciosos aromas lo relajaban, pensó en el hombre de Francia, retrasar un envió por dos semanas era fatídico, para alguien adicto a los sabores; llevaban una semana sin hacer recolección, así que, si todo salía bien, el pedido le llegaría en semana y media.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, no podía entender como sus padres lo amaban de esa manera, se habían esforzado en darle más amor del que él creía merecedor, su padre era el hombre más increíble, después de la paliza que le dieron, lo saco del colegio y le puso maestros privados, su madre reprendía constantemente a Mikasa por maltratarlo o por golpearlo. Era muy feliz, pero sabía que el día siguiente tendría que soportar el mayor dolor. Esa boda.

Descansar le hizo bien, estaba agotado, por todo lo que había hecho por la ceremonia en esa semana, solo con colocar la cabeza en la almohada, quedo profundamente dormido.

La música de ceremonia se hizo presente, con pereza se levantó, fue a su baño, se miró al espejo y no podía quejarse de la apariencia que tenía, pues se le había olvidado sujetarse su largo cabello castaño y estaba muy desordenado, lo peino con paciencia, y entro a la ducha, fue larga y agradable para su agotado y adolorido cuerpo.

Deseaba regresar pronto a trabajar en su linda tienda, pero eso solo sería posible después de la boda; fue a su cuarto y abrió la caja con el traje que su padre le compro, se lo coloco lo más rápido que pudo, quería verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y así poder agradecer a su padre con un gran beso.

Fue hasta el lugar y se detalló, el vestido era dorado claro, se dividía en la Jodhpuri* y el sherwani**; el Jodhpuri le llegaba hasta más debajo de la rodilla. En la parte superior venía con un escote en V, desde los hombros hasta el final, venía con adornos plateados que formaban delicadas flores, era manga larga y al finalizarlas, venía con el mismo tocado del frente, el sherwani, se ajustaba a la perfección a sus piernas, era del mismo color dorado claro, terminaba muy ceñido a sus tobillos, y sus tacones eran plateados.

Le encanto como se veía, tenía un toque de las dos partes que lo conformaban; ya no le incomodaba usar tacones, pues por las leyes que se habían formado para ellos era una exigencia, aunque sus padres de vez en cuando le compraban normales. Fue hasta el baño y empezó a peinarse, lo sujeto a su lado derecho, con una parte del mismo lo sujeto, colocando delicadas pinzas con formas de aves, su flequillo lo dejo suelto hacia el lado izquierdo, coloco grandes aretes y cambio su joya de la nariz, por la que su padre le había regalado.

Salió de su habitación, para dar sus respetos a su hermana como era tradición, camino con delicadeza y golpeo la puerta.

—Siga – escucho la voz de su hermana –

Entro con la cabeza agachada y hablo con cariño.

—Te felicito en el día de tu boda, que el dios Ganesh, brinde suerte a tu nuevo hogar y ...

—Solo cállate Eren – no dejo que terminara la oración – ponte el velo, sabes que me molesta ver tu rostro.

Eren de inmediato coloco el velo con el que venía su traje, se inclinó pidiendo disculpas.

—Solo quiero que seas muy feliz – volvió a hablar, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y yo solo quiero que te mueras, pues eres la vergüenza de la familia, retírate – exigió.

Eren solo hizo lo que se le pedía, fue por el pasillo del segundo piso, reteniendo sus lágrimas; ahora debía enfrentarse al novio y su familia. Al bajar se hizo un silencio sepulcral, los ojos de ambas familias se hicieron presentes en su persona y empezó a sentirse incomodo, pues la madre de Jean solo demostraba el desprecio por su persona. Al llegar frente a la familia, se inclinó.

—Que los dioses, los llenen de bendiciones y su hogar este lleno de amor – hablo, tratando de contener sus temblores.

Ninguno hablo, nadie agradeció, así que se sentía como un estúpido, tratando de ser amable; fue a la cocina, su madre lo abrazo con fuerza y beso sus mejillas.

—Te ves tan hermoso, tan radiante – dijo Carla, acariciando el rostro de su hijo bajo el velo.

—Gracias mama, papa me lo regalo – explico, besando la frente de su eterno amor.

La vio salir, pues ella debía estar con su padre, empezó a empacar las flores para la ceremonia y ahí entro el novio.

—Te ves horrible Eren – dijo mientras lo volteaba y miraba con desprecio – Como quisiera que no fueras a la ceremonia, pero eres su hermano, así que debo ...

—Simplemente ignórame y deja de joderme la vida - corto al de cabello ceniza, mientras lo empujaba –

—¡Eren ¡cariño, papa te necesita – hablo su madre entrando a la cocina.

El castaño salió y vio a su padre en la entrada de la casa, beso sus manos y levanto la mirada.

—Sé que va a ser incomodo, pero después de sus votos podrás irte a la tienda o hacer lo que desees – le dijo su padre con la mirada más triste que el poseía –

—Agradezco que entiendas y lo hare – afirmo y ambos salieron de la casa.

Llegaron al templo, su padre lo felicito por la forma en que adorno todo, se veía tan lleno de vida y en poco tiempo, llegaron los novios, le felicidad se sentía en cada esquina, todos danzaban y al finalizar los votos, los invitados fueron a dar sus felicitaciones. Él se acercó y mientras Mikasa recibía un fuerte abrazo de su madre, él se fue hasta Jean.

—De nuevo felicidades – dijo, con una sonrisa opaca – Hazla muy feliz.

—Sabes adefesio, si hubieras nacido mujer tu serias mi esposa, pero como eres de esos, lo mejor es que te ahogues en el rio Ganges – expreso, mientras se alejaba.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, su corazón se había roto de nuevo, estaba despedazado y el solo deseaba estar solo, camino muy rápido, sus lágrimas se desbordaban, el trataba de detenerlas, pero no podía contenerlas, sintió el aroma de su tienda y logro tranquilizarse un poco, pero si entraba así, preocuparía a sus empleados.

Tomo la dirección contraria y sin fijarse choco con alguien y cayó al suelo, limpio rápidamente sus ojos y noto que extendían una mano hacia su persona, se sorprendió, pues nadie sería capaz de ayudarlo, extendió su mano y se dio cuenta que el color era muy diferente a la de él, era blanca y sus manos eran hermosas, al detallarlo, se dio cuenta que era un extranjero, era elegante, sus ojos eran grises, con un destello azul, tenía una mirada muy fría y el ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios eran finos, su cabello negro como la noche, con un corte militar y bueno, aparentemente él era más alto. Al tomar esa mano, hizo una sonrisa, pues de verdad estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda.

—Lo siento demasiado – dijo Eren, levantando un poco su mirada hacia su salvador.

—No, soy yo quien no prestaba atención – Dijo el azabache, soltando lentamente su mano.

Hizo un movimiento con sus manos, despidiéndose, se alejó lo más que pudo llego cerca del hotel Hilton y se sentó en un prado, donde apoyo su frente en sus rodillas y se permitió llorar, no dejaría que esto le volviera a afectar, sellaría todos los sentimientos, para poder ser feliz. El solo quería olvidar todo lo que lo estaba matando por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El jodhpuri es una kurta –camisa, blusa- larga adornada con diferentes tipos de bordados.
> 
> **El Sherwani es la prenda más elegante en el vestuario masculino, es el pantalón.
> 
> Bueno, en este caso, los papas de Eren no quieren verlo siempre vestido de mujer, ellos respetan su sexualidad y quieren que este cómodo siempre.
> 
> Espero que les gustara, ya saben porque Eren estaba llorando, pero todo ira mejorando lentamente.
> 
> De todo corazón, espero que no sea muy aburrido, y sea de su agrado, dentro de poco leerán a Eren bailar y así empezar a clavarse en los pensamientos de Levi.
> 
> Consejos, criticas, tomatazos, florecitas o lo que quieran lanzar lo recibiré y tratare de seguir mejorando por ustedes.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	3. Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.

Levi, logro salir de su estupor, cuando el joven se perdió entre la multitud, sabía que en la india habían hombres y mujeres exóticos por lo que había visto, pero ese muchacho le había quitado el aliento.

Se giró y siguió con la intención de poder tomarse un delicioso y aromático te, la entrada era maravillosa, estaba en toda la esquina de la cuadra y resaltaba por sus hermosos colores esmeralda, azules y toques de violeta formando flores, tomo una foto del letrero, pues le parecía fascinante la escritura que aún se conservaba; la puerta era tallada en madera con estrellas y círculos adornándola, todo extremadamente simétrico, abrió y ahí percibió ese aroma al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Bienvenido a la flor de loto – le recibió una mujer de mirada seria.

—Gracias, ¿tiene te blanco con jengibre y miel? – pregunto, lo más formal que su voz le permitió.

—Por supuesto, es la especialidad de nuestro jefe, por favor siéntese, ¿desea algo más? – mientras hablaba, anotaba el pedido.

—Dame alguna galleta típica – dijo y fue a sentarse.

Las mesas eran pequeñas algo ovaladas, tenían en cada una, pintadas flores de diferentes tipos y colores, las paredes tenían un color pastel aguamarina, hacía que todo se viera fresco, a un rincón vio una estatua de un elefante, o eso parecía, así que después preguntaría que significaba. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas con trajes elegantes y vio a una pareja sobre un camello, le lanzaban flores y la música era muy festiva.

La joven le llevo su pedido y el té era mejor de lo que se esperaba, más agradable al que el solía preparar, debía felicitar al jefe por tan magnifica bebida y había una especie de pan, levanto la vista y con la expresión que puso, la joven entendió la duda.

—Es galleta de pan – explico la muchacha con una suave sonrisa – Espero la disfrute.

La vio alejarse y dio el primer bocado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era dulce, sino que era salado con un delicioso sabor a mantequilla, era crocante, pero no era difícil morderla y al unirla con el té, sabia más delicioso, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relaja de esos meses de mierda y de su ultimo arranque de mal genio.

La puerta se abrió con bastante fuerza y un hombre de cabello castaño y gafas redondas entro como un rayo, se veía la preocupación en todo su ser.

—¡Ymir!, ¿Has visto a mi hijo? – pregunto a la joven.

—Jefe Grisha, no lo he visto. ¿paso algo? – hablo, mostrando preocupación al instante.

—No estoy seguro, pero lo vi hablar con Jean y después desapareció – explico – fui hasta la casa, pero estaba vacía y pensé que vendría a trabajar, estaba emocionado cuando le dije que podía hacerlo.

Lo vio sacar el celular y marcar con insistencia, su preocupación se notaba en el temblor de las manos y en el constante repetir -¨Contesta hijo, vamos contesta ese maldito aparato¨- pero aparentemente nunca tuvo respuesta. La morena le sirvió un poco de té de hierbas, el solo agradeció y lo bebió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando pareció calmarse, se levantó del taburete, respiro profundo y se masajeo los ojos, miro a la joven he hizo una sonrisa decaída.

—Si llega a venir, dile que me llame, quisiera buscarlo más, pero ...

—No se preocupe, el jefe está bien, él es muy fuerte, usted debe estar con su familia en esta fecha tan importante – contesto y coloco sus manos en los hombros del mayor.

Levi se levantó y fue a pagar su pedido, no podía creer que un padre fuera así de sobreprotector, pues su madre jamás lo fue, pero era algo maravilloso a sus ojos, se acercó a la joven y saco el dinero.

—¿Cuánto te debo? – pregunto, tratando de no molestar en la conversación.

La joven fue a contestarle, cuando los ojos del mayor se quedaron posados en su rostro y levantándose lentamente se paró al frente, junto sus manos y las poso frente a su boca, el no entendía que pasaba y volvió su mirada a la morena.

—Namaste – hablo el hombre y se inclinó un poco .

—¿Lo conozco? – pregunto Levi, levantando una de sus finas cejas.

—Soy Grisha Jeager, su proveedor de té – explico, soltando la sonrisa más grande que le había visto desde que entro al establecimiento.

Levi quedo impresionado, nunca espero entrar a la tienda de su proveedor y mucho menos llegar a conocerlo a los pocos días de estar ahí.

—Es increíble que me reconociera por mi voz – dijo y extendió su mano, para así saludarlo.

—Su acento y su forma de hablar es inolvidable, su seriedad es diferente a cualquiera que yo conozca – explico, tomando la mano del azabache – Ymir, la casa invita; ahora bien, capitán Ackerman, ¿Por qué no me aviso que vendría?, ¿Dónde se hospeda?

—Me vine por un impulso, pasaron ciertas cosas en el cuartel y eso me motivo aún más – comento, haciendo una expresión de desagrado, al recordar a su pervertido jefe – Estoy en el hotel Hilton.

—Me encantaría que fuera a nuestra casa – dijo el castaño, haciendo de nuevo la invitación – Mi esposa y mi hijo estarán más que encantados, también podríamos llevarlo a ver los cultivos que poseemos.

—No quisiera ser una molestia, deben estar ocupados con la boda – hablo, con demasiado respeto, pues admiraba a ese hombre por sus excelentes y puntuales negocios.

—Ahora estamos llevando a Mikasa a la casa del novio, esta noche estará ahí y mañana mi amado hijo hará una presentación en nuestra casa, por la alianza de las familias, nos encantaría que usted este ahí, podrá quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes – comento el hombre con tanta felicidad, que a Levi le apenaba negarse.

—Está bien, cancelare la habitación mañana en la tarde – afirmo, tratando de mostrar agradecimiento.

—Le comentare de inmediato a mi amada esposa, ella ha querido conocerlo, desde que le hable de usted – empezó a escribir en su celular y se giró a la joven – Te lo pido si ves a mi hijo, dile que me llame – ella solo afirmo – Bien capitán Ackerman, mañana iré a buscarlo al hotel a las 6 de la noche, si me disculpa debo retirarme.

El solo asintió, lo vio salir y a los pocos segundos el empezó a tomar camino hacia el hotel, pero como siempre lo había dicho, el clima era una perra envidiosa y empezó a lloviznar, pero aun así siguió caminado con tranquilidad, estaba ahí para olvidar las preocupaciones y relajarse, perdonaría al clima, solo por ser sus vacaciones.

*w*

Después de llorar, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en un sardinel, no quería que la policía lo viera ahí tirado y trataran de abusar de él, saco su celular y vio todas las llamadas perdidas de su padre y madre, debían estar preocupados, pero no quería que lo vieran en ese estado.

Retiro el velo, y levanto la vista al cielo, suspiro con tanto dolor que sintió que su corazón se moría un poco más, las gotas de lluvia, empezaron a caer sobre su rostro y se avergonzó cuando su estómago empezó a rugir, exigiéndole comida. Recordó que no había podido desayunar y a estas horas ya estarían en el banquete de almuerzo.

—Debí ir primero a la tienda y comer algo – susurro, mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte – Ahora ni siquiera me quiero mover.

Eren era una persona relativamente positiva, había aprendido a ver lo bueno, en todo su mundo lleno de mierda y golpes, así que esta no sería la excepción, Mikasa se iría de la casa y solo tendría que aguantársela los fines de semana, el día de mañana en su presentación y se demoraría un mes en regresar, porque irían a Inglaterra a pasar su luna de miel.

Eren ensancho una sonrisa, pues sabía que su vida en casa mejoraría y podría dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, bailar con su madre y su abuela, llevarles bebidas a los trabajadores de los cultivos, e ir a su hermosa tienda, pues quería por ser un evento súper especial en su vida cambiar las cortinas por unas de color rosa, para que cuando el sol las tocara iluminara el espacio.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó y le lanzo un gabán en su cabeza, se asustó y de inmediato se levantó de su lugar, casi tropezando con el pastizal.

—Oye mocoso idiota, ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? – dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de ese modo y mucho menos lo socorrieran –

—Señor, yo... yo... lo... lamento – su voz empezó a temblar, pues empezó a temer por su integridad.

Vio como levantaba la ceja y se agacha a recoger su velo, quería salir corriendo, pero sus pies no se lo permitieron.

—Deja de temblar como un imbécil, no pienso violarte...

Se sorprendió de esa fuerte voz, lo vio sacar su celular y llevarlo al oído.

—Levi – escucho como gritaban al otro lado de la línea – dime donde te metiste, he llamado a todos los hospitales, preguntando por un enano con cara de gato estreñido.

—Mira cejas de mierda, agradece que no estoy cerca de ti, porque ya estarías buscando la manera de como metérsela a tu amante, porque te juro que te la corto – hablo y el castaño se dio cuenta como una de sus cejas temblaba de la ira – No estoy muerto pendejo, me vine de vacaciones y alejarme de tu asquerosa cara, ahora no vuelvas a llamarme, sino es nada urgente.

Y colgó, Eren le causo gracia y soltó una risita que pensó que solamente el escucharía, pero no fue así, sintió esos fieros ojos clavados en su persona y miro con disimulo.

—Gracias por la ayuda, me iré a casa – hablo, estaba retirándose el gabán, cuando sintió las manos contrarias impidiéndoselo.

—Déjatelo, evitara que te mojes más – explico y le entrego el velo con sumo cuidado – estoy cerca del hotel, así que llegare a cambiarme.

La lluvia había aumentado la fuerza y el rugido de su estómago también, vio como el hombre miraba su vientre y se sonrojo.

—Lo siento, no he comido muy bien, ya me voy – se inclinó, hizo su movimiento con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Estas lejos del mercado, vamos almuerzas, te secas y regresas a casa – empezó a jalarlo, se dio cuenta que no era una petición, sino que era más una afirmación.

En silencio lo siguió, vio como las personas del hotel, al verlo ingresar, empezaban a murmurar y señalarlo, y aparentemente su compañero también lo percibió. Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron a la habitación 1010, estaba sumamente arreglada. Él le dio una bata y lo empujo al baño, lo escuchaba hablar a través de la puerta.

—Necesito mandar a secar un vestido, un gabán y mis ropas, es con suma urgencia – dijo y aparentemente la respuesta no fue de su agrado – Me importa una mierda lo que piensen de él, yo les pago por su servicio, así que trae tu maldito trasero y recoge lo que te he dicho.

Eren estaba impactado, era un hombre mal hablado, y aparentemente estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y no pedir la opinión de otros. Pero eso lo hacía especial, y la verdad le gustaba su forma de expresarse, le causaba gracia y envidia, porque a él le gustaría poder hablar así.

—Mocoso, dame tu ropa – pidió, golpeando la puerta.

Saco la ropa por una pequeña abertura y sintió los dedos ajenos rozar los propias, estaban carrasposos, y muy fríos. La puerta sonó y el entrego las prendas, se tomó su tiempo en secarse y colocarse la bata; al salir lo vio sentado en ese pequeño comedor, y en la mesa había demasiadas frutas.

Se acercó y el azabache le dio permiso de sentarse con un movimiento de mano, así que obedeció.

—Lamento los inconvenientes – hablo mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca – No se me permite entrar a algunos establecimientos – miro al mayor y sonrió como era su costumbre, así minimizaría el impacto.

—Explícate – pido el azabache, prestando atención a la explicación.

Extendió sus manos y señalo sus tatuajes, el mayor las miraba con un brillo de curiosidad, ahí entendió que detrás de esa mirada fría, podría encontrar muchas respuestas a lo que estuviera pensando.

—Nací hombre y fui registrado así, pero por cuestiones de la vida, descubrieron que puedo dar vida en mi interior – explico, tocándose el vientre con suavidad - Aquí y en esta época, no es bien visto ese factor, somos tatuados con formas especiales, para que los demás sepan de esa condición. Si quiero comprar ropa, debe ser del estilo que tenia o un sari de mujer.

No recibió respuesta alguna y empezó a preocuparse de la expresión de su acompañante, empezó a comer más, pues no quería recibir un insulto de parte de un extranjero. Levanto su mirada y vio que lo miraba como aun ser humano.

—En Francia, también hay hombres con esas facultades, mi estúpido jefe se casó con uno, ellos llevan una banda en su pecho, pero no tienen restricción alguna, al contrario, se crearon leyes para proteger su integridad – explico el azabache, mientras comía una de las frutas.

Eren se sorprendió, seria lindo ir a un sitio donde no sea señalado, pero para el salir de la India, sería imposible. Sonrió suavemente, ese hombre era de mente abierta y se sentía bien estando a su lado, pues sabía que jamás lo rechazaría por lo que era.

—Soy Eren – se presentó y extendió su mano.

—Levi – se sorprendió al notar que esa mano seguía fría.

Tocaron la puerta y el azabache se levantó, abrió y entro con la ropa ya seca, pero el clima no quería cambiar; Eren estaba satisfecho con las frutas, su estómago agradeció los alimentos. Levi le extendió su ropa y regreso al baño para colocársela.

—Debo regresar, mis padres deben estar preocupados – le comento y agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

Levi, no dijo nada, ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron al frente del hotel, se colocó el velo y se giró para mirar a su salvador.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, me alegra conocerte Levi – sonrió, pues de verdad estaba feliz.

—Te ves mejor sonriendo que llorando – soltó esas palabras, mientras se acercaba a él y le colocaba un gabán, que gracias a su diseño podría cubrirse la cabeza – Toma llévatelo, así evitaras enfermarte.

—Qué le parece si mañana vengo a las 10 y lo llevo al Taj Mahal, así se lo regreso – propuso, pues no quería quedarse con un objeto que parecía de valor –

—Estoy de acuerdo, te esperare – afirmo y el solo se retiró.

Sintió un leve sonrojo, era un hombre bastante interesante, y sintió que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero; corrió a casa y ahí estaba su madre en la puerta, al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y beso sus mejillas. La preocupación se notaba en los leves temblores que sus manos profesaban; el explico lo que había ocurrido y su padre estaba a punto de salir a matar a Jean, pero al escuchar lo que ese joven hizo por su bebe lo tranquilizo.

—Hijo mío debes ensayar la danza de mañana – hablo su madre, acariciando las manos con ternura – Debe salir perfecto, así callaras a toda esa familia y a tu hermana.

Eren rio un poco, pues sabía que la sensualidad de Mikasa, era como la de una tabla, el por otro lado, había desarrollado una que atrapaba al que fuera al momento de iniciar sus danzas.

—Por cierto, familia, con toda esta angustia se me olvido contarles que tendremos un invitado especial – hablo su padre, mientras aplaudía y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

—Cariño, por Ganesh, ¡debiste decirme antes! – regaño Carla, mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

—No te preocupes, llegara mañana en la noche, esta invitado a tu presentación Eren – explico y beso a su esposa.

—¿Podemos saber quién es? – pregunto su esposa con preocupación en su voz.

—El Capitán Ackerman, va a pasar una temporada con nosotros – explico, mientras se dirigía al equipo y colocaba la canción que su hijo interpretaría –

Eren con una gran sonrisa, empezó su práctica, estaba emocionado, pues conocería a un hombre muy importante y podría atenderlo como sus dioses se lo exigían, se esforzaría en dejar una buena impresión, pues su padre se había esmerado en que ese hombre fuera su comprador y esperaba que así continuara esa alianza.

*w*

Ver a ese mocoso de nuevo le había parecido, algo así como el destino, pues había dejado una marca en sus ojos y su mente que difícilmente saco, tratando de aislarlo de sus pensamientos, comenzó a empacar la poca ropa que había desempacado y así estar listo para ir a la casa Jeager, dejo un traje para la reunión de mañana y como sabía que en la noche seria formal, busco algo conveniente y que no lo hiciera pasar vergüenza, porque por encima de todo él era Rivaille Ackerman.

Tomo una ducha y fue a descansar, caminar y comer para él era agotador, pues se dedicaba a otros ejercicios y comer no estaba en esos, sabía que comía poco, pero su trabajo no le permitía hacer todas esas pausas, así que se dedicó a beber ese delicioso té y con eso estaba satisfecho.

Durmió como una foca, pues no se levantó ni una sola vez en la noche y se auto agradecía haber tomado esas vacaciones, pues llevaba años sin descansar bien y cuando creía lograrlo, su estúpido jefe lo levantaba con una emergencia.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentía tan relajado, tan completo físicamente que hasta llevar su brazo hacia su celular le causaba una pereza indescriptible, pero con gran esfuerzo lo encendió y de inmediato empezó a sonar, vio la pantalla y eran llamadas de su madre, marco su número y espero a ser atendido.

—Levi, hijo mío estaba preocupada – dijo la mujer al momento de contestar.

—Deja esa preocupación estúpida, no lo hiciste cuando era niño, ahora no es que te crea demasiado – hablo, pero su voz estaba apagada – ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me comprarías un Sari? – pidió y sin remordimientos – Puedes enviarlo por correo.

—A la mierda con tu preocupación – grito al teléfono – No me jodas en mis vacaciones y sigue jodiendo con tu esposo, te lo enviare cuando pueda.

Y colgó, odiaba esa actitud de su madre, no entendía como seguía en contacto con ella, siempre con ese sentimentalismo superficial y cuando se largó simplemente le dijo a su actual esposo que no tenía hijos y el cómo pudo salió adelante.

Como odiaba a su estúpida familia y si se podía llegar a llamar así, y ese era el motivo principal por no querer enamorarse, no quería hacer sufrir a alguien igual o peor, pues a conciencia sabía que él era una mierda y ya sería muy difícil cambiar su actitud por otra persona.

Se levantó con la rabia hirviendo en su sangre, pidió su desayuno al cuarto y tomo una larga ducha, pues necesitaba tranquilizar su corazón, alma y recuerdos, coloco las manos sobre los azulejos que tenían hermosas formas de mándalas y el agua fría empezó a caer sobre su piel, quería gritar o por lo menor golpear algo, pero debía controlar esos ataques de ira, pues no quería volver a repetir cierto incidente.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, salió y con la toalla amarrada en su cintura se dispuso a recibir su desayuno y sin importarle, fue hasta su comedor y se dispuso a saborear esos deliciosos sabores que hacían que sus papilas gustativas muertas, se sintieran revivir. Al terminar suspiro con pesadez, como odiaba su vida y haría lo que fuera por cambiarla por lo menos un poco y dejar de sentirse siempre miserable.

Mira el reloj y se percató que se había tomado más tiempo del que acostumbraba y ya faltaba un cuarto para las 10, se levantó rápidamente y se colocó un traje negro, camisa blanca cuello alto, corbata del mismo color, los zapatos eran unas botas en cuero que mantenía relucientes, en el saco del traje coloco un pañuelo gris, dentro del pequeño bolsillo, unos guantes que solo cubrían sus dedos y terminaban en media luna en la palma de la mano. Peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, lavo sus dientes y guardo en la maleta lo que hacía falta.

Salió tan rápido como pudo, fue a la recepción, cancelo su estadía y pago los gastos hechos, pidió el favor que le guardaran la maleta hasta la noche que irían a buscarlo, a lo que con una gran sonrisa de la joven la tomo, coloco un número y le entrego otra placa.

Salió del hotel y cerca del jardín vio a Eren, estaba en un hermoso gabán transparente aguamarina de cuello alto, donde iniciaba con hermosas pedrerías, que recorrían todo el cuello y continuaban hasta el frente donde se unían con la cremallera, tenía adornos de corazones y otras formas muy elegantes de diferentes tamaños, su terminación era tipo cono, con tres colores en ceda, el primero esmeralda, seguido de marfil y finalizando en un café con flores doradas, debajo de él se veía una blusa ajustada a su fino cuerpo de dos colores, al frente y atrás era del mismo café del vestido, terminando en forma de corazón, en los laterales un esmeralda intenso, la falda en el interior era de un azul oscuro con las mismas formas del vestido y sobre este una manta del mismo color del gabán, pero ya no estaba el esmeralda, solo constaba de la ceda marfil y café al finalizar.

Estaba impresionado, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer esa belleza, el velo era de un color morado claro que se ajustaba con una hermosa joya que salía del centro de la cabeza y caía en su frente, eran tres hermosos soles dorados, que, viéndolo en su totalidad, con sus ojos, su hermoso cabello sujeto de lado y su piel, mostraban una belleza en todo su esplendor.

El joven le sonreía y el simplemente saludo con la mano, al lado de él se sentía como un asqueroso pueblerino y le dio pesar que semejante belleza caminara con él.

—Buenos días Levi – saludo el joven, y esos movimientos tan delicados con sus manos y cabeza lo descolocaban - ¿No tienes calor con ese tarje?

—Buenos días mocoso – contesto y se golpeó mentalmente, pues quería sonar amable, pero sonó como una fiera – No, estoy acostumbrado, así que no te preocupes.

—Jajaja de acuerdo, hoy leí que el clima será muy agradable. Mira traje mi cámara para poder tomarnos fotos – hablo emocionado y le entrego el dispositivo.

—No soy fan de las fotos – hablo, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Bueno, pero estas de vacaciones, debes hacer muchos recuerdos, además – llevo esos finos dedos tatuados a su frente y presiono sus cejas – tienes prohibido fruncir el ceño.

—Si sales conmigo en las fotos lo permitiré – afirmo y tomo esa mano alejándola de su piel – Dame tiempo, tratare de mejorar esa parte.

Lo vio aplaudir y emprender el camino, le señalaba diferentes personas, que llevaban trajes desiguales y le explico que dependía del material, de lo que llevaran puesto y la cantidad de joyas, se diferenciaba su estrato social, le explico que desde hacía mucho el medio de transporte no había cambiado y seguían siendo eso carritos pequeños, y servían porque cabían en todas partes y no lastimaban a las personas.

Y al llegar la majestuosa arquitectura hizo presencia, haciéndolo sentir más diminuto de lo que solía ser, ya entendía porque seguía siendo una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Al ingresar veías un hermoso lago, que iba desde la entrada del lugar hasta las muralla del edificio, a sus laterales había un camino en loza y después todo era natural, con árboles que hacían un camino nupcial, al ingresar, la belleza se detallaba en cada muro, en cada viga, la entrada de luz colaboraba a armonizar cada parte, de tal majestuosidad.

—Bueno, como puedes ver todo es simétrico, desde la entrada, hasta las habitaciones – señalaba con gran delicadeza y tomaba fotos cada vez que él se lo permitía – Es uno de los símbolos más importantes de nuestro país.

—¿Por qué fue construido? – pregunto, pues lo tenía maravillado.

—Bueno, quien lo mando construir fue el emperador Shah Jahan y fue en honor a su esposa favorita, Arjumand Bano Begum, ella murió en el parto de su decimocuarta hija – explico, colocando sus manos en su pecho – Dicen que la amo demasiado.

—Maravilloso, unos maestros en la construcción – apunto Levi, sin notar la mirada del castaño – Cuando estudiaba, veía fotos de este lugar, pero nunca leí su historia a profundidad.

—Sabes, le tengo envidia a esa esposa – dijo Eren, mientras caminaba un poco más y salían de la edificación y llegaban a la parte posterior.

—¿Porque? – pregunto, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro.

—Es la máxima prueba de amor que le pudieron dar, pues siempre es recordada – comento y miro al cielo.

—Tú también encontraras un amor que te llene – trato de consolarlo, pues veía tristeza en esos ojos y en sus palabras.

—No lo necesito, soy feliz como estoy – y lo jalo, para así tomar la última foto.

Recorrieron los lugares permitidos, el menor explicaba con tanta facilidad, que creía haber memorizado todo, el sería un buen maestro, pues su entusiasmo también ayudaba; salieron y fueron a almorzar, Eren lo llevo a un restaurante que se llamaba Curry & co, el aroma era delicioso, la mesa era cómoda para los dos y les pasaron la carta.

—¿Todo tiene picante? – pregunto, pues él no era bueno con esos alimentos.

—Casi todo, pero diremos que eres un turista y te lo traerán bajo en picante – contesto la pregunta, mientras miraba rápidamente la carta – Mira Levi este de aquí solo tiene pimienta.

Miro el que le señalaba y leyó detenidamente; garam masala, canela, clavos, cardamo, nuez moscada, pimienta negra, pollo y cordero. De solo leerlo se le hizo agua a la boca y solo pudo asentir.

Escucho una dulce sonrisa y a Eren después hacer el pedido, fue más delicioso de lo que se imaginó, estaba a punto de explotar cuando termino su plato y no podía negar que estaba más que satisfecho. Veía al castaño comer con una delicadeza única, miro su reloj y no podía creer que todo el día se la paso caminando y hasta ahora a las 5 de la tarde se dignaban a comer.

—Oye mocoso, debo encontrarme con alguien a las 6 en el hotel – hablo el azabache, mientras tomaba la cuenta y la cancelaba –

—¡No Levi! Yo iba a pagar, fue mi invitación – lo regaño e hizo un puchero que al azabache le pareció de lo más tierno – Llegaremos a tiempo, yo también debo ir a mi casa, debo arreglarme para un evento.

—Hoy pago yo y a la próxima lo harás tú, ¿te parece? – propuso, estirando su mano, la cual fue recibida por la caramelo.

Salieron y como Eren prometió llegaron en media hora, se despidió y partió dejándolo a él más que satisfecho con el día.

Fue por su maleta y espero pacientemente, en su celular había tomado fotos y sobre todo el espacio iluminado por la belleza de su guía turístico. Una mano en su hombro lo saco de su ensoñación y se giró a ver quién era, ahí su anfitrión con una sonrisa.

—Lamento la demora Capitán Ackerman – se excusó, haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera – Espero que esta noche sea de su agrado.

Levi solo asintió y lo siguió hasta el auto que los esperaba, ya quería conocer la familia de ese alegre hombre.

*w*

Eren llego con una sonrisa radiante, le conto a su madre todo lo que paso y lo feliz que lo había hecho conocer a un hombre tan guapo y maravilloso, su madre solo le sonreía con cada palabra.

—Sabes mamá, es súper serio y cuando te habla pareciera que te va a golpear, pero es muy honesto con lo que dice - hablaba fascinado y su madre ayudándolo con su vestido.

—Parece un buen hombre – afirmo Carla, colocando la última joya sobre el cuerpo de su hijo – ¿Entregaste el abrigo?

—Hay por Ganesh, lo olvide mami, la próxima vez lo invitare a casa y le hare algo delicioso para comer, como disculpa por ser tan despistado – comento y sonrió ampliamente.

Unos golpes hicieron presencia en su hogar y su madre salió a atender a la familia, el salón ya estaba listo y él estaba motivado, pues nunca había tenido un día tan maravilloso. Se maquillo, pensó en los ojos de Levi que mostraban la fascinación por lo que veían, y se dispuso a salir, nada ni nadie le arruinaría su felicidad.

Se miró en su espejo, tomo aire y conto hasta diez, siempre que bailaba al frente de otras personas lo ponía nervioso y hoy seria al frente de individuos los cuales no lo querían y frente a un hombre que es capitán y según su padre es muy estricto y serio.

Camino por el corredor del segundo piso, bajo las escaleras, vio a la familia de Jean y la mirada despectiva de su hermana, saludo con respeto y una enorme sonrisa, tomo la bandeja y repartió las bebidas, su madre lo veía con orgullo, su abuela le sonreía, pero su padre no había llegado.

—Debes iniciar cariño – le dijo su madre mientras besaba sus manos.

El asintió y se puso en posición, cuando estaba a punto de iniciar, la puerta se abrió, sabía que era su padre, así que no abrió los ojos, conocería a ese hombre cuando la música se pusiera en marcha y con ella su regalo de bodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí llego el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Quejas, reclamos, consejos, aplausos y lindos RVW jajaja ok ya, espero lo disfrutaran.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	4. Los jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.
> 
> El video, del cual me base es Salaam, Umrao Jaan, esta subtitulada en español e hindi, el link aqui:
> 
> https://youtu.be/Va1G8992FMQ
> 
> Sin más al fic.

Al ser de noche Levi no pudo detallar la fachada de la casa, además Grisha entro tan rápido, que el simplemente le siguió el paso, solo distinguió la gran entrada, llena de plantas y ese agradable aroma a té, el solo pudo inhalar con gran fuerza y así poder llenar sus pulmones de ese magnífico y afrodisiaco espacio; pequeñas lámparas colgaban en el balcón, iluminando poco la puerta.

Al entrar sus ojos se deslumbraron, pues nunca en su vida había visto una casa tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, la entrada era completamente blanca, el piso era de mármol brillante, 5 pequeños escalones, cubiertos por un hermoso tapete labrado, a la derecha un sofá en fique, con los cojines de varios colores, pequeñas palmeras, en medio de la pared, se veía un corte con una forma de torre que permitía ver la sala y al finalizar las escaleras la estatua de un dios; a la izquierda una hermosa puerta labrada en caoba, que aparentemente permitía ver el jardín o posiblemente donde cultivaban el té.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras pasaron por el comedor, la inmensa cocina, todo del mismo color de la entrada y al llegar al final de ese pasillo giraron a mano izquierda, ahí un hermoso salón con colores más fuertes, el suelo, las escaleras y los detalles de la chimenea eran de madera, el lugar se llenaba de vida por las hermosas lámparas que colgaban en diferentes partes del techo, el espacio era extremadamente grande, habían aproximadamente unas 8 personas por lo que alcanzo a ver, pero creía que eran más, pues al levantar la vista en una pequeña entrada, habían más personas sentadas.

Grisha le dijo donde debía sentarse y en el centro de ese salón vio a una persona sentada, alcanzaba a verla, pero por la falta de luz no la detallaba en su totalidad, llevaba un bello vestido color perla, la falda estaba extendida en su totalidad, se podía ver uno de sus pies y creía que debía tener un pantalón del mismo color, pudo ver que era de mangas largas y el velo era transparente con pequeños soles, cubría toda su cabeza y rostro, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, el cabello lo tenía recogido y un hermoso collar grueso terminaba de adornar.

—Ella es mi esposa Carla – presento en un susurro, el extendió la mano, la cual fue tomada por la mujer y con cuidado la beso – Mi madre Shaila – hizo el mismo gesto.

—Un placer, capitán Ackerman – afirmo la mujer, sonriendo amablemente.

—Dile que espere, presentare al...

—¿Amado hijo, llegas tarde y pides que detengamos la celebración? – interrumpió su madre y con un gesto de la mano, la música inicio.

El sonido de las arpas apareció, esa persona extendió su mano y al compás de la música inicio su canto.

Muchas veces

A mi corazón

Llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho, de manera delicada, su voz en hindi era aterciopelada y atrayente, Levi no podía apartar su mirada.

He tratado de explicar

Pero mi corazón me trae

A pesar de todo a este lugar

Los movimientos de sus manos y cabeza eran para el azabache, como una serpiente seduciendo a su víctima, volteo a ver a sus anfitriones y la sonrisa que tenían en sus labios, le daban a entender el orgullo que sentían.

Empezó a ascender con delicados movimientos en su cadera, su mano por lo que alcanzaba a ver golpeaba suavemente y cuando reinicio su canto con delicadeza y con ayuda de sus manos, retiro el velo de su rostro, esos movimientos solo dejaron ver unos hermosos ojos y una sonrisa tierna.

Saludos, bienvenidos

Camino con elegancia, cada movimiento era delicado y sensual, su brazo izquierdo posado en su cadera y el derecho en forma vertical sobre su pecho, al instante extendió sus brazos, haciendo en gesto de saludo, y cuando el arpa daba ciertos toques, se notó como mandaba besos de agradecimiento, mirando a sus alrededores con total confianza en cada paso que daba.

Giro con gran elocuencia, sus pasos firmes y sus movimientos atrayentes, hacían que Levi no apartara ni por un segundo su mirada, hasta pedía a cualquier dios de la limpieza que no le permitiera parpadear, porque no quería perderse ningún movimiento. Las luces se encendieron un poco más, haciendo que el vestido destellara toda su belleza.

Levi pudo notar, que ambas manos estaban llenas de joyería, unas hermosas manillas color plata con formas de soles, que se dividían desde el centro de la mano, hasta sus dedos y se unían a los hermosos tatuajes de henna, en su cabeza una joya dorada en forma de gota, con exquisitos adornos en ella, resaltaban el color de la piel, sus aretes, adornaban toda su oreja, en dorado, rojo y verde, cayendo hasta su clavícula.

Has venido a nuestra compañía

Has venido a nuestra compañía

Sus giros hipnotizaban a Levi, él sabía que había visto a esa persona, pero por la escasez de luz, le era difícil detallar su rostro, sus movimientos eran acorde a la canción y agradecía a Grisha por estarle traduciendo.

Hagamos nuestro trabajo entonces

Aspiro a conocerte

Aspiro a conocerte

Mira alrededor y nos haremos conocidos

Esto último lo canto de nuevo sentada, su pierna sobresalía y al momento de inclinarse, haciendo un hermoso movimiento de serpiente con su mano y cuerpo, vio que no era ella la que, hacia tan sensual y hermoso baile, sino ese joven con el que había pasado varios encuentros agradables, sus ojos se abrieron y solo pudo pensar, en que ese castaño de ojos esmeralda, era un diamante y el hasta ahora conocía una de sus muchas facetas.

—¡Mi niño es hermoso! – escucho a la abuela hablar, volteo a verla y su sonrisa lo comprobaba.

—Es estupendo madre, le hemos enseñado bien – recalco Carla, haciendo un gesto de aplauso contra su rodilla.

Eren se levantó de nuevo y con un ágil giro quedo frente a los homenajeados y con su característica sonrisa, les danzo.

Sus brazos se elevaban con gracia y sincronía, tomo su falda con la mano izquierda y la derecha la llevo hacia sus labios, unos pequeños pasos, sincronizados con su cadera y su vientre, hacían pensar a Levi que ese cuerpo se había moldeado desde su nacimiento al son de la danza. Su mano acaricio sus labios, y mientras giraba las juntos y las hizo mover en forma contraria, dando una sensación de abanico, se inclinó hacia atrás y volvió a girar, llevando su mano al rostro y al finalizar lanzo una hermosa pero delicada patada, haciendo que su vestido tomara vuelo, caminando hacia un extremo, levanto las manos y señalo a la pareja.

Con su mano derecha en el pecho, giro hasta donde su padre estaba sentando, le sonrió y con ese usual movimiento, hizo como si se estuviera maquillando, Grisha bebió su vino y al terminar el sorbo le devolvió la sonrisa; se dirigió hacia otro de los invitados, y cada movimiento atraía la vista de todos los ahí presentes y en especial de los hombres, Levi no podía negar que era un joven hermoso, y no solo lo decía por su físico, sino por cada expresión, cada movimiento y cada palabra que había detallado.

Este corazón se ha encariñado contigo

Porque sabe que eres un caballero

En ese instante su mano derecha, tapo todo ese lado del rostro y la izquierda, se puso paralela a su ojo, y llevo su hermosa mirada a los novios, Levi detallo como su sonrisa perdía fuerza, pero con un elegante y rápido giro elimino el contacto visual.

Este corazón se ha encariñado contigo

Porque sabe que eres un caballero

Giro varias veces con delicadeza y ese hermoso movimiento de caderas al terminar, con movimientos en sus brazos y después de unos pasos quedo arrodillado ante los padres de Jean; juntando sus manos, las llevo a su rostro, Levi sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y al ver como las retiraba con delicadeza y le extendía a ese hombre su hermosa y acaramelada mano, el anciano sin dudarlo fue a tomarla, pero el joven la alejo de inmediato, soltando una hermosa y pícara sonrisa. Levi le hubiera encantado que fuera a él al que se dirigía, pero sabía que Eren aun no lo había visto. El menor se levantó y continuo con su canto.

A donde quiera que miramos

A donde quiera que miramos

Todos se convierten en nuestros conocidos

Aspiro a conocerte

Mira alrededor y nos haremos conocidos

Levi no apartaba sus ojos de su danza, de sus movimientos, de sus manos, brazos, piernas y su rostro, estaba encantado, pues jamás había visto algo igual. Él se sentía seducido por el joven.

Tienes tanto que decirme

Tengo tanto que decirte

Tienes tanto que decirme

Tengo tanto que decirte

Verlo de nuevo sentado en el suelo, y detallar sus delicados pies, como el material del piso ayudaba con sus movimientos, como sus manos y piernas estaban sincronizadas, ver como sus dedos acariciaban sus labios tan delicadamente, hacían a Levi sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y ver como esos hermosos ojos brillaban, lo hacían temblar.

Si alguna vez nos vemos a solas

Nos lo diremos todo

—Creo que Mikasa no está muy feliz – afirmo Grisha, el azabache volteo a verlo y vio que las mujeres asentían.

—Es una malagradecida, eso es lo que es – dijo la abuela – Eres fabuloso Eren – Grito con fuerza y el joven se acercó, besando dulcemente su mano, todo sin salirse de su baile.

Le fascinaba cada paso que daba, cada giro, cada salto, cada expresión que hacían con cabeza, brazos, manos y sus finos dedos, como ese vestido se expandía con sus giros y fue ahí cuando lentamente daba con pasos cortos un giro, moviendo hermosamente su cabeza que quedaron frente a frente.

Su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos no se apartaban de los del azabache y su mano dejo su cabeza, se veían los nervios en el castaño.

Como el amor de Laila y Majnu

O la pasión de Shireen y Farhaad

Levi se dio cuenta que Eren estaba nervioso, y aunque sus movimientos seguían siendo precisos y hermosos, sus manos le temblaban, lo miraba de reojo cada vez que se alejaba y el solo quería felicitarlo y así ver esa hermosa sonrisa. Lentamente se le acerco, su cabeza moviéndose tan dulcemente y arrodillándose ante él le canto.

Si te acercas solo un poco mas

Nuestros nombres se añadirán a los suyos

Su mano fue directo a su boca y se inclinó un poco, el simplemente hizo lo mismo, pues se sentía alagado por tal acción.

Has venido a nuestra compañía

Hagamos nuestro trabajo entonces

Aspiro a conocerte

Mira alrededor y se bienvenido

Su danza termino, el cerrando sus ojos, pero al abrirlos se quedaron fijos en su persona, su sonrisa fue más dulce y tierna, y él no podía negar que verlo así le encantaba, porque, aunque sus lágrimas también lo hacían ver hermoso, su sonrisa iluminaba el espacio.

Los aplausos empezaron a hacer presencia, el de igual manera apoyo la ovación y vio como Grisha se paraba y acercaba a su hijo.

—Amado hijo, fue maravilloso – dijo su padre besando ambas mejillas del castaño – A nuestros invitados y sobre todo a mi hija y su esposo, una demostración de nuestra buena voluntad.

—Gracias familia Jeager, esperamos que esta unión mejore nuestros lazos de familia y nuestros negocios – hablo un hombre de cabello cenizas.

—Hoy también tenemos a un invitado muy especial – hablo Grisha, mientras se acercaba al azabache y lo hacía levantarse – Él es el capitán Rivaille Ackerman, viene desde Francia, espero sea tratado como miembro de mi familia.

—Muchas gracias señor Jeager, me honra con sus palabras – afirmo el azabache, inclinándose un poco – Pueden llamarme Levi.

—Se bienvenido a mi honorable y orgulloso hogar – dijo la abuela levantándose de su cojín – Siéntete como en tu casa, ahora todos al comedor.

Todos se levantaron, pero Levi pudo ver la cara de desagrado que la hija de Grisha le mandaba al castaño, espero a que toda la familia saliera, y el seguirlos, aun no se sentía tan en confianza y menos con toda esa gente.

—No sabía que te llamabas Rivaille – escucho la voz de Eren y volteo a mirarlo.

—Desde hace mucho no me llaman así, solo lo hacen cuando es algo extremadamente serio, mi jefe me llama Levi – explico, extendiéndole la mano, ayudándole a subir.

—Muchas gracias capitán – expreso con ternura, pero el con el mayor respeto, beso esa hermosa mano.

—Es un placer conocerte Eren Jeager – vio como los colores se le subían al rostro y soltó su mano.

Regresaron por el mismo camino, la música hacía eco por toda la casa, Eren lo llevo hasta el comedor y notaron que la mesa estaba llena, Carla estaba pasando la cena y Grisha sirviendo vino, para festejar tan importante ocasión.

—Mama, ¿Dónde siento a Levi? – pregunto el castaño, mientras sujetaba el brazo de la mujer.

—Tu y yo debemos quedarnos en la cocina, la abuela lo pidió – explico, mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven – quiere evitar cualquier problema.

—Entiendo, pero...

—Yo podría quedarme con ustedes, no soy muy bueno tratando con tanta gente – corto las palabras de Eren, así evitaría un momento incomodo.

—Si así lo desea capitán, síganos – afirmo Carla y empezó a caminar.

Y se quedaría corto al decir que su boca se abrió al ver la maravillosa cocina, las paredes internas estaban recubiertas con piedra, las vigas de madera y el techo estaba cubierto de vidrio, los mesones eran de un blanco mate y todas las copas que se veían a simple vista eran de cristal.

—Una hermosa cocina señora Jeager – expreso con sinceridad – Es más grande que la mía.

—Por favor llámame Carla – pidió, extendiendo una silla de pino oscuro – Gracias, mi suegro la remodelo, pues quería ver a su esposa en un espacio cómodo, ahora es mi turno, junto con Eren de disfrutarla.

—Levi, ¿deseas vino o alguna otra bebida? – pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Eren, no seas grosero, llámalo capitán! – lo regaño su madre.

—No, por favor llámenme Levi, desde que nos conocimos le permití llamarme de esa manera – explico tranquilamente, mientras trataba de detallar lo que se veía a través del vidrio – Me gustaría té Eren, gracias.

*w*

Desde que lo había visto, su corazón estaba galopando como caballo desbocado, no negaría que se sorprendió, pues el en su imaginación esperaba a otra persona, no al hombre que lo había tratado con respeto, y cuando beso su mano, sentía hormiguitas caminar sobre esa zona donde había colocado sus labios.

La verdad con esas acciones del mayor, se había sentido maravillado, podía olvidar las malas caras de los demás, si Levi lo observaba de esa forma, tomo un plato pequeño con forma de hoja, coloco samosas, coloco una taza pequeña con yogurt, calentó el té y lo llevo todo en una bandeja de cristal con diferentes colores.

Lo coloco frente a Levi y su madre trajo el de ellos, se sentaron a comer y el silencio solo era interrumpido por el crujiente sonar de la piel de las samosas. Al otro lado, se escuchaba a su padre reír y cantar, su abuela aplaudía y la familia de Jean se sentía a gusto, desde el cristal que dividía la cocina del comedor se veía a Mikasa bailar.

—Están deliciosas Carla, ¿qué son? – pregunto Levi, levantando la cabeza de su plato y dirigirla a su madre.

—Son samosas, en otros países las llaman empanadas, creo – explico – se hacen con harina para la corteza y en el interior, tiene papas, cebolla, arvejas, especias y estas son de pollo, ya que Eren las preparó y bueno digamos que es adicto al pollo.

Levi lo volteo a ver y llevo otro bocado a la boca, combinándolo con el yogurt y pudo ver como su expresión se suavizaba, el castaño solo logró sonreír e ir por las que habían quedado y ponerlas en el plato.

—Bueno, pues felicitare al chef, por tan magnifico sazón – llevo su mano al pecho y se inclinó – Nunca había probado algo tan magnifico.

—Si deseas, puedes comerte las demás – extendió el plato y la dejo frente al azabache.

—¿Estás seguro? – pregunto con mucha ansiedad, pues se le notaba que deseaba comerlas.

—Por supuesto Levi, Eren se comió antes como 10, suele comer más de la cuenta cuando está nervioso – explico su madre, soltando una risa tierna – Hemos sido muy groseros contigo, no te presentamos a la nueva familia.

—No hay problema, llegamos tarde a causa del tráfico – dijo tomando un sorbo de té – Si desea desde aquí puede decirme sus nombres.

—De acuerdo – afirmo y vio cómo se giraba para poder ver a las personas – El que está al lado de mi esposo es Yamir y la mujer a su lado es Denali, son los padres de Jean.

—El esposo de su hija, los que estaban en la entrada del salón – afirmo el azabache.

—Exacto, los jóvenes que están en la mesa son Yasin y Petra los hermanos menores de Jean – termino de explicar Carla.

—Su familia se dedica a la textilería, tienen una hermosa tienda con telas magnificas – explico Eren – Me encantaría poder entrar.

—Eren hijo, ve con Levi por sus maletas y llévalo a su habitación, enséñale el segundo piso – pidió su madre y beso su frente – Mañana podremos mostrarle los alrededores.

—Gracias, ¿Eren podrías esperar a que termine y voy contigo hasta el auto? – pidió, llevando otro bocado a la boca.

—No hay problema, termina – él estaba encantado con el azabache, sabía que cocinaba bien pero nunca se imaginó que alguien lo halagara de esa manera.

Levi no volvió a hablar, estaba dedicado a disfrutar cada mordida y sorbo que daba a su cena, el castaño empezó a lavar la loza que había llegado, así le daría su espacio. Escucho como la silla era retirada, se giró y tomo el plato que le fue llevado.

—Lamento la demora, pero estaba delicioso – le explico tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, mi abuela es igual – afirmo, secándose sus manos y colocándose sus joyas – Bien ahora vamos por tus maletas.

Ambos salieron, pero Eren corrió hacia su padre, el cual le entrego las llaves del auto y encontró a Levi, al finalizar las escaleras de la entrada.

—Por esa puerta vas a los campos de té, pero si coger a mano derecha, vas al patio de loza y un poco más lejos el patio de la piscina de las flores, papá lo construyo para mí – dijo Eren, mientras abría la casa – El coloco un gran sofá, así puedo leer tranquilamente, solo que desde mi habitación no se ve.

—Me gusta el aroma que rodea tu casa – afirmo el azabache, mientras inhalaba con fuerza.

—Todos los que vienen dicen los mismo, es un aroma natural jajaja – rio y abrió el baúl del carro, pero antes de poder coger las maletas, Levi se le adelanto.

Lo vio alejarse, sonrió pues se sentía dichoso, podía aprender más de las costumbres de Levi y no podía agradecer más a los dioses por permitirle estar bajo el mismo techo con el azabache. Corrió tras de él, pues debía guiarlo.

*w*

Llegaron al comedor y cuando vio a Eren entrar y hacerle un gesto de que lo siguiera, solo hizo caso, ahí vio unas escaleras en mármol azul rey y las siguientes lo llevaron al segundo piso; el corredor era blanco, las puertas estaban labradas con gran detalle y la elegancia impresa en ellas.

—Al fondo a mano derecha la última habitación es la mía, la siguiente es de Mikasa, la del frente es la de mis padres, la del lado es de la abuela y esta será la tuya – explico Eren, mientras abría la puerta y le daba paso.

Quedo impresionado cuando entro, pues si se había maravillado con la habitación del hotel, esta era preciosa; las paredes eran blancas y con estuco que le permitían ver unas vetas negras muy delicadas, al lado izquierdo el armario, y al caminar un poco encontrabas la puerta del baño, al derecho un pequeño comedor, tenía dos sillas y una mesita muy bien labrada, detrás de ella una ventana con forma de torre, estaba cerrada y los diseños pintados en ella lo hacía viajar a los cuentos de hadas, su cama era doble y de cabecera tenía unos azulejos, con el Taj Mahal en ellos, y al final del cuarto otra ventana que tenía unas cortinas verdes, el techo era de madera y en los bordes unos adornos de mándalas que lo hacían sentir en esos cuartos del cuento de Aladdin.

—Es maravillosa, gracias Eren – hablo Levi, dejando sus maletas cerca del armario.

—El segundo piso fue remodelado por papá y mamá, yo ayude un poco, era muy pequeño todavía – explico, mientras abría la ventana – Mira Levi, desde aquí podrás ver nuestros campos y a los trabajadores, también se alcanza a ver la fuente del patio.

Él se acercó y quedo al lado del castaño, detallando la extensión de las tierras, el aroma era más intenso y eso le gustaba demasiado, sintió como se alejaba y lo siguió, abrió la otra ventana y con la escasa luz vio un pequeño balcón, pero ambos entraban a la perfección, y Eren señalo un punto.

—¿Ves esas luces intermitentes? – el asintió y espero la explicación del castaño – Ahí está la piscina de las flores, todo el día cae el sol, pero está protegida para que los Ren puedan crecer en todo su esplendor.

—¿Ren? – pregunto, pues no conocía ese término.

—Es el nombre original de la flor de loto, mañana te las mostrare – explico sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Sera un placer conocer tu lugar favorito, pensé que esta era una ventana, no un balcón – hablo, siendo honesto, pues se sentía a gusto junto al joven – ¿Puedo conocer tu habitación?

—¡Claro que si Levi!, espero te guste – lo tomo de la mano, cerro el balcón, la ventana y salió corriendo – Cuando ya era más grande, le pedí a mi abuela y a papá de cambiar mi cuarto, así que está bajo la creación de Eren Jeager.

Al abrir la puerta vio un gran espacio, el suelo era de madera clara, con cojines, sillas en madera esparcidos por el lugar, las paredes de un verde claro también estucado, el armario estaba al lado izquierdo y al llegar al final de este, una pequeña pared dividía la estancia de su cama, tenía una cabecera increíblemente trabajada, lámparas a cada lado de ella, sus mesitas y ventanas a ambos costados.

—Tienes un excelente gusto – afirmo, mientras recorría el lugar – Deberías estudiar diseño de interiores, te iría maravilloso.

—Gracias Levi, mi cuarto y nuestra pequeña tienda de té, es reflejo de mi alma – explico, sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Hablas de la flor de loto? – pregunto el azabache, viendo como esa habitación era iluminada también aleatoriamente.

—Sí, yo la atiendo – contesto, mientras se sentaba.

—Me atendieron muy bien, un espacio hermoso y tranquilo – vio como Eren aplaudía y eso lo alegraba a el – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto eres nuestro invitado y estoy para servirte – exclamo, emocionado –

—Kuchel, quiere que le compre un sari, no soy un hombre que sepa que le guste a una mujer y viendo tus capacidades, eres la persona indicada para ayudarme – expreso lo más honesto que podía.

—¿Y sabes que le gusta a tu novia? – Levi se percató de un dejo de malestar en la palabra, pero solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Esa bruja no es mi novia, desgraciadamente para mi es mi madre – vio un ¨O¨ formarse en los labios del menor – Y no preguntes ahora, luego te contare.

—De acuerdo, podemos ir a al mercado y ver en diferentes tiendas, ¿si quieres mañana después del desayuno? – pregunto amablemente a lo que azabache asintió.

—Me alegra volver a verte Eren y si me disculpas estoy agotado – afirmo, se acercó lentamente, tomo esas manos enjoyadas y la beso de nuevo – Gracias por todas tus atenciones.

Empezó a retirarse y sintió como era detenido, las mejillas del menor estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Soy yo el que está agradecido, me haces sentir como una persona y no como un monstruo – expreso con una voz dulce y abrió su armario, sacando de él su gabán – Olvide entregártelo esta tarde cuando nos vimos. Mil gracias Levi.

Y movió su cabeza con esos sensuales y delicados movimientos que cada vez hipnotizaban más a Levi. Tomo el gabán y salió del cuarto, siendo seguido por el menor poco después. Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la ventana y miro la oscuridad del paisaje, la luna mostrando su esplendor y él se sentía liberado de todas sus penas y cansancios.

*w*

Verlo cerrar la puerta le permitió soltar un suspiro, pues estando al lado de Levi se sentía inquieto y nervioso, pero le agradaba que fuera honesto con cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se inclinó en respeto a sus invitados, salió por la puerta anexa a la entrada y se dirigió al patio y coloco una flor en el interior de la fuente, sus dedos jugaban con el agua y sentía paz, solo quería que esa odiosa familia se fuera y poder ir a descansar.

—No puedo creer que ese apuesto y caballeroso hombre, se pueda juntar contigo – dijo una voz femenina detrás de el – Puede contagiarse de tu asquerosa constitución.

—Petra, no tienes permitido estar aquí – hablo Eren, sujetándose con fuerza de la fuente.

—¿Y eso a una mujer de verdad que le importa? Yo puedo entrar donde quiero, no tengo restricciones – decía mientras se acercaba más al joven – Deberías dejarme a ese apuesto hombre a mí, así no se avergonzará de salir a la calle.

—Te lo pido Petra, respétame en mi casa, yo...

Sus palabras murieron cuando la peli naranja sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza del castaño y la sumergía en la fuente.

—Aléjate de el adefesio – lo soltó, gritándole esto con odio.

Eren la escucho salir y se dejó escurrir siendo recibido por el frio suelo, sus lágrimas caían con fuerza, su cabello se había desordenado y solo soltaba pequeños hipidos. Las puertas se abrieron y el de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, pero al ver que era su abuela, se relajó y gateo hasta sus piernas, esas arrugadas manos, retiraron el velo, la joya de la cabeza y soltaron por completo su cabello.

—Mi cielo, no llores por esa mujer, eres más bello que ella y nosotros te amamos – afirmo su abuela, secando su rostro con su vestido.

—Creo que no debí nacer, solo les causo problemas – dijo, tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

—¡Eren Jeager! Nunca digas eso, pues mi corazón se romper, eres nuestra hermosa rosa – esto lo dijo besando sus ojos y abrazándolo – ve mi bebe a descansar, ha sido un día duro.

El castaño asintió y tomado de la mano de su abuela entraron a la casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y entre sollozos se quedó dormido.

Lo que no sabía era que desde la ventana unos ojos grises, empezaban a destellar puntos azules de ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de Shaila: hija de la colina
> 
> Significado de Yamir: Luna
> 
> Significado de Yasin: protector de la fama
> 
> Significado de Denali: Aquella que es grande
> 
> ¿Bueno mis niñas que les pareció??? Merezco tomatazos??? Es el capítulo más difícil que he hecho, y espero que les guste de verdad.
> 
> Como saben, Petra no es de mi agrado, así que ella junto con los demás le harán la vida imposible a nuestro Eren.
> 
> Sin más ame las ama.


	5. Momentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.

Eren despertó cuando su madre con leves toques en su puerta pidió permiso para ingresar.

—Adelante – respondió, mientras se desperezaba y se sentaba en la cama –

—Buenos días, hijo mío, perdón por levantarte tan temprano, pero ...

Las palabras de su madre murieron cuando atravesó la pequeña división de la habitación y pudo verlo, corrió dejando la bandeja del desayuno en una de las mesitas de noche y se sentó a su lado, levantando su suelto cabello y detallando su derecho del rostro.

—Dime por el dios Agni* que te paso en el rostro – exigió, mostrando una preocupación descomunal en sus ojos.

—¿Tan terrible esta? – pregunto, pasando lentamente su mano y ahí sintió el ardor – Bueno, anoche no me mire al espejo después de lo ocurrido así que...

—¡Eren, dime qué demonios paso y deja de evadir la pregunta! – se sorprendió al verse regañado, pues su madre jamás le levantaba la voz.

Sin más reparo, conto lo sucedido y al nombrar a Petra, la ira en el rostro de su progenitora se hizo presente, el trato de tranquilizarla y decirle que estaba acostumbrado, pero él sabía que era una lucha perdida, pues su madre lo amaba más que la luna ama al sol.

—Pero mami, no te afanes con un poco de maquillaje debe disimularse – comento, haciendo una sonrisa bastante triste.

—Eso a mí no me importa, ella te maltrato y bajo mi techo, no lo pasare por alto – hablo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y soltando un suspiro pesado – Ahora desayuna, arréglate y te espero en la cocina, para hacerte una curación.

—Si mami, ahí estaré, dame unos minutos – dijo esto besando las manos temblorosas de su madre.

Cuando la escucho cerrar la puerta, salió en su totalidad de la cama y se dispuso a comer, era una ensalada de frutos rojos, saboreo cada pieza como si fuera la última, pues era su alimento favorito en las mañanas.

Entro al baño y ahí vio lo maltratada que estaba su cara, tenía varios hematomas y en su frente, pómulos y parte de su mentón estaban con rapaduras profundas. Toco su cara con sumo cuidado y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, porque era sumamente doloroso saberse inferior y nada valorado y eso demostraba su rostro. Evitando sentirse peor, entro y tomo una ducha, sintió su vientre un poco inflamado, así que sabía que sus días de fertilización estaban cerca, y con cuidado acaricio esa zona, pues sabía que la diosa Kamala lo había elegido y el respetaría esos deseos, así le causaran tanto sufrimiento.

Busco con cuidado su vestido, pues había aceptado acompañar a Levi por el mercado y no quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza por estar con él, y ahí vio ese que su abuela le había obsequiado hacia un par de años y que usaba solo en ocasiones especiales, pues a él le parecía hermoso, lo saco con cuidado y lo coloco sobre su cama.

Al terminar de vestirse, tendió su cama, tomo la bandeja y salió, camino por el pasillo y al llegar al frente de la habitación de Levi sonrió, pues sabía que él estaba bajo su cuidado y sería un excelente anfitrión. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, pues él sabía muy bien que era un poco torpe y tendía a trastabillar con facilidad.

Al llegar al comedor, sus padres y la abuela lo esperaban, sus miradas eran de dolor profundo y el ya no tenía escapatoria de un posible jalón de orejas.

—Buenos días padre, abue, ¿Qué tal noche pasaron? – se acercó a los nombrados y deposito un beso en sus frentes.

—Eren, déjame verte – pidió su padre, y el sin poder negarse, descubrió su rostro y la expresión se transfiguro – ¡Cómo es posible que esa fea mujer se atreva a insultar mi hogar!

—Padre no grites Levi aun descansa – pidió Eren, mientras se lanzaba al piso y colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de su progenitor.

—Hijo mío – escucho la voz de su abuela – De ahora en adelante, cada vez que esa horrible familia venga, Eren debe estar siempre a mi lado o al de Carla.

—Pienso lo mismo que mi suegra, debemos evitar que insulten nuestro hogar con el maltrato a nuestro amado hijo – afirmo Carla, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Lastimosamente, no puedo encerrarte en un palacio de cristal, para evitar que te lastimen – comento su padre, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—No importa, mientras pueda estar con ustedes siempre seré feliz – afirmo y se dejó consentir de su padre.

—Eren, los recolectores ya están trabajando, me gustaría que me ayudaras a prepararles la merienda e ir a entregarlas – pidió su madre, tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

—Claro que sí, preparare té negro con jengibre y miel – expreso mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo y se levantaba.

—Hoy estas hermoso, mi pequeño capullo – dijo su abuela, mientras besaba su mano – Tengo un regalo, por tu excelente presentación.

Vio como le daba una cajita de color azul cielo y el sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y ahí vio una de las joyas más hermosas: era un hermoso arete para su nariz, con una flor de loto, la base era de un verde intenso, y la flor estaba abierta en su esplendor y por la luz que la tocaba hacia ver la tonalidad rosa.

—Hay abuela, ¡esta hermosa! – exclamo, mientras se la colocaba en su perforación.

—Es un diamante especial, con tus padres la mandamos hacer, pero el diseño, es enteramente mío – explico y el solo se lanzó a darles un beso a cada uno, antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Cada vez que levantaba la vista y se reflejaba en el vidrio, veía la pequeña pero hermosa joya en su rostro, dejaba de importarle su rostro maltratado. La casa empezó a impregnarse del aroma del té y, preparo unas galletas de ajonjolí, así daría una buena merienda.

Empezó a empacar las galletas y él te lo vertió en un termo, tomo las hermosas tazas y salió, su madre lo esperaba con un carrito y el deposito todo ahí, caminaron lentamente hasta un árbol, que tenía en él una campana, el empezó a hacerla sonar y a los pocos minutos, todos los que colaboraban en la recolección llegaron.

—Buenos días a todos, el día de hoy es té negro con jengibre y miel, galletas de ajonjolí – grito, mientras todos gritaban –

—Nos alegra sobremanera tenerlos de nuevo trabajando en estas que son nuestras tierras – complemento Carla, mientras entregabas las tazas con el té y las galletas.

—Eren, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? – pregunto Marco, bastante preocupado.

—Bueno, como soy torpe al caminar, pise una piedrita y me caí, alcance a colocar las manos, pero el rostro fue el que recibió el impacto – mintió, pues no le gustaba que su gente se preocupara por el.

—Debes tener más cuidado – afirmó Reiner y todos los demás asintieron.

—Lo tendré, muchas gracias por preocuparse – expreso con una enorme sonrisa, él se sentía agradecido que sus trabajadores lo quisieran y trataran bien – Hoy mama estará sirviendo sola el almuerzo, así que pido tengan paciencia –

—No se preocupe jefe, con tal de probar las delicias de la señora Carla o las tuyas, podríamos hacer fila desde el día anterior – todos empezaron a reír y a hacer comentarios por el estilo-

Al verlos terminar y retirarse a sus labores, ellos regresaron a la casa, el internamente agradecía, dejar bastante comida preparada, así su mama no tendría que esforzarse mucho o maltratarse sus hermosas manos.

Empezaron a arreglar la cocina y su padre coloco música, ellos empezaron a danzar mientras hacían sus respectivos deberes y la abuela los aplaudía desde la sala.

—¿Te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños? – pregunto su madre con una tierna sonrisa y acariciando su nariz.

—Espera, ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños? – el castaño pregunto con la duda escrita en todo su rostro.

—Que los dioses me digan porque tengo un hijo tan despistado que ni siquiera se acuerda de su fecha de cumpleaños – expreso su madre de manera dramática y luego lo abrazo – Si cariño, es tu día.

—Entonces me gusta mucho mas, gracias – devolvió el abrazo y su madre lo llevo a las sillas y empezó la curación.

—Papa y yo queremos darte dinero para que compres libros – afirmo girando el rostro del castaño y retirando el cabello.

—Gracias, me gustaría mucho, hoy iré al mercado con Levi, así que pasare a ver que nuevos títulos tienen – e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor – Me arde.

—Ten paciencia, esto ayudara bastante y ...

Su madre quedo en silencio así que giro un poco su cuerpo y vio bajar a Levi, su madre sonrió, pues estaba muy guapo. Tenía una blusa color aguamarina con corte en V, una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta las costillas manga larga, los pantalones del mismo color con un cinturón café grueso, que tenían unas alas en su chapa y unas botas anchas.

Tenía una blusa color aguamarina con corte en V, una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta las costillas manga larga, los pantalones del mismo color con un cinturón café grueso, que tenían unas alas en su chapa y unas botas anchas  
—Buenos días capitán Ackerman – el primero en hablar fue su padre, así que el hizo un puchero de molestia, pues él quería ser el que lo saludara de primeras.

—Buen día familia Jeager – saludo, mientras terminaba de bajar.

—Que desea desayunar? – pregunto su madre, mientras colocaba de nuevo esa gasa en su rostro.

—Nada gracias, no suelo desayunar – respondió sin apartar la mirada de Eren.

—Eso no está bien Levi, el desayuno es lo primordial en el día, ¿sino como tienes energía para trabajar? – comento Eren moviendo también sus manos – Auuu, mama eso duele, no presiones tan fuerte.

—Bueno jovencito, a mí no me hablas así y es necesario para que los hematomas empiecen a desaparecer – le explico su madre y la soltó dándole una palmadita en la cabeza – Ve con el señor Levi a la cocina y atiéndelo.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina y Eren empezó a buscar la vajilla china para servirle al azabache, sirvió galletas de muchos sabores y del té que había preparado para los demás.

—Que te paso en el rostro – Eren noto que no era una pregunta, y se sintió nervioso.

—Anoche me caí después de dejarte en el cuarto, soy muy torpe.

El solo escucho un humm, como respuesta y se dispuso a llevarle las viandas. Su madre entro corriendo y le entrego el dinero a Eren, se despidió y salió junto con su padre y su abuela.

—Hoy tendremos que pedir taxi – comento, mientras se sentaba frente a Levi.

—No hay problema, ahora subo por mis guantes – afirmo y llevo otra galleta a su boca.

—¿Guantes? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el castaño con emoción.

—No me gusta la suciedad, digamos que sufro de un trastorno compulsivo por la limpieza – explico sin darle mucha importancia.

Ahí Eren se estremeció, recordó lo que Petra le había dicho y como muchas personas se referían a él como sucio y repugnante.

—Entiendo, entonces es mejor que busques a alguien más con quien ir, ya que yo...

—Ni se te ocurra seguir con esa mierda mocoso – lo miro con seriedad – Dices otra palabra más referente a ese tema y te rompo los dientes.

—Pero Levi yo no soy digno de tu compa...

—Carajo Eren, me importa una mierda eso de ser digno, eres más digno de estar a mi lado que mi propia madre, así que cállate y termina de arreglarte, saldremos en un momento.

El castaño estaba sorprendido, nadie le hablaba de ese modo y menos con ese tono, pero algo dentro de su ser se sentía satisfecho y lleno de una felicidad que jamás había experimentado; así que asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación, si Levi estaba cómodo con él a su lado, ya no le importaba lo demás.

*w*

Dormir en una casa que huele delicioso hizo que Levi se sintiera de maravilla al abrir sus ojos, desde su llegada, había percibido olores de toda clase, pero este para él era el cielo; pero para su desgracia vio que su celular alumbraba y no fue de su agrado el nombre que vio, era su madre y solo pudo fruncir más el ceño, ignoro campantemente la llama y se dispuso a ir a tomar una ducha.

Al sentir el agua tibia tocar si blanca piel, cerró los ojos y recordó lo que esa mujer le hizo a Eren, pedía a los dioses que no fuera grave, pero el vio el fuerte impacto que el rostro del castaño sufrió con la fuente, sentía como la ira recorría su cuerpo y solo quería coger ese delicado cuello y quebrarlo en miles de pedazos, pero como era un hombre de paz, buscaría la mejor manera de hacerla pagar.

Se vistió y se sintió sorprendido de cuan insistente podía ser su madre, tenía 25 llamadas y el solo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Mierda, me comprare una maldita cámara y guardare este puto celular, así deja de joder – dijo para sí mismo, pues el solo leer el nombre mama, le traía recuerdos desagradables –

Guardo ese endemoniado aparato y salió de la habitación, bajo esas hermosas escaleras y ahí vio a Carla haciéndole curación al castaño; al verlo lo saludaron como una hermosa y unida familia, el sintió un calorcito en su ser, pues llevaba años sin recibir un ¨buenos días¨ y ser atendido con una sonría a la hora del desayuno.

Su ira se incrementó al ver el rostro de Eren y sin querer exploto con el castaño, el no buscaba ser grosero y mucho menos contestarle de ese modo, pero las palabras que le daba solo lo hacían sentir como si él fuera un bastardo y simplemente buscara la compañía de alguien adecuado. Para el ser adecuado, era ser capaz de enfrentar sus problemas con esfuerzo y así buscar la felicidad, podía llegar a decir que él no era una persona adecuada, pues nunca ha podido encontrar la felicidad.

De igual manera termino de arreglarse y espero a Eren en la entrada de la casa, desde su posición veía a la gente trabajar fuertemente, las sonrisas no desaparecían de sus rostros y se les oía una melodiosa canción y llego a desear tener un espacio así en su hogar.

—Lamento la demora Levi, no encontraba el velo y sabes que sin el no puedo salir – se excusó el castaño, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes mocoso – dijo extendiéndole su mano ahora con guantes negros – Lamento el modo en que te trate.

—Hay por Ganesh, no debes disculparte sé que a veces me pongo intenso con ese tema, pero todo es por experiencia – dijo, mientras que con un movimiento le hacía entender que lo esperara.

Giro a ver y varios empleados se acercaron al castaño y le daban abrazos, el azabache no podía apartar la mirada pues no entendía como un joven podía tener tan buen gusto en la ropa, más si era de mujer y la llevaba puesta. Tenía un vestido de dos piezas que dejaba ver el vientre; la parte superior era de un rojo intenso con diferentes diseños en dorado, formando flores que terminaban en unas delicadas mangas, en ellas el diseño eran de un sol; el cuello estaba adornado de finas perlas que resaltaban con el hermoso color de su piel, la falda empezaba en sus caderas; debajo de su hermoso ombligo tenía un corazón plata que parecía un cinturón uniéndose a la perfección con la tela, el mismo color rojo hacia presencia, pero las diferentes formas que adornaban la tela complementaban a Eren de una manera increíble, para finalizar con ese dorado intenso de la falda complementando los conjuntos de flores formando torres y siendo abrazadas por formas orgánicas resaltando con un verde esmeralda la belleza de la esa flor que él llamaba Ren.

Dirigió su mirada a sus manos y vio una hermosa manilla de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones en rubíes, del centro salían perlas y se juntaban en una argolla en el dedo corazón y al verlo girar un poco un nuevo arete en su nariz resaltaba, haciéndolo lucir más angelical. El velo era de un verde claro que se unía con su cabello y tapaba un poco su rostro maltratado.

Sonrió, pues no podía negar que ese joven lo embelesaba con solo su presencia y cuando abría la boca lo desquiciaba pues su falta de auto estima le molestaba, pero verlo sonreír, verlo bailar y sobre todo pasar tiempo con él era importante, porque le enseñaba sobre la humildad y el carisma que lo llenaba de luz. Al verlo acercarse, empezó a tomar camino pues no quería que el castaño notara la felicidad que le producía.

—Levi, sino te molesta después de comprar lo que necesitas, ¿podemos ir a la tienda de libros? – pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

—Claro, así puedo saber que te gusta leer – afirmo extendiendo la mano y llevando a ese hermoso príncipe como se debe.

—Gracias – y después de eso, recibió esa mano acaramelada.

Caminaron un poco hasta que un taxi los recogió, Eren le conto que desde que supieron de su condición su madre y abuela se emocionaron, pues a él le pudieron enseñar todo lo que Mikasa no quiso hacer, las clases de cocina eran primordiales, se había quemado varias veces pues al principio tenía dos manos izquierdas y era más torpe de lo que ahora es; la danza se había convertido en esa parte esencial en su vida, quien se había esforzado más había sido su abuela, pues ella había sido bailarina en su época de juventud y en una de sus presentaciones había conocido a su abuelo.

Escucharlo hablar lo hacía sonreír, pues no solo se expresaba con sus manos, sino que solía hacer pucheros y gestos cuando algo le molestaba, su dulzura mostraba un corazón lleno de amor, que no se había cerrado aun después de tanto maltrato.

—Pues si te soy honesto, me gusto más verte bailar a ti que a tu hermana – hablo con seriedad, notando como el castaño se llevaba el velo a sus labios y sonreía dulcemente, mostrando un leve sonrojo.

—Gracias Levi, Mikasa nunca tomo el baile con seriedad, la abuela dice que baila como un pez recién sacado del mar jajaja no sabemos que le vio Jean – explico, llevándolo a una zona apartada – Lamento que tengamos que venir hasta aquí, pero son sitios a los que puedo entrar.

—No hay problema, necesito la opinión de un experto – afirmo, mientras entraban a la primera tienda.

—Dime Levi, ¿Cómo es tu madre? – pidió seriamente.

—¿Cómo es esa mujer? – pensó seriamente, pues tenía vagos recuerdos de su aspecto físico – Piel blanca como la mía, cabello negro largo hasta los omoplatos, alta, delegada, ojos azules y grandes.

Solo lo vio asentir y dirigirse a las prendas, pero a todo negaba aparentemente se tomaba muy enserio el trabajo de ayudante de moda. Pasaron por tres tiendas más y nada le gustaba, la verdad al azabache le daba igual lo que le compraran a esa bruja, pero dejaría ser feliz a Eren.

—Creo que sería bueno que entraras a una tienda fina – expreso, con sus bellas manos bajo su mentón – Puedes llamar a un empleado y yo le doy una especificación de lo que necesitamos, entras con él y yo te espero afuera.

—Ayer dijiste que tu cuñado tenía una tienda así – vio como se le iluminaron los ojos y sin decir más lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a jalar.

Recorrieron unas cuantas calles más y Levi nunca se imaginó ver una tienda de casi dos casas juntas, tres pisos y todo lleno de telas y ropas increíbles, vio a Eren hacer señales y un rostro familiar, pero al tenerlo cerca y ver en su totalidad el rostro recordó que era el hermano del cara de caballo.

—¿Qué buscas aquí adefesio? – pregunto con desdén y asco.

— Yasin, el capitán busca un sari hermoso debe ser...

—A ver bestia, tu a mí no me dices que se le debe dar a un cliente, llamare a Petra para que lo asesore – corto al castaño y después de decir esas palabras se retiró.

El azabache volteo a ver a Eren y vio ese dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero lo vio poner esa sonrisa forzada y dirigirse a él.

—Ella sabe bastante, fue a la universidad y estudio diseño de modas – explico dulcemente – Mientras estas adentro iré a comprar mis regalos de cumpleaños.

—Espera, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto con asombro y abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

—Sí, me regalaron este arte – señalando el de la nariz y sonriendo felizmente – Y mama me dio dinero para los libros.

—Mierda, debí preguntarte antes te com...

—Pero que sorpresa tener al gran capitán Levi en nuestra humilde tienda – esa voz le molesto y quería matarla.

—Para ti es capitán Ackerman, no tienes mi permiso de llamarme por mi nombre – hizo una sonrisa cruel y vio como la joven se asustaba por sus palabras –

—Lo lamento, sígame por favor lo asesorare lo mejor que pueda – se hizo a un lazo y con la mano dio a entender que le daba el paso, sintió como Eren se alejaba de su lado y lo sujeto con fuerza.

—Si Eren no puede entrar yo tampoco lo hare – vio el rostro incomodo la peli naranja y la cruel mirada que le envió.

—Los de su clase tienen prohibido...

—Él es mi guía y el que amablemente abrió sus puertas a mi persona, así que dime ¿entrara o no? – corto esas palabras crueles antes de que lastimaran al castaño –

—De acuerdo que entre, pero que se ponga el velo sobre su rostro y no toque nada – afirmo y los dejo pasar.

Esa mujer hablaba como loca, y cada vez que podía lo tocaba y eso lo estaba exasperando pues odiaba que posaran manos sobre su ser sin su permiso; giro a ver a Eren y el llevaba su mirada pegada al piso, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Mire capitán este es uno de la nueva colección, es elegante y hermoso estoy segura que se verá perfecto en su amada madre – él se sintió vomitar por esas palabras.

—¿Eren qué opinas? – pregunto, levantando suavemente el rostro caramelo.

—Levi es hermoso, te dije que aquí encontrarías algo digno para ella, le fascinara estoy más que seguro – afirmo sonriendo mostrando toda la belleza de sus labios y ojos – Bien ahora cancela, yo te espero afuera – se le acercó al odio y le susurro – No me siento cómodo con todas las miradas que me hacen, te esperare para ir a almorzar y por los libros.

Y salió desapareciendo de su vista y sintió un dolor en su pecho, recordó lo del cumpleaños y ahora era el momento de humillar a la bruja que estaba frente a él.

—Oye linda, quería preguntarte – llevo su mano hasta el hombro de la joven e hizo una media sonrisa – Me gustaría comprar un vestido para una mujer hermosa como tú, ¿dime cual te gustaría que te diera?

La vio sonrojarse y sonreír llena de orgullo, cuando empezó a caminar se percató que ahora movía mas sus caderas y eso le incomodaba, pues Eren lo hacía naturalmente y lo hacía ver glorioso, pues su cuerpo estaba unido a su corazón y alma.

—Este es el más indicado para alguien como yo – hablo Petra mostrándole un hermoso traje, Levi se imaginó a Eren en él y le gusto.

—¿Algún otro que te complazca?

Y le mostro uno maravilloso, sabía que a su hospedante le gustarían, afirmo y pidió que los empacaran en hermosos empaques de regalo y así se hizo; no le importaba el precio total pues si podía complacer a una mujer con la que no se identificaba, porque habría de molestarle darle algo a Eren.

Petra le extendió la bolsa del traje de su madre y se quedó con las otras, el alzo las cejas y extendió las manos, ella por su expresión mostro la duda y Levi solo soltó un suspiro, sus cejas se fruncieron y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Son para el regalo de cumpleaños de Eren, así que dámelas – la cara llena de odio al escuchar el nombre del castaño se hizo presente y le lanzo las bolsas – Gracias y otra cosa, en tu asquerosa vida vuelvas a golpear o maltratar a Eren o te juro que te mato.

Salió feliz por su acto de buena caridad, y al salir esperaba ver esos ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la entrada sola, empezó a mirar a todos lados y Eren no estaba cerca su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y se preocupó, camino un poco y encontró a una anciana.

—Disculpe señora, ¿ha visto a un joven con un traje rojo con dorado y un velo verde? – pregunto y se sorprendió de escuchar su voz con más preocupación de la que se imaginó.

—Si lo vi, estaba siendo arrastrado a los callejones traseros por dos jóvenes – la anciana le señalo el camino con sus temblorosas manos, el solo agradeció y empezó a correr.

Estaba desesperado, Eren estaba bajo su cuidado y ahora lo habían alejado, su corazón latía como aquella vez en la que su madre lo abandono y dejo encerrado en ese frio armario, sintiendo la desolación, pero esta sensación era peor creía que estaba perdiendo algo mucho más importante.

Escucho gritos desesperados y gente salir corriendo de ese callejón, su ira empezó a salir y corrió con más fuerza y ahí vio a Eren siendo amordazado y esos tipos trataban de quitarle su hermoso traje.

Su mente se puso en blanco, lanzo las bolsas y se lanzó a esos infelices, los golpeo con su entrenamiento de toda su asquerosa vida sus puños no fallaban en esos rostros que esperaba se deformaran pues habían tocado a su más preciada persona y con esas sucias manos habían mancillado su hermoso cuerpo. Sintió unos brazos temblorosos sujetarlo de la cintura y al ver el rostro lloroso de Eren se lanzó hacia él y empezó a limpiar con las mangas de su chaqueta el rostro del menor.

—Lárguense antes que los mate – hablo con tanto odio que los hombres se marcharon temblando – Eren, mierda no debí dejarte solo, dime porque mierda no gritaste yo hubiera salido y ...

—No tengo ese permiso, pero los mordí Levi, me defendí lo mejor que pude solo que no me enseñaron a pelear – explico tratando de mantener su temblorosa voz.

—Mierda, mierda - saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo que usaba para limpiar los cubiertos y lo paso por el rostro del castaño – Vamos a una farmacia y así te curare bien. ¿Te hicieron algo más?

Vio al castaño negar, pero las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y se abrazó a Levi con más fuerza, lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su cabeza se sentía impotente y eso le molestaba, pues si en Francia algo así pasaba él tenía todo el poder de arrestar a los culpables.

—Creí que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esto siempre me asusta – expreso cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de salir.

—¿Te pasa seguido? – vio esas hermosas manos retirar las lágrimas y soltar un fuerte suspiro.

—Máximo tres veces por mes, pero siempre alcanzo a escapar – Levi lo ayudo a levantarse y fue por sus bolsas.

—Vamos, te sanare e iremos por tus libros – el castaño solo asintió y sujeto con fuerza su mano.

Lo dejo sentado en una banca frente a una farmacia, compro gasa, líquido para desinfectar y pomada para evitar que los hematomas se pusieran peor, al salir de la tienda detallo que sus pies estaban sangrando y sus muñecas estaban muy maltratadas. Se sentó a su lado y sin decir palabra empezó el tratamiento.

—Eres muy bueno en esto – hablo el castaño soltando una leve sonrisa – Debes ser así de amable con tus novias.

—No he tenido novias, solo relaciones pasajeras que se acaban con las palabras -¨no eres la persona que me imaginaba que eras¨- y se hacer estas cosas porque me tocaba curarme solo – explico, colocando finalmente el ungüento en su rostro.

—Te gustaba pelear?

—Diría que lo hacía para que mi madre me notara, pero esa mujer siempre fue muy orgullosa y solo le importaba el que dirán – dijo seriamente, llevando sus manos a las muñecas del joven – Después de todos los problemas ella me envió a un colegio militar ahí digamos que me reforme, pero en unas vacaciones esa bruja me encerró en un puto armario y se largó con su actual esposo.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar – bajo su rostro y tomo sus manos y las beso – Yo agradezco que te diera a luz, pues conocí a un hombre maravilloso.

No supo que decir era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así y solo pudo sonreír honestamente, sabía que Eren era increíble pero no que era tan maravilloso. Curo sus pies y coloco curitas en sus heridas, no quería que sangraran de nuevo por los zapatos. Sujeto con fuerza la mano del castaño y fue guiado de nuevo, sentía que podía acostumbrarse a ese tacto.

*w*

No podía negar que estaba asustado, pero ver llegar a Levi a rescatarlo lo lleno de una felicidad indescriptible, más aún verlo curarlo y contarle cosas de su pasado que aparentemente no tocaba desde hacía demasiados años.

Tomado de la mano del mayor se sentía seguro y feliz, lo llevo a un pequeño restaurante y con solo ver la expresión al consumir la sopa sabía que había hecho una excelente elección, pero para él fue doloroso pues dentro de la boca tenia cortes y ardían bastante, Levi pago como siempre la cuenta y al ver como extendía la mano no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

—Sabes, siempre he querido montar en un caballo – hablo tratando de entablar una conversación.

—Nunca lo has hecho? – se sorprendió por tal declaración.

—No, mi abuelo me llevo cuando era niño a montar en elefante, pero jamás en un caballo – conto, recordando ese increíble momento.

—Yo no he montado en elefante, en Francia eso no se ve – explico y le sonrió – Pero si tengo varios caballos en mi pequeña finca.

—Que maravilloso Levi, ¿tienen nombre? – estaba emocionado, pues era la primera persona que le afirmaba ser dueño de tan majestuosos ejemplares.

—Creo, Sasha es la que se encarga de eso y de adiéstralos, pero si te soy honesto me sale más caro la manutención de esa mujer que de las bestias, ella no come, sino que traga creo que me dejara en la ruina – explico y suspiro.

—¿Vas seguido a verlos?

—La verdad es que no, mi trabajo es agotador, solía ir los fines de semana, pero al darme cuenta que no descansaba lo suficiente empecé a quedarme en casa y leer un buen libro o ver una película, así podía retomar mis labores con toda la energía.

—Qué envidia yo quisiera tener uno, pero aquí son costosos y mi sueldo no alcanza – movió sus hermosos dedos tratando de hacer cuentas – Pero sé que algún día podre montar.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a la tienda Eren entro emocionado, quería leer la Odisea pues era un libro que se agotaba muy rápido y desafortunadamente cuando estaba en venta el no tenía el dinero y ahí estaba en la vitrina, reluciendo su hermosa portada y sin importarle si empujaba a alguien entro y lo tomo llevándolo a su pecho y sonriendo pues al fin tenia es sus manos una de las mejores obras nunca antes vistas.

Se dio cuenta que Levi lo observaba desde la entrada y sus mejillas estaban empezando a sentirse calientes, pues esa mirada le demostraba que en verdad le agradaba y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo de lo que fuera.

Tomo otros dos libros que por la reseña se veían interesantes, pago y salió al encuentro del azabache.

—Oye Eren tienes algo que te gustaría estudiar? – pregunto de repente el mayor y él se dispuso a pensar bien la respuesta.

—Me gustaría estudiar diseño de interiores, creo que soy bueno y si pudiera aprender de profesionales podría hacer cosas maravillosas – explico mientras se subían al taxi – A la casa Jeager por favor.

—Has intentado aplicar a una universidad? – pregunto con curiosidad en su mirada.

—Lo intente una vez y no me dejaron entrar a la facultad – hablo con tristeza en la voz – Así que me dedique a buscar por internet y me defiendo bien en el tema.

—Entiendo, el esposo de mi jefe estudio literatura y geografía, es un ratón de biblioteca – conto seriamente – Lo poco que se es que el mocoso es de Inglaterra y Erwin le mando hacer una biblioteca propia.

—Que emoción tener libros para leer, yo debo esperar a mi paga para poder comprar los pocos que llegan para los de nuestra clase – conto y no paraba de sonreír de solo imaginar una biblioteca para el solo.

—Te regalo la mía, son dos asquerosos pisos que se llenan de polvo es una mierda limpiarlos – le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

—De verdad! Pero eso es imposible Levi yo en donde los guardaría – pensaba y se le hacía imposible tener tantos libros en su casa.

Antes de poderle contestar llegaron y fueron directo a casa, Levi se dirigió a su habitación refunfuñando que tenía los gérmenes de las manos de esa mujer, causándole risa y él fue a su cuarto se cambió colocándose una pijama larga, golpeo la puerta de Levi y al escuchar el si, hablo.

—Voy a estar en la piscina de flores, tomate tu tiempo – hablo a través de la puerta y se marchó.

Se acostó en su sillón y empezó a leer, podía afirmar que todos sus dolores se fueron por cada cosa hermosa que Levi hacía por él, era como ese amor de Romeo y Julieta, pero en este caso el problema no eran los apellidos sino los países, se sentía valorado porque, aunque lo humillaba llegaba el azabache y con una sola palabra o acción borraba todo ese dolor.

Ingreso una de sus manos al agua y sonrió como una colegiala enamorada, pero eso era imposible llevaban muy pocos días de conocerse y por lo que entendía el amor llevaba meses o años, acaricio una de las pequeñas flores de loto que estaba brotando, tan pequeña e indefensa y después se convertiría en una belleza por sus colores, la fuerza de sus pétalos y demostraría su majestuosidad.

—Oye mocoso – al escuchar esa voz, casi se cae en la piscina, pues estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos – No soy muy dado a dar muestras de cariño o ser agradecido, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños así que toma.

Parpadeo varias veces y se sentó, dándole paso al azabache de sentarse a su lado y así poder sujetar mejor lo que le estaban dando, lo tomo con cuidado, pero no sin antes secarse su mano y disponerse a abrir los bellos empaques; y sus ojos se abrieron como si se fueran a salir de sus cuencas, se puso en pie y alzo el primer vestido era hermoso a sus ojos y un estilo completamente diferente al de él, pero sabía que se le vería muy bien.

Con gran emoción destapo la otra caja y sin poder ocultar su felicidad sus lágrimas empezaron a brotan y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi, susurrándole gracias en su oído sintiendo como el mayor correspondía a su abrazo.

—Hay Levi, son hermosos estoy fascinado que los dioses te lo retribuyan en felicidad – le dijo esto desde el fondo de su corazón besando esas hermosas manos blancas.

—Vamos mocoso no es para tanto, ya sabes que vivo solo así que actualmente mi felicidad es verte con esa sonrisa – expreso con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que hizo al corazón de Eren palpitar con fuerza.

—Levi, perdóname y que los dioses me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer – dijo esto mientras veía una mirada de duda en el azabache.

Se acercó lentamente y beso la mejilla del mayor al despegar sus labios tomo delicadamente el mentón del mayor y sus labios se posaron en los del mayor, sintiendo por primera vez esos delicados pero hermosos labios que se encargaban de hacerlo dudar de sus creencias y sobre todo de decir cosas que lo llenaban de esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Agni: dios del fuego, que acepta los sacrificios.
> 
> **Kámalā es la diosa Laksmí en su aspecto más agradable. Se la muestra sentada en un loto, símbolo de pureza.
> 
> Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les gustara o merezco tomatazos???
> 
> Si les gusta no olviden dejarme un lindo mensaje o RVW me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	6. Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, un beso gigante.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF o en wattpad, aqui en AO3 y dejan su voto o kudos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz.

Sintió como el menor se alejaba y vio la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que jama en su vida había visto, esos ojos parecían tener un universo propio en su interior, y la sonrisa era el sol que iluminaba cada parte de la perfección del mundo llamado Eren.

No sabía que debía hacer, como reaccionar pues se sentía perdido en su mente y en esas emociones que no conocía porque, aunque quisiera tirar al joven y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su mente le decía que debía correr y olvidar todo lo que su estúpido corazón le gritaba, que saldría lastimado o abandonado, que él nació para estar solo.

—Eren yo ...

Y sus palabras murieron cuando la voz de Grisha hizo presencia en el hogar afirmando que habían llegado, vio como Eren tomaba sus regalos y corría hacia el interior de la casa con toda destreza estando descalzo al verlo ingresar soltó un fuerte suspiro, pues aun sentía la calidez de esos labios en las partes donde los poso.

Llevo sus dedos a los labios y los sintió extremadamente calientes, su corazón ahora estaba a punto de explotar y tomando toda la fuerza que pudo llevo aire a sus pulmones y lo expulso lentamente tratando de contener esas emociones.

—¡Levi! – levanto su rostro en medio del proceso y vio al castaño sonreírle – ¡esta que suena tu celular en la habitación!

Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la hermosa casa, el aroma a comida ya estaba empezando a aparecer y después un bienvenidos se dirigió a su cuarto y saco la porquería de aparato que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se percató del nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, de inmediato llamo y espero pacientemente a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

—Hermano, gracias a Dios contestas – escucho la voz preocupada de Farlan y solo pudo soltar un fuerte sonido de inconformidad - ¿estás bien?

—Hola Farlan, si lo estoy – contesto sin entusiasmo alguno pues su mente estaba perdida en un joven – ¿Madre te pidió que me llamaras?

—Deja de ser idiota, te llamo porque llego de mi entrenamiento y al momento de llegar a saludar a mi hermano él no está en casa, voy a su oficina y su jefe me afirma que te largaste – explico ofuscado y levantando un poco la voz.

—Estaba cansado Farlan y si vieras con el desagradable espectáculo que Erwin me dio el mismo día de regreso, creo que no me estarías regañando sino aplaudiendo – hablo lentamente y suspiro – ¿Te vas a quedar en Francia o regresaras a Alemania?

—Quiero regresar a Alemania, quería saludarte antes de volver, pero sé que estas demasiado lejos, así que espero seas tú el que venga – pidió amablemente y Levi sabía que debía estar haciendo una expresión de total desolación.

—Farlan hermano sabes que no pisare esa casa, pero si voy a Alemania te llamare para poder hablar tranquilos – expreso con toda la honestidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Ella te extraña y ...

—No me sueltes alguna mierda moralista, pues no estoy dispuesto a soportarla. Farlan, yo no soy parte de esa familia y de ninguna, si me extrañara jamás me hubiera dejado, ahora son ustedes tres, aunque agradezco que me trates como tu hermano mayor – explico un poco exasperado y perdiendo la cabeza – Sabes hoy no ha sido un día fácil, quiero descansar, feliz regreso.

—Gracias hermano, descansa te escribo al momento de llegar – se despidió y colgó de inmediato.

Abrió la pequeña ventana que daba a los grandes campos y empezó a llamar a esa mujer, quería que dejara de llamarlo constantemente para pedirle la misma mierda del regalo, pero no quería escuchar su odiosa voz tratando de ser maternal, así que le mando un mensaje pidiéndole los datos básicos para poderle hacer él envió y a los pocos minutos recibió respuesta.

Sintió unos pequeños golpes en su puerta y con un -¨adelante¨- escucho pasos ingresando lentamente, se giró y vio a la abuela y a la madre de Eren, se sorprendió bastante y ofreció las sillas que estaban en su cuarto.

—Estoy totalmente agradecida por lo que hiciste hoy por mi pequeño – dijo la abuela tomando sus manos y besándolas – Has salvado la integridad de su cuerpo y alma.

—No debe agradecer, al contrario, me disculpo por mi falta de atención y protección – trato de explicarse, pues en su interior sabía que era su culpa.

—No diga eso Levi y sobre todo no se culpe, nuestro Eren ya ha pasado varias veces por estos problemas y el con su valentía ha logrado escapar – explico Carla con una sonrisa y mirada adolorida – Pero de parte de las dos queremos agradecer por esos hermosos regalos, has hecho olvidar a mi bebé ese trago tan amargo que el día de hoy le toco volver a vivir.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Eren se ha esforzado por atenderme y ser mi guía turístico así que esos regalos son símbolo de mi agradecimiento y respeto – afirmo a las mujeres que se veía habían llorado – De igual manera, si es posible me gustaría que mañana me acompañaran al mercado y ambas escojan un vestido de su agrado, símbolo de agradecimiento.

Las mujeres asintieron y después de darle un fuerte abrazo salieron del cuarto dejándolo solo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto y simplemente no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, pero esa familia demostraba ser tan pura de espíritu y corazón que lo llenaban de satisfacción.

El calor estaba abrumándolo así que se acercó al pequeño balcón y salió, la brisa golpeaba su rostro y a la distancia vio a Eren de nuevo recostado sobre ese sofá con el libro en sus manos y balanceando sus pies, se veía tierno, feliz y alejado de todos sus problemas.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en esa figura tan exótica y no solo por su belleza física, sino de la terquedad, fortaleza espiritual y sobre todo de ese corazón que le mostraba que era una persona digna de confianza; detallaba sus heridas y no lograba entender como en un mundo tan evolucionado existiera esa discriminación tan notoria.

—No le va a gustar la noticia Grisha – escucho la voz de Carla debajo de sus pies – Debemos buscar la manera de sacarlo de la India...

—Carla amor mío, según la notificación en tres días máximos debe hacerlo o puede ser encarcelado – explicaba Grisha con dolor plasmada en la voz – Sacarlo de la India sería imposible en este momento, debemos aceptar esto.

Levi no entendía lo que ocurría, pero por la preocupación con la que hablaban debía ser extremadamente importante, sus ojos se fueron de inmediato al castaño, sabia en el fondo que lloraría de nuevo.

—¡Eren cariño ven! – escucho a Carla llamarlo y de inmediato el joven se levantó y corrió a ellos - ¿te gusta lo que lees?

—Mama es increíble, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan maravilloso, gracias por este regalo – hablo emocionado y se sentaron en las pequeñas sillas.

—Hijo – llamo la atención Grisha, entrando en un silencio bastante incomodo – Acaba de llegar un comunicado y

—¿Es para identificarnos más? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

—A si es cariño, en menos de tres días debes perforarte el ombligo y...

—¿¡Que!?, no mama no quiero – se exaspero y sus manos empezaron a temblar – Eso duele demasiado, yo... yo no quiero volver a sentir eso, casi muero del dolor con el de la nariz, ellos no usan anestesia.

—Cariño cálmate, te llevaremos con el doctor Hannes y pediremos que use anestesia, pero...

—¿Pero? – corto a su madre y empezó a llorar – Después me pedirán que me opere y sea 100% mujer físicamente, cuando yo nací hombre, no lo tolerare si algo así llegara a pasar me voy directo al Ganges y me dejare morir.

—Eren no digas eso, nos romperías el corazón – escuchaba como Carla lloraba – Te amamos demasiado.

El joven se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres y lloraba con mucho dolor y angustia, Levi no comprendía porque llegar a tales extremos, el jamás había compartido demasiado con personas que habían nacido con esta condición, cuando conoció a Armin se veía que era feliz y nunca demostró dolor pues el sitio donde nació los aceptaban, pero con Eren era un mundo diferente, no lo respetaban y simplemente los trataban como fenómenos.

—Dime lo que falta padre – pidió Eren entre sollozos.

—Eren, acabas de cumplir los 19 y si a los 21 años no te has casado nunca podrás salir del país – al terminar de decir esto Grisha evito que se fuera – Hablamos con la familia Kirsten y ...

—No me casare con Yasin – Y lo vio retirarse del lugar.

La puerta se cerró con mucha fuerza, el azabache sentía su corazón oprimido porque, aunque el pasara por momentos dolorosos, jamás se le exigió algo y el forjo su camino con pasos firmes y con su cabeza en alto.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, no quería molestar a la familia así que iría a la cocina tomaría un vaso con agua y regresaría, los sollozos venían de la sala y solo escuchaba a Grisha tratando de calmar a las mujeres. Al llegar a la cocina soltó un fuerte suspiro y masajeo el puente de su nariz, pues como alguien luchaba por la seguridad de las personas estas cosas le molestaban hasta el culo.

—Lamento los inconvenientes capitán – se giró al escuchar la voz de Grisha.

—No se preocupe, entiendo su preocupación soy el que debe disculparse por invadir sus espacios – explico seriamente y con honestidad.

—No diga eso, todos estamos felices de tenerlo en nuestro hogar y Eren esta maravillado, nos mostró sus regalos y su sonrisa no desaparecía – dijo eso mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento, Levi le llevo un vaso con agua.

—Fue un placer, Eren ha estado muy atento desde mi llegada, se ha tomado el tiempo de llevarme a conocer; Su familia es maravillosa.

El silencio se extendió, pero no era incomodo, estaban a gusto y Levi empezaba a entender eso del ambiente familiar, era cálido y respetuoso.

—Mañana Eren no podrá acompañarlo – hablo sutilmente y llevando su mirada hacia el azabache – Carla lo llevara al médico y dijo que quería ir a trabajar un rato, así que si no le molesta yo lo acompañare.

—Entiendo y se lo agradezco, debo enviar un paquete a Alemania – dijo tranquilamente, pero se sentía desanimado.

—Sera un placer y déjeme decirle que para la próxima semana su pedido estará completo – explico emocionado – Ahora si me disculpa debo solucionar otros inconvenientes.

Lo vio retirarse, lavo los dos vasos y salió con otro en mano, subió suavemente y se dirigió a la habitación del menor, dio dos golpes y escucho un -¨quiero estar solo¨-.

—Dejare esto en la puerta, no es mucho pero no se cocinar, descansa Eren y gracias – se estaba girando cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Y sintió como su corazón se rompía, esos hermosos ojos estaban siendo adornados con un rojo intenso y aun se veía el camino de sus lágrimas, llevo sus manos a esas mejillas y las esmeraldas se cerraron.

—Entra – pidió y dio paso para que entrara – Lamento ser grosero, no sabía que eras tú.

—No te preocupes, entiendo – trato de sonar lo más desentendido.

—Escuchaste ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines y él lo imito, respondiendo con una afirmación de su cabeza – Por los dioses, cuanto lo lamento me exaspere y grite.

—No te disculpes, no puedo decir que te entiendo porque sería una mierda de mentira, pero entiendo el malestar que sientes – trato de animarlo – Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo a si sea una mierda de persona con mirada de gato estreñido.

—Jajaja Levi no digas eso, eres todo un caballero, aunque lo de la mirada de gato si lo acepto – escucharlo reír lo tranquilizo – Y te agradezco tu apoyo eso me anima. Pero lo que más me molesta es que me quieran casar con el imbécil de Yasin, eso me saca de mis casillas.

—¿Porque? – vio la duda en sus ojos y como se entristecían – Si no quieres responder no lo hagas.

—No es eso Levi, confió en ti, pero me da miedo que me odies o desprecies – explico tranquilamente y unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon.

—Mira mocoso de mierda, te diré esto y quiero que te lo grabes bien en tu cabeza – dijo exasperado – No desprecio a mi jefe que estaba cogiendo a su esposo en su oficina, no desprecio a todos esos idiotas que se llaman eruditos y al final son una mierda de personas que abusan de su poder, desprecio a mi madre porque fue una bruja insensible que abandono a su hijo por un hombre. Pero tú eres una persona maravillosa así que mocoso no me trates como a cualquiera que conozcas.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio Jean era tres años mayor que Yasin y yo, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Mikasa o eso afirmaba, de igual manera tenía una buena relación con ella pero – hizo un silencio y suspiro para continuar – El día en que me entere de mi condición fue informado al colegio y lógicamente ellos se enteraron, me sentía incómodo y no entendía porque me pasaba esto a mí, trate de actuar normal pero ellos empezaron a verme diferente aun así yo confiaba en su amistad, fui un ingenuo porque a la siguiente semana ellos me llevaron a un cuarto y... y me... violaron.

Levi abrió sus ojos sentía la ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, ahora odiaba a esos hijos de puta que habían osado en mancillar el cuerpo de un menor y más abusar de su confianza. Vio como las lágrimas salían y una sonrisa adolorida estaba presente.

—Yo... grité... lo hice... pedía ayuda... pero nadie... me ayudo – explicaba entre sollozos – Y Mikasa llego... nos vio... y me culpo... jajaja ... mama, papa y los abuelos me... defendieron... fui hospitalizado, pero en el informe salió que yo había aceptado... pero no fue así... yo amaba a Yasin y el me traiciono. Lo desprecio... les dijo a todos que yo los había seducido y... no fue así... Levi yo nunca...

Lo abrazo con fuerza y sintió como las lágrimas caer en su pecho, quería preguntarle a la vida porque tenía que ser una perra desgraciada con alguien tan maravilloso, tan magnifico y sobre todo tan bello.

—No llores por esos hijos de perra, debes sonreír para demostrarles que eres más fuerte, más decidido y sobre todo mejor persona que ellos, eres maravilloso – hablaba acariciando la espalda del menor y sintiendo como se tranquilizaba –

No entendía por qué podía hablarle así a alguien que acababa de conocer y más sabiendo como era su carácter, pero Eren le permitía romper ese hielo en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

—Mañana no te acompañare – hablo tranquilamente alejándose de su cuerpo y bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Lo se tu padre me explico, él se ofreció a acompañarme – lo miro con ternura – Yo te daré el arete que debe ir en tu vientre, ¿quieres algo en especial?

—El que me traigas me hará feliz – hablo alegremente y aplaudiendo suavemente – Papa me dijo que debíamos darte una fiesta de bienvenida y agradecimiento así que mañana en la noche con madre te haremos un delicioso banquete.

Levi se sintió satisfecho, sabía que solo lo había escuchado y bueno regañado al principio, pero había permitido que volviera a sonreír, Eren lo ayudaba diariamente hasta con sus sonrisas y él se encargaría de verlo feliz.

—Descansa Eren, nos veremos en la noche – se levantó y salió, sentía como su corazón latía a mil, pero no era incomodo –

La noche fue igual de tranquila que las anteriores, mataría por poder descansar de esa forma en Francia, pero era mucho pedir y sabía que era imposible; fue directo al baño, tomo la ducha y se arregló, empaco el regalo y guardo su celular en el bolsillo.

Bajo y se encontró con Grisha y su madre, estaban hablando de algo serio así que simplemente saludo, siendo invitado a desayunar; hablaron de su trabajo, de su entrenamiento, de lo difícil que era manejar a todos los nuevos jóvenes reclutas. La abuela lo elogio por su dedicación y el excelente trabajo que hacía con los ciudadanos, Grisha admiraba su forma de expresarse y su seriedad.

Ir con Grisha no fue tan malo como se lo imagino, pero era más agradable estar con Eren, se encargaba de decir cosas extrañas con el fin que el memorizara todo, pero ir al Ganges y ver a todas esas mujeres abandonadas fue aterrador.

—Al quedar viudas son enviadas a estas zonas, hay casas que las acogen, pero quedan sin nada y el apoyo familiar es retirado, hemos luchado por cambiar esto, pero ha sido imposible – explico Grisha mostrando el dolor en sus ojos – Por eso ruego a los dioses que Carla se aleje de este mundo primero, no toleraría verla aquí.

—Si algo así pasara yo la cuidaría, así que no se preocupe – hablo tratando de entender ese amor tan grande.

—¿Capitán no ha pensado en cambiar de trabajo? – pregunto alejándolo y llevándolo a la zona de purificación.

—A veces, pero solo se hacer esto – hablo lentamente viendo como las personas entraban al rio con tanta devoción – ni siquiera se cocinar.

—Serias un buen capataz – dijo golpeando suavemente su espalda – Podríamos buscar un terreno apropiado en tu país para sembrar y así hacer una asociación.

Levi se quedó mirándolo y estaba sorprendido, sabía que ese hombre tenía una visión muy amplia, pero viéndolo tan detalladamente sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

—Me gusta la idea, eso me ayudaría a descansar y alimentarme mejor – no podía negar que la idea le agradaba – Me podría jubilar y vivir de este delicioso té que ustedes siembran.

—Jajaja me gustaría jubilarme de mis preocupaciones, pero es tan difícil – dijo mirando el horizonte y suspirando con pesadez.

—¿Pasa algo? – Levi se sentía en familia y Grisha era un hombre con el que se podía hablar tranquilamente.

—Al casarse Mikasa se forma una alianza y mis bienes pasan también a formar parte de ellos, Jean quiere quedarse con el negocio familiar, pero desde antes teníamos planeado que Eren se hiciera cargo, mañana tengo una reunión con la familia y no sé cómo reaccionen ante esta decisión – explico y Levi se dio cuenta de esa mirada agotada – Quiero que Eren estudie, que sea feliz, poder cumplirle todas las promesas que le he hecho, pero estando aquí es difícil, estaría dispuesto a salir de la casa y los campos e irnos, pero sé que él se enfadaría.

—Sabe señor Grisha, nunca había tratado con personas como ustedes, estoy impresionado con esa unión familiar, así que si está dispuesto a invertir yo pongo mis tierras para este proyecto – hablo con toda la honestidad – Desde que empezamos a hacer negocios con la importación me agrado su carácter y seriedad.

—Capitán no se va a arrepentir y sé que Eren se lo agradecerá – replico con lágrimas en los ojos – Mi niño ha sufrido demasiado, solo busco que sea feliz.

—Lo sé, el me conto.

—Bueno lo llevare a que deje el paquete, lo traje aquí primero para que viera la belleza de nuestro rio en la plenitud del día – afirmo y empezó a guiarlo, Levi simplemente lo siguió.

Cada sitio de los alrededores le llamaba la atención, la belleza de la naturaleza con las casas modernas era atrayente, los colores se complementaban; al llegar al sitio Grisha se encargó de todo el papeleo y el solo se encargó del pago. Agradecía la ayuda pues le costaba aun trabajo entender y hablar en hindi, fueron al mercado y llegaron a una joyería hermosa.

Empezó a ver cada artículo, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, todos tenían formas similares o colores planos, él quería algo que resaltara el hermoso cuerpo del castaño y lógicamente que fuera único. Encontró dos collares que le gustaron para las mujeres y los tomo.

En una pequeña mesa había uno hermoso era dorado con una hermosa flor rosada que se iluminaba con la luz que lo tocaba, era la única pieza con ese estilo y pidió a Grisha le ayudara preguntando.

—Dicen que es única en su clase esta bañado en oro y dice que es una piedra preciosa – le explico y tomo la pequeña joya en su mano.

—¿Cree que le guste a Eren? – pregunto al hombre, pues estaba al corriente del buen gusto.

—Sé que le encantara – afirmo y sonrió – ¿Lo llevara?

—Si diga que lo empaquen en lo más bello que tengan y aquí está el dinero – quería ver el rostro del castaño al ver la pieza.

Fueron directo a la tienda y ahí estaban las mujeres de la casa Jeager, los ojos del castaño estaban un poco rojos y sobaba su vientre.

—Sean bienvenidos – hablo Carla mientras les servía el plato de la casa.

El plato consistía en un lindo colchón de arroz con verduras y encima varios trozos de pollo con delicioso aroma, Carla le dijo que estaban marinado con yogurt y una masala tipo tandoori, la cual lleva ajo, sal y cilantro el plato se llama tandoor chicken, le dieron un té negro endulzado con panela y sabía delicioso. Grisha termino primero y se levantó a saludar debidamente a su esposa, pero no se dio cuenta que Eren se acercaba a la mesa.

—¿No tienes calor con esa ropa Levi? – pregunto, mientras servía más te.

—Estoy acostumbrado – respondió llevando a su boca otro trozo de pollo.

—Verte vestido de negro hace que me de calor a mi jajaja, pero te queda muy bien – expreso sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Pudiste enviar el vestido?

—Lo hice y tu padre me llevo al rio Ganges es hermoso – afirmo buscando el regalo.

—¿Te dijo que muchos años atrás no se podía entrar porque estaba contaminado? – hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomo la pequeña cajita – Pero ambientalistas de otros países vinieron con tecnología increíble y lo dejaron como nuevo, ahora lo cuidamos más.

—Interesante, toma mocoso – extendió el regalo y suavemente fue sujetado – ¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco – estaba sonrojado, haciéndolo ver más inocente – La anestesia es maravillosa, pero ya se está despertando así que siento una punzada fuerte, no me gusta el dolor.

Miro a Eren y vio esa sonrisa sin vida y busco cual era la causa, pero la sorpresa fue cuando encontró cerca de la entrada al bastardo de Jean, su hermano, hermana y Mikasa, lo vio levantarse y hacerse detrás del mostrador.

Los veía hablar con los padres y llego a pensar que era sobre la reunión que tendrían, Eren no mostraba expresión alguna, el brillo en sus ojos no existía y se mantenía alejado, vio a Petra acercarse y sintió nauseas.

—Capitán lamento mi actitud del día de ayer – hablo dulcemente y sonriéndole.

—Me da igual, déjame almorzar tu presencia me da nauseas – escupió con ira y la miro con desprecio.

—Me entere que violaron a Eren ayer y hoy debió ponerse otra marca, debe sentirse como un animal – rio un poco mientras miraba al joven con desdén.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tu asquerosa y vacía cabeza piensen, vuelve a hablar así de Eren y juro que no saldrás limpia de aquí – su ceño se frunció más y las palabras salían con odio.

—Capitán debe alejarse de ese, está sucio y ...

Levi golpeo con fuerza la mesa con sus manos, tomo el agua que le había servido al entrar y se lo lanzo a Petra, todos vieron la rabia en el rostro del mayor y no fueron capaz de articular una sola palabra, salió del lugar y fue directo a la casa Jeager.

La abuela lo recibió amablemente con un abrazo y el besando su mano, pidió disculpas y fue a su cuarto, estaba lleno de ira y si alguien lo buscaba encontraría su puño en la cara y no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, cosa que era extraño pues jamás dormía después del almuerzo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, se sentía pesado y lógicamente apenado, pero debía afrontar sus acciones, se levantó, encendió la luz y abrió la puerta, ahí vio al mayor con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Lamento incomodarle capitán – hablo el mayor llevando su mano a los labios.

—Señor Grisha quiero pedir disculpas por mi actitud, yo me deje...

—No se disculpe pues usted hizo algo que nosotros jamás hemos podido, ha defendido a mi hijo y déjeme decirle que sentimos de todo corazón agradecimiento – Levi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero le reconfortaba saber que alguien no lo señalaba por sus arranques de ira – Ahora sígame, las hermosas mujeres de esta casa han preparado algo especial.

Levi no pudo contestar nada pues no sabía cómo refutar esas palabras y menos cuando eran tan honestas; llegar al mismo lugar donde vio a Eren bailar lo lleno de emoción, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la abuela llego con el plato de su cena y el aroma era más suave, dulce y escucho a su estómago despertar, espero a que Grisha recibiera el suyo y verlo comer, imitándolo probo esas delicias.

—Son vegetales endulzados, lleva un poco de especias aromáticas - le explico Grisha saboreando cada bocado – Son la especialidad de mi madre, hoy ella hizo la cena.

—Están magnificas, ya entiendo quien le enseño a Eren – hablo con tranquilidad y escucho una risa de su acompañante.

—El mejor aprendiz que jamás tendré – dijo la abuela sentándose a su lado – la comida de Mikasa no tiene tan buen sabor, pero el de Eren está lleno de amor.

Una suave melodía empezó a sonar en el espacio y salió Carla con un hermoso vestido aguamarina que cubría en su totalidad su cuerpo, sus movimientos eran delicados, sus cabellos se movían como una hermosa cascada y la forma en que se doblaba impresionaba al azabache, hizo un hermoso giro con un solo pie y quedo postrada en el piso. Al levantarse se sentó junto a su esposo y Eren hizo aparición.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido color morado cuyas tonalidades iban del oscuro al claro resaltando su piel acaramelada, estaba dividido en tres piezas el top, la falda y una hermosa manta unida a la parte posterior de la falda. El top cubría solamente sus pectorales y estaba sujetado al cuello con un hermoso lazo negro con flores en ella, la falda estaba puesta en la cadera mostrando el hermoso vientre, tenía varios pliegues al final de la misma detallando un degrade del color iniciando con el más oscuro y terminando en uno pastel, debajo de sus rodillas se notaba el mismo lazo con flores y al terminarla, la manta en la parte superior era morado pastel y desde la mitad hasta finalizar era un color oscuro, hermosos puntos plata la adornaban y cuatro hermosas flores adornaban el pecho.

Levi se sentó más erguido al verlo sus ojos admiraban la elegancia con la que Eren portaba sus trajes, pues lo hacían ver más hermoso e irradiaba sensualidad. La danza era elegante, suave, llena de movimientos coordinados y un perfecto movimiento de su vientre, la sonrisa era atrayente y magnifica, se veía el disfrute que sentía con cada pazo, el éxtasis de la música y eso lo demostraba con todo su ser.

Con un delicado giro empezó a mandar su cuerpo hacia atrás, mostrándole a Levi lo flexible que era, la manta se desprendió de su izquierdo y con ella generaba una sensación de estar bajo una ola de hermosos colores que estaban siendo besadas por estrellas, sus pies desplegaban la falda haciendo que cada paso y giro llevara al azabache a un jardín hermoso y donde la sonrisa de Eren era el sol o la luna que podía llegar a iluminarlo.

Coloco la manta sobre su cabeza permitiéndole hacer delicados movimientos con sus manos, Levi estaba embelesado de que tal belleza bailara para él y sabía muy en el fondo que lo extrañaría, pero disfrutaría de cada detalle que el castaño le diera, se percató que ese hermoso cabello castaño estaba suelto y disfruto de verlo así porque desde que se conocieron siempre lo había llevado sujeto y no había podido contemplarlo en su mayor esplendor y más cuando no había joyería sobre sus hebras.

—Es maravilloso – pero no se fijó que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero ya era tarde para guardar silencio – Es como una cajita musical de la que no puedes apartar la vista por su belleza.

—Aprendió de las mejores capitán – afirmo Grisha golpeado su espalda.

—Es cierto, han hecho de su nieto un ser magnifico – menciono, pero no apartaba la mirada del joven.

Otros giros más intercambiando sus piernas y callo a los pies de Levi, colocando su rostro sobre el suelo y cubierto de su cabello y la manta su cuerpo mostraba un agitado respirar y lentamente levanto su rostro mostrando unos ojos iluminados por el éxtasis y su sonrisa.

—Sea bienvenido a la casa del té de la familia Jeager – expreso mientras besaba sus manos – Ahora es miembro de nuestra familia y estamos agradecidos por su maravillosa presencia.

—Soy yo quien está agradecido, son la familia que en mi niñez soñé tener – hizo una pausa mientras ayudaba a Eren a sentarse – Ahora son alguien especial.

Saco dos cajitas, entrego una a Carla y a la abuela besando sus manos y al finalizar puso su mano derecha en su pecho y la izquierda en su espalda inclinándose un poco hablo.

—Yo Rivaille Ackerman juro cuidarlos y entregare mi vida si es necesario – recito con seriedad y sinceridad – No permitiré que algo malo les pase bajo mis cuidados.

—Sea bienvenido Levi y confiamos nuestras vidas a usted, disfrute de su estadía – hablo la mayor de las mujeres, poniéndose en pie.

La familia lo abrazo y se retiraron, era la primera vez que decía esas palabras con tanta convicción ya que el día de su juramento las dijo para ser ascendido, pero sin sentirlas de corazón, Eren se le acerco y volvió a besar sus manos.

—¿Te gusto? – pregunto tímidamente.

—Claro que sí, tu abuela cocina maravilloso, tu madre se ve hermosa danzando y tú eres como el sol y la luna juntos – vio la duda en el rostro del menos y continuo – Quiero decir que eres más hermoso que ellos juntos, iluminas todo el espacio.

Lo escucho reír tímidamente y sin esperárselo lo empezó a jalar y guiar por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación, tomo la cajita que le había entregado en la tarde y la puso en sus manos.

—Quiero que seas tú quien lo coloque – expreso un poco tembloroso.

—Eren mis manos son rudas y déjame decirte que nada delicadas, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo bien – trato de negarse, sabía que en ese momento su ombligo debía estar adolorido y no quería lastimarlo más.

—Si es por tus manos estoy dispuesto a soportar este dolor – dijo tímidamente y coloco la joya en sus manos.

Lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama y retirar el pequeño arete que le habían colocado en el hospital, estaba rojo y noto la tranquilidad con la que el menor respiraba. Quito la pequeña mariposa y vio la aguja que salía de la joya, trato de tomar suavemente el vientre del menor y lentamente fue acomodándolo sintió un pequeño movimiento en el cuerpo del castaño y llevo su mirada al rostro contrario y vio una expresión de dolor, se apuró en su trabajo y podía llegar a jurar que jamás se había sentido tan nervioso.

—Lo siento, trate de hacerlo lo más delicado que pude, pero falle – se excusó y noto que sus manos sudaban.

—Duele porque esta sensible, pero lo hiciste magnifico, gracias Levi – mientras decía acomodaba la joya dejándola centrada en su ombligo.

—Se ve maravillosa, resalta en tu piel y sé que te hará ver mejor – soltó las palabras sin filtro alguno y al notarlo se golpeó mentalmente, ahora se sentía un cursi de mierda.

—Tienes buen gust...

Las palabras del menor murieron al sentir los labios del mayor en su vientre, Levi sintió ese calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y se sentía fascinado. Eren estaba sorprendido lo vio en sus ojos, pero se suavizaron al instante, llevando sus delicadas manos a su rostro y cabellos negros. -¨Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esta cosa de mierda que estoy sintiendo¨- pensó Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aclaro tanto la última comida y el baile los invente yo jajaja si quedo mal lo siento XDD
> 
> Espero les siga gustando o ¿merezco tomatazos? Lentamente vamos conociendo cosas del pasado de Eren y Levi, si tienen alguna duda solo pregúntenme soy material disponible para ustedes.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	7. Dolores del alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly, y a mi linda Parabatai, un beso gigante.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF o en wattpad y dejan su voto. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz.
> 
> Respondo dudas que surgieron en FF:
> 
> -A Eren no lo menosprecian por ser violado, lo menosprecian por su condición pues consideran que los dioses lo castigaron y no hay leyes que los protejan.
> 
> -Le toco perforarse porque salió una nueva ley para que en la calle puedan identificarlos más, así cuando usaran vestidos que muestren su vientre resalten más.
> 
> -No se preocupen no se casará con Yasin, así que sonrían y continúen con el fic.

Hablar con Levi lo llenaba de tanta tranquilidad que se sentía en un mundo o por lo menos en un país diferente, donde sus opiniones valían y eran respetadas de corazón. Aunque el azabache no cambiaba demasiado su expresión, Eren estaba aprendiendo a entenderlo por el brillo en sus ojos que para él era maravilloso y sobre todo encantador.

Después de haberle puesto su nueva joya y besado su vientre le había ayudado con la curación, haciéndolo sentir especial, lo hacía con tanto cuidado que solo le generaba risa con cada pasada del algodón en su ombligo.

—Deja de reírte mocoso de mierda, no es fácil hacer esto – exigió frunciendo las cejas y su voz ya sonaba exasperada.

—Lo siento es que ya se despertó y sufro de cosquillas fácilmente, jajaja Levi espera jajaja – trataba de no reírse.

—Mierda, soy un puto soldado no un enfermero – peleaba con todo lo que podía.

—Levi – sujeto la mano del mayor y la alejo – Ya está bien, el color rojo no pasara tan fácilmente es parte de la inflamación.

Lo vio alejarse y suspirar aparentemente se estaba tomando muy enserio su trabajo de enfermero y eso hacía sentir más especial al castaño.

—Llegare a tomar un curso de primeros auxilios, mierda nunca imagine que esto fuera tan difícil – lo dijo mientras sobaba el puente de la nariz – Acabo de darme cuenta que tu aroma es un poco más dulce.

—Eres el primero que se da cuenta Levi, eres increíble – se emocionó, pero su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

—¿A qué te refieres? – se veía la duda en sus ojos.

—Bueno veras, hay cierto tiempo en que podemos quedar embarazados, pero no es como las mujeres, solo se nos inflama un poco el vientre, tenemos fuertes dolores de vez en cuando y según el doctor Hannes en mi caso mi piel toma un aroma a canela o sándalo, es muy sutil – explico tranquilamente mientras se retiraba la joyería de su cuerpo – Solo mis padres lo habían notado.

—Que interesante, no sabía nada de eso – lo dijo honestamente y maravillado – Creo que contigo he aprendido muchas cosas, gracias.

—No digas eso, sabes más cosas que yo y...

—Oye Eren ¿no quisieras ir a Francia a tomar un curso de diseño? – no dejo que terminara la frase y esa propuesta lo dejo sin palabras.

Iba a responderle cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron presencia, fue hasta ella y vio a sus tres amados y los hizo pasar, saludaron a Levi y tomaron asiento en los hermosos cojines, el castaño los imito el notaba la angustia en los rostros y sonrió ampliamente dándoles permiso a hablar.

—Mañana tenemos una reunión con la familia Kirsten, sabes que Mikasa y Jean están en su luna de miel, así que Yasin y Petra estarán solos sus padres pidieron que fueras a cocinarles – hablo Carla tranquilamente, pero movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Sabemos que quieres trabajar y hacerte cargo de la tienda, así que queremos tu opinión – Grisha nunca obligaba a Eren a hacer algo que no quisiera.

—Bueno pues es solo hacerles el almuerzo, ellos estarán en la tienda puedo ir en ese momento y dejarles todo preparado y regresar al trabajo – volteo a ver a Levi y recordó que debía llevarlo a algún sitio agradable – ¿Pero y Levi?

—Por mí no te preocupes puedo ir a caminar – expreso tratando de restarle importancia.

—Si no es molestia para el capitán, ¿será que puedes acompañar a Eren? – Grisha lo pidió con mucha seriedad.

—No hay problema, será todo un placer – afirmo y miro a Eren haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Bueno, entonces madrugare e iré a la tienda para dejar todo listo para todo el día, le dejare instrucciones a Ymir y Christa, vendré por Levi y saldremos para la casa – explico tranquilamente, mientras organizaba en su cabeza toda su agenda.

Sus padres lo besaron en la cabeza y salieron, se dirigió a su armario y miraba detenidamente su ropa no quería ir tan descubierto y darle paso a Yasin a que lo moleste, pero estando con Levi se sentía seguro.

—¿Qué buscas con tanta determinación mocoso? – pregunto Levi regresándolo a la realidad.

—No quiero ir muy descubierto a la casa de Yasin, en mi cabeza está la posibilidad que Yasin llegue antes de tiempo, así que busco algo que me cubra bastante y evite problemas – explico sin darse la vuelta.

El silencio se propago por la habitación, pero él estaba concentrado en encontrar el mejor traje, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se percató que estaba Levi a su lado y paso rápidamente por sus trajes.

—Mira este sería magnífico, esperare por ti en la tienda no vengas hasta la casa, descansa mocoso – le entrego la ropa, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Eren sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, el azabache siempre lo sorprendía y ahora que caía en cuenta no había contestado a su propuesta, no podía negar que lo atemorizaba dejar a su familia, pero sería maravilloso poder ir a una universidad, aprender más y al fin tener un título profesional.

Corrió a la habitación de sus padres y sentado en medio de ellos les conto todo lo que Levi había hecho y dicho, vio la emoción de ellos a cada palabra y Grisha agradeció a Ganesh.

—Es un hombre de palabra, si cumple con esa promesa yo seré un padre agradecido – abrazo a Eren y beso sus mejillas – Mi capullo de flor, debes extender tus pétalos y embellecerte, piénsalo bien y la decisión que tomes será respetada.

Se acomodó en los brazos de sus amados padres y durmieron como en antaño, Eren soñó con un hermoso vestido rojo y con la sonrisa de Levi al recibirlo.

Al levantarse se sentía renovado, se arregló, pero él no recordaba ese vestido, al verse en el espejo le gusto su figura y como resaltaba el color de su piel. Era azul oscuro tenía un corte en el cuello redondo donde salía un hermoso adorno dorado que llegaba hasta el inicio de su ombligo y se complementaba con los del hombro, las mangas eran del mismo color, pero con transparencia finalizando con tres cintas doradas, su largo llegaba hasta los tobillos con un hermoso encaje al final de color dorado con dos cintas, dejando ver el pantalón del mismo color y finalizando con unas lindas sandalias doradas. Se colocó unos aretes tipo árbol, un adorno en su cabeza en casada y al finalizar en el centro de la frente con el bindi*, su cabello estaba sujeto en la parte inferior formando una balaca y el resto estaba suelto.

Bajó y dejo el desayuno preparado para toda la familia, se colocó su velo y salió de casa, caminar lo relajaba bastante y sin quererlo empezó a sentir angustia, no quería ir a esa casa, pero sus padres le habían pedido el favor y él no era capaz de negarse, abrió su hermosa tienda, coloco nuevos manteles, encendió incienso, coloco música y se dispuso a cocinar los platos del día, tomo las teteras colocándoles las diferentes hierbas dejándolo finalmente hervir.

Empezó a llenarse de deliciosos aromas, Eren desayuno y mientras lo hacía dejaba notas para que sus amigas supieran lo que debían hacer, tomo sus medicamentos y dispuso las comidas en las bandejas, las galletas en los platos y saco su hermosa porcelana japonesa con flores de sakura estampados en ellos. Su celular sonó y se dispuso a contestar.

—¿Si? – pregunto pues no conocía el número que lo llamaba.

—Estoy al frente, aquí te espero – reconoció esa aterciopelada voz y se alegró, corrió y le abrió la puerta.

—Llegas temprano – afirmo con una sonrisa que él pensaba podía amarrase en la frente.

—Son las 10 am mocoso – él se giró a ver el reloj de la tiendo y se sorprendió.

—Por los dioses, se me paso el tiempo, dame unos minutos voy por el velo y salimos – pidió y corrió a la cocina, al regresar a la entrada vio a las mujeres – Llegaron a tiempo jajaja ya todo está preparado y sobre el mesón está el nombre de los platos y cuales son entradas o platos fuertes, también el té.

—Buenos días jefe, te ves maravilloso – lo elogio Christa y beso sus mejillas – Te agradecemos tu esfuerzo.

—Tus ojos se ven inmensos jefe, esas esmeraldas son envidiables – se burló Ymir y acaricio el rostro – Nos esforzaremos, cuídate.

—Gracias por sus lindas palabras y también cuídense, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman – las beso y salió detrás de Levi.

Levi le dio la mano y estaba como siempre con sus manos frías, le enseño uno de los templos más hermosos y entraron, con el celular tomaban fotos y el azabache expresaba con total asombro la maravilla de la arquitectura.

—Aquí me gustaría casarme, pero es costoso y bueno para mi será imposible – afirmo mientras oraba.

—Oye no digas eso, eres una persona increíble sé que llegara el indicado – acaricio su cabeza y sonrió – Imposible para mí, soy algo antisocial y mal hablado.

Eren solo tomo su mano y empezó a llevarlo por las calles, Levi le afirmaba que estaba más que impresionado por ese medio de transporte y como era posible que las personas no murieran en el intento de transportarse, el castaño solo se reía ante esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar pues no conocía otro medio de transporte y agradecía que su padre tuviera un carro propio, aunque él no lo usara demasiado.

Al llegar vio esa cuadra estilo occidental que tanto le hacía doler el estómago, suspiro con fuerza y golpeo al no contestar nadie entro con Levi de la mano, lo llevó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes.

Prepararía una sopa de verduras y un plato de arroz con ajonjolí, pollo bañado en curry y un puré de papas, tendría que trabajar rápido para evitar toparse con alguno de los hermanos, pero esa cocina era extraña para él y encontrar los instrumentos le estaba costando trabajo.

—Diablos que no se note que jamás cocino aquí – afirmo mientras abría cajones y por fin encontraba lo que necesitaba.

—Enséñame – escucho como Levi le exigía y el simplemente sonrió – Oye no quiero morir de hambre al momento de regresar.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Eren, él no quería que el azabache se fuera, pero sabía que debía regresar a sus deberes en la milicia y en algún momento lo olvidara y sacara de su vida; empezó a explicarle el mayor hacia lo mejor que podía, pero parecía que tenía dos manos izquierdas y no el simplemente se encargaba de corregirlo.

—Levi creo que la cocina no es lo tuyo jajaja – rio con fuerza y llevo a la estufa la comida.

—Mierda es muy difícil – exagero con el suspiro que lanzo causándole una sonrisa – Creo que tu madre y abuela te enseñaron muy bien.

—Vamos Levi es cuestión de práctica, yo ...

—Buenas – sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar a Yasin – No sabía que tu invitado vendría.

—Estoy enseñándole al capitán nuestra ciudad y no podía dejarlo solo – trato de explicarse, pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

—Solo prepara el almuerzo debo regresar – exigió y miro a Levi con desprecio.

Eren solo asintió y retomo su labor, odiaba la presencia de ese hombre y más como lo miraba, empezó a batir la sopa para evitar que se pegara y lentamente bajo el fuego, se dirigió al pollo con curry y escucho un celular, pero el sonido no era el de él, giro y vio a Levi, la expresión que tenía no le gusto y le preocupo.

—Maldito cejas de mierda, hijo de puta tienes pelotas para llamarme cuando sabes que soy una persona a la que no le pasa el mal genio con facilidad y menos después de tu asquerosa llegada – hablo con tanto odio que Eren se asustó – No hables y dame un puto segundo. Eren saldré para atender la llamada.

—Adelante no te preocupes, aquí estaré – sonrió y quería decirle que se calmara, pero ese no era su papel.

Pero le maravillaba como se veía tan bien en todos los trajes que usara y el de hoy no era una excepción, esa blusa blanca en V, pantalones negros y zapatos mocasines blancos lo hacían ver como un caballero hermoso.

Estaba preparando la bebida cuando un fuerte golpe lo dejo estampado contra la pared de la cocina, al abrir sus ojos vio ese rostro con el que aun tenia pesadillas.

—Dime perra, ¿ya le abriste las piernas a ese? – hablo con desdén y oprimiendo con fuerza sus brazos.

—Él es todo un caballero, no como tu Yasin no te atrevas a hablar mal de Levi – estaba nervioso, pero le molestaba que hablaran mal del azabache.

—Cuando seas mi esposo, te convertiré en la zorra que debes ser, marcare en tu cuerpo un letrero donde se les permita tomarte cuando se les dé la gana y yo disfrutare verte siendo manoseado por extraños – esas palabras empezaron a romperlo, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero no le daría gusto – Sabes aún recuerdo esa sensación de tomarte y romperte, fue lo mejor.

Al sentir que lo soltaba mando su mano a su cara y lo golpeo con fuerza, el sonido hizo eco en el recinto, pero eso hizo llenar de ira a Yasin y empezó a besarlo con violencia, Eren empezó a moverse con fuerza, lo empujaba y al alejarlo corrió y cogió un cuchillo con el fin de defenderse.

—Nunca me casaría contigo, prefiero ir al Ganges y dejarme llevar antes de pertenecerte – escupió esas palabras con todo el odio que podía – Jamás te daré el gusto de dañarme de nuevo.

—Tu solo sirves para...

—Eren necesitamos hablar ahora – Levi entro y callo al menor – Tus padres al teléfono, cuando termines nos iremos.

El solo se acercó al azabache, tomo el teléfono y salió de la cocina, se estaba sintiendo miserable solo quería morir.

*w*

Cuando salió de la cocina su ira estaba a punto de explotar, como odiaba que Erwin destruyera la poca paz que tenía.

—Habla imbécil – hablo entre dientes y tratando de calmarse.

—Levi dentro de una semana es la ceremonia de ascenso de los soldados junior, debes estar aquí – explico tranquilamente y suspiro – Sé que estas enfadado por aquello, pero no era mi intención sabes que te respeto como mi mano derecha.

—¿Debo estar? – pregunto y escucho pasos a su alrededor.

—Claro que sí, eres el capitán y entrenador de esos jóvenes, es parte de tus funciones, yo solo entrego las medallas a los más destacados – el azabache empezó a sentir como sus planes se iban a la basura –

—Ahí estaré, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí – exigió, pero no espero a la respuesta – Busca en las universidades cursos de diseño de interiores y que sea el mejor.

—De acuerdo, estamos hablando cuídate Levi – se despidió y colgó.

Escucho un fuerte golpe en la cocina y corrió, pero quedo estático al escuchar esas palabras de esa mierda que se creía más que Eren, la humillación que le estaba propinando era inhumana y su rabia empezó a salir de nuevo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho a Eren defenderse y verlo con el cuchillo lo lleno de una tranquilidad extraña, pues ahí se dio cuenta que el castaño era más capaz de lo que él se había imaginado.

Saco su celular de nuevo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cuando el menor salió se acercó al bastardo de mierda y lo encaro.

—Dime prospecto de capitán, ¿te gusto el trasero de Eren? – pregunto con ironía en sus palabras – Gime como una per...

Lo golpeo con fuerza dejándolo en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz y la boca, coloco su pie sobre el abdomen y presiono con fuerza.

—Primero, no soy un prospecto de capitán, soy el más fuerte en mi división y afirmaría que más fuerte que mi estúpido jefe, segundo no soy una escoria como tú y tu hermano que violan a un joven solo por satisfacción propia y le destruyen sus sueños, tercero y último – dijo esto mientras lo cogía del cuello y oprimía – Vuelve a tratar a Eren de esa manera y te juro que te castro y hago que te lo metan por el agujero más pequeño que tienes y te lo cosan ahí, lo hare respetar mocoso de mierda.

Lo soltó y escucho como tosía y trataba de respirar de nuevo, salió de la cocina tomo el velo y saco a Eren de ese sitio, los ojos del joven estaban rojos y lo vio sujetarse su vientre.

—Creo que está sangrando – explico y él se preocupó más.

Saco la mano a uno de esos feos taxis y lo subió con cuidado, vio al castaño respirar con dificultad y hacer expresiones de dolor, pidió al conductor llevarlos al médico y Eren se encargó de decir a cuál; sintió el recorrido extremadamente largo y al llegar el doctor lo recibió de inmediato. Espero pacientemente y los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y esos minutos en una hora.

—Lamento la demora – hablo el médico, él se levantó de inmediato – Estará bien, le he puesto un analgésico más fuerte, sangro solo un poco pero no hay infección y la perforación está intacta.

—Porque el dolor – exigió saber.

—Bueno el golpe que recibió, más el esfuerzo físico que el hizo y también porque está en eso días – trato de hacerse entender – No se preocupe él es muy fuerte, entre, pero déjelo descansar, no han sido días fáciles.

Asintió y lentamente entro, verlo en la camilla y con una expresión serena lo lleno de tranquilidad, se acercó y retiro un poco la sabana que lo cubría y detallo el ombligo, efectivamente nada malo había pasado suspiro y lo volvió a arropar. El celular vibro y contesto.

—Amado hijo – la voz de su madre lo trajo de regreso y frunció el ceño – Llamaba para agradecerte el regalo y avisarte que estaré en la ceremonia y fiesta de la milicia.

—El servicio de entrega si es eficiente – no apartaba la mirada del castaño – No asistas solo sacaras lo peor de mí.

—Tu hermano también quiere ir y llevare mi regalo puesto, así te daré las gracias personalmente – lo dijo sin titubear, haciéndole entender que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de idea –

—Haz lo que quieras, solo evita joderme la velada – exigió y colgó de inmediato cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

—¿Tienes que volver? – escucho al castaño en un hilo de voz y volvió a clavar su mirada en el.

—Si – no tenía por qué mentirle – No recordaba una ceremonia importante y soy el encargado.

Vio como las lágrimas del menor se desbordaban, se sentía como el peor ser humano haciéndolo llorar, pero era su trabajo y así quisiera negarse era imposible. Vio que iba a hablar, pero las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y los padres entraron.

Salió dándoles su espacio y recibió un correo, lo abrió y vio que Erwin se había esforzado.

¨Esta hecho Levi, la carrea es licenciatura en diseño de interiores, en Paris American Academy, es un curso exclusivo para extranjeros y tiene una duración de un año, es un curso intensivo no tiene vacaciones. Dije que era un protegido tuyo, así que no debe llevar nada para el ingreso, debes ir con él y firmar contrato e iniciar de inmediato. Sería bueno que se vinieran antes el curso inicia en dos semanas.

Nos vemos Levi, avísame cuando regreses. ¨

*w*

Eren estaba desconsolado, pero sus padres creían que era por las palabras que Yasin le había dicho y el maltrato físico, pero su corazón estaba quebrándose por la sola idea de no volver a ver a Levi.

—Eren cariño, tranquilízate – pedía Carla llorando de igual manera.

—Vamos vístete e iremos a casa, la abuela está preparando el almuerzo – Grisha le entrego la ropa y salió.

Vio a Levi y se acercó a el agradeciéndole su ayuda y apoyo con Eren.

—¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? – pregunto el azabache dándole un vaso con agua.

—Nada bien capitán, ellos quieren hacerse cargo de todo, dicen que Jean y su futura descendencia son los más aptos para continuar – suspiro con pesadez y se sentó – Pero yo me negué, solo espero que no tomen represalias.

—¿Cree que lo hagan? – pregunto pues no creía que pudieran ser tan rencorosos.

—Completamente y más cuando Mikasa exigió su parte, no sé qué hacer – expreso sus pesares y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Señor Grisha mire – le extendió el celular siendo recibido por el mayor.

Grisha leyó detenidamente y sus ojos se fueron llenando de vida y ese brillo tan característico de la familia, el azabache entendía porque el hijo era tan expresivo si toda la familia era así.

—Por los dioses, capitán esto es una excelente noticia, Eren se pondrá feliz y nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que podamos...

—Quiero que ustedes vengan y hagamos formalicemos el negocio – afirmo seriamente extendiendo su mano, para sellar el negocio – Mis tierras están a su disposición.

Grisha tomo la mano y sonrió con fuerza, estaba agradecido con esta nueva oportunidad y cuando su esposa e hijo salieron los abrazó y se dirigieron en silencio al carro. Eren estaba muy pálido y se aferraba a Carla con fuerza.

El almuerzo transcurrió en completo silencio, y el castaño estaba extremadamente sensible quería ir al Ganges y descansar de por vida, pero lastimaría a su familia y eso ni el mismo se lo perdonaría, vio las marcas que Yasin había dejado en sus brazos y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Corrió y se dirigió a su tienda, necesitaba distraerse y ahí lo lograría.

Sabía que sus padres no lo detendrían y como lo había pensado estar ahí le ayudo bastante, Ymir y Christa se encargaban de animarlo, de hacerle pedidos imposibles en comida pero que el con gran esfuerzo los desarrollaba.

—Dime jefe ¿Qué piensas hacer con la nueva ley? – pregunto Ymir llevándose una galleta a la boca –

—La verdad, creo que me quedare soltero, papa quería casarme con el cara de caballo de Yasin, pero antes muerto que aceptarlo – empezó a reírse y acompañarlas en la comida – Mientras pueda cuidar de mis padres y el negocio seré más que feliz. ¿Ustedes piensan casarse?

—Pensábamos que si el jefe dejaba el negocio nos iríamos con Ymir a Inglaterra y vivir ahí, aquí no se nos permite casarnos – Christa explicaba jugando con sus delicadas manos – Pero no queremos dejarte solo.

—Saben que estaré bien, nada malo me pasara se cuidarme solo – beso las manos de la castaña y sonrió.

—Si nos casáramos quisiéramos que fueras nuestro padrino – Ymir lo dijo con seriedad, dándole a entender que hablaba muy enserio.

—Y yo estoy muy honrado, me gustaría ver a sus bebes y jugar con ellos – hablo emocionado y soñando despierto.

Pero un gran estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, lanzaban piedras con fuerza a las ventanas y de un momento a otro una antorcha apareció las cortinas y manteles ayudaron a propagar el fuego, Eren saco a las jóvenes que llamaron a la familia a pedir ayuda. Eren con gran esfuerzo llenaba y lanzaba baldes con agua, pero el fuego no cesaba, empezó a llorar sus sueños estaban desapareciendo.

Empezó a sentirse débil por el humo que prevalecía en el lugar, levanto el rostro y vio a la familia Kirsten y a su hermana -¨¿Por qué está aquí?, ¿Por qué me hace esto?" – y entrego su alma a cualquier Dios que quisiera recibirlo, se dejó caer y cerro sus ojos.

Levi entro a la tienda buscando a Eren y ahí en medio de ese que hace unos momentos era un hermoso piso de madera se encontraba el castaño, lo tomo en brazos y salió. Lo abrazo con fuerza y Hannes al ser amigo de la familia lo esperaba con una bala de oxígeno y mantas húmedas.

Los gritos de Carla y Shaila no cesaban, Grisha se mordía los dedos con impaciencia pues su amado hijo no abría los ojos y el azabache observaba con desprecio a la familia que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de los que eran en parte su familia.

Grisha se dirigió a ellos siendo apoyado por Levi, se veía el dolor en cada paso, expresión y mirada que hacía.

—Les venderé mi casa en su totalidad, pero dejen a mi amado hijo en paz – pidió arrodillándose ante ellos.

—¿Tu amado hijo? – Mikasa hablaba con odio – ¿Y yo que soy la bastarda?, yo debería ser tu amada hija, soy perfecta los dioses me llenaron de bendiciones, pero Eren, Eren es una falla de los dioses y lo amas más a el que a mí.

—Que arrogante y egoísta eres Mikasa – expreso Shaila con su nieto en las piernas.

—No queremos su casa, lo que queremos es el negocio – con una cruel sonrisa hablo Jean.

—Les daré lo que quieren, entonces la casa será de Eren – termino Grisha, llevando a su hijo en brazos y retirándose del lugar.

Carla lo cambio y acostó en su cama, acariciaba cada herida que había sido infringida en su hijo y cuando abrió los ojos lo beso.

—Te traeré un delicioso té verde – afirmo y salió.

Eren se acurruco y empezó a llorar, no por las heridas físicas, sino por las heridas del alma que acaba de vivir y que lo estaban matando, recordar cada palabra de Yasin y ahora ellos le habían quitado su tienda, su felicidad, su todo, sentía su alma y corazón quebrarse lentamente.

—Los dolores del alma son más fuertes que los del cuerpo, pues son los que te hacen entender que naciste es para sufrir – dijo en un susurro y durmió soñando estando solo en las casas a la orilla del Ganges, vestido de blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su espera y los lindos RVW que me dejan, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Sé que este cap. es triste pero que no cunda el pánico, desde el siguiente será mucho mejor. Necesito volver a Levi más humano y que entienda el sufrimiento de los demás.
> 
> *Bindi: son las joyas que se colocan en la frente, este denota tu estrato social y también dependiendo de la posición en la frente quiere decir si estas soltera o no, generalmente son rojas porque hacen referencia a la sangre que se está uniendo.
> 
> *Rio Ganges: ahí los hindú van a purificarse, pero también en momentos de desesperación, suelen suicidarse, para que así cuando tengan la posibilidad de reencarnar, no sea en un insecto.
> 
> Espero les gustara, si merezco tomatazos o su amor jajaja preguntas, dudas estoy a su disposición.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	8. Nos vamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF, en wattpad, o AO3 y dejan su voto y kudos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz.

Afirmar que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos dormir era poco, sentía su cuerpo más pesado que nunca pues estar haciendo llamadas a la universidad donde Eren estudiaría le estaban quitando ese valioso tiempo y si le sumamos que su madre se la pasa llamando a molestarlo cada vez que puede y por estupideces a su parecer.

—Me hare cargo de todos los gastos, acabo de realizar el pago para su ingreso – hablo seriamente mientras guardaba la información – No se preocupe llegare a entregar los papeles lo más pronto posible, gracias por su tiempo.

Al colgar se dio cuenta que la mañana ya había arribado y por consiguiente otro mensaje de su madre que lógicamente ignoro, tomo un baño el cual su cuerpo agradeció, aun sentía la angustia en cada poro de su piel y no podía quitarse el aroma del humo que rodeaba a Eren.

Se colocó una camisa manga larga color beige, chaleco color azul petróleo sin mangas, pantalones negros y sus botas de combate, saco sus gafas y sintió como sus ojos se relajaban, tomo su celular, agenda y salió del cuarto, al llegar al comedor vio a la familia reunida y detallo la cara de ira de Carla.

—Buenos días – saludo formalmente y tomo asiento al lado de la mujer.

—Buenos días Levi, ¿descansaste? – pregunto la abuela.

—No demasiado, pero ya que estamos reunidos me gustaría hablar con todos – abrió la agenda y busco la información – Anoche estuve buscando en mi laptop todo lo referente a la finca; el terreno es de 10 hectáreas, 5 están siendo usadas en la actualidad para la cría, conservación y entrenamiento de los caballos, lo demás esta sin uso.

—¿Quiere decir que podríamos usar esas 5 hectáreas para la siembra del te? – pregunto la abuela, prestando atención y también tomando apuntes.

—Así es, pero quería preguntarles ¿se necesitan más hectáreas? – miro a los interesados y espero pacientemente la respuesta.

—Aquí tenemos aproximadamente 3 hectáreas y como puedes ver abastecemos a todos nuestros socios – explico Grisha y le paso la documentación.

—Entonces considerando las proporciones es más que suficiente... - se detuvo al sentir su celular vibrar y contesto, haciendo un gesto de disculpa – Habla Rivaille.

—Hola jefe, ¿le llegaron los documentos? – pregunto la mujer a través de la línea.

—Si gracias, Sasha un favor necesito que esa casa este brillante para mi regreso, voy con un socio y su familia, se quedaran por una temporada – pidió amablemente.

—Claro que, si no hay problema, hablare con Connie para que me ayude y luego iremos a su mansión en la ciudad...

—Esa mujer va a ir, arregla la habitación más alejada a la mía

—mmm... mmm ¿su hermano vendrá? – pregunto mientras masticaba por lo que podía imaginar una papa.

—Maldición Sasha deja de comer y si, él también ira – estaba empezando a exasperarse – Te llamo en un rato necesito que me prestes suma atención y tomes nota de lo que te pediré.

—Claro Jefe, así me dará tiempo de contactarme con Connie – afirmo y colgó de inmediato.

—Lamento la interrupción – se excusó y dirigió su mirada a la familia – ¿Qué hay de sus socios?

—No entregaremos la lista a esa familia, es una orden Grisha – exigió la madre, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi suegra y menos con lo que paso – explico Carla, se levantó y salió del lugar.

—El prometido de Sasha es un excelente sembrador, tiene un don con la tierra que me deja siempre sorprendido – afirmo mientras seguía leyendo toda la documentación de los Jeager – Él puede ayudarnos en el momento de cultivar.

—Estamos agradecidos por su ayuda – sintió el aroma de su te favorito siendo colocado en la mesa y vio a Carla con el desayuno – Buen provecho.

Empezó a comer lentamente y mientras lo hacía, redactaba el documento de su asociación resaltando las partes importantes para que todo surgiera con armonía entre ambos, paso el documento y espero a que los tres lo leyeran y firmaran. Cuando terminaron se dieron la mano y sin importarle el momento les entrego su celular con el ingreso de Eren a la universidad.

Las mujeres empezaron a llorar de la emoción y Grisha las besaba, el azabache se sentía satisfecho con esa reacción y sonrió un poco para sus adentros, termino su té y solo escuchaba las palabras de agradecimiento hacia él.

—¿Te molestaría llevarle el desayuno a Eren? – sonrió Carla amablemente y el acepto.

—Dile que cuando acabe baje, debemos hablar los 5 – pidió la abuela retirándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Carla le entrego la bandeja y el empezó el recorrido hasta esa bella habitación, golpeo dos veces en la puerta y entro, vio al castaño sentado en su cama y su mirada estaba apagada notando de igual forma las líneas de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Se acercó a él y deposito la bandeja en sus piernas, retiro el oxígeno y se sentó en el borde de la cama, el castaño intento sonreír, pero era difícil y Levi lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Grisha pide que cuando acabes bajes de inmediato – hablo quitando el silencio incomodo entre ellos.

—¿Es algo malo? – pregunto suavemente y lo observo con ganas de llorar.

—No lo creo, envié a tu celular un documento, léelo – se levantó y saco de nuevo su celular – Estoy algo ocupado con las llamadas, nos vemos abajo.

—Te ves bien con las gafas Levi – detallo esa tierna mirada y acaricio los cabellos del menor.

—Gracias, buen provecho – salió de la habitación.

La información de la ceremonia estaba llegándole como un rio que se estaba desbordando, el diseño del nuevo uniforme, la cantidad de boletas para él y su ¨familia¨ pero agradecía que siempre le dieran 7 y no sabía el porqué, el lugar, la comida, la entrega de las medallas y diplomas, música y un sinfín de mierda que de verdad a él no le importaban en ese momento. Marco de nuevo a Sasha y espero a que atendiera.

—Jefe, ya hablé con Connie él se encargará de limpiar su mansión y yo me dedicare a tener la finca como una linda... esto linda...

—Deja así Sasha ya entendí y es como un lindo espejo – al ver que la mujer no encontraba las palabras quiso ayudarla y continuar con sus pedidos – Necesito varios favores así que presta atención.

—Si jefe, tengo en mano mi libreta de pedidos importantes, así que adelante – afirmo la mujer y eso alegro a Levi, pues la mujer, aunque despistada y tragona era buena ayudante y amiga.

—Primero, llama a Erwin y dile que necesito que mande su jet privado lo más pronto posible y que mande fecha de llegada a la India; segundo, en ese vuelo los papeles que le pedí para el ingreso de la familia Jeager al país; tercero, habla con Armin para una cita completa para Eren y por ultimo dime ¿cómo esta Zeus? – hablo con la misma velocidad, no le importaba pues Sasha era extremadamente rápida al momento de tomar apuntes –

—Listo jefe todo apuntado y frente a Zeus esta hermoso y ya permite ser montado – contesto y Levi la escucho caminar – ¿Lo necesita para algo importante? Porque si es así empezare a peinar su hermoso pelaje.

—Arréglalo, pero no es para mí, pienso regalarlo y ...

—¿¡Qué!? ¡jefe está loco! – lo callo de inmediato mostrando una voz de angustia y dolor – Es un Percherón negro de patas blancas es una belleza en su clase, no...

—Sasha no llores – trato de tranquilizarla al escuchar los sollozos – Entonces busca un caballo que no te duela entregar, aunque seguirán viviendo en la finca.

—Q... Que ... quiere decir – la escucho sonarse, mientras volvía a hablar – ¿No se van a llevar a mis pequeños?

—No, seguirá en la casa y a tu cuidado, pero te encargaras de enseñar a la persona a montarlo – explico y se retiró las gafas colocándolas en su cabeza.

—Jefe entonces regale el potranco – hablo ya más calmada –

—Cual potranco, todos son mayores – exigió saber, pues no recordaba de un recién nacido.

—No le conté, que despistada – se dijo para ella misma y continuo – Hace un par de meses me llego una nota de un hacendado de Italia que tenía una hembra Percherón y quería sacarle cría, lo llame y nos encontramos aquí, era hermosa así que acepte y ahora hay dos potrancos, uno de ellos le pertenece al hacendado y el otro a nosotros – explico alegremente y escucho el sonido del obturador de la cámara – Le acabo de enviar una foto del mayor.

Levi rápidamente miro la imagen y quedo encantado, era igual al padre solo que el color blanco de sus patas estaba intercalado, la elegancia se percibía así hasta ahora fuera tan pequeño.

—Me gusta bastante, entonces consigue una cinta roja y ponla en su cuello, te escribiré cuando nos estemos dirigiendo a la finca, no le pongas nombre eso le corresponde a el – pidió rápidamente y la mujer solo afirmo – Hablamos luego Sasha, saluda a Connie, cuídate y gracias.

—Con gusto jefe y déjeme decirle que no está en la ruina por mi barriga, cuídese – colgó y Levi solo soltó una carcajada, pues esa mujer y Eren eran las únicas personas que lo hacían reír –

Bajo las escaleras y la familia ya estaba reunida, se sentó y espero a que Grisha hablara.

—Lo que ocurrió ayer fue algo lamentable – comenzó con un dejo de dolor y opresión en su voz – Y por tal motivo Eren voy a entregar las tierras a los ...

—No lo permitiré, si vas a hacer eso me lanzo al Ganges, pero... pero... pa... por favor... no me has... esto – empezó a sollozar y las lágrimas caían como una lluvia sin descanso –

—Quiero saber porque Mikasa estaba ayer ¿No se supone que estaba en su luna de miel? – pregunto Carla con rabia y sus manos le temblaban.

—No lo sé a la perfección, pero según lo que cuentan los vecinos ellos jamás salieron del país y siempre se reunían a hablar de cómo quedarse con nuestras tierras – explico y suspiro con gran dolor – No es de extrañar, Mikasa siempre ha culpado a Eren por todo.

—No hijo mío, lo que pasa es que es una egoísta y culpar a Eren de sus desgracias es más fácil que afrontarlas y salir adelante – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa y contenía las lágrimas.

—Bueno sabemos que ella ayudo, ahora lo importante es saber el día del viaje, ¿Capitán? – pregunto de inmediato llevando su mirada al azabache.

—Pensaba en comprar pasajes de ida, pero hay varios problemas el costo es mayor y será imposible trasladar todas sus pertenencias, contando con las plantas que entraran – explico colocando sus gafas de nuevo – Llame también a las aseguradoras para el envió de los paquetes, pero sigue excediendo los costos, así que estoy esperando información de mi jefe, si me dan un minuto tratare de contactarme.

—Adelante, está en su casa – aprobó Grisha, así que saco su celular y marco el número y puso el altavoz.

— Capitán Levi, ya tenía permiso de llamarlo – se escuchó una voz suave y amable – Lamento el inconveniente de la vez pasada.

—No te preocupes Armin, sé que es culpa del imbécil de tu esposo, pero no llamo para eso necesito...

—Lo sé y escuche atentamente, los documentos que pidió ya están en proceso nos los entregaran a más tardar 3 pm hora Francia, el jet saldrá dos horas después llegando 8 horas después – explico amablemente.

—9:30 pm de aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede quedarse en el aeropuerto? – hizo los cálculos, anoto y espero la respuesta.

—Por ser para usted puede quedarse dos días, pero entre antes se vengan mejor, ya que dijeron que podían llegar a cobrar cuando acabe el primer día – movió los papeles que tenía en la mano y continuo con la información – Su auto estará esperándolo en el aeropuerto, más una camioneta que ayudara con el transporte de las pertenencias.

—Respecto al otro pedido – hablo y abrió el calendario.

—Capitán si llegara mañana, podría hacer la revisión al siguiente día, permitiendo que sus invitados descansen, solo que deberá traerlos al cuartel – afirmo y al fondo se escuchaba como llamaban al joven.

—No hay problema, ahí estaremos ¿alguna hora especifica? – pregunto rápidamente.

—No capitán, estaré disponible para su llegada, ¡Ya voy hablo con el capitán! – informo a Erwin y continuo – También quería informarle que, bueno será tío.

Levi abrió sus ojos y lanzo las gafas a la mesa, estaba sorprendido por tal afirmación y escucho una risa tímida del joven y de verdad que no podía creerlo.

—Te felicito Armin un erudito como tu sabrá como criarlo, solo no dejes que se le peguen las malas mañas de tu imbécil esposo – se sentía feliz por ellos, eran una pareja ejemplar para la sociedad y que lo llamaran tío lo llenaba de un sentimiento agradable.

—Claro que no, debo evitar que sea un pervertido – una tierna risa y suspiro – Lo dejo capitán, avíseme cuando ya vengan para que el medio de transporte los espere con puntualidad.

—Gracias y así será – colgaron y volteo a ver a Grisha – Así están las cosas, en la finca ya todo está siendo arreglado.

—Entonces familia, los quiero a todos arreglando maletas – afirmo el patriarca y las mujeres se levantaron de inmediato y se retiraron – Yo iré a firmar los papeles con la familia Kirsten y a recoger la muestra de cada planta, con su permiso capitán.

El solo afirmo y se dedicó a releer todo lo que debía hacer, pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos lo miraban con duda y no podía ni parpadear.

—Creo que dijeron que alistaran sus maletas, ahora eres sordo mocoso – hablo cuando se percató de esos ojos penetrantes sobre su persona- Dime ¿viste lo que te mande al celular?

Lo vio negar y sintiéndose de mal humor por haber ignorado un pedido busco rápidamente el mensaje en su celular y se lo lanzo, el castaño lo tomo con sus hermosas manos estaban temblando y empezó a leer, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hasta él y lo abrazo. Sentía como esas lagrimas caían sobre sus hombros, regreso el abrazo y palmeo la espalda del menor.

—¿Eso... eso quiere... decir que nos vamos? – pregunto entre sollozos y tiernas risitas.

—Tu mocoso idiota, te pregunte ayer y no respondiste, tu familia lo hizo en menos de un minuto así que alístate – afirmo mientras sujetaba el rostro del menor.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, Levi moría por ultrajar esos labios y saborear su néctar, pero se contuvo y alejo al joven con una sonrisa, acaricio las mejillas y limpio esas lagrimas que aún se escapaban.

Eren beso su mejilla y corrió escaleras arriba, él lo siguió a paso lento estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza ya no estaba acostumbrado a no descansar y más aún tener que hacer tantas cosas al tiempo, pero no culpaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, culpaba a la bruja de su madre que no dejaba de molestarlo y pedirle que le compre más cosas. Apago su celular a ver si podía descansar y al colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada, Morfeo lo reclamo.

*w*

Eren estaba dichoso, nunca se imaginó que Levi estuviera cumpliendo una proposición que él jamás respondió, ahora estaba el frente a un montón de cajas y maletas empacando sus hermosos trajes y joyas guardando sus zapatos y por sobre todas las cosas soñando con iniciar una nueva vida, que esperara fuera muchísimo mejor.

Vio a su madre entrar y entregarle unos zapatos de su pertenencia, el los tomo y guardo con delicadeza, se veía la felicidad en el rostro de su amada madre y el la abrazo con mucha emoción.

—Ahora debemos esforzarnos más cariño – hablo su madre y acaricio su mejilla – Empezaremos desde cero con la siembra y venta, esperamos nos sigas ayudando.

—Ay madre, sería capaz de dormir en las tierras si eso ayuda a su crecimiento, así que no te preocupes en mis tiempos libres los ayudare como siempre – afirmo con una gran sonrisa y besando las mejillas de su madre.

—¿Estas emocionado por tus estudios? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Si mama, es un sueño hecho realidad así que me esforzare al máximo – contesto aplaudiendo – Llenare de orgullo a Levi y a ustedes.

—Sé que lo harás y créeme nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Dime ¿te falta mucho? – afirmo y empezó a mirar las cajas.

—Solo me falta los trajes que Levi me regalo y ya – contesto, tomando sus lindas cajas y metiéndolas en la maleta.

—Nosotras también ya terminamos, nuestros trabajadores ya están bajándolas – afirmo y fue saliendo de la habitación – Pediré que vengan a ayudarte.

—Gracias mama, ¿sabes de Levi? – pregunto con el corazón acelerado, debía ir a agradecerle –Cerro las cajas con cinta, al entrar Reiner le encargo sus objetos y salió, corrió al cuarto del azabache, al ver la puerta abierta entro suavemente y lo vio acostado con las gafas puestas, se acercó y se sentó a su lado; retiro las gafas y las puso sobre la mesita noto que habían dejado una marca roja y sonrió pues era la primera vez que veía un color en ese rostro tan pálido. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro, pero sin tocarlo lo acaricio, no quería despertarlo porque sus ojeras delataban la falta de sueño.

—Cumpliré con tus expectativas, no voy a defraudarte – dijo en un susurro, mientras que con su otra mano lanzaba un beso.

Quería quedarse un poco más, cuando escucho gritos en la casa identifico la voz de Mikasa y Jean, pero su cuerpo se tensiono cuando la voz de Yasin apareció, sin quererlo empezó a temblar, se levantó suavemente, pero una fría mano lo detuvo. Vio a Levi observarlo y trato de sonreír, pero sabía que solo le mentiría.

—Deben estar peleando por la casa – hablo mientras se levantaba – Mierda y quería dormir un poco más.

—No debes preocuparte es problema de la familia y ...

—Ahora ustedes también son mi problema, no digas idioteces – le recrimino y se levantó.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? – estaba nervioso de preguntar, pero la duda le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

—Porque quiero – le hizo una mirada de reproche y Levi volvió a hablar – Porque me agrada tu familia y puede sonar imbécil y cursi de mi parte, pero estoy sintiendo algo por ti, así que quiero hacerte feliz.

Al terminar de explicar salió del cuarto y a Eren le temblaban las piernas por la seriedad con la que se expresó, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir eso que su madre llamaba mariposas en el estómago, para él fue más que agradable. Corrió detrás del azabache y al llegar a su posición se refugió detrás de su espalda, su hermana gritaba y lo maldecía.

—Solo es escoria, es un desgraciado que se acuesta con el prometido de su hermana y quien sabe con cuantos más – gritaba con su rostro rojo de ira – Desde que nació lo preferiste a él y cuando se enteraron de que era un monstruo lo protegieron como si valiera más que yo.

—El día que tengas a tu hijo te aplaudiré, pues nunca has hecho ni la mitad de lo que Eren ha hecho en su corta vida – la reprendía el patriarca con voz fuerte – Eren es el barón de la casa, cosa diferente es que los dioses le otorgaran un don maravillo ...

—Grisha deje que me case con el así todos los bienes de ambas familias podrán compartirse en su totalidad – gritaba Yasin con toda la convicción que podía.

—Nunca dejaría a mi hijo con una de las personas que mancillo su cuerpo, pues yo mismo lo llevaría al Ganges para que encuentra la paz en sus corrientes – golpeo la mesa y señalo a Yasin con una mano temblorosa - La casa le pertenece a Eren y se acabó el problema, ahora ustedes son dueños del negocio, pero jamás tocaran esta pertenencia.

—Padre espera, yo no...

—Eren calla, es una decisión tomada por los mayores de la casa y así se hará – nunca su padre lo había callado de esa manera.

—Si tanto es el problema – hablo Levi sorprendiéndolos – Yo compraré esta casa.

—Yo prefiero que el capitán se quede con la casa que ustedes – afirmo Carla y miro a Grisha.

—Si mi esposa y madre están de acuerdo, la venderemos al capitán – vio como entre los tres afirmaban – Cuando estemos en Francia le daré los papeles, si usted está de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto, siempre será un placer hacer negocios con usted – y volvió a hacer esa pose con sus manos.

—Ahora bien, retírense de mi casa, perdón la casa del capitán – se corrigió y con una señal de su mano les mostro la salida.

Mikasa los miro con más desprecio, se veía el fastidio que los hermanos tenían en ese momento y sin una palabra se retiraron de la casa, el castaño miro a sus padres, a Levi y soltó un suspiro tan pesado que espanto a los demás.

—No quiero la casa, déjala a nombre de su hijo – afirmo el azabache y se acercó al mayor – Díganme a qué horas desean salir.

—10 de la mañana si está de acuerdo – contesto el mayor y el solo pudo afirmar.

—Si me disculpan me iré a dormir – se disculpó con voz agotada, recibiendo una afirmación de los demás.

Eren lo vio retirarse y fue tras él, lo que no esperaba era que lo estuviera esperando en la puerta, se sonrojo y vio esa media sonrisa en los finos labios.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda – expreso dulcemente – Respecto a lo que dijiste yo...

—No debes responder, dije creo que gustas, ese sentimiento es desconocido y hasta que no esté completamente seguro no podré darte felicidad – corto su frase y se explicó.

Al escuchar eso entendió que Levi tenía más demonios que él, que había tenido que vivir sin alguien que le demostrara afecto, en cambio el creció en un ambiente lleno de amor y respeto donde sus padres lo habían puesto como lo más importante. Lo tomo de la mano e hizo que entrara al cuarto cerrando detrás de él, lo arrincono contra el armario y solo vio una ceja alzarse, pero en sus ojos se veía un tiente de deseo.

Coloco sus labios en la comisura del contrario y sintió como el azabache suspiraba, sus manos se ubicaron en los brazos del contrario y sentía como estaba temblando, pero su sorpresa fue verse abrazado y besado con más intensidad, esos labios demandaban más contacto físico y él no se reusaría.

Se sintió apresado contra el cuerpo del mayor y esas frías manos sujetaron su cuello con fuerza, las lenguas empezaron a hacer una danza y su cuerpo se sintió desfallecer, cuando el beso se cortó poso su cabeza en el hombro del contrario y deposito un beso en el cuello.

—Bueno seré honesto y te diré que jamás había sentido lo que siento cuando estoy contigo – la voz le temblaba y sentía que moría de vergüenza – El sentimiento con mis padres es diferente, así que ¿Qué te parece si entre los dos descubrimos lo que en verdad sentimos y queremos?

—Mocoso solo haces que mi resolución se vaya a la mierda hablando y actuando así – lo abrazo con más fuerza – Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta, así que llevémonos bien.

Se alejó del cuerpo del mayor y lo llevo hasta la cama, lo dejo sentado dejando un beso en su frente para luego salir, aun sentía donde Levi lo había tocado como si fuera lava hirviendo, su piel se erizaba y sus labios solo pedían volver a sentir los del mayor.

Agradeció a los dioses por esta oportunidad antes de acostarse y quedo dormido profundamente, aun sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor en él.

*w*

Su cuerpo estaba relajado y se sentía de maravilla, de inmediato fue a tomar una ducha y agradecía mentalmente por haber empacado ese traje, pues sería terrible regresar a Francia con ropa normal y que Erwin empezara a molestarlo. Seco su cuerpo perfectamente y empezó a vestirse, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, un chaleco de seda fría color negro, los pantalones eran grises con rayas negras y de igual manera el saco que hacia juego con el traje, zapatos y guantes negros. Peino su cabello hacia atrás, pero al ser su cabello tan liso unos flequillos caían a ambos lados.

Guardo la poca ropa que quedaba por fuera y salió con maleta en mano, mando un mensaje diciendo que salía a las 10 hora de la India, recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta de feliz viaje; Armin le agradaba era un buen joven y mantenía a raya a Erwin en todo, así que le daría un hermoso regalo a él y su bebe.

Al llegar al primer piso toda la familia lo estaba esperando, menos Eren pensó que se estaba terminado de arreglar y con un -¨buenos días¨- tomo asiento, su desayuno ya servido empezó a abrirle el apetito y llevo los alimentos a su boca, seguía encantado con la manera de cocinar de las mujeres del hogar y se los hizo saber, recibiendo un agradecimiento.

Al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta escucho a mucha gente llorar, se dirigió al lugar y vio a todos los trabajadores rodeando a Eren y despidiéndose con gran dolor y el simplemente agradeciendo por sus hermosas palabras, pedía que le cuidaran bien su piscina de flores y cuando al fin se alejaron un poco quedo de nuevo impactado por tal elegancia.

Un traje color vino tinto manga larga que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y con cuello alto, las mangas tenían una transparencia con adornos hermosos color dorado, la parte frontal poseía un hermoso tejido de diferentes formas y flores terminando en una franja de intenso dorado, el cuello tenía una corona dorada, el pantalón del mismo color terminando con unos tacones negros altos, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y sin joya alguna.

Se veía hermoso y parecía un modelo de ropa, su corazón latía con fuerza y al escuchar el pito de un carro giro su rostro hasta el, sintió como toda la familia llegaba a su lado y se subían en él. El silencio que había, estaba cargado de ansiedad y felicidad, las mujeres jugaban con sus manos, Grisha miraba sus zapatos como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo y Eren miraba por la ventana despidiéndose de todos los que pasaban con una sonrisa inmensa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto mostro sus documentos y los enviados por Armin para que los llevaran directamente al jet, la familia lo siguió, pero por estar hablando con el piloto y la joven de aduanas no escuchaba lo que hablaban los demás.

—Levi se ve muy guapo el día de hoy – expreso Carla sonriendo pícaramente.

—Se viste como todo un caballero, ¿Cómo se verá en el uniforme? – afirmo la abuela y golpeando suavemente el brazo de su hijo.

—Ayer dijo que cambiaron el diseño del uniforme, que es muy diferente con el que llego aquí – comento tratando de seguir la conversación de las mujeres.

—¡Llego con uniforme! – grito Eren y al sentir la mirada del azabache se sonrojo – Me hubiera gustado verlo.

—En pocos días lo harás, así que tranquilízate hijo – sonrió Carla y al ver la señal del mayor se acercaron a el.

Lentamente les paso a cada uno un sobre con toda la documentación, y cuando al fin terminaron con la revisión exigida ingresaron al jet, sus maletas ya estaban lógicamente en la zona de carga y tomaron asiento en los finos asientos.

Levi veía hablar a la familia con tanta emoción que no quería interrumpirlos, así que se pidió al piloto iniciar el despegue y se sentó en su lugar; la voz del piloto apareció pidiendo abrocharse los cinturones, los vio hacer la acción y después de unos minutos empezaron a moverse.

El vuelo llegaría a las 6:30 am hora Francia, cuatro horas y media de viaje; la comida fue maravillosa y escuchar a los Jeager hablar sobre lo que el nuevo mundo traería para ellos le fascinaba, pues para el viajar o estar en otras partes del mundo era como querer tomarse un té, pero al principio era un té de mal sabor, con aromas planos y nada agradable al momento de combinarlo con otras comidas, pero ahora todo era diferente desde que hizo el primer contacto con Grisha, su vida había tomado un matiz agradable como el té que ellos le enviaban, lleno de sentimientos positivos, evitaba el estrés y los malos genios, los olores y los ricos sabores empezaron a ser primordiales en su día a día, así que viéndolos en ese momento ante esa expectativa de una mejor oportunidad de vida, estaba esperando con ansias ver como se tornaba ese nuevo te que ahora compartirían y que lentamente prepararían.

Al llegar se encargó de presentar los papeles de ingreso y permisos especiales que se habían sacado para la estadía de sus invitados, las maletas y cajas fueron saliendo y el servicio del aeropuerto se encargó de llevaras al carro indicado; cuando todo estuvo finalizado y todos en su hermoso y limpio carro hablo.

—Familia Jeager sean bienvenidos a Francia, que su estadía sea de su agrado – hablo con suavidad y con todo el respeto que ellos se merecían.

—Muchas gracias capitán Levi – y al verlos a todos estaban llorando de felicidad lo sabía por la hermosa sonrisa que tenían.

—Vamos a su nueva casa – afirmo y arranco su auto siendo seguido por el otro.

Tomo camino y esperaba que la casa estuviera impecable o sino Sasha perdería la dote de papas y carne extra del mes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Ahora bien ¿les gusto el cap. o merezco tomatazos?
> 
> Si tienen dudad saben que pueden preguntarme, estoy a su disposición.
> 
> Sin más ame las ama.


	9. Un nuevo hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

Llegar a la finca de Levi había inundado el corazón y el alma de Eren con una felicidad indescriptible, estaba ubicada lejos de la ciudad, pero la belleza se apreció en el mismo instante en que sus ojos apreciaron tal majestuosidad.

Un camino en grava desde la puerta principal demarcaba el recorrido para llegar a la casa, alrededor jardines con hermosos árboles frondosos y flores tan bellas que hacían ver el espacio como un cuadro lleno de colores y vida; una linda casa empezó a detallarse, era de dos pisos y para ser honestos parecía que estuviera frunciendo el ceño, igual que el dueño, eso hizo reír a Eren y al estar al frente fue el primero en bajarse.

La puerta era un arco hermoso, Levi abrió con sumo cuidado y al ingresar en ambos lados habían dos habitaciones pero no supo que había ahí pues las puertas estaban cerradas y al llegar a la puerta principal pensó que su corazón se le iba a salir, pero cuando estas fueron abiertas y el azabache les permitió el paso sintió como sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta, era un espacio lleno de plantas y muy limpio, a la derecha unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, a la izquierda una habitación que aparentemente era el estudio de Levi.

Caminaron un poco y ahí encontraron la sala al lado derecho, un televisor gigante, los muebles eran sobrios pero elegantes al mismo tiempo de un hermoso color vino, dos ventanas que te permitían ver parte de la vegetación del lugar.

—Sean bienvenidos a su nueva casa – expreso Levi dejando su abrigo en el espaldar de una de las sillas – Las escaleras que vieron al entrar llevan a mi habitación, pero puede ser usado por ustedes si lo desean, ahora síganme los llevare a ver el resto de la casa.

Eren corrió y tomo la mano del azabache, sentía su cuerpo cansado por el viaje, pero su emoción le permitía seguir con el recorrido y no desfallecer. Fueron por la izquierda y ahí unas puertas aparecieron. Levi las abrió y los hizo pasar de primeras.

—Esta es una de las habitaciones, no son tan grandes como las de ustedes, pero son cómodas – explico y espero a que ellos la detallaran.

—Capitán son muy acogedoras y hermosas, tiene buen gusto – expreso Grisha y palmeo la espalda del azabache.

—Yo no me encargue de nada, Sasha lo hizo a ella es que hay que decirle esas cosas – comento y salió de la habitación.

Bajaron unos escalones que estaban ubicados al frente de la puerta y ahí otro cuarto hizo aparición, era muchísimo más grande y al ingresar vieron que tenía una puerta al costado contrario.

—Es la más grande de la casa, la puerta permite un ingreso directo a la piscina y de ahí también puedes ir al resto de la finca – abrió la susodicha y ahí vieron la extensión de las tierras.

Al frente una bella piscina, pero si mirabas al horizonte se veían los campos verdes y amplios que poseía Levi.

—Por esa zona – hablo señalando el lado izquierdo – están las caballerizas y el terreno dedicado a su entrenamiento, de resto es zona verde donde encuentras árboles que dan deliciosos frutos, le diré a Sasha que no se los coma sola y traiga a la casa.

—¿Dónde duerme la señorita Sasha? – Pregunto Carla algo preocupada, pues no quería invadir su espacio.

—Si caminas unos cuantos metros hay una pequeña casa, ahí vive ella con Connie – explico tranquilamente – Quería construirles algo más grande, pero ella dijo que no era necesario, que entre más pequeño el lugar, más se resguardaba el amor.

Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario y la cara que había hecho el azabache, regresaron al mismo punto de llegada y por donde se veía la sala, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y encontraron una pequeña cocina, el comedor estaba en medio de la cocina era pequeño y las sillas estaban alrededor de un mesón con un hermoso acabado en la parte superior. Los gabinetes estaban empotrados en las paredes, pero resaltaban su hermoso color gracias a las paredes blancas.

—Sé que es pequeña, pero nunca llegue a pensar que tendría visitantes – comento y se recostó sobre el mueble donde estaba la estufa – Espero sea de su agrado.

—Que los dioses bendigan su buen corazón Levi, pues el simple hecho de darnos un sitio tan hermoso donde vivir nos llena de regocijo – hablo Shaila y beso las manos del azabache –

—Es maravillosa – afirmo Carla y empezó a llorar de la emoción – ¿Ahora podemos escoger cualquier habitación?

—Por supuesto, mi cuarto está disponible – dijo rápidamente y con un movimiento de mano los invito a sentarse – Olvidaba decirles que cada habitación tiene baño propio.

—Gracias Levi – Eren abrazo a Levi y se sentó al lado de el.

—Yo quiero quedarme en la primera que vimos – pidió Shaila y sonrió amablemente -Considerando que ustedes son pareja deberían quedarse en la más grande.

—Pero madre eso es muy ...

—Es una buena idea y Eren puede quedarse en mi cuarto, a fin de cuentas, yo podre venir solo los fines de semana – Levi corto las palabras de Carla, sabía que se sentía apenada por la intromisión.

—Bueno si el capitán está de acuerdo, aceptaremos – sonrió Grisha y beso la cabeza de su esposa.

—¿Pero Levi donde dormirás cuando vengas, si yo estoy ocupando tu cama? – pregunto Eren preocupado, no quería sacarlo de su casa.

—Hay un sofá cama en el estudio me quedare ahí, además no suelo usarla muy seguido – explico y masajeo sus cienes – Ahora vayan a descansar, a partir de mañana tendremos días agitados, hoy tómense el día en reponer energía.

Se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Levi llevo su maleta y la del castaño; cuando entro al cuarto vio una cama sencilla, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado y una silla, la ventana era redonda, el armario estaba al lado derecho era grande y hermoso, al izquierdo un baño que después se daría el lujo de detallar.

—A diferencia de tu cuarto en la India, este no es ni la mitad – dijo eso mientras se sentaba en la cama – El baño es mucho más grande, pediré que me lo prestes cuando este aquí, pero úsalo a tu gusto también.

Se acercó lentamente y levantando suavemente su vestido se sentó sobre sus piernas y sus cuerpos quedaron tan cerca que sentía el calor del mayor.

—Algún día podríamos compartirlo – le susurró al oído y beso la blanca mejilla.

—¿Estas tratando de seducirme? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Si – afirmo sin duda y manteniendo la mirada del mayor – Sin mentirte quiero hacerte mío Levi.

—Es igual para mí, pero aun no conocemos todo lo bueno y malo del otro – lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello – Yo he visto toda tu belleza, pero soy diferente y no quiero que te arrepientas después, vamos despacio ¿te parece?

—Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, pero cuando estemos solos quiero monopolizarte ¿puedo? – estaba emocionado, pues podía reflejarse en esos ojos como era en realidad –

—Claro que si.

Eren empujo el cuerpo del mayor hasta quedar acostado sobre él, quería quedarse más tiempo a su lado y ser abrazado de esa forma, -¨quédate a mi lado un poco más¨- pidió y sintió como Levi lo alejaba y empezaba a acomodar las cobijas.

—Ponte algo cómodo, aquí te esperare – al escucharle decir eso, fue a su maleta, busco su pijama y corrió al baño a cambiarse.

Al salir vio a Levi en una sudadera negra y sin camisa, sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban pues había deducido que el mayor tenia buen cuerpo, pero verlo en vivo y en directo lo dejaba sin aliento, camino y se acostó en la cama, el azabache lo observo y cubrió su cuerpo con las cobijas, mientras que él se acomodaba a su lado sobre el edredón.

Eren se sentía respetado y mimado, nunca imagino que estaría en esa posición con un hombre y más uno que lo estaba volviendo loco, se giró y lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como el mayor colocaba su cabeza sobre su brazo y lo abrazaba de regreso. Inhalo con fuerza y ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

*w*

Se levantó al no sentir el peso de la cabeza del castaño sobre su brazo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo pegado en su pecho y durmiendo plácidamente. Lo alejo suavemente y fue hasta su armario, tomo lo primero que encontró, fue a tomar una ducha, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente sucio por el viaje y ya empezaba a molestarle.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un café oscuro y en la tranquilidad del momento escucho unos pasos rápidos, ahí la vio entrar y sus brazos se apoderaron de su cuello y leves risas hacían aparición. El regreso el abrazo y palmeo suavemente el hombro, la vio con una fruta en su boca y quería golpearla por no cambiar.

—¡Jefe bienvenido! ¿Me trajo algo delicioso para probar? – se le veía la emoción y esa actitud le agradaba al azabache.

—No te traje nada, pero las señoras de la casa Jeager cocinan como los dioses, creo que te gustara su comida – respondió dándole un sorbo a su café – Hace mucho no te veía Sasha.

—Lo mismo digo jefe, sabía que estaba trabajando como un caballito de mar, pero me impresiono cuando el jefe Erwin me llamo y dijo que se fue de vacaciones – la preocupación se veía en sus ojos - ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

—No, la verdad quería descansar más, pero en mi arranque de rabia olvide este importante evento – suspiro con pesadez y termino de beber su café.

—Jefe hay algo importante que debo decirle y pedirle – sus nervios fueron notorios al ver como dejaba la fruta en la mesa y se sentaba.

—No me digas que sufriste tanta hambre que te comiste mis caballos y al pobre de Connie – trato de hacer sus bromas y lograr clamar a la mujer.

—Jajajaja jefe sería incapaz de comerme a mi novio... espera pensándolo bien ...

—Ni se te ocurra decirme alguna cochinada o te tiro a la calle – sabía lo que diría y preferiría evitar tener esas palabras e imágenes en su mente – Ahora dime que pasa.

—Jefe yo... bueno yo... voy a casarme y me gustaría que fuera mi padrino – hablo tan rápido que Levi quedo en shock recibir la información y al tratar de entender.

—Estoy realmente impresionado, no pensé que la chica patata que encontré en el sur de Irlanda, con un arco y flecha cazando en un rio se fuera a casar y formar su propia familia – expreso con ternura, pues refugiar a la mujer cuando estaba a punto de morir había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en esa época – Seré tu padrino si es lo que en verdad quieres y tienes todo mi apoyo.

Sasha se levantó y con lágrimas en sus ojos empezó a besar las mejillas del azabache, las risas no hacían falta y el mayor empezaba a entender lo importante que era para la joven.

—Gracias jefe, estoy muy feliz sabe que lo considero como mi padre – expreso sujetando fuertemente las manos del mayor y besándolas.

—Si me ves como esa figura llámame Levi – pidió abrazándola de nuevo y depositando un beso en la frente - ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner? O ¿Dónde será la ceremonia? ¿Qué darás de comida? Y ¿a quienes vas a invitar?

—Bueno la recepción queremos que sea aquí o en su casa sino le molesta – empezó a explicar – De vestido puedo ir y comprar cualquiera, la comida aun no lo hemos pensado y los invitados serian usted, el jefe Erwin, Armin y la familia de Connie.

—Lo del vestido no me gusta, iras a buscar el más hermoso y se quién te acompañara él tiene buen gusto, iremos a un sitio esos de mierda que dicen que dan la mejor comida y ver que nos pueden ofrecer, te casaras en Notre Dame y mi casa será el lugar de la recepción – estaba pensando seriamente en esto pues Sasha era una mujer muy valiosa para el –

—¿No será muy costoso? – pregunto algo preocupada – Quiero que sea algo muy sencillo, Connie también lo quiere así.

—¿Y si la ceremonia también se hace en su casa jefe? – la voz de Connie hizo presencia, el cual fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo del mayor.

—Felicidades que sean muy felices y es una buena idea, solo es decorar bien el salón y en el jardín la recepción – se sentía emocionado por los jóvenes – Tengo entonces a la persona indicada para todo esto, solo esperemos que despierte. Ahora la familia que vivirá con ustedes es de la India, no comen carne de res y lógicamente irán a la ceremonia si a ustedes no les molesta.

—Claro que no, será maravillo jefe – aplaudió Connie y sonrió – Si la madame nos ayuda con la comida le estaríamos agradecidos, le pagaríamos a ella.

Todos asintieron y Sasha empezó a cocinar el almuerzo, hizo una deliciosa carne con salsa de champiñones, con papas en puré y ensalada verde, Connie le conto lo difícil que había sido pedirle matrimonio a la joven pues siempre que lo intentaba se ponía tan nervioso que se desmayaba, que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo, pero él estaba dichoso y esperaba que Dios los bendijera con una hermosa niña pero que no comiera tanto que la mamá.

Levi quería saber si querían cambiar de casa, a lo que ellos dijeron que buscarían una más grande pero cerca de la finca pues querían seguir trabajando al lado del mayor, le agradecieron por todo el apoyo dado desde que se conocieron y el solo podía decir que estaba bendecido con sus presencias. Al terminar de almorzar lavaron los platos y los jóvenes salieron, esperándolo en la caballeriza.

Al quedarse solo empezó a recordar el día que vio a Sasha en ese frio sitio, delgada, descalza, llorando desconsoladamente y el solo había sido llamado para que se hiciera cargo de una niña problemática, que robaba comida y era más agresiva de lo normal. Cuando se acercó solo le pudo brindar ese asqueroso sándwich que había comprado y sin palabra alguna lo tomo y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

>Flash back<

—Sabes que no debes robar ¿verdad? – pregunto suavemente, pues no quería asustar a la pequeña – ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No tengo – respondió derramando pequeñas lagrimas – Hace un par de meses se mudaron y dijeron que yo era una vergüenza para ellos, así que me dejaron sola.

—Mocosa soy una mierda en lo que corresponde al trato humano, pero si quieres ven conmigo y vive bajo mi techo y normas – ofreció con toda la seriedad que poseía – Iras a la escuela de cadetes de mujeres y cuando te gradúes me dirás que quieres hacer.

Ella solo asintió, la cuido con dedicación y mano fuerte pero jamás logro quitarle esa maldita y fea maña de comer más de la cuenta y robar comida de su nevera cuando su ogro interno despertaba. Pero aun así se fue convirtiendo en una mujer dedicada, firme y trabajadora.

Con Connie había sido diferente, era un joven que trabajaba en los campos verdes de los diferentes escuadrones en Francia, se le veía el gusto en lo que hacía y Levi solo quería que su finca fuera la más limpia y hermosa de todo el sitio, así que se lo llevo y al convivir con Sasha había aprendido a sonreír mas.

Según lo que le contaba sus padres no se sentían orgullosos de sus logros, tomando todo el valor que tenia se fue de casa a muy temprana edad y se dedicó a hacer de su arte con las plantas su trabajo y sustento.

>Fin Flash back<

—Mocosos de mierda que me sacaron muchos malos gustos con sus bromas – dijo para sí mismo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –

Escuchaba como Sasha se reía a la distancia y soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad ahora que sabía que ellos serían felices y llegarían muy lejos estando uno al lado del otro.

Unos brazos que se aferraron a su cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y sintió el agradable aroma de Eren, beso los brazos y escucho la dulce risita del joven. Lo tomo de las manos y lo puso al frente de él, solo tenía una bata con diferentes flores y unos delicados zapatos.

—¿Descansaste mocoso? – pregunto mientras acariciaba las manos caramelos.

—Sí, me desperté cuando no te encontré en la cama – sonrió y beso la frente del azabache – Y al percibir el aroma de la comida. Tomé un baño y vine a buscarte.

—Sasha les preparo arroz y una ensalada, no sabía que más preparar – explico mientras señalaba la estufa – Siéntete a gusto de usar lo que hay en la nevera, ten cuidado aquí se come carne.

Lo vio asentir y empezar a ver dentro de la nevera, saco tres pechugas de pollo y empezó a prepararla a su gusto, el aroma era agradable y ver a Eren mover su cuerpo mientras cocinaba le gustaba bastante, él lo tenía idiota y sabía que se aprovechaba de su estado.

—Mañana iremos a ver a Armin él te hará un examen completo para poderlo llevar a la universidad, después saldremos al campus – informo mientras miraba su celular.

—Levi, ¿cómo hare para llegar a la universidad desde aquí? – pregunto mientras colocaba su plato sobre el mesón.

—Sera imposible, así que deberás quedarte conmigo en la semana y los viernes te traeré – explico como si fuera lo más lógico – Así que deja ropa guardada que llevaremos a casa mañana y acomodaras en tu habitación.

Eren solo asintió y siguió comiendo, pero antes de terminar el resto de la familia llego y sin pedirle algo al joven, él se levantó y empezó a servirles; el azabache pidió disculpas y salió de la casa mientras ellos comían tranquilamente, solo les pidió que fueran a las caballerizas al terminar.

Al llegar al lugar se sentía satisfecho, amaba ver la libertad de sus caballos y de un silbido llamo a Zeus, el caballo llego a los pocos segundos y sin ser ensillado él se montó en su lomo y empezó a cabalgar por el lugar, aprecio la belleza del pelaje de su percherón y la fuerza que tenía ahora en sus patas, el caballo seguía todas sus órdenes y al terminar el recorrido se bajó y se paró al frente de su gran animal.

El pecho había crecido mostrando la fuerza de sus músculos; el animal con su cabeza empezó a recorrer su cara y olía su cabello, mostrándole de ese modo la falta que le había hecho, palmeo su lomo, el cuello y abrazo con fuerza a su compañero. Volvió a silbar y el resto de animales empezaron a llegar.

Tenía 7 machos de diferentes razas y las más bellas a sus ojos, su más amado Zeus un percherón, Ra un Oldenburgo, Mefistofeles un Cuarto de Milla, Dante un Clydesdale, Demetri un Shagya Arabe, Dominique un Belga de Tiro y un hermoso Poni Fell de nombre Honore; son bellos y muy veloces, le encantaban y esta era la hora en la que no se arrepentía de haber gastado dinero en ellos.

Los montó a cada uno, Sasha y Connie lo acompañaban, eran excelentes jinetes y las bestias eran tan fáciles de manejar que se sentía volar, al terminar la carrera con sus jóvenes acompañantes siendo él el ganador escucharon fuertes aplausos, voltearon a ver y estaba toda la familia Jeager.

Sasha le entrego una toalla y con agradecimiento la puso en su cuello y empezó a secar su sudor mientras se acercaba a la familia.

—Jefe es increíble que pueda montar a los caballos con esa ropa – expreso Connie dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Se dio cuenta que era verdad, se había colocado lo primero que había encontrado y ahora que lo detallaba se daba cuenta que eran sus ropas para entrenar, un pantalón ancho negro con una blusa blanca manga corta.

—Es la única mierda que encontré en mi armario – se defendió – Has mejorado como jinete.

—Gracias jefe, tengo a la mejor maestra – y abrazo a su prometida.

—Lo siento no escuche cuando llegaron – hablo y saludo de nuevo a la familia – Ellos son mis protegidos y digamos que familia, Sasha, Connie ellos son la familia Jeager vivirán con ustedes a partir de ahora.

—Un placer conocerlos – extendió la mano Grisha y tomo la de los jóvenes – Soy Grisha, ella es mi madre Shaila, Carla mi alma gemela y nuestro amado hijo Eren.

Todos se saludaron y empezaron a hablar de la convivencia, mientras se conocían Levi entro en las caballerizas y vio al pequeño animal, estaba como se lo había pedido a Sacha acaricio la cara y salió con él. Y al llegar vio como Eren se acercaba a Zeus con nerviosismo y al colocar la mano en el animal la sonrisa se ensancho, llamando a su familia para que hicieran lo mismo.

Se acercó lentamente y llamo su atención con un carraspeo de su garganta. Todos voltearon a verlo y los jóvenes se hicieron a su lado ayudando a tapar al pequeño.

—Estaba pensando en regalarte a la bestia que tienes a tu lado, pero esta mujer me regaño y casi me revienta mi tímpano – vio la expresión de Eren y se golpeó mentalmente por preocuparlo – Pero estarás mas cómodo con este.

Los tres se alejaron y dejaron ver al pequeño, Eren se llevó sus hermosas manos a la boca y las lágrimas caían como una cascada, el azabache vio cómo se iba acercando y al llegar abrazo con fuerza el cuello del potranco, acariciaba el lomo y susurraba algo intangible.

Los padres y abuela se acercaron y agradecieron al azabache, a lo que él solo les respondió -¨se lo merece y ustedes podrán usar los que ven aquí¨-, Sasha ayudo a quitarle el moño y permitirle al menor ver la majestuosidad de su nueva mascota y el solo pudo sonreír.

*w*

Ver a Levi montando esos caballos fue esplendido, pero al bajarse y ver esa camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo casi transparente le estaba provocando un orgasmo visual y su corazón se detuvo al ver al pequeño animal que le era entregado como obsequio.

Era bello el pelaje relucía y sus patas tan increíbles por los colores, aunque le explicaron que tenía solo unos 3 meses, pero el animal le llegaba más arriba de las caderas y estaba impresionado con el rápido crecimiento.

—Debes ponerle nombre Eren, así podre domarlo con él y lo educare para que responda a ti– le pidió Sasha y el empezó a pensar.

—Bueno podría llamarse Rey Negro – miro a Sasha para ver si era de su agrado y al ver sus ojos supo que había acertado

—Aquí todos los caballos tienen nombres fuertes – explico tranquilamente – El jefe ama a sus bestias y disfruta montarlos.

—Se nota y los caballos lo quieren – afirmo llevando su mirada al azabache.

—Jajajaja así es, Levi invierte demasiado en ellos más que en si mismo – comento y se llevó una papa a la boca – Bueno también en mi como más de la cuenta, le estoy agradecida. Por cierto, Eren sean bienvenidos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Gracias Sasha eso me gustaría – la abrazo y sonrió con ternura.

Veía a Levi hablar con sus padres y con Connie, señalaban las tierras y empezaron a caminar por la zona, los caballos seguían al mayor hasta que llegaron al límite y ahí se detuvieron, Eren acaricio el lomo de uno de ellos y siguió a su familia.

Connie les explico la extensión total del terreno, afirmo que ya había labrado la tierra y solo tocaba plantar las semillas, que ya había comprado el abono y lo necesario para la supervivencia en el invierno, compro los implementos para el momento de la recolección. El campo era hermoso y muy bien cuidado.

Estaba emocionado solo había pasado un día y estaba lleno de emociones, de sorpresas y momentos inolvidables.

—Puedo sembrar el día de mañana y estaré pendiente de todo lo necesario hasta el día de la ceremonia de cadetes y de ahí en adelante hasta el día de la boda y luna de miel – comento un poco apenado y sonrojado en sus mejillas.

—¿Vas a casarte? – pregunto Carla emocionada – ¿Podemos saber con quién?

—Conmigo señora Carla – respondió Sasha con una enorme sonrisa.

—Que los dioses los llenen de mucha felicidad y amor – oró la abuela para ellos.

—Muchas gracias, ya tenemos a los padrinos solo falta lo demás – tomo a Connie del brazo y ambos sonrieron.

—Eren creo que tu podrías ayudarlos con la decoración y en escogerle un digno vestido a la chica patata – pido Levi con el ceño fruncido, se le veía preocupado.

—Sera un placer para mi ayudarlos – se ofreció sonriendo ampliamente – Creo que podrían casarse a mediado de mayo. ¿Cuándo entro a estudiar Levi?

—Creo que, en agosto, mañana nos dirán bien – Eren veía la intranquilidad que el mayor mostraba en sus ojos, así su rostro siguiera impasible.

Levi hizo alusión al tiempo que el castaño debía quedarse en su casa en la ciudad para la facilidad de transporte y movilidad para llegar a sus estudios, dijo que él podría llevarlo en las mañanas hasta el campus, pero debía aprender a llegar a la casa o a su sitio de trabajo.

Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y agradecieron todas las molestias que se tomaba con su hijo, el solo sonrió hacia el mayor demostrándole lo agradecido que estaba, dijo que en esos días los llevaría de turismo a conocer y podrían quedarse en la casa hasta el día viernes pues su madre llegaría, e iría a quedarse con ellos para llevarlos al evento.

—¿De verdad podemos ir? – pregunto la abuela emocionada.

—Claro que sí, son mis invitados y Sasha se gradúa como jinete de alto rango – informo haciendo sonreír a la joven.

—Debemos ir elegantes Grisha, hay que sacar la ropa y buscar lo más apropiado – hablo Carla sonriendo y sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

—Bueno nosotros iremos a descansar, trabajamos hasta tarde y madrugamos para arreglar al Rey Negro – se despido Sasha y junto con su prometido se retiraron.

Comieron tranquilamente lo que había sobrado del almuerzo que el castaño había preparado y cada uno cogió a su respectivo cuarto para empezar a acomodar su ropa, Levi fue detrás del menor y saco la poca ropa que había en el armario.

—¿Solo tienes ropa para hacer ejercicio? – pregunto curioso y se acercó al azabache.

—Sí, venia aquí para poder trabajar tranquilamente, lejos del ruido y corro en las mañanas, hago sentadillas, cuclillas y abdominales, es mi terreno y no hay nadie que fastidie – le explico y se alejó del sitio – Iré a tomar una ducha, recuerda dejar ropa para llevar.

Eren sonrió al enterarse de esas cosas, ya entendía porque tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses y que lógicamente lo hicieran ver tan apetecible, no podía negar que quería ser sujetado fuertemente.

Mientras sacaba su ropa encontró los vestidos que Levi le había regalo y las dejo aparte, con uno de ellos iría a la ceremonia y con el otro al matrimonio de Sasha, estaba emocionado porque compartiría muchas cosas al lado del azabache y aprendería a vivir en un lugar diferente al de su ciudad.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y giro para ver al mayor, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él y volvió a notar esa preocupación en los ojos de aquel que le gustaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Nada – fue cortante en la respuesta y eso lo lastimo.

—Levi, sé que no estás bien, quiero ayudarte – tomo la mano del mayor y espero pacientemente.

—Mierda, el solo pensar que ella vendrá me revuelve el estómago – empezó a hablar con rabia en sus palabras – Tendrás que convivir bajo el mismo techo y eso me enfada más, no quiero que se entere de la boda de Sasha y quisiera que no fuera a la ceremonia, quien sabe con qué estupidez salga.

—¿Tanto te molesta la presencia de tu madre? – quería ayudar y si escuchar a Levi permitía que expulsara toda su ira lo haría pacientemente.

—No solo me molesta, es como un fastidio que al momento de pensar en ella quiero matarla – se sujetó el puente de la nariz y suspiro con pesadez – Prométeme que evitaras estar cerca de ella, puede llegar a ser bastante humillante si se lo propone y no tolerare que te haga llorar.

—Levi, ven acá – golpeo sus piernas y vio al mayor sentarse en el piso y colocar la cabeza donde le pedía – Sabes que no me lastimarían tan fácil, pero si tanto te preocupa no me acercare a ella, le hablare si tú estás conmigo, evitare hacer algún comentario de la boda y si llega a decirme algo te lo diré.

—Eren por el amor de Dios solo evítala lo más que puedas, lo que diga o haga no le prestes atención y si ella esta con Farlan corre – pidió con insistencia y beso sus manos.

—Lo hare, te lo juro – afirmo y siguió acariciando la cabeza del mayor – Gracias por el potranco lo amé.

—Ese era el plan, Sasha te enseñara a montar y ...

—Quiero que tú me enseñes, ¿puedes? – corto la frase del mayor y pidió amablemente.

—Si es lo que deseas así se hará, te enseñare en Zeus ya que el tuyo aun es pequeño y no esta domado – se levantó y beso la frente del castaño – Ahora continúa arreglando, dormiremos igual que esta mañana.

El asintió y vio como el mayor se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos, siguió con su tarea y cuando acomodo lo suficiente, contando sus joyas se dispuso a descansar. Se sentó y contemplo al mayor, con su mano recorrió el rostro y cabello sonriendo como un idiota.

—Si sigues haciendo estas cosas caeré rendido a tus pies y soy bastante posesivo – susurro besando la mejilla y metiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Abraso a Levi con fuerza y dejo que el aroma del mayor lo envolviera y agradeció a todos los dioses por ponerle a ese hombre en el camino que lentamente llenaba su vida de felicidad y amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llega el cap, espero fuera de su agrado. 
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	11. Paris la ciudad de mi amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF o en AO3 y dejan su kudos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz.

Madrugo como de costumbre y al abrir sus ojos Levi ya no estaba, se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo poco que descansaba el azabache, aun así, se arregló y al salir los vio a todos en el campo revisando el cultivo.

Connie sonreía ampliamente y sus padres se veían maravillados, por lo que él fue a la cocina y preparo un delicioso desayuno de pan tostado, fruta picada con un poco de crema de leche con azúcar y te de jengibre. Empezaron a llegar sus padres, seguidos de los futuros esposos y su amado azabache, así que les paso el desayuno.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sasha comió casi el triple y aun así afirmaba tener hambre, el solo pudo reír ante esas acciones.

—Hoy iremos a la ciudad, se quedarán en mi casa y el viernes los llevare a la casa de Armin y Erwin para que se queden con ellos – explico el azabache, terminando su te.

—¿No incomodaremos en la casa de su jefe? – se veía la preocupación de Grisha en sus palabras.

—No, hable con ellos esta mañana y dicen que serán bienvenidos en su hogar – afirmo el azabache, observando su celular – Lo hago principalmente porque no quiero que esa mujer los moleste.

El silencio se hizo presente, pues la expresión en el rostro del azabache no daba paso a preguntar o simplemente querer seguir la conversación.

—Frente a la boda, le ...

—Ni se te ocurra decirles, es capaz que arruina todo – no permitió que Sasha continuara, se le veía incómodo y de muy mal humor – ¿Qué dijeron tus padres Connie?

—No vendrán, dicen que no están de acuerdo con nuestra unión, así que creo que seremos nosotros más la familia Smith – hablo con tranquilidad, y Eren al observarlo no vio tristeza en su rostro.

El azabache solo asintió y se retiró del lugar, Sasha soltó un suspiro pesado y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, Connie la abrazo y le susurraba palabras en su oído; ellos estaban impresionados en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo con Levi jamás lo habían visto de esa manera.

—Lamentamos que lo vieran de ese modo – hablo Connie y sonrió tiernamente – Siempre que se trata el tema de su madre se descompone.

—No deben disculparse, no entendemos bien lo que pasa, pero debe ser bastante doloroso para el capitán – expreso Carla acariciando la espalda de Sasha

—Kuchel es una mujer despreciable – hablo Sasha y trato de sonreír – Cuando me conoció me golpeo con fuerza el rostro, afirmando que era una sucia pordiosera que no merecía la caridad de su hijo, cuando Levi no estaba me encerraba por horas y cuando él lo noto la sacó de la casa – respiro profundo y llevo otra papa a la boca – Con Connie fue algo parecido, ella cree que solo por tener el apellido Ackerman puede abusar de los demás.

—Qué mujer tan cruel – la abuela se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

—Y ni se diga del trato al jefe, ella solo quiere humillarlo por medio de palabras o actitudes – se veía la molestia en las palabras de Connie – Si pueden estar lo más lejos de ella y de Farlan háganlo.

Todos asintieron y Sasha se ofreció a lavar la loza, afirmando que no lo dejaran esperar demasiado; salieron y ahí lo vio cerca del auto fumando y con una mirada llena de melancolía y desesperación. Levi abrió las puertas para que pudieran entrar, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, solo apago el cigarrillo antes de entrar y empezó a conducir.

Quería animarlo, odiaba verlo de esa manera pues lo poco que él le había contado de su madre está no era la mejor en su categoría y aparentemente en ninguna otra, no aplaudía los logros alcanzados por su hijo y solo lo buscaba cuando necesitaba algo. El celular del azabache comenzó a sonar y simplemente vio como contestaba.

—Habla Ackerman – respondió con seriedad.

—Mi amado hijo – al escuchar esa voz de inmediato se parqueo y coloco su frente sobre el volante – Quería informarte que llegare antes a nuestra casa.

—Quédate entonces en un puto hotel – su ira se notaba en las palabras – Es mi casa y tengo invitados.

—Qué hijo tan grosero, como te atreves a enviarme a un sucio hotel – la ironía se escuchaba en la mujer – Lleva a tus supuestos invitados a un hotel y cuida de tu hermanito y de mi como se debe.

—¿Vienes con él? – frunció más el entrecejo y sus dientes chocaban.

—Por supuesto, aunque el solo ira a la fiesta, ¿tienes su entrada? – pregunto eufórica.

—No – su respuesta fue fría – Buscare un puto hotel para ustedes y el viernes en la noche podrán ir a casa, te guste o no.

—Rivaille Ackerman, yo me quedare en mi casa y se acabó la discusión, tu solo debes hacer lo que yo diga y ...

—Me importa una mierda lo que tu estúpida cabeza piense y las idioteces que salgan de tu boca, es mi casa y se hace lo que yo diga, ahora bien mujerzuela, cuando vengas las llaves que tienes no servirán - y sin esperar respuesta colgó – Lo lamento, denme unos minutos.

Salió del auto y camino un poco sacando otro cigarrillo, el castaño salió del auto y fue a su encuentro, el murmuraba algo que no logro comprender así que lo abrazo con cariño, sintiendo como le regresaba el abrazo y sus manos se posaban en su espalda descubierta.

—No dejes que te afecte – le susurro y acaricio sus finos cabellos – Tu eres maravilloso, trabajador y dedicado, si ella no te valora hay muchos que si lo hacemos.

—Siempre que llama hace que mi ira se salga de control – expreso acariciando la espalda del menor – No puedo evitarlo, no sé porque sigue tratándome, todo lo que soy y hago le molesta.

—Levi – lo alejo un poco y sujeto el rostro compungido del mayor – Olvídala, piensa que solo es una mujer que no tiene nada que ver contigo, te compartiré a la mía y sé que ella te dará todo el amor necesario. Aléjala de tu vida, que no importe que tengan el mismo apellido, solo piensa que es de otra galaxia.

—Como un asqueroso extraterrestre – trato de seguirle la corriente y el castaño solo pudo sonreír.

—Así es y siempre ten en mente que las personas que estamos a tu lado, somos tu familia – recibió un beso en la mejilla y escucho un fuerte suspiro.

—Te ves hermoso en ese vestido – se sonrojo y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Gracias. Levi – lo vio posar sus finos ojos sobre él y continuo – Te amo.

Lo beso y empezaron a caminar de regreso al auto, se excusó con la familia por su vocabulario y retomaron el camino.

No se cansaba de ver el paisaje, a sus ojos era tan perfecto que podría quedarse a vivir ahí, buscaría la manera de conseguirles un hermoso hogar a sus padres y él se esforzaría al máximo en sus estudios.

Entraron por una calle bastante elegante y toda su familia quedo impactada con la casa en la que parquearon. Tenía un frente maravilloso lleno de árboles y vegetación, parecía un barco blanco con muchas ventanas.

Desde la entrada se veía la sala al lado izquierdo de la casa, a la derecha la cocina y comedor, los pasillos eran en madera y toda la casa estaba pintada de blanco, el estudio tenía una forma bastante interesante, pero le entraba luz por todas partes, las ventanas eran muy grandes. Al ir al segundo piso estaban las 5 habitaciones que se distribuían a la perfección en esa inmensa casa, la primera que se encontraba era la de Levi, era más grande que la del castaño en la india, en la cama podía entrar toda la familia Jeager mas el dueño de casa, el televisor estaba al frente ubicado sobre unos muebles blancos, al fondo se veía el armario con su ropa adecuadamente ubicada.

Tenía un gran espacio y al ingresar vieron un baño hermoso tenia jacuzzi en mármol, junto con el lavamanos y la ducha; cada habitación era amplia, se parecían a las suyas, pero todo lo que la adornaba era blanco y hacia que la casa se viera más viva y llena de luz. Por el cuarto que el escogió había salida a un balcón y desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver la Torre Eiffel.

Salieron de la casa por una puerta cercana a la cocina, había una zona verde maravillosa, habían mesas y sillas en madera, Levi afirmo que era la zona de barbacoas en la que Erwin se dedicaba a cocinar y servir felizmente, caminaron un poco más y los ojos de Eren casi se salen al ver una hermosa piscina natural similar a la de él; vieron la piscina cubierta y la casa quedo a su completa disposición al entregarles un juego de llaves a cada uno.

—Pueden hacer uso de toda la casa – ofreció amablemente y los hizo pasar a una de las salas – La piscina siempre está en funcionamiento y en horas de la tarde se hace la limpieza correspondiente.

—Capitán, sentimos que estamos abusando de su confianza – expreso Grisha y se veía la preocupación en su rostro.

—Para nada, ahora por lo menos tendrá personas habitándola – expreso mientras se sentaba – Estoy pocas horas aquí, Sasha y Connie son los que más la disfrutan, vienen seguido a utilizar la piscina y el gimnasio. Erwin y Armin los fines de semana para fiestas en familia.

—Levi estamos muy agradecidos – hablo la abuela y todos asintieron – Nunca nos habíamos visto tan bien atendidos en un nuevo país.

—Este también es su país – expreso tranquilamente y señalo hacia la grava – Hay un carro que también estará a su disposición.

Grisha le dio la mano y agradeció efusivamente en nombre de toda su familia; subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y acomodaron lo poco que habían llevado. Eren estaba emocionado era tan bella la casa, pero aun así Levi no la consideraba un hogar. Fue el primero en terminar y bajo directamente al mismo lugar donde el azabache se había quedado, estaba fuera de la casa y de nuevo fumando, no le gustaba verlo así, salió a su encuentro y lo abrazo desde atrás.

—Vives en un palacio – susurro y beso el cuello del mayor – Eres como un príncipe.

—Solo es una casa Eren – respondió seriamente – Si ustedes no hubieran venido pensaba venderla, es una mierda la limpieza.

—¿Y si la volvemos nuestro hogar? – interrogo sensualmente en el oído.

Lo vio mirarlo con una media sonrisa y apagar el cigarrillo, acaricio su rostro y le entrego una bolsita.

—Son semillas de flor de loto – comento y empezó a guiar el camino – Quiero que este lugar también tenga eso que tanto te gusta y representa.

—Pero Levi, yo ...

—Solo hazlo mocoso idiota – evito que continuara – ¡¿No dijiste que querías volverla nuestro hogar!?

Después de escuchar eso, tomo cada semilla y las fue colocando en diferentes partes del sitio, Levi le estaba dando un lugar al que pertenecer y donde se le respetaba por lo que era. Al terminar se acercó al mayor y lo beso con ternura, al sentir como el beso era correspondido abrió un poco la boca y la lengua de Levi empezó a jugar con la propia, sentía demasiadas mariposas en el estómago. Al separarse lo abrazo con fuerza y su respiración era errática, el mayor acariciaba su espalda y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Al regresar a la casa sus padres ya los estaban esperando, subieron al auto y fueron a la ciudad, los llevo por todos los lugares emblemáticos de Paris y sus alrededores, la torre Eiffel, el rio Sena, el Moulin Rouge, el museo del Louvre, el palacio de Versalles, los campos Elíseos y El arco del triunfo.

Las fotos no faltaron, estaban emocionados, lastimosamente no se habían bajado del carro, pero Levi quería mostrarles los alrededores y en los siguientes días irían a todos esos lugares.

Y la primera que disfrutaron en todo su esplendor fue la Torre Eiffel en la noche, las luces hacían que la belleza arquitectónica hiciera que se sintiera la complicidad de las parejas, el amor de los esposos y el respeto de los más ancianos.

Le tomo fotos a sus padres abrazados y besándose bajo la imponente estructura, de su abuela siendo abrazada por su hijo y nuera, el castaño junto con sus padres y le pidieron el favor a otra persona que tomara una con Levi. Se separaron y Eren le paso de inmediato la cámara a su padre.

—Quiero una foto junto a Levi – pidió emocionado, tomando al mayor de gancho y sonriendo ampliamente – Quiero que nos veamos los dos y si puedes otra donde salga la torre.

—Claro que si – se ubicó y grito - ¡Sonrían!

Eren así lo hizo, pero Levi seguía con su rostro impasible, así que se agacho y beso la mejilla notando que estaba completamente rojo y una mirada de sorpresa. Sabía que estaba apenado porque empezó a guiar el camino junto con Carla; observo la imagen y solo pudo sonreír pues el mayor había quedado extremadamente tierno.

Llegaron a la entrada de la torre y el simplemente mostro sus pases e ingresaron de inmediato, agradecían por eso pues la fila era inmensa; tomaron el ascensor y llegaron a la parte más alta, la vista llenaba a Eren de una sensación de regocijo y fascinación indescriptible, los comentarios de sus padres y abuela no faltaban.

—Todo esto es maravilloso Levi – afirmo Carla mientras sacaba más fotos – Tu ciudad es un sueño.

—Ya entiendo porque lo llaman la ciudad del amor – hablaba Grisha mirando hacia el horizonte – Tiene un exotismo único.

—Padre deberíamos quedarnos a vivir aquí – pidió el castaño girando a Levi y tomándose una foto junto a el.

—Démosle tiempo al tiempo cariño – su abuela lo acaricio, tomando la oportunidad de captúrala a su lado – Gracias hijo, esa foto quedo hermosa.

Al llegar de nuevo el ascensor descendieron y llegaron al restaurante, era como estar en un cuento de hadas pues la luz era escasa y se combinaban con las del exterior, la atención fue muy agradable y la gente trataba a Levi con mucho respeto.

—Buenas noches – hablo el mozo y sonrió amablemente – A pedido del capitán se ha hecho un menú especial para ustedes.

—Muchas gracias – sonrió Carla.

—El plato de entrada será un Foie gras de pato, tomates cherry y chutney de pimienta de Sichuan y brioche tostado – empezó a explicar lo que se les serviría – El plato principal es Pata de cordero con patatas Anna, berenjena, calabacín frito de flores y mantequilla de soja ahumada y de postre Crujientes de chocolate Guanaja con crema ligera de vainilla y frambuesas.

Al instante llegaron los platos y no pudo negar que el sabor era indescriptible, todo combinaba a la perfección y los aromas sin importar que ya casi estaban quedando llenos hacia que se abriera el apetito. Pero el postre lo llevaba a un mundo de sabores que sentía que jamás había conocido, las texturas lo estaban enloqueciendo y aparentemente no era el único pues sus padres y abuela hacían las mismas expresiones, el mayor le paso el de él y sin refutar lo comió.

—Creo que engordare – exclamo Eren sobando su vientre – Todo estaba exquisito.

—Me alegra que fuera de su agrado – Levi se veía satisfecho – Ahora regresemos, mañana continuaremos con el turismo.

Él se fue hasta la cocina y aparentemente agradeció al chef que sonreía ampliamente, el dolor de los pies no se podía negar ahora sabía que debía ir con zapatos planos y eso que no habían caminado tanto.

Al llegar a casa se quitó de inmediato sus tacones e ingreso, sus padres estaban emocionados y abrazaban al azabache con gran cariño y respeto; se dirigieron al segundo piso, se despidió de su familia y entraron a sus cuartos, pero al ver su cama se sintió vacío se estaba acostumbrando a mal durmiendo con Levi.

Se colocó su pijama y metió debajo de las cobijas, apago las luces y trato de descansar, pero le era imposible le hacía falta el aroma del mayor, su calor corporal y sus frías manos cerca de su piel. Daba vueltas en la cama y el sueño no aparecía, así que se levantó y salió a su hermoso balcón, el frio de la noche tocaba su piel descubierta y su cabello bailaba al compás del elemento.

Suspiro y sentía como su corazón, alma, cuerpo se fusionaban en la armonía que él creía siempre debió ser, se sentía navegar en un barco surcando la belleza de un océano de estrellas iluminado por una hermosa luna llena y de capitán estaba Levi. Ese hombre que jamás lo juzgo, que lo protegió y le dio sentimientos que iban desde el miedo hasta el que ahora siente.

Pero ese barco iba lento, seguro, era confiable y eso le gustaba al castaño porque solo sus padres le habían dado esa sensación en un bote anclado en tierra; ahora vivía con un príncipe que lo llevaba en ese hermoso barco pero que él se consideraba un indigno de tal majestuosa adquisición, que no se permitía sentir y su corazón seguía sintiendo inseguridad, así el castaño se esforzara en ser una buena brújula. Pero no se rendiría, haría que el mayor entendiera la belleza de vivir y sobre todo de amar.

—Estas no son horas para que un mocoso de mierda este despierto – esa filosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo busco en la oscuridad.

—No... no... puedo... bueno ... conciliar el sueño – estaba apenado, pues no podía decirle que era porque no lo tenía a su lado – Tu también deberías estar durmiendo.

—Carajo Eren, ¿crees que es fácil dormir cuando me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte cerca? – confeso y el castaño se sintió avergonzado.

Lo vio como se le acercaba y ese brillo en sus ojos estaban llamándolo a gritos, aunque su boca y gestos no lo hicieran, corrió hasta él y fue recibido en ese fuerte pecho que lo llenaba de seguridad.

—También me hace falta tu presencia en mi cama – se sinceró y fue sujetado con más fuerza – Muero por abrazarte y tener tu aroma en mí.

—Mierda Eren no digas eso – respiro con fuerza y continuo – Haces que pierda mi cordura y crecen mis deseos por marcarte.

Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, creía que podía llegar a escupirlo de la felicidad y siendo honesto no le importaba que Levi se quedara con él, porque ahora estaba seguro que ya le pertenecía.

—¿Y porque no lo haces? – se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero no se guardaría nada con el azabache.

—Primero, ayer le pedí ser tu pareja a tus padres, segundo, ellos están aquí y lo más importante quiero que entiendas porque soy así al ver a mi madre – lo beso en la coronilla de la cabeza –

—Te apoyare en esto, pero con una condición – sonrió alejándose de ese cuerpo que anhelaba – Déjame dormir en la misma cama.

No hubo respuesta, pero empezó a guiarlo hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acomodaron como venía siendo una costumbre y sin palabra alguna ambos se dejaron caer en sus respectivos sueños.

Los siguientes días fueron igual de movidos y emocionantes, como prometió el mayor fueron a todos los lugares que les había comentado, almorzaban y cenaban por fuera; ver a la Mona Lisa que solo había podido disfrutar en las revistas o la televisión, habían hecho que su gusto por el arte se incrementara, la belleza del museo, el diseño de la fachada, todo lo tenía maravillado.

La catedral de Notre Dame era de ensueños su estilo barroco lo atapaba en esa historia en el momento de su construcción y la paz que se sentía en ella lo hacía flotar; a las catacumbas y a Disney fueron con Armin y Erwin, era agradable pues el rubio menor le explicaba cosas interesantes mientras los adultos hablaban de negocios. Había que resaltar que lo más placentero que había vivido en esos días había sido escuchar a Levi hablar en francés, se sentía tan exótico, tan atrayente que Eren había perdido el hilo de la conversación con Armin, pero desde que lo conoció él nunca había hablado en su lengua madre.

—El acento de Levi es como un canto – hablo en voz alta y al darse cuenta se apeno.

—Es cierto, la voz del capitán es bastante segura y atrayente – comento el rubio sonriendo – Solo espero que jamás lo escuches gritar, porque ese acento cambia por completo se vuelve una bestia.

—Creo que es maravilloso, de verdad me gusta – afirmo y sonrió ampliamente – Su voz fría hace que se vuelva como un poema.

—Jajajaja Eren, creo que, si llegaras a decirle eso, lo harías sonrojar – lo vio sujetarse el vientre y sonreír.

Continuaron con sus recorridos, subiéndose a las diferentes atracciones y viendo como Erwin era tan sobreprotector con su pequeño esposo, pero eso no parecía molestarle al menor y menos a su familia.

El palacio de Versalles mostraba la elegancia donde María Antonieta había vivido, donde los reyes disfrutaron de sus privilegios, los jardines y la majestuosidad demostraban la protección del pasado con el deseo de un futuro mejor.

Todos los sitios que visitaron estaban siendo retratados y lógicamente los disfrutaron al máximo, siendo esta la primera oportunidad de toda la familia Jeager de salir de su país natal y conocer un país tan hermoso y sobre todo culturalmente diferente.

Y cuando la semana ya estaba acabando Levi los llevo al mejor recorrido junto con Erwin y Armin, diciendo que sería su regalo de bodas para los rubios. La tarde estaba haciendo estragos en Eren, no había llevado algo con que abrigarse y estaba empezando a temblar un poco, el azabache se quitó su gabán y lo coloco en sus hombros, agradeció con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

—Iremos en barco por el Sena – afirmo esperando a los rubios en el lugar de embarque – Inicia en 15 minutos, veremos el atardecer y regresaremos una hora después.

—Hay que emocionante, eso se escucha muy romántico – suspiro Carla y abrazo a su esposo.

—Así es querida Carla – la voz de Erwin hizo presencia y saludo a todos - Este barco pertenece a nuestra legión, es muy cómodo. Amigo gracias por este regalo.

—No es por ti cejas idiota – contraataco, antes de que se pusiera cursi – Lo hago por Armin y el pequeño que está en su vientre, tu eres un pervertido.

—Aun así, capitán muchas gracias – sonrió Armin y empezó a entrar.

Levi los guio hasta el lugar donde debían sentarse, había tres sillas al frente en hermosa cojinería con una mesita, atrás dos sillas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda con sus respectivas mesas, en ellas croissants de pollo y verduras junto con té y disponible en los laterales vino.

Empezó a moverse y la suave música hacia que el espacio se convirtiera en un mundo de hadas, mostrando la majestuosidad del rio Sena, sus alrededores y la belleza del atardecer.

—Como me hubiera gustado que mi amado esposo viera esto – dijo la abuela con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero sé que está feliz de vernos aquí, en tan maravilloso país y con tan maravillosa compañía.

—Tienes razón madre – beso la mano de la mujer – Ahora estaremos en deuda con usted capitán, ha hecho de nuestras vidas una travesía en busca de felicidad plena.

—Levi, Armin y Erwin, mil y mil gracias esperamos poder contar con ustedes no como amigos sino como familia – expreso Carla llorando de felicidad.

—Para nosotros dos, es un placer tener a tan maravillosa familia – afirmo Erwin mientras servía vino en las copas – Brindo por la nueva alianza en negocios, amistad y familia, que la felicidad nunca falte en nuestros hogares.

—Salud – dijeron todos al unísono y bebieron de sus copas.

—Sean bienvenidos a Paris, la ciudad del amor – sonrió Armin y sujeto la mano de su esposo.

—Levi – susurro el castaño al mayor que estaba a su lado.

—Dime, ¿quieres algo más? – lo miro con ternura y acaricio su rostro.

—No, solo quería decirte que Paris es la ciudad de mi amor – sonrió y dejo un beso en los labios finos del mayor.

—Y que estés aquí, hace que entienda a esos idiotas – beso las manos caramelo y la mejilla.

Todo el recorrido estuvieron tomados de la mano y al salir se toparon con la fuerte figura de Erwin sin moverse y su esposo detrás de él. Levi se adelantó y se sorprendió ante las figuras que estaban en ese lugar.

—Hola cariño – la voz arrogante de una mujer apareció – ¿Ahora será que te dignas a llevarme a casa?

—Hay hoteles en la zona – contesto Levi y sus brazos se cruzaron – Mi casa está ocupada.

—No te atrevas a contestarle a tu madre – esa voz hizo estremecer a Eren, pero se dio cuenta que Levi no sentía nada con ella – Mocoso estúpido, ahora obedece.

—Levi oye – Erwin lo giro y quedaron frente a los demás – Me llevare a los Jeager como habíamos quedado desde el inicio de la semana y evitaremos problemas con ellos, iremos por su ropa y los llevaremos mañana para la ceremonia.

—No los quiero en mi casa ...

—Empezaran a hacer un escándalo capitán – la voz de Armin se notaba preocupada.

—Adelántense y recojan las cosas que necesitan para mañana – se dirigió a los Jeager y suspiro – Nos veremos en el cuartel, por favor no se alejen de Armin.

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron, Eren quería besarlo y decirle que no importaba la lejanía estaría a su lado y le mandaría todo su amor.

—Recuerda que te amo – le susurro y apretó con fuerza la mano.

—Y yo a ti, ahora vete – pidió y simplemente se alejó.

Hicieron lo que el azabache les pidió, fueron a su casa, sacaron sus cosas y fueron con los Smith, al llegar a la casa los acomodaron y sintiendo su corazón compungido se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Eren no te preocupes, el capitán es fuerte – trato de animarlo y acaricio su hombro – Mañana cuando lo veas, llévalo a un lugar alejado y abrázalo con fuerza.

—Lo hare – afirmo – porque no dejare que ellos lo sigan lastimando.

Al verlo salir, se arregló para acostarse y tomo el gabán de Levi lo coloco en su nariz aspirando con fuerza la esencia y lo abrazo con ímpetu.

—Hasta mañana mi amado – susurro al viento, rogando a los dioses que llevaran el mensaje a Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero sea de su agrado, lamento su no explique más sobre los lugares, pero nunca he ido a Francia y es medio difícil solo por imaginación y fotos. Respecto al vestido de Eren considero que esta descubierto en la espalda.
> 
> Si merezco tomatazos aquí estoy para recibirlos Jajajaja.
> 
> En el siguiente link encontraran la casa de Levi XDD
> 
> http://es.luxuryestate.com/p40765361-casas-de-lujo-en-venta-la-muette-auteuil-porte-dauphine
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	12. Los Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que siguieron el fic y dejaron un RVW y kudos, a dictadura riren, a la linda Ola-chan, Sora, Xochilt Oda, Neyri, Charly.
> 
> Link de la canción: https://youtu.be/u80ocuvZxmY

El camino a casa había sido una tortura, Kuchel no dejaba de recalcarle lo mal hijo que era y que estaba agradecida con su perfecto Farlan por haberle pedido la mejor habitación, en el mejor hotel de Francia, y de como había intentado entrar a casa y las guardas habían sido cambiadas.

Quería abofetearla y así rogar a cualquier Dios que la callara, pero parecía una cotorra que está aprendiendo a hablar; su padrastro y hermano apoyaban a la mujer en todo y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, al llegar al lugar salió lo más rápido que pudo del carro, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación cerrándola con llave desde el interior.

—Eres un hijo malagradecido, abre la maldita puerta y dame un juego de llaves – gritaba y golpeaba con fuerza la puerta; su madre lo iba a enloquecer.

Sin importarle entro al baño, dejo que su hermosa tina se llenara y se relajó lo más que pudo, no podía creer que aun tuviera que pasar por todo ese martirio junto a la que se hacía llamar su madre y el como un completo imbécil seguía abriéndole las puertas de su casa.

Al salir acomodo su nuevo uniforme en el perchero y se dirigió de inmediato a la ventana y con gran ansiedad empezó a fumar, sabía que la presencia de su ¨familia¨ lo alteraba en sobremanera y cuando no era whisky lo que ayudaba a sacarlo de sus emociones era el asqueroso cigarrillo, sabía que en algún momento lo terminarían matando.

Pensó en Eren y al cerrar sus ojos vio la mirada triste que solía darle, así que lo apago, baño su boca y se acostó, se sentía mentalmente agotado, así que en la mañana se iría temprano al cuartel y esperaría a que ellos llegaran, evitándose desde tan temprano aguantarse a esos cuervos.

Sintió que la noche no había cumplido con su maldita función, pues al despertarse se sentía pesado y sin mentirse, extraño ver el castaño cuerpo a su lado dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa; al entrar al baño vio sus típicas ojeras, simplemente soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez, pero sin importar lo que pasara debía ser un buen anfitrión y premiar a sus jóvenes por su esfuerzo y dedicación, así que sin malgastar un minuto más tomo una rápida ducha, se colocó su uniforme y salió de su casa.

Sintió el frio de la madrugada golpearlo con fuerza, pero eso lo hizo sentir en paz, inhalo con fuerza y tomo camino para su sitio de trabajo en su cómodo auto. La ciudad se veía extremadamente calmada y sin ruidos a esas horas de la mañana, el tráfico era tan agradable que recordó el porqué de su costumbre de salir tarde de trabajar y entrar temprano.

Al llegar, las empleadas estaban corriendo por todas partes terminando de arreglar los espacios; se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de premiación y ahí vio a Sasha montando un hermoso caballo árabe, la elegancia era notable en cada paso que daba la bestia y la seguridad que la joven demostraba.

Empezó a acercarse y el solo sujeto las riendas, la joven se bajó y lo abrazo de inmediato.

—Buenos días Levi – saludo mientras se alejaba del mayor – Veo que no descansaste.

—Fue una mierda – afirmo y empezó a acomodar la corbata y el broche de la solapa – Kuchel cada vez es más desesperante. Creo que le llego la menopausia.

—Jajajaja capitán – reía con tanta fuerza que empezó a llorar – Puedo... puedo afirmar entonces que siempre la ha tenido porque mujer más amargada que ella no existe.

Levi empezó a reírse por la forma en que Sasha le seguía el juego, continuaron burlándose de la mujer mientras iba a dejar a la bestia en el lugar indicado; la joven lo acompaño toda la mañana en la distribución de las medallas, los diplomas, la lista y sobre todo lo obligo a ingerir alimentos.

La ceremonia iniciaría a las 2 pm, seria con la entrega de medallas de honor a los caballistas y entrenadores de las bestias y posterior con la premiación de los nuevos reclutas y los que subirían de rango.

Estaban esperando en la entrada a sus respectivas familias y cuando Sasha vio a Connie corrió hacia él, viendo como era felicitada por su pareja, Erwin entro de la mano con su joven esposo y detrás de ellos llego la familia Jeager. Cada uno muy elegante y con una sonrisa, las mujeres parecían hermosas muñecas por el maquillaje y peinados, pero al ver a Eren casi se le sale el corazón, y lo emociono más ver que llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que él le regalo.

Los colores del vestido resaltaban el color de su piel, su cabello y sus ojos; todo su ser hacía que el vestido se viera más hermoso que el día que esa perra se lo vendió. Del lado derecho de su hombro salía un hermoso color azul rey con adornos orgánicos dorados y el lado izquierdo era de un dorado transparente que se unía bellamente con el color más oscuro, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el delicado vientre se resaltaba con ese hermoso dorado finalizando en unas hermosas olas. El pantalón era dorado con unos adornos de flores en color café oscuro que las hacían resaltar, pero el toque más hermoso era que en los laterales terminaba en cono y salían del centro pétalos que completaban el pantalón.

El cabello estaba todo sujeto en la parte superior y el flequillo caía sobre su lado derecho, resaltando su bello rostro, las joyas eran de oro blanco combinando a la perfección con el traje y la persona, pero el maquillaje que tenía puesto lo hacía ver más joven, más bello, más deseable. Lo vio acercarse y tomo su mano besándola con cuidado, notando ese delicioso aroma que su piel tenia, beso las manos de Carla y la abuela guiándolos posteriormente a sus respectivos asientos.

—Al terminar la entrega vendré por ustedes – hablo suavemente – No se vayan sin mí.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su puesto vio a su hermano llegar, con mala cara sabía que esa mujer ya estaba cerca y pedía que no fuera a arruinar nada.

-w-

Eren estaba muy nervioso, llevaba muchos años sin vestirse elegantemente y menos maquillarse para una ocasión tan importante, pero debía enorgullecer al azabache y demostrar que sería un buen protegido.

Se levantó más temprano de lo normal y primero enjuago su cuerpo en un perfume de aceite con aroma a rosas, peino sus largos cabellos y entro a la ducha, aplico su shampoo haciendo que su cabello quedara más brillante y también que fuera más fácil sujetarlo en el peinado que deseaba, con una esponja empezó a esparcir el jabón por su cuerpo; al salir fue directo por aquel hermoso traje y empezó a cambiarse pero su mayor reto fue salir del cuarto y esperar las posibles miradas de desagrado de los Smith.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo alagaron y abrazaron con fuerza afirmando que de verdad era una belleza exótica, el castaño se sonrojo y en agradecimiento preparo el almuerzo de todos, entre sonrisas y historias de cada familia el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños y terminaron de arreglarse, pero a Eren le costaba trabajo aplicarse su brillo en los labios, sus manos le temblaban -¨qué idiota soy, ni que fuera la primera vez que Levi me ve ¨- se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero él sabía de antemano que sus nervios se debían al hecho de conocer a la familia del azabache. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y vio a Armin entrar.

—¿Estás listo? – pregunto amablemente.

—Solo me falta aplicarme esto – señalo el brillo y trato de nuevo de aplicarlo fallando.

—Ven déjame ayudarte – el rubio se lo quito y empezó con cuidado a cubrir los labios – Todo saldrá bien, mantente cerca del capitán y de nosotros, él te protegerá.

—No quiero que salgan de pelea – afirmo al momento de recibir de nuevo el implemento.

—Siempre pasa créeme – explico sonriendo y tomándolo de las manos – Kuchel es una mujer orgullosa y con poca ética, Levi no la tolera. Ahora bien, vámonos.

Salieron, pero aun así el castaño estaba nervioso, el recorrido se le hizo más largo de lo que esperaba, su madre lo tomo de las manos tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero era en vano, porque hasta no ver al azabache seguiría sintiendo a su corazón gritar que algo malo pasaría.

Vio como los ojos de sus padres se abrían al ver el lugar de trabajo del azabache y como se maravillaron cuando ingresaron al lugar que daría paso a la ceremonia, pero sus ojos casi se salen al ver al ladrón de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ya que, al verlo con ese uniforme, su mente lo llevaba instantáneamente a ese hermoso lugar donde su caballero lo rescataría.

Casi todo su uniforme era negro, tenía un hermoso sombrero con unas hermosas alas cruzadas en el frente, tenía una camisa blanca, con su hermoso saco negro y una capa que se unía por medio de unos botones plateados, la capa estaba doblada sobre el hombro izquierdo mostrando un intenso rojo y exponiendo un hermoso adorno en la parte frontal, el saco mostraba un corte bastante elegante donde en el pecho se veían las medallas que Levi había conseguido en todo ese tiempo de servicio, el pantalón en los laterales tenia de igual manera una línea roja resaltando ambos colores, este estaba cubierto por botas negras que llegaban un poco más bajo de la rodilla y claro estaba que en sus frías manos estaban los tan característicos guantes blancos.

Al verlo acercarse y besarle las manos quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que en ese momento era imposible, así que en contra de su voluntad se dejó guiar; al verlo retirarse y verlo sentarse al lado de Erwin sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba porque ese hombre en uniforme se veía más que perfecto y ahora en su cabeza podía afirmar que era solo de él.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y cuando terminaba cada entrega de medallas los aplausos aparecían, más gratificante fue el ver a Levi entregarle el premio a mejor jinete a Sasha y posteriormente a todos los que él había entrenado y apoyado en el transcurso de su formación.

—¡De pie! – pidió y todos los jóvenes se levantaron - ¡Ahora entreguen sus corazones a su país!

Todos afirmaron y coloraron su mano derecha en forma de puño en su corazón y la izquierda en la espalda.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de cada uno de ustedes, han demostrado el amor a su patria y cada lagrima, sudor y sangre derramada en cada entrenamiento dejara sus frutos en cada uno de ustedes, esperamos seguir contando con su esfuerzo para hacer de Francia un lugar digno para vivir – hablo Erwin con una gran sonrisa y empezó a aplaudir - Ahora bien, vamos a la recepción.

Los jóvenes de forma muy ordenada empezaron a dirigirse al salón y ellos esperaron a que el azabache llegara, pero vieron pasar a una mujer con un sari y de inmediato Armin lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Ella es la madre de Levi – afirmo y señalo disimuladamente, permitiendo que los demás la encontraran más rápido – El hombre del sombrero es Kenny Ackerman, su padrastro y el joven es Farlan, su hermano menor quien es un soldado alemán.

—Es el sari que le ayude a comprar a Levi – explico Eren y sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por su cuerpo.

—Es una mujer muy bella, se parece bastante al capitán – afirmo Carla y los demás asintieron.

—Pero solo se parecen en el exterior porque ambos son polos opuestos – dijo Armin sonriendo amargamente.

Vieron a los hombres acercarse, pero la expresión del azabache demostraba la incomodidad y todos ya sabían el porqué, así que sin hacer preguntas empezaron a caminar, Levi llevo su brazo al de él llevándolo de gancho. El salón estaba adornado con flores azules y blancas, las copas eran hermosas y la comida que se veía manaba un aroma agradable.

—Te ves muy bien mocoso – susurro el mayor, haciéndolo sonrojar – Resalta tu belleza natural.

—Gracias Levi – sentía su cara extremadamente caliente – tú también te ves maravilloso, siento celos de todas las mujeres que puedan posar tus ojos en ti.

—Solo me importan tus ojos, los demás se pueden ir a la mierda – esto último lo dijo tan serio que Eren casi sufre un infarto – Lamento si la ceremonia fue agotadora para ustedes.

—Para nada capitán, al contrario, fue hermosa – afirmo Grisha mientras tomaban asiento – Es un bello lugar y se notó el orgullo de pertenecer a la milicia.

—Los jóvenes son bastante enérgicos y hacen todo el entrenamiento con gusto – hablo Erwin y abrazo a Armin besándolo en la mejilla – Así que...

—Esas muestras de afecto deberían estar prohibidas en sitios tan concurridos – una fina voz llena de orgullo dejo la mesa en completo silencio – Erwin Smith, deberías dejar a ese jovencito y buscarte una mujer de verdad.

—Lo siento Kuchel, pero no necesito a una mujer orgullosa y falta de tacto – sonrió mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su joven esposo – Armin me da todo lo que mi vida necesita.

—¿Por qué nosotros no estamos en su mesa? – pregunto ignorando al rubio mayor y posando la fría mirada en el azabache.

—Porque no son bienvenidos, así que pueden dirigirse a su mesa – no la miro y siguió dándole la espalda.

—¿Prefieres a estos pordioseros, antes que a tu amada madre? – la ira impresa en las palabras de Farlan se sentía – Que grosero eres hermano mayor.

El silencio después de eso fue sepulcral, los meseros colocaron los platos ignorando la discusión, Levi tomo los cubiertos y los demás hicieron lo mismo; Eren quería salir corriendo y esconderse de esas frías y fieras miradas.

—Ahora vives con un asqueroso travesti en tu casa – dijo Kuchel mientras sujetaba con desagrado el cabello de Eren – Primero recoges a una muerta de hambre, luego a un don nadie y ahora esta cosa.

Sintió como sus lágrimas empezaban a abultarse en sus ojos, la escucho reírse y cuando iba a volver a hablar Levi golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que varias copas se tambalearon.

—Discúlpate – pidió con rabia en sus palabras y sus ojos – Hazlo, no solo con Eren, sino con su familia.

—Es la verdad hijo, así que no veo necesario hacerlo – su orgullo salió con más fuerza –

—Creo que sería una buena puta para montar – afirmo Farlan riéndose junto con Kenny – Déjamelo, yo le daré buen uso ...

Y sin previo aviso el puño del azabache se estrelló contra la mejilla de aquel que se hacía llamar su hermano y con un ágil movimiento dejo a Kenny en el suelo y su fina espada posada en el cuello del mayor.

—Calla esa puta y sucia boca que tienes – el silencio en todo el salón se hizo presente – Nunca vuelvan a llamar a Eren de esa manera porque juro que los mato.

—Levi cálmate – el castaño pidió sujetando el brazo del mayor – Es una celebración, por favor ...

—No Eren – lo callo de inmediato y continuo – Ahora bien, pídanle disculpas.

—No – volvió a decir Kuchel – Te atreves a levantarle la mano a tu padre, a mí y a Farlan, eres un ser despreciable y ...

—Primero él no es mi padre, sabrá Dios con cuál de todos con los que te acostaste cuando eras una puta terminaría siendo mi padre y segundo esta familia es más valiosa que ustedes tres – el silencio fue perturbador – Sáquenlos de aquí.

Los guardias a cargo empezaron a sacar a los Ackerman del recinto, se sentó y de un solo sorbo desocupo la copa de vino, la música volvió a sonar en el lugar, al igual que el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos y a los demás volver a retomar las conversaciones que habían dejado olvidadas.

Eren siguió con la comida, sabía que era de mala educación dejarla servida, de vez en cuando veía a Levi, el solo se había dedicado a beber vino y su plato seguía intacto, vio como Erwin sacaba a bailar a Armin y sus padres los siguieron, la abuela hablaba tranquilamente con Sasha y Connie. Termino lo más rápido que pudo y corrió más la silla para poder quedar más cerca del mayor.

Tomo con suavidad la mano y fue retirando el guante, sintió como se estremecía el mayor ante su tacto, hizo la misma acción con la otra mano y hasta que esos grises ojos se posaron en él sonrió y mostrándole aquella sonrisa que a Levi tanto le gustaba.

—Gracias – le susurro en el oído y beso la mejilla – Me defendiste y me pusiste por encima de tu propia familia.

—Joder mocoso – no pronuncio palabra alguna por un rato, pero Eren no le exigiría más de lo que él podía darle en ese momento.

Lo sintió levantarse y llevarlo a la pista de baile, la gente volteo a mirarles, pero noto que a su pareja no parecía molestarle, en ese momento estaba sonando una canción suave en un idioma que él no conocía, así que se dejó guiar por el azabache.

—La canción se llama Ojalá, está en español – explico hablándole en el oído.

—¿Qué dice? – pidió con ternura y lo escucho empezar a cantar –

Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan   
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal   
ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo   
ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti   
ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos. 

ojala se te acabe la mirada constante   
la palara precisa, la sonrisa perfecta   
ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto   
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve   
ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte   
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre   
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones   
ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones 

Ojala que la aurora no de gritos que caigan en mi espalda   
ojala que tu nombre se le olvide esa voz   
ojala las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado   
ojala que el deseo se valla tras de ti   
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores 

ojala se te acabe la mirada constante   
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta   
ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto   
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve   
ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte   
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre   
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones   
ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones

Eren empezó a llorar, pues en ese mismo instante entendió que los sentimientos de Levi eran más fuertes de lo que el mismo llego a creer, porque hasta el temía dañarlo, y lo veía como alguien extremadamente valioso por quien enloquecería si algo llegara a pasarle.

Salieron del salón y lo llevo a un jardín que en el centro tenía una hermosa fuente que cambiaba de colores.

—Lamento lo que ellos dijeron – se excusó con gran dolor en las palabras – Esa mujer ... yo creo que... si sigues a mi lado tendrás que pasar por estas cosas desagradables y no...

—Levi ni se te ocurra decir que vamos a terminar – vio como la mirada acongojada del mayor se posaba en el – Si me dejas me convertiré en una pulga y me pegare a ti hasta que quieras volver a mi lado y a la próxima que me digan algo por el estilo me encargare de dejarles en claro quién es Eren Jeager.

Se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza, acaricio las hebras negras y después de un tiempo sintió esas frías manos sujetarlo y sentarlo en su regazo; pedía a los dioses que no permitieran que ese momento se acabara tan rápido, que esas fuertes manos lo sujetaran de esa manera por siempre y así el pudiera retribuir con más amor.

—Mocoso de mierda, solo haces que mi mundo cambie y gire en torno a tu felicidad – por fin hablo y beso el cuello del menor.

Los labios se buscaron con gran necesidad, pero no era una necesidad pasional, era esa necesidad de saber que se entendían, que comprendían las debilidades del otro y que serían el apoyo del otro con el fin de buscar una felicidad que lentamente se construía. Eren sabía que el corazón de Levi estaba sufriendo por estar rodeado de una espesa capa de hielo y que ahora que se estaba fraccionando lo lastimaba y temía lastimarlo.

—Levi no temo ser lastimado por ti – dijo después de romper el beso – Porque quiero entenderte, quiero que confíes en mí y sepas que seré tu apoyo.

—Puede que me odies y no quiero ...

—No te odiare, luchare con todo lo que tengo por este amor – sujeto con fuerza el rostro del mayor para que viera su determinación – Suframos juntos, lloremos, riamos, compartamos y sobre todo confiemos el uno en el otro, déjame demostrarte que soy serio.

—Sé que eres serio mocoso – recostó su cabeza en el pecho y lo abrazo con más fuerza – No había conocido a alguien tan determinado como tú, valiente y con un corazón tan puro y por eso mismo temo estropearte.

—Seré más fuerte y te ayudare yo ...

—Pero que lindos tortolitos tenemos aquí! – una fuerte voz se hizo presente y era tan fuerte que ambos se pusieron de pie – Mi querido Levicienta, tu amada ha regresado y...

Vio a Levi golpearla con fuerza y dejarla casi sin aire, la mujer empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que fue callada con otro golpe.

—Tu maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, yo si decía que mis días estaban extremadamente tranquilos – el fastidio se le notaba en el rostro – Debiste haberte muerto en esa excursión, loca asquerosa.

—Vamos enanin, no puedes negar que me extrañaste – sonrió y empezó a acomodarse su uniforme – Ahora bien ¿Quién es este bombón?

—Namaste, soy Eren Jeager – se presentó formalmente y extendió la mano para estrecharla con la mujer.

—No la toques, quien sabe hace cuanto no se lava esas asquerosas manos y cuanto gérmenes o bacterias traiga encima – le dijo Levi mientras sujetaba su mano.

—Que grosero me las bañe... mmm... creo... que esta tarde – se veía que estaba tratando de recordar con mucha seriedad.

—Eres un asco, ¿Cómo puede ser que Moblit te amé? – afirmo con repulsión en su expresión.

—Mi lindo novio es especial, me comprende – afirmo y aplaudido con agrado - No como tu amado Levicienta que me dejaste en mi palacio por estar limpiando.

Eren empezó a reír, la mujer era bastante graciosa y cada vez que hablaba hacía gestos de sufrimiento era bastante dramática.

—El es mi protegido y bueno también lo estamos intentando – lo ultimo los hizo sonrojar a ambos y la mujer grito de la emoción.

—Hay querido Eren cuando quieras consejos de como complacer en la cama ven a buscarme – le sujeto las manos y sus ojos estaban que se salían – Te daré los mejores condones y lubricantes, déjame ser tu medica personal y...

—Cállate loca de mierda – la golpeo de nuevo y dejo tendida en el suelo – su médico es Armin y el será el encargado de ayudarlo en lo que necesite, mantén tus manos alejadas de Eren o te las cortare, así tu pobre novio no tendrá donde colocar su argolla de matrimonio.

—Lo... sie...nto, pero si llegas a necesitar algo búscame – trataba de levantarse, pero la bota de Levi no se lo permitía – Soy Hanji Zoe la psicóloga de este lugar, un placer hermoso.

—Gracias, también es un placer – Levi empezó a jalarlo de regreso y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de la mujer.

*w*

Había olvidado por completo a la loca de su amiga y ya entendía porque sentía últimamente tanta paz, ahora que los había visto en esa posición era más sencillo decirle la verdad a mentirle porque ella era capaz de tomar el maldito micrófono y hacer la pregunta frente a todos, no negaría que ya debían por lo menos que la familia del castaño era importante para él, pero quería mantener por un poco más de tiempo la información de su relación.

—Sabes Levi, me gustaría bailar para el matrimonio de Sasha – le dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que sería una linda sorpresa – beso la mejilla y entraron al lugar – No le digas nada, después de la ceremonia podrías realizarlo.

—Gracias Levi, buscare una linda canción – lo vio correr hacia la mesa de su familia y de inmediato fue sacado por su padre a bailar.

El vio a Sasha sentada comiendo como una desquiciada, así que se acercó, alejo la silla y extendió su mano mientras estaba un poco inclinado, la joven entendió y acepto la invitación a bailar, era una balada lenta logrando así que ella no lo pisara con tanta fuerza.

—Quiero que seas muy feliz mujer patata – le susurro en el oído y beso la mejilla – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de cada paso que has dado.

—Si tu no hubieras aparecido en ese momento, creo que estaría muerta – soltó las manos y lo abrazo continuando con la música – Eres quien me ha convertido en lo que soy, el que me ha permitido ser algo en este mundo y en esta tierra.

—Sigue adelante Sasha te apoyare hasta después de mi muerte – volvió a besar la mejilla de la joven y la abrazo con más fuerza – Eres mi familia junto con Connie y ahora los Jeager.

Ella solo asintió y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y vio la hermosa argolla de compromiso en su dedo y sabía que ella sería feliz y Connie la llevaría a ese lugar de fantasía que siempre le leía antes de dormirse.

—¡Buenas a todos, llego por quien lloraban! – al escuchar eso salió corriendo por instinto y la golpeo en las costillas, haciendo que todos los invitados empezaran a reír.

—Que parte de no grites o seas escandalosa y menos con un puto micrófono en la mano no entiendes loca de mierda, te destituiría de tu cargo, pero eres lastimosamente necesaria – de inmediato volteo a ver a Erwin y el rubio aparentemente lo entendió – Loca de mierda saluda como una persona decente.

—Hola mis amados, los felicito – saludo con más tranquilidad y sonrió como era de costumbre – Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, saben que los amo.

Los demás aplaudieron y Hanji empezó a saludar a los soldados que se acercaban a ella, sin mentir quería matarla por ser tan escandalosa y fastidiosa, pero era buena en lo que hacía; fue a su mesa y Erwin solo lo palmeo en la espalda dándole su aprobación a su buena idea.

—¿Qué les pareció la comida? – pregunto Armin sobándose el vientre.

—Deliciosa como siempre – respondió la abuela terminando la copa de vino.

—Nos alegra de verdad – afirmó el rubio mayor – Ahora bien, mañana nos reuniremos todos en la casa de Levi para celebrar la boda de Sasha y Connie, hare la mejor barbacoa.

—Solo espero que dejes todo lo que ensucies limpio – pidió con seriedad – Siempre me dejas todo para que yo lo lave. Espera los Jeager no comen carne.

—Vamos amigo ¿crees que no lo sé? – lo reprocho – Comprare pollo, pato y vegetales, será delicioso para ellos también.

—Muchas gracias señor Smith – agradeció Grisha – Lamentamos las molestias.

—No es ningún problema – sonrió amablemente y extendió la mano a su esposo – Lamentamos retirarnos, pero mis dos seres importantes están agotados.

—Descansen par de tortolitos – bromeo Levi y acaricio el vientre de Armin - ¿Sasha y Connie pueden quedarse con ustedes?

—Por supuesto – afirmo Armin y los jóvenes se levantaron y los siguieron.

—¿Vamos? – pregunto el azabache a su familia y todos asintieron.

Empezaron a salir y los más jóvenes se despedían de ellos con sumo respeto, recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su superior; vio a Moblit tratando de alcanzar a su novia que corría por todas partes.

—Oye loca – la vio dirigirse a él y sonreír – Te presento a la familia de Eren y si quieres mañana el cejas va a hacer barbacoa por la boda de Sasha, estas invitada siempre y cuando te comportes.

—Un placer soy Hanji Zoe, me comportare y llevare vino y muchas patatas – afirmo y sujeto a Moblit con fuerza.

—Nos vemos loca y no lo hagas correr demasiado – se despidió y salió de su lugar de trabajo.

El regreso a la casa fue en completo silencio y al ver por el retrovisor se percató que toda la familia estaba durmiendo, sonrió pues le generaba una sensación de ternura esa vista, con Sasha era diferente él le leía cuentos y ver esos ojos llenos de anhelo le parecían maravillosos pues sabía que estaba sembrando esa semilla de soñar y buscar la felicidad.

Con ellos era entender el verdadero significado de una familia, de todos los valores que debían conformarla y por supuesto la unión; no iba a negar que viéndolos así le hubiera gustado que su familia fuera igual pero no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado porque gracias a eso era un hombre extremadamente exigente y honesto.

Saber que había alguien que quería compartir a su lado lo llenaba de un sentimiento de esperanza que creía había rezagado hacía muchos años, Eren era un joven maravilloso y si para poder seguir a su lado debía pedirle a su loca amiga ayuda lo haría, no lastimaría a su castaño juraba por encima de Dios que lo haría feliz.

—Gracias por el día de hoy – escucho la adormilada voz de Eren y acaricio su mejilla – Cada cosa que haces por nosotros me hace amarte.

—Verte feliz se volvió una de mis motivaciones y ...

Quedo en completo silencio y después de apagar el carro corrió a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta y todas las luces encendidas, al ingresar vio que faltaban algunas cosas como cuadros, jarrones y su hermosa vajilla China antigua, pensó que explotaría de ira, pero no fue así, mando llamar al cerrajero para que arreglara su puerta y en menos de una hora ya tenía llaves nuevas.

Vio la expresión angustiada de la familia y solo los llevo a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras caminaba por la casa iba apagando las luces.

—No se preocupen, sé que quienes fueron ya puse el denuncio – explico tranquilo – Lo único que me duele es la vajilla.

—Pero capitán esto fue un robo así ellos sean su familia – dijo angustiada Carla – No tienen respeto por usted.

—Carla no se preocupe – trato de tranquilizarla – La última vez que ella vino, rompió todos los muebles con los cuchillos de la cocina, creo que después de esto puedo hacer que su ingreso al país quede prohibido.

—Lo ayudaremos con lo que necesite – afirmo Grisha extendiendo su mano – Ahora somos una familia.

—Muchas gracias, ahora descansen, los Smith tienden a llegar temprano – se despidió y salió a su cuarto.

Se sentó viendo por la ventana, sabía que su madre jamás lo amaría por ser el hijo de algún bastardo, pero ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con sus ataques de locura y más cuando terminaba arruinando el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

Sintió como el colchón se bajaba y se movía con lentitud, pero cuando esos hermosos brazos se adueñaron de su cuello sintió más tranquilidad, vio las piernas acomodarse a su lado y sus manos viajaron a ellas para acarícialas.

—Creo que está loca – afirmo mientras acomodaba la cara en su cuello – Aunque no se puede negar que se veía muy bien con el sari.

—Por supuesto que se vería bien, tú lo escogiste – afirmo, pero sus manos seguían acariciando las largas piernas.

Se giró y recostó a Eren, el quedando sobre su cuerpo y con su nariz empezó a acariciar las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, la clavícula, las orejas un delicioso suspiro salió de la boca del castaño -¨Eres como una flor que aromatiza y embellece el lugar en donde se encuentra, sigue llenando mi vida de color ¨- le susurro.

—Te amo mucho Levi – beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

Se levantó y empezó a quitarse el uniforme, mientras Eren acomodaba las cobijas y se acostaba tranquilamente en la cama, no dudo ni un segundo cuando ya estaba listo de ir y acomodarse a su lado.

—Te extrañe anoche – afirmo y beso la frente del menor.

—Yo también, sentía que parte de mi corazón no estaba – complemento mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor – Descansa mi amor.

Y ambos intoxicándose con el aroma de su acompañante entraron al mundo de los sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más Ame las ama.


	13. Mi Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.

Al abrir sus ojos tenía ese hermoso rostro caramelo en su pecho, ahora lograba entender el porque estaba disfrutando de dormir, aunque no podía negar que en ese preciso momento su brazo estaba entumecido y podría llegar a pensar que estaba muerto.

Eren podía parecer muy delicado, pero pesaba demasiado y más cuando estaba dormido, saco con sumo cuidado su muerta extremidad y empezó a masajearla para ver si revivía, después de unos minutos dejo de sentir ese incomodo cosquilleo, así que se giró y empezó a acariciar ese rostro que tanto le gustaba porque el solo hecho de sentirlo respirar lo llenaba de una energía extraña pero satisfactoria.

Pero no podía olvidar su rutina y menos cuando el cejón afirmo ir temprano, depositando un beso en la cabeza del menor, se levantó y abriendo su armario se dirigió a la zona de sus ropas de ejercicio, se cambió y se dirigió a su gimnasio, necesitaba sacar todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior y sobre todo esa rabia que su supuesta familia le había hecho pasar.

—Mierda, porque esa vajilla – peleo mientras lanzaba una fuerte patada a su saco de boxeo – Pudo llevarse el juego de té, pero mi hermosa vajilla.

Su ira era exteriorizada y quien sufría esos fuertes golpes eran ese cuero que dentro de pronto tendría que mandar arreglar, pero de verdad que le molestaba el hecho de ser asaltado con un arma constituida solo con los dedos de su madre y el cómo imbécil había levantado las manos. Así que con esa sensación de rabia sus puños empezaron a generar un impacto mayor en el saco que los recibía, porque en ese momento no era no veía una bolsa de cuero, veía la cara de su padrastro, su hermano y en gran medida de su madre.

Escucho las fuertes risas de Hanji a la distancia, ahí entendió que sus amigos ya estaban empezando a adueñarse de su patio de barbacoas, no le dio importancia y siguió con su entrenamiento, se dirigió a la colchoneta y empezó a hacer abdominales, sentadillas y posteriormente a levantar pesas. Desde joven se había dedicado a fortalecer su cuerpo y evitar por cualquier medio tener alguna parte flácida, porque sus músculos eran los que le permitían aguantar todo el trajín diario del trabajo.

Unos golpes hicieron presencia, sabía que no debía ni pronunciar una sola palabra porque quisiera o no estaban en confianza.

—Buenos días capitán – la suave voz de Armin apareció y el solo se giró – Le traigo su batido energizante, ¿desea algo más de desayuno?

—Gracias – recibió el recipiente y tomo un sorbo – No esto es más que suficiente, hoy tu estúpido esposo me va a sobre alimentar.

—Bueno capitán, también necesita de todos esos alimentos para tener mucha energía – afirmo con una dulce sonrisa, pero sabía que solo era para ayudar a su estúpido esposo.

—Si claro y como yo soy imbécil me como el cuento – lo vio soltar una fuerte carcajada – Por eso me deja almorzar tan bien cuando estamos en el cuartel.

—Jajajaja capitán, usted ha cambiado – levanto una ceja y espero a que el joven continuara – Me refiero, antes usted no era capaz de continuar con una conversación que le parecía absurda y menos contestarme.

No supo que decir, tal afirmación lo puso a pensar y ahí se dio cuenta que era cierto, nunca se esforzaría en contestarle a alguien algo que era lógico en su rutinaria vida y menos contestarle al gran Armin Arlet, pues él tenía su respeto porque no todos los días conocías a un joven con sus capacidades.

—Creo que Eren está obrando bien en usted – sonrió y extendió su mano, dándole a entender que le devolviera el recipiente – Levi, espero que seas muy feliz.

—Puede que tengas razón – sostuvo su mirada con la de su acompañante – Pero necesito ayuda.

—Bueno darse cuenta de eso es lo más importante – afirmo y soltó un tierno suspiro – Ahora es cuestión de iniciar.

—Lo hare – se inclinó un poco en señal de agradecimiento – Gracias Armin.

Lo vio sonreír y salir del lugar, verlo en estado era maravilloso, había crecido no solo físicamente, sino que había tomado ademanes que tranquilizaban al que fuera, él incluido, podía entender porque Erwin después de conocerlo y compartir con él había cambiado de manera tan radical.

Fue a las duchas de su gimnasio y se dio un delicioso baño de agua fría, busco unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca ya que estaría en su casa, estaría lo más relajado que pudiera -¨cero estrés, hasta que inicie la semana¨- pensó y salió en busca de los demás.

Al llegar vio a todos en la mesa desayunando, pero le llamo la atención que no habían encendido la barbacoa en el mismo lugar sino cerca de la piscina, eso solo quería decir una cosa y era que podría ver a Eren en vestido de baño.

—Mierda, ahora soy un pervertido – se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a los demás – Buenos días.

—Buenos días Levi – escucho de parte de los demás y tomo asiento.

—Es un milagro que estés tan callada cuatro ojos de mierda – afirmó sosteniéndole la mirada a la mujer.

—Bueno eso es porque estoy muy concentrada – le sorprendió verla tan seria y eso le intrigo.

—Tsk, quien te oiga dirá que es cierto – refuto, pero no se quedaría con la duda – Ahora bien, ilumínanos con lo que piensas.

—Quiero saber que vestido de baño le queda mejor a Eren, si el azul rey o uno turquesa – la boca de todos quedo abierta como la del genio de Aladino – Eren cariño no te sonrojes, hoy es día de barbacoa y piscina.

—Creo que no será necesario señorita Hanji – Eren estaba tan apenado que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas – No sé nadar.

—Hay cariño por eso no debes preocuparte – lo sujeto con esas sucias manos, dándole a Levi ganas de cortárselas – Levi te enseñara.

—¿Qué yo que? – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus deseos de mutilar e hicieron que se sonrojara.

Los celulares aparecieron de inmediato y empezaron a tomar fotos de su momento de debilidad, Hanji reía como desquiciada y Erwin solo afirmaba que se veía tierno; quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeralda que destellaban un hermoso dorado de la emoción.

—¿Me enseñaras Levi? – pregunto con esa sonrisa que lo idiotizaba.

—Si es lo que quieres no me opondré – trato de sonar lo más serio posible.

Pero sentía su corazón retumbar fuertemente y esa cosa extraña en su estómago al ver la gran sonrisa del menor, no podía creer que con esa simple y escueta respuesta se sentiría más que feliz, ahora entendía porque era un mocoso.

Cuando Erwin se levantó, se entendió que era momento de cambiarse, pero como era de esperarse Hanji corrió hacia la piscina y se lanzó como una estúpida vaca; fue de regreso a su gimnasio y saco una pantaloneta que le serviría de vestido de baño, era curioso porque el jamás la usaba solo en esos momentos de reuniones exigidas.

No podía negar que en ese momento sentía un sudor frio en sus manos, temía lastimar a Eren o y ¿si se ahogaba?, él era una persona ruda y jamás había enseñado, pensando en el que podría llegar a ocurrir, sus aprendices conocían su fuerza y ahí con que se quejaran porque verían a una bestia contenida en un cuerpo de 1.60 metros y ahí si debían correr lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero en ese momento estaba hablando de un dulce capullo que temía lastimar no solo con palabras sino con sus propias manos.

Al llegar solamente se hallaba Hanji, se acercó y entro en la regadera antes de ingresar a la piscina, evitando compararse con ese ser desesperante que ya se hallaba ahí.

—Connie y la hermosa Sasha ya llegaron – comento mientras se acercaba a el – Estoy muy feliz por su boda, déjame ayudarte con el vestido de la chica patata.

—De acuerdo – afirmo pues sabía que eso alegraría a su protegida – Oye loca.

—¿Dime Levicito? – esas palabras sonaron como siempre burlonas y quería patearla en ese momento – Soy toda oídos.

—Tsk, ahora quiero retractarme y buscar a otra persona – de verdad le molestaba esa estúpida actitud, pero necesitaba esa ayuda y solo era por Eren – Necesito ayuda.

Vio como la mujer de inmediato perdía esa sonrisa que tanto lo incomodaba, se cruzó de brazos y se paró en frente de él su semblante era el de una profesional.

—Levi, antes de que continúes recuerda lo siguiente – comenzó sin poner esa voz chillona – Si acepto, a partir de ese momento y cuando nos reunamos dejare de ser tu amiga y seré tu doctora.

—Gracias a Dios me lo dices – de verdad estaba agradecido porque si tenía que aguantarla en su estado de estúpida prefería tirarse de un puente antes de seguir con el tratamiento – Ahora bien, necesito que me ayudes a mejorar todas esas barreras que he creado para alejar a la humanidad de mí.

—¿Razón? – llevo su mano al mentón, sabía que estaba tomándose las cosas seriamente.

—Quiero ... bueno... mierda... por la puta que me dio a luz que difícil – llevo sus manos al rostro, se sentía como un imbécil en ese instante – Quiero... ser feliz junto a Eren y lógicamente hacerlo muy feliz.

Sintió sus manos temblando, nunca en su vida había dicho algo tan vergonzoso y mas haber exteriorizado una emoción, todos esos años había aprendido a sobrellevar todo solo y simplemente pronunciarlo lo hacía sentirse estúpido.

—Levi – levanto el rostro y poso la mirada en su amiga – déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz de escucharte pedirme algo, me esforzare en darte la mejor ayuda posible y sobre todo que logres eso que tu corazón anhela.

—Hanji, sin mentirte tengo miedo hasta de tocarlo – continuo ya que su amiga estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo – De que mis demonios lo alejen y yo simplemente tenga que verlo alejarse.

—Mira Levi, entiendo lo que me dices y desde el lunes comenzaremos a trabajar en ello – sonrió amablemente – Ahora disfruta de la reunión familiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía como esa mujer se lo había aguantado por todos esos años, siempre que decía o hacia algo estúpido la golpeaba con fuerza y ella seguía ahí ayudándolo y prestándole su ayuda incondicional.

Sasha apareció por detrás y lo abrazo dejando un beso en su cabeza e ingresando a la piscina, la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y algo llamo su atención del cuerpo de la joven estaba en el vientre un poco abultado.

—Oye Sasha – la joven volteo a verlo y continuo – ¿Estas embarazada?

Al preguntar los demás ya estaban en el lugar, así que dirigieron la mirada a la joven que lentamente se ponía roja y era abrazada por su prometido.

—Bueno queríamos decírselos en el almuerzo – Connie se rasco su calva cabeza y sonrió apenado – Pero ya que el jefe saco el tema pues, si vamos a ser papas.

—¡Hay mis niños que emoción! – grito Hanji y corrió hacia ellos – ¿Puedo ser su doctora?

—Claro que si señorita Hanji – respondía Sasha respondiendo al fuerte abrazo – Sera un honor.

Los demás se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina y daban palabras de felicitaciones y que esperaban que fueran muy felices, el no salía del shock, no podía creer que esa niña que recogió en los huesos, crio, dio de comer, donde vivir ahora era toda una mujer que buscaba su felicidad con pasos fuertes y lentamente conseguía esa familia que tanto soñó. Los vio acercarse y descruzando sus brazos los extendió y recibió a Sasha con gran cariño.

—Que ese bebe multiplique la felicidad de tu nuevo hogar – dijo honestamente y abrazo con más fuerza a la joven – Nunca des un paso atrás, sigue buscando la felicidad.

—Pero Levi, tú también eres mi familia – las lágrimas las sentía correr por su hombro – Eres mi padre, amigo, confidente, distribuidor de comida, estoy muy orgullosa de tus esfuerzos conmigo.

—Mocosa idiota – pidió a Dios siguiera bendiciéndolos.

Después de separarse limpio las lágrimas que aun salían de esos alegres ojos y ella se retiró al lugar donde estaban los demás, Moblit, Hanji, Armin, Erwin y la familia Jeager hablaban emocionados sobre la nueva criatura que llegaría, de si ya habían pensado en nombres o que les gustaría que naciera.

El agua cerca de él se removió haciéndolo buscar al causante y ahí sus ojos se perdieron en un hermoso cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto de una pantaloneta de baño color turquesa, vio el rubor en las mejillas del menor y sin dudarlo extendió la mano para ayudarlo.

Eren la tomo sin titubear y se acercó lo más que pudo a él, su cabello estaba sujeto en una moña alta y su lindo ombligo estaba sin su arete, ahí podía afirmar que la perfección existía.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos – sonrió el castaño y se sujetó a su brazo con fuerza - ¿Te gustan los niños Levi?

—No mucho – respondió con toda sinceridad – Son difíciles de manejar, también lloran demasiado, se ensucian y yo no soy muy paciente.

—Entiendo – lo vio un poco decaído pero continuo – Pero y si ¿fueran míos y suyos?

—Bueno – pensó seriamente, porque sin mentir la idea le gustaba – Me retiraría de la milicia y te ayudaría a cuidarlos y buscaría un trabajo donde pudiéramos compartir más.

Eren lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y se pegó a él como un koala, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y esa tersa piel que el castaño tenia, lo cargo en el agua sin importarle la mirada de los demás porque tener a Eren de esa forma lo llenaba de paz y de una necesidad indescriptible.

Sentía las manos del menor acariciar su espalda, cuello y la parte baja de su cabeza, era agradable y sentía que podía lanzar todo por la borda con tal de tener a ese joven a su lado, que no le importaría ir al infierno si fuera necesario para recuperar esa hermosa alma que lo llenaba de satisfacción.

—Mikasa llamo – lo escucho susurrar.

—¿Hablaste con ella? – necesitaba saber si esa bruja le había dicho algo.

—No, hablo con mis padres – afirmo y abrazo más fuerte a Levi – Petra se va a casar con un tal Auro y aparentemente no les ha ido muy bien con la venta del té.

—Hummm creo saber por qué – sintió como Eren se alejaba y pedía explicación con su mirada – Con casi todos los compradores que tienen yo fui quien les dijo de su existencia, cuando llamaron a tu padre por pedidos el afirmo que estarían retrasados por los motivos que ya conoces, ellos afirmaron que esperarían. También me enviaron mensajes felicitándome por la nueva alianza.

—Puede que si sea por eso, pero Mikasa tiene una excelente memoria y sin importar que nosotros nos quedáramos con la lista, ella los llamo – explico volviendo a su posición inicial – Han podido vender en la india, pero a otros países ha sido imposible.

—Tendrán que buscar sus nuevos clientes – acaricio la espalda del menor que suspiro con preocupación – Ahora no debes preocuparte por ellos, céntrate en tu futuro.

—Yashin quiere que me case con el – al decir esto lo sintió tensionarse – Piensa dar una dote bastante grande, pero mi padre dijo que no.

—Eres mío Eren – Armin le dijo que ser honesto ayudaba, así que lo sería lo más que pudiera – Me esforzare para que jamás quieras irte de mi lado, lo juro.

—Gracias Levi – beso su cuello y el hombro.

Ambos estaban perdidos en su linda burbuja, hasta que el aroma a comida empezó a inundar el espacio, las risas de los demás volvieron a aparecer y el flash de las cámaras estaban entonando una melodía que a él le molestaba y aparentemente apenaba a Eren.

—Hey tortolitos – Hanji los llamo – que si quieren comer una papa asada antes de que Sasha las extermine.

Atravesó de nuevo la piscina con su nuevo koala que no lo soltaba y al llegar a la orilla recibió las dos papas en servilletas y le paso una al menor.

—Bueno y ya que estamos dando buenas noticias – comenzó Erwin llamando así la atención de todos – Armin está esperando una niña.

—Que emocionante – afirmo Carla – Que sean también muy felices.

—Muchas gracias – Armin sonrió ampliamente y beso las manos de la mujer – Una integrante más a esta familia.

La tarde se pasó de manera tranquila, llena de risas, historias de Sasha acabando con las provisiones en los entrenamientos, de los desmayos de Hanji por ser golpeada con fuerza, de lo déspota que era Erwin antes de conocer a Armin.

Los Jeager contaban historias de ellos en su juventud, de cómo se conocieron y habían sentido ese lazo que los llenos de amor y de cómo lucharon con tanta fuerza con sus familias para poder estar juntos. Que el nacimiento de sus hijos los había llenado de mucha felicidad, pero que la belleza y ternura de Eren los había encantado y unido con más fuerza.

—Cuando la abuela me estaba enseñando a bailar, pisaba seguido mis vestidos y me golpeaba en la frente – dijo Eren mientras se sujetaba con los brazos del borde de la piscina – la gente decía que parecía que tuviera un tercer ojo.

—También a Eren le gustaba pelear – comento Grisha mientras se manejaba el puente de la nariz – Había días que nos llamaban los padres de otros compañeros porque Eren se defendía, ese fue otro motivo por el que decidimos sacarlo del colegio.

—Es cierto – afirmo la abuela riendo – Los golpeaba muy fuerte y ellos solo decían, ¨alguien como tú no debería ser tan fuerte¨, creo que solo lo dominan cuando tiene las manos ocupadas.

Levi recordó que esa vez cuando lo salvo, él había salido a comprar algo y sus manos estaban ocupadas por las bolsas, ahora entendía porque lo habían logrado atacar; empezó a ver al joven con ojos diferentes, ya no era tan delicado como él creía, era más fuerte y decidido de lo que aparentaba y su espíritu no le permitía dejarse mancillar tan fácilmente.

Eren solo se reía y afirmaba que había sido divertido y dejo en claro que nadie lo tocaba sin su permiso.

—Con Yashin y su familia es diferente – comento haciendo mala cara – A ellos les tengo miedo.

—Es entendible – afirmo Armin – El cuerpo suele recordar esos momentos de desesperación.

—Levi con su sensual y fuerte cuerpo puede hacerle olvidar esos malos recuerdos – sugirió Hanji con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿No les parece?

—No es mala idea – contesto la abuela riendo fuertemente.

—¡Abuela! – la cara de Eren estaba extremadamente roja y hacia tiernos pucheros.

—Bueno salgan de ahí, ya voy a servir – pidió Erwin y sin chistar salieron y se sentaron con los demás.

La barbacoa tenía un sabor maravilloso, pero era más agradable toda la compañía que se estaba teniendo en ese momento lo hacía entender que era una familia y puede que ninguno de ellos tuviera lazos de sangre que los unieran, pero todos eran confiables, trabajadores, dedicados y sobre todo le brindaban la honestidad y respeto que su verdadera familia jamás le otorgo.

—Eren voy a ir a cambiarme – le susurro después de terminar sus alimentos – Ya me siento demasiado sucio.

—Voy contigo, tengo frio – le sonrió y sujeto su mano con fuerza.

—Ya volvemos, necesito quitarme los gérmenes que Hanji dejo en la piscina – sin esperar una respuesta salió con Eren y se dirigieron a la casa.

El castaño no hacía más que jugar con sus dedos y soltar risitas de vez en cuando, generándole ganas de tirarlo en la cama y comerse esa boca solo con el fin de callarlo y que solo se centrara en él.

—Eren – se detuvo a la entrada de su habitación y se giró para encararlo – Crees que, si te toco como esos idiotas caras de caballos, ¿me temerás?

—No – su respuesta no tuvo duda alguna – Pero sé que aún no estás listo para eso.

—Mis manos y mi ser están manchados de sangre, desdén, odio, repulsión hacia la humanidad; quiero que al momento de tocarte puedas ver en mi alguien digno y ...

—Levi pera mí ya eres digno – no le permitió continuar – Es como me dijiste tiempo atrás y me regañaste, es lo mismo para mí, te amo y con ese sentimiento aun no necesito un deseo sexual para que me creas.

—Eren – estaba sorprendido, ahora si veía a ese joven rebelde – Dame tiempo para poder contarte quien es Rivaille Ackerman en su totalidad.

—Si he de esperar sentado hasta en las puertas del infierno para escucharte, lo hare con mucho gusto – respondió de inmediato y con una hermosa sonrisa – A cambio quiero algo.

—Dime – levanto la ceja en forma de cuestionamiento, porque ese joven nunca le pedía nada.

—Quiero que me beses cuando lo desees, si deseas tocarme, tócame, si quieres beber, bebe, si quieres que te baile, bailare, si quieres gritar, grita, no quiero que te guardes nada conmigo – esto lo dijo sujetando fuertemente sus manos y se veía la convicción en el rostro.

—Lo hare.

Y sin más palabras lo lanzo a su cama y empezó a besarlo con la necesidad desbordante de sentirse pleno, de saberse amado y sobre todo por el hecho de escuchar esos suaves gemidos que se le escapaban al castaño.

Recorrió con sus ásperas manos los finos brazos, sintió como esas caricias eran brindadas a su cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos sobrepasaba el límite para convertirlo en algo más caliente y la razón era únicamente que se estaban aceptando con sus miedos y defectos.

Levi sabía que cuando el momento llegara debía ser algo especial, lleno de comprensión entre ambos y abarcaría cada uno de los sentimientos, cada parte de su corazón y alma, para convertir la relación no solo en algo físico sino en una unión total, algo así como la historia del hilo rojo del destino.

—Eren – dijo al terminar el beso – Haces que quiera disfrutar más del mundo, que lo vea de un modo diferente, que me cuestiones mis valores y creencias, que olvide parte de lo que soy para poder entregarte mi todo.

—Y yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en la decisión que tomes – le sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se alejó y vio cómo su querido castaño salió, entro de inmediato a la ducha, en su cabeza solo podía ver cada acción que ese mocoso tenía con él y lo que había dicho no eran mentiras, cambiaria o mejoraría solo por hacerlo feliz, porque se mataría si lo hacía llorar.

—Antes muerto que permitir que un pétalo caiga por mi culpa – se dijo – Me esforzare, por mi futura familia y felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más Ame las ama.


	14. Recuerdos y Temores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.
> 
> Advierto de antemano que se a la perfección que familiares y amigos profesionales en el ámbito de la salud no deben tratar a sus conocidos, pero con fines del fic y sabiendo como es Levi puedo apostar que el no iría con una persona de confianza.
> 
> Sin más disfruten el cap.

El domingo fue bastante tranquilo, todo el día en cama abrazados viendo películas y comiendo pizza cosa que a Eren le pareció deliciosa y bastante práctica. Aunque sabía que el azabache era un maniaco de la limpieza permitirle estar comiendo en la cama era un paso más que daba para entenderse, lógicamente el limpio todo el desorden para evitar algún altercado.

No podía negar que estar todo el tiempo sobre el fuerte pecho del mayor y este sin camisa le daba un tipo de permiso especial para acariciar y sentir esa fragancia que lo enloquecía; sus padres y abuela habían viajado a la finca la noche anterior con Sasha y Connie, así que no le preocupaba que empezaran con los comentarios vergonzosos.

—Que quieres Hanji – lo escucho hablando con rudeza – Desde mañana Eren se encargara de ayudar a Sasha ¿Por qué? 

Escuchaba como la castaña hablaba a gran velocidad, Levi no contestaba nada, pero le seguía el ritmo a la conversación, solo afirmaba y tomaba apuntes en una libreta negra que tenía a la mano.

—Estaré ahí a primera hora de la mañana – respondió después de que la mujer hiciera silencio – Estaré muy ocupado esta semana, debo adelantar el trabajo y otras reuniones de gran importancia. Adiós.

—¿Esta semana no te veré demasiado? – la verdad no quería alejarse por mucho tiempo del mayor.

—Así es – respondió retirándose los lentes – Tengo trabajo retrasado de los días en que me fui y Erwin quiere que hagamos un tipo de intervención.

—¿Debo irme para la finca? – retiro los papeles que estaban alrededor y se colocó sobre su cuerpo – Porque podría estar con Sasha y esperarte en la noche, te tendría la comida lista.

Esas frías manos empezaron a acariciar su rostro, sus cabellos, el cuello e hizo una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa.

—Si deseas esperarme hazlo – beso su frente y continuo – Eso me dará permiso de salir temprano del trabajo, comeremos juntos.

—¡De verdad! – se subió un poco más para poder besar la mejilla del mayor – Entonces prometamos que comeremos siempre juntos.

—Lo prometo – respondió tranquilamente – Y cuando entres a estudiar, si tienes que madrugar, desayunaremos juntos.

El solo se abalanzo al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, Levi lo estaba consintiendo más de lo que jamás se había imaginado, pero aun sentía un gran bloque de hielo alrededor de su corazón. No podía culparlo porque después de la conversación de la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma tenía miedo de ser tocado con un deseo sexual, sabía que con Levi no había nada que temer, pero su cuerpo se negaba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Podía llegar a afirmar que se había vuelto una persona extremadamente importante en su vida y en su día a día, Levi le daba un lugar a su lado y eso lo hacía más que feliz, podía olvidar junto a él todas las cosas tristes que había tenido que vivir.

—Eren – el levanto la mirada para posarla en el mayor – Con lo de Sasha no quiero que te preocupes por los precios. Compra lo que veas que es conveniente y búscale un hermoso vestido.

—De acuerdo – sonrió y acaricio el cabello del azabache – ¿Crees que sea buena idea hacer una danza para ellos?

—¿Quieres bailar? – se escuchaba la incertidumbre y un toque de emoción en la pregunta.

—Sí, veras estoy acostumbrado a bailar todos los días – se recostó de nuevo en el fuerte pecho – Y quisiera darles una demostración de nuestra cultura y también sería mi regalo.

—Por mi está bien – sintió las manos del azabache rodearlo en un abrazo – Y ahora te podre filmar.

Empezó a reír con fuerza porque escucharlo decir eso lo emocionaba, quería que ese corazón maltratado empezara a sanar cada una de las heridas y el amor que él le profesaba fuera el hilo o las curitas que lograran curarlo.

Comer fresas con chocolate le había dado ideas para seducir a futuro a su amado, pues se percató que a Levi le gustaba la combinación y se perdía en su boca cuando quería retirar lo poco o mucho que se quedaba pegado en sus labios.

Lógicamente no faltaron los besos y pudo relajarse en su totalidad, quería que esos momentos de felicidad duraran para siempre. Cada uno tomo un baño antes de acostarse a dormir y cuando entro al mundo de los sueños, se divisó en un campo lleno de flores, donde Levi lo esperaba al otro lado con los brazos abiertos, empezó a correr, pero en medio del camino su hermana y cruel familia le impidieron el paso, empezó a desesperarse quería estar con el azabache, sentir su calor, escuchaba al fondo como su nombre recorría el viento y abrió los ojos.

—Oye mocoso tranquilízate, solo voy a ir a trabajar – vio en sus ojos la preocupación, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara – ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?

—Que Mikasa y su familia no... no me dejaban llegar a tú la... lado – sentía su voz temblar y su cuerpo se aferraba al de Levi – Me sentía muy solo Levi.

—Oye Eren mírame – levanto lentamente su rostro para hacer lo que se le pedía – Jamás me iré de tu lado a no ser que tú me lo pidas, esas mierdas están a bastante distancia de aquí.

—Levi yo no quiero ir – dijo con mucha angustia.

—¿A dónde? – lo sujeto con fuerza en un abrazo.

—Debemos ir al matrimonio de Petra – afirmo tratando de regularizar su voz – Somos familia y fuimos invitados.

—Hablare con tus padres para que te quedes – beso su cabeza y lo mantenía en ese abrazo tranquilizador – No te preocupes, ahora vuelve a dormir.

Volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada un poco más tranquilo, sintiendo las manos del mayor sobre su cintura, volvió a dormir.

*w*

No entendía como las personas podían llegar a ser tan hipócritas, era increíble que de verdad se atrevieran a invitar a los Jeager cuando se han portado peor que cucarachas en busca de comida y sobre el hecho conseguían que Eren perdiera su hermosa sonrisa mientras descansaba.

Se había preocupado cuando lo escucho gritar su nombre y al acercarse verlo dormido y con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió como parte de su corazón se detenía, él no era muy sensible ante los problemas de los demás, pero el rostro del castaño mostraba los tormentos que su cabeza ahora le mostraba.

Pero a partir de ese momento se dedicaría a mejorar las condiciones de las personas que tenían la misma condición de Eren en la India; llegar al cuartel para trabajar se le hacía agobiante aun quería más vacaciones y con ello estar con el castaño, pero su puesto era extremadamente importante como para dejarlo por tanto tiempo y ahora debía esforzarse al máximo.

Dejo su auto en el lugar de siempre y se dirigió al consultorio de Hanji, de ahora en adelante de 7 a 8:30 am tendría sus terapias, quería salir corriendo y dejar la idea atrás, pero al recordar la hermosa sonrisa que Eren solía darle día a día se llenó de valor y camino más rápido hasta el lugar.

La mujer estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y con un movimiento de mano le indico que entrara y tomara asiento, hizo lo que se le pidió y cruzando sus brazos espero a que Hanji se dignara a mirarlo.

—Rivaille Ackerman – comenzó mientras escribía en una carpeta – Actualmente capitán en la armada francesa. Vamos a comenzar.

El solo asintió, sabía que este era un paso muy importante para su vida personal y le confiaba todo lo que lo atormentaba a su loca amiga.

—Necesito que seas completamente honesto conmigo – la seriedad que tenía lo sorprendía – Puedes tomarte tu tiempo en responder.

—De acuerdo – respondió cerrando sus ojos y soltando un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Dime a que le tienes miedo? Y por qué – tomo su lapicero y espero atenta a la respuesta.

—La oscuridad y espacios pequeños – respondió tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila – En mi infancia antes de que Kuchel se casara con Kenny, llevaba a sus clientes a la casa, vivíamos en una habitación pequeña que solo tenía la cocina, un cuarto y un asqueroso armario donde por las esquinas se metían las cucarachas o ratones, ella me encerraba en ese desagradable lugar, mientras le abría las piernas a cualquiera.

—¿Odias a tu madre por eso?.

—Si – no podía negarlo, ella era la causante de sus fobias y su TOC – No te imaginas lo difícil que es sentir como esos animales te caminan por el cuerpo y no poder alejarlos, tratar de gritar y sentir esa mordaza en tu boca impidiéndolo, escuchar los gemidos de esa mujer.

—¿Sabes si alguna vez abusaron de ti? – la pregunta hizo que abriera sus ojos.

La verdad no estaba seguro, pero si trataba de recordar y abrir todas esas puertas en su mente las cuales tenían un candado grande y pesado posiblemente encontraría la respuesta, pero le daba miedo encontrarse con una respuesta afirmativa.

Vio ese lugar viejo y sucio, a su madre con harapos y llevando a todas esas personas, su necesidad que paso a paso fue creciendo por tratar de mantener limpio todo lo que lo rodeaba, como esas ¨amigas¨ lo observaban, esos desagradables grupos que a futuro entendería que eran orgias y por eso le pagaban más.

—No lo recuerdo bien – respondió en una angustia interna.

—Levi, respira profundo y tranquilízate – escucho la voz de Hanji y trato de hacer lo que le pedía – Tomate tu tiempo, pero necesito una respuesta.

El asintió y siguió en ese recorrido de su infancia antes de su nefasto día, y ahí la vio sonriéndole con cariño cosa que jamás había hecho y una mujer que jamás había visto.

—Si Hanji – respondió entre sollozos – Solo una vez.

—¿Puedes contarme? – el asintió, pero antes de poder hablar ella lo llevo hasta el sillón largo para que se recostara – Trata de respirar con tranquilidad.

—Era una mujer que jamás había visto – inicio tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón – Ahora no recuerdo su rostro, pero Kuchel me saco del armario y me llevo al baño, refregó mi cuerpo con fuerza, dolía demasiado y al salir ella estaba ahí sentada. Me tapo los ojos y la boca, una lengua empezó a serpentear sobre mi cuerpo se sentía más desagradable que los animales del armario y después ella se auto penetro.

Sentía como el sudor caía por su frente, como su corazón y cuerpo recordaban esa angustia vivida hace tantos años, como su mente se había encargado de borrar ese recuerdo y en ese preciso momento se sentía libre en cierto punto.

Ya entendía por qué odiaba ser tocado por extraños, porque usaba guantes fuera de su casa y porque su desprecio hacia su madre era tan grande.

—Levi – trato de girarse, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba – Sé que es difícil para ti, pero sacar todas esas cosas ayudara a que comprendamos el porqué de tus miedos.

—Lo sé – respondió con una voz apagada – Acabo de entender porque el desagrado a ser tocado y tocar sin guantes. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué a Eren quiero tocarlo?

—Posiblemente porque es diferente de todas las personas que conoces – la vio apuntar todo lo que hablaban – Pero bueno, ahora regresando al tema inicial tu madre es la persona que ha ocasionado más traumas en ti, dime que sentiste cuando dijo que se casaría.

—La verdad no me importo – no le gustaba mentir y sentía que hablar con Hanji lo ayudaba – Sabia que ella estaba buscando un hombre rico y gracias a eso tengo un apellido.

Hanji comenzó a explicarle la metodología con la que trabajarían a partir de ese momento, las cosas que agradecía de su familia debía escribirlas en un cuaderno, eso ayudaría en cierta forma a apaciguar los dolores que lo dañaron.

Le confirmo los horarios y los días que se verían, ella sabía que le sería difícil reunirse todos los días así que se verían lunes, miércoles y viernes; su cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado, pero internamente estaba más tranquilo, sabía que podía mejorar y alcanzar su objetivo.

Fue directo a su oficina y tomo los documentos que debía revisar, el trabajo estaba acumulado, pero sí de dedicaba podía terminar con la mitad de ellos antes de tener que reunirse con Erwin.

—Mierda, quiero ver a Eren – susurro, se colocó sus gafas y comenzó con sus deberes.

*w*

Después de un par de horas mas de descanso se levantó y estaba tan tranquilo que llego a pensar que la pesadilla jamás paso; se ducho y al salir empezó a buscar algo cómodo con lo que salir a caminar.

Encontró un hermoso vestido azul rey con cuello en V con dos cintas rojas adornándolo, las mangas un poco más abajo del codo en los bordes una cinta del mismo color, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y finalizando en medio de las cintas un bordado dorado. El pantalón combinaba a la perfección con el color de las cintas y unas zapatillas azules con poco tacón que le permitirá aguantar el día.

Bajo y se preparó un delicioso desayuno, envió un mensaje a Levi deseándole un maravilloso día, el cual la respuesta fue ten cuidado en la calle, su sonrisa se ensancho y suspiro extremadamente enamorado.

La puerta principal se abrió y vio ingresar a Sasha con unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa blanca más grande de lo normal, ella sonreía emocionada y estaba muy eufórica por el día que llevarían a cabo.

Así que saliendo y dejando la casa con llave, se dirigieron a las tiendas de vestidos de novias; Eren no necesitaba que las personas se colocaran los vestidos para saber si era el indicado o no.

—Me dices que lo quieres ajustado en el busto y suelto que llegue hasta el piso ¿verdad? – pregunto para poder concentrase en la búsqueda.

—Así es, la verdad es que solo uso ropa ajustada en el cuartel – afirmo siguiéndole los pasos.

Fue sacando vestidos y la asistente había quedado relegada, Eren tenía un buen gusto y estaba orgulloso con eso, ahí vio uno que lo dejo encantado y de inmediato se lo entrego.

—Mídetelo, sé que no es el estilo que buscabas, pero estoy más que seguro que te verás preciosa – la llevo hasta el lugar para que la ayudaran a colocárselo.

Espero pacientemente, estaba nervioso pues era la primera vez que le pedían hacer algo tan importante como escoger el vestido y adornar la casa de Levi y el patio para la ceremonia y recepción. Al verla salir quedo maravillado, se veía como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Ella se paró frente al gran espejo y de inmediato llevo sus manos a la boca en símbolo de sorpresa.

—Eren me veo hermosa – afirmo girándose hacia el – El vestido es precioso, me encanta.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y las lágrimas de felicidad caían de esos hermosos ojos, lo pagaron y lo dejaron para que le hicieran los arreglos necesarios ya que le quedaba un poco grande; al salir fueron en busca del traje de Connie, él le pidió a su futura esposa que escogiera el más adecuado para ese día tan importante y ella no iba a negarse.

Fue un poco más difícil esa búsqueda, porque Sasha no se decidía por ninguno diciendo que su novio no se vería bien en ese traje, hasta que encontraron uno color crema muy lindo que llamo de inmediato la atención de la mujer, lo compro sin dudarlo y salieron de la tienda con un hermoso empaque.

—Eren vamos a almorzar – lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a guiar – Quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda.

—Para mí es un placer – afirmo sonriéndole a la joven – Además Levi también está muy emocionado. Pero dime ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera la decoración?

—Hay Eren, quiero que sea con velas de muchos colores – pidieron sus respectivas comidas y ella continuo – me gustaría que formaran un tipo de pirámide y en medio de cada una, una hermosa flor.

—¿Alguna flor en especial? – anotaba todo en un cuaderno para que nada se le olvidara.

—Ninguna en especial – afirmo sonriéndole – Tu escoge la que quede mejor, sabes en el jardín seria lindo que lo iluminara antorchas y que se unan con un hermoso lazo dorado y perla, las mesas con una vela roja.

Por su lado él estaba emocionado, se esforzaría en darle la mejor recepción de todas y sobre todo que ella se sintiera en ese cuento de hadas, con su amor verdadero.

Fueron a conseguir las argollas después del almuerzo y después de ver demasiadas encontraron una pareja que al juntarlas continuaban como una ola de mar siendo adornada por hermosas flores que flotaban delicadamente. Las mando enmarcar con sus respectivos nombres y la fecha de su boda.

Le dolían un poco los pies porque caminar por todos esos centros comerciales era bastante difícil, pero con Sasha se sentía cómodo y ella lo cogía del brazo como si fuera su hermano, lo abrazaba con frecuencia y lo hacía sentir feliz.

—¿Sabes? – llamo la atención de la joven que veía detenidamente una cuna – Me hubiera gustado poder compartir así con mi hermana mayor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – vio tristeza en sus ojos y para tranquilizarla sonrió – Eres maravillo, yo quisiera haber tenido un hermano como tú.

—Bueno Mikasa no piensa lo mismo – hablar de ella siempre sería un mal sabor en su boca – Me considera un adefesio y nunca me ha tratado como una persona, jamás pude salir con ella a la calle porque se sentía avergonzada y no he sentido su cariño.

—Pues sabes que pienso – la seriedad con la que estaba hablando lo impresiono – creo que es una tonta por no darse cuenta de la calidad de hermano que tiene, eres atento, bello y cariñoso, créeme que esas cosas fueron las que hicieron que Levi se sienta atraído hacia ti.

—Gracias Sasha – la abrazo con gran cariño.

—Créeme cuando te digo que eres diferente y especial para el – continuo mientras caminaban a una heladería – Las pocas novias que le conocí a Levi eran tan orgullosas que me fastidiaban, el jamás se dejó tocar por ellas y nunca las dejo entrar a su casa, después llegaba Farlan les coqueteaba por un rato y ellas se iban a la cama con él. Así que lentamente se aburrió y prefirió volverse una persona adicta al trabajo.

—¿Hace cuánto paso eso? – pregunto mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado de chocolate amargo.

—Hace más o menos 5 o 6 años – afirmo seriamente – También empezó a aumentar su régimen en entrenamiento corporal, poco sueño y disminuyo su alimentación, pero desde que llegaste has cambiado todo eso, y me pone muy feliz.

—Solo quiero verlo bien – sintió como su sangre se quedaba estancada en sus mejillas – para mí él es como un héroe bastante terco, serio y nada amigable, pero cada faceta me encanta, me atrae y quiero brindarle parte de la felicidad que él me ha dado en este corto tiempo.

—Eren ahora él es feliz a tu lado – lo sujeto de la mano – Te juro que en lo que llevo viviendo con el jamás lo vi hacer lo que hace a tu lado, me era difícil al principio tocarlo y él me tocaba con guantes, pasaron como 4 años para que me permitiera acercarme como lo hago ahora. De la señorita Hanji jamás se ha dejado poner un dedo y cuando lo hace sufre grandes represalias.

—Eso se debe a que lo han lastimado mucho – recordaba las expresiones que hizo con su familia – Espero poder ayudarlo.

—Ambos se complementan a la perfección, solo dale tiempo – el asintió y sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros – Levi, bienvenido ¿quieres comer helado con nosotros?

—No gracias – respondió de inmediato y tomo asiento a su lado – ¿Cómo van con las compras?

—Muy bien – afirmo con una gran sonrisa, porque estaba sufriendo de abstinencia sin poder verlo – Ya están los vestidos y las argollas, estábamos buscando la decoración, pero nos distrajimos en tiendas de cunas y ropa para bebes, compramos cosas muy lindas.

—¿Compraste algo para él bebe de Armin? – le pregunto mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca – Chocolate amargo, es el mejor.

—Le compre varios conjuntos y la pañalera – sonrió y se sintió perderse en esos ojos – Cuando lleguemos a casa te los muestro.

Hablaron un rato más de las cosas que Sasha quería comprar para su nueva casa y que moría por sentir a su bebe moverse, Levi le pedía encarecidamente que no fuera a comerse al novio en un ataque de antojos, haciéndola reír con gran fuerza.

—No lo haría así me esté muriendo de hambre – retiro unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos – Amo a Connie más de lo que se puede imaginar capitán, quiero que seamos felices.

—Y lo serán – afirmo Levi cerrando sus ojos – Son dedicados en todo lo que se han propuesto, ese bebe traerá más felicidad.

—Gracias capitán – sonrió y dejo un beso en la mejilla de su amor – Ya que está aquí puedo irme a la finca, debo preparar la cena, ya dejo a Eren en buenas manos.

—Descansa Sasha nos vemos mañana – se despido dándole un fuerte abrazo y recibiendo a cambio un beso en la mejilla.

A los pocos minutos ellos salieron y fueron directo al auto, Levi lo tomo de la mano y aun se sonrojaba de verlo con ese hermoso uniforme.

—¿Qué tal tu día? – le pregunto acercándose más a el – ¿Pudiste adelantar tu trabajo?

—Fue agotador – respondió mientras le abría la puerta del carro y cuando el ingreso suspiro – Hay demasiado trabajo con temas de abuso a mujeres y hombres con tu condición en los barrios pobres, las denuncias son abrumadoras y hay que movilizar al personal para atenderlas. Reuniones con Erwin y hoy Armin tuvo una recaída, las náuseas lo tienen muy enfermo, termine encargándome de nuevo del papeleo del cejas.

—Bueno entonces ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un delicioso baño con sales aromáticas para que te pase el cansancio y mientras lo tomas hago la cena? – se acercó y beso la mejilla del mayor haciéndolo sonreír.

—Quiero algo más si se puede – estaba sorprendido, Levi casi nunca le pedía algo para el.

—¡Claro que si, pídeme lo que quieras! – estaba emocionado y se esforzaría en lo que le pidiera.

—Quiero que bailes para mí – sintió un calor abrumador recorrer su cuerpo.

Solo sujeto esa mano que se extendía hacia él y la beso con cariño, el azabache era serio y las personas le temían, pero él se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que podría tirar todos sus principios solo por tenerlo cerca y dejarse amar por esa maravillosa persona.

El regreso a casa fue en completo silencio, pero no era incomodo era agradable y les permitía relajarse después de un día tan agotador; al llegar a casa corrió para hacer lo que había dicho y cuando Levi entro a su baño la tina ya estaba preparada, deposito un beso en esa pálida mejilla y salió.

No negaría que moría por ver a Levi desvestirse y ver ese sexy cuerpo, pero debía contenerse un poco más y lograr superar sus propios miedos antes de sentir esas manos sobre él.

Preparo arroz con ajonjolí, pollo al curry, verduras al wok y té verde, necesitaba que el mayor empezara a comer mucho mejor y evitar alguna recaída, el cuidaría de su salud y la tranquilidad en casa.

Al verlo bajar sirvió la cena y con un -¨gracias, se ve delicioso¨- empezó a comer, ya tenía una expresión más relajada y sabía que la comida había sido de su agrado al ver como sonreía de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? – hablo cuando termino su cena – También podría hacerte el almuerzo y que lo lleves.

—Tendrías que madrugar y quiero que descanses hasta que entres a estudiar – vio en sus ojos un mar de emociones que lo estaban atormentando en ese momento – No quiero que te preocupes, puedo comer en el ...

—Lo hago porque quiero verte saludable – lo corto antes de que continuara con una explicación que sabía no cumpliría – Sé que no desayunas y de vez en cuando almuerzas, si algo llegara a pasarte yo enloquecería Levi.

Se acercó a él y lo beso con ternura, siendo correspondido y posteriormente resguardado en esos brazos, el mayor empezó a besar su cuello y el solo suspiro, tendría paciencia hasta que el azabache le comentara lo que lo estaba atormentando.

—Te ves hermoso con ese vestido – rio por el tierno alago y beso la pálida mejilla.

—Gracias y tú te ves muy sexy en tu uniforme.

—Idiota – fue la respuesta que recibió antes de apartarlo y dirigirse a lavar la loza.

Y mientras su amor se dedicaba a la limpieza él se dirigió a la sala, encendió el equipo y coloco música, estaba concentrado cuando escucho el sonido del sofá al momento en el que el azabache se sentaba.

Empezó una danza suave, con movimientos delicados, no podía negar que cuando bailaba se sentía libre y feliz y saber que en ese momento lo hacía porque aquel hombre de mirada fría se lo pedía lo ponía eufórico.

La mirada de Levi no se apartaba de su figura y al terminar extendió los brazos los cuales de inmediato fueron llenados con su presencia.

—Gracias Levi – le susurro dulcemente – Tu existencia me hace muy feliz.

—Eso debería decirlo yo mocoso – lo alzo como en las películas, apago todas las luces del primer piso y lo llevo hasta la habitación – Respecto a la comida haz lo que te haga feliz, yo lo aceptare. Arréglate quiero dormir.

Corrió a su cuarto, se cambió, se quitó el maquillaje y lavo sus dientes, se dio cuenta que su sonrisa jamás desapareció y al regresar al cuarto lo vio completamente dormido, la expresión que tenía en ese momento era de completa paz, así que se dio el privilegio de mimarlo en ese estado, se acomodó en la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza reconfortándose con su aroma.

—Doy gracias a tu madre por darte la vida – lo susurro y beso el pecho que estaba siendo cubierto por un saco negro – Porque si no estuvieras aquí yo estaría perdido en las profundidades del Ganges.

Y ambos durmieron bajo la protección de su amor, porque evitarían a toda costa lastimarse con sus heridas abiertas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y que les pareció??? Lamento si los términos psicológicos y como se trataron los temas son extraños, la verdad soy diseñadora y es bastante difícil saber como se manejan en la vida real.
> 
> Si merezco tomatazos los aceptare XDD muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	15. Te Amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

Los días fueron pasando, Levi cada vez llegaba más tarde por un proyecto importante y él estaba dedicado al diseño de la boda de Sasha; pero lo que más le molestaba era ver como las ojeras que había perdido en esos mese habían vuelto a aparecer, el entrecejo cada vez estaba más pronunciado y el agotamiento físico se le notaba, aunque él no dijera nada.

Estaba muy preocupado por si estaba alimentándose bien los fines de semana, pues en la semana él era quien le mandaba un delicioso almuerzo y en las noches con esfuerzo iba a cenar y después regresaba al trabajo.

Por su parte estaba agotado por su ausencia, quería sentir de nuevo su aroma y su calor o por lo menos besarlo un poco.

—Connie, deja la puerta abierta – escucho a Sasha gritar desde la cocina – El capitán necesita documentos que tiene en su escritorio.

Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a emocionarse, su corazón latía con más fuerza y sus mejillas se acaloraban.

—¿A qué horas llega? – pregunto el joven y Sasha se lanzó a sus brazos.

—No lo sé cariño – dejo un beso en la mejilla – Dijo que vendría, así que deje un entremés en la mesita del escritorio y el sofá cama lo deje listo por si se duerme.

—El capitán no duerme mientras está trabajando – le sonrió y acaricio los castaños cabellos – El cuartel ha estado muy movido últimamente.

—Si – suspiro con pesadez – Levi quiere renunciar, dice que un día de estos lo van a matar por exceso de trabajo.

Él podía llegar a afirmar lo mismo, Levi estaba cada día mas agotado y sin importar lo que él se esforzara pareciera que en el cuartel le drenaran su energía.

Pero él estaba emocionado dentro de un par de días Sasha se casaría y el entraría a estudiar, sus padres por pedido de Levi lo habían dejado en Francia mientras que ellos fueron a la boda de la odiosa de Petra, estaba agradecido porque podía jurar que saldría peleando con esa familia.

Mientras esperaba que el azabache llegara, empezó a leer un hermoso libro de poemas que le había regalado, el autor era Paulo Neruda y la traducción era perfecta, sus escritos eran bellos y románticos, y con cada párrafo que leía sentía esa calidez que su amado le brindaba.

—¿Eren, sigues despierto? – su abuela golpeo la puerta y con un siga ella entro – Cariño, me dijiste que querías hablar.

—Si abuelita – sonrió y abrió espacio a su lado – Necesito de tus sabios consejos.

—Cuéntame amor mío – beso su frente y sonrió.

—Desde hace unas semanas Levi ha estado un poco retraído – suspiro y con insistencia masajeaba sus manos – Sé que él es serio, pero desde que nos conocemos él me ha contado todo, me preocupa.

—Cariño – sujeto sus manos y el solo pudo mirarla a sus ojos – pregúntale cuando este mas desocupado, tu padre dijo que estaba en un proyecto muy importante. No desconfíes de él.

—No lo hago – sonrió pues confiaba plenamente en el amor que el mayor le profesaba – Solo me preocupa su salud corporal y emocional. Pero seguiré tu consejo, cuando pueda.

—Eso es lo más importante – la vio asentir con suavidad – La confianza es de vital importancia para que una relación prospere.

—Abue – estaba nervioso de ser honesto, pero sabía que ella lo aconsejaría con precisión – Tengo miedo de permitir que Levi me toque más íntimamente.

—¿Por lo que paso hace años? – vio la angustia en sus ojos y el solo pudo asentir – Eren mi hermoso Eren, no debes temer, puede que tu cuerpo reaccione con temor, pero no dejes que él y los malos recuerdos tomen posesión de ti, deja que tu corazón y sentimientos te guíen, que cada vez que él te toque borre esas sensaciones, piensa en que es tu amor el que se esfuerza en hacerte sentir bien y que con gran esfuerzo está trasmitiendo sus sentimientos.

—¿Crees que lo logre? – estaba nervioso, porque temía ser el quien arruinara la relación.

—No lo creo cariño, estoy más que segura – la vio sonreír con tanta ternura que sus lágrimas empezaron a caer – Eres un joven decidido y has peleado con mucha fortaleza para ser un hermoso guerrero, no te dejes amedrentar por los recuerdos.

—Me esforzare abuelita – la abrazo y dejo caer sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de esa mujer que siempre lo apoyaba, esa mujer que entrego todo para verlo feliz – Gracias.

—Con gusto mi cielo – sintió como esas fuertes pero arrugadas manos acariciaban su cabeza y mejillas – Quiero que seas muy feliz. Ahora descansa.

Después de depositar un beso en su mejilla salió del cuarto, dejándolo con una sensación de tranquilidad en su corazón, sabía que ella tenía razón y no podía dejar que el cara de caballo se interpusiera en su intimidad con Levi, porque el azabache era hermoso como persona y el imbécil un descerebrado.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero al abrir sus ojos temió que el azabache ya no estuviera en la casa, corrió por el cuarto, bajo las escaleras y entro al escritorio del mayor encontrándolo ahí, acostado en el sofá cama, con los libros y documentos sobre su pecho, las gafas aun puestas y su rostro mostraba el cansancio.

Le retiro las gafas y arropo con una manta que Sasha había dejado en el lugar, acaricio sus finos cabellos y recorrió con delicadeza el rostro, quería que sus dedos fueran borrador para desaparecer esas ojeras que afirmaban la falta de descanso de su amado.

—Te he extrañado demasiado – susurro y beso esos finos labios – Eres mi fuente de energía.

Tomo esas finas manos y alejo todo lo que le podría llegar a incomodar mientras descansaba; sabia a la perfección que Levi jamás lo lastimaría y sobre todo lo protegería de sus propios miedos. Noto que no había probado nada de lo que Sasha le dejo para comer, pero al momento de detallarlo vio que no había perdido peso y eso lo tranquilizo.

Beso su frente y se disponía a dejarlo descansar cuando esas frías manos lo sujetaron con fuerza.

—No te vayas – la voz sonaba agotada y sus ojos no se abrían – Necesito de tu esencia, de tu calor, te necesito a mi lado.

Sin refutar se acomodó a su lado cubriéndose con la manta y lo abrazo con fuerza, siendo aprisionado por esos fuertes brazos, los labios del mayor empezaron a recorrer sus cabellos, sus manos acariciaban su cintura y él estaba eufórico, quería seguirlo sintiendo.

—Levi te amo – dijo mientras pegaba más su rostro al pecho del mayor - ¿algo te preocupa?

—Si – levanto su rostro para toparse con los contrarios – Me preocupa perderte.

—No me iré de tu lado – afirmo con toda la seguridad que poseía – Sueño contigo cada vez que cierro mis ojos, puedo recrear tu aroma o tus caricias y cada vez que lo hago siento paz y tu amor.

—Eren – sus labios se unieron muy suavemente – He estado en terapia con Hanji.

—Pero es tu amiga, ¿no se supone que eso no se puede hacer? – sabía algo de esos temas y le preocupaba la integridad profesional de la mujer.

—Lo sé – respondió – pero jamás iría con un desconocido, soy muy cerrado para pedir ayuda afuera. Por otro lado, Hanji tiene como una doble personalidad y de inmediato cambia cuando se trata de trabajo.

—¿Estas bien? – no quería ver a Levi triste por ningún medio.

—Si – sonaba honesto y muy tranquilo – Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que me impiden perseguirte honestamente y comprenderme a nivel emocional. He pasado por cosas en mi infancia que aparentemente son los causantes de mi Toc y lo que evita que pueda socializar.

—Levi – el abrió sus ojos y los poso en los propios – No me importa tu pasado, solo quiero que vivamos el presente y seamos felices en el futuro.

—¿Pero y mi actitud no te molesta? – vio la duda cruzar por sus ojos.

—No, al contrario, te hace especial y eso me atraer – sonrió con fuerza y lo abrazo con más intensidad – No cambies Levi, eres mi hermoso príncipe en brillante armadura con una actitud de mierda que cambia cuando me ve.

—Eres un mocoso manipulador – volvió a besarlo y sintió esa felicidad que se posaba en su vientre bajo y las mariposas ahora estaban tratando de salir – Te amo Eren y mucho.

Esas palabras lo descolocaron, desde que se conocieron solo le había dicho que le interesaba o que se sentía atraído, pero ni en sus más estúpidos sueños se imaginó que esas palabras le causaron en ese mismo instante, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero la sonrisa jamás desapareció, beso a Levi con delicadeza y repartió tiernas caricias.

—Levi no sabes la felicidad que me acabas de dar – se sentía en las nubes y no quería bajar de ahí.

—Y tú no te imaginas toda la felicidad que me has dado desde que te encontré en ese parque – lo vio sonreír y simplemente se aferró a el – Cuando salga de este proyecto, debes estar preparado porque llegare con una argolla, para que nos terminemos de complementar.

Escuchaba como el corazón del mayor latía al compás del suyo, soltando un fuerte y tranquilizador suspiro empezó a dormirse en los brazos que tantas noches había deseado sentir.

*w*

Después de tantas noches en vela, pudo dormir tranquilamente y supo que todo se debía a ese joven que se abrazaba a él con fuerza, le fascinaba sentir ese cálido cuerpo contra el suyo y no negaría que solo estar así lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Las palabras del menor rondaban su cabeza y entendió que podía seguir siendo tal cual era porque Eren lo amaba sin reparos, con su tosca actitud y sus arranques de malas palabras.

—Mocoso de mierda, ahora dime como bajo de esta estúpida nube en la cual me encuentro – deposito un beso en la mejilla y con dificultad para no molestar a su amor salió del sofá cama.

Se sentó y siguió con la lectura, necesitaba complementar sus argumentos de violentos ataques sexuales en la India para así poder ayudar a legalizar la protección de esos jóvenes en el país.

Escuchaba como Eren se movía en el pequeño espacio y quería ir y acomodarse a su lado, recargar su agotado corazón, moría por tocar su piel y recorrer con sus labios ese cuerpo caramelo. Su celular empezó a vibrar.

—Ackerman – contesto sin mirar quien era la persona que lo llamaba.

—Buenos días Levi – escucho a Erwin y dejo el documento sobre el mueble – He hablado con la embajada india y aparentemente van a colaborar.

—Que los hizo cambiar de idea – era extraño que después de tantos años de intentarlo, ahora se dignaran a apoyarlos.

—Hace unas horas atacaron al hijo de un representante político – escuchaba atentamente, eso sí que era extraño pues jamás se habían metido con personas de la alta sociedad – Aparentemente estaban drogados o alcoholizados, se dejaron llevar por el aroma que ellos tienen y cometieron tal acto.

—Podrían llevarlos a la muerte – expreso pues era un castigo común.

—El señor Grisha está dando sus declaraciones y muchos más padres están denunciando – sabía que el cejas estaba leyendo esa información de una fuente confiable – Se les pidió llevaran los documentos del ataque y se comunican directamente con los médicos para corroborar.

—Es muy triste que cosas así tengan que pasar para que finalmente nos escuchen – suspiro y coloco su frente sobre el mueble – ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Solo firmar el documento que habíamos llevado la semana pasada y el que ellos están generando después ...

—Dime que puedo descansar por lo menos por unas tres horas – su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo poder dormir – Sabes que no soy de hierro y mucho menos un puto súper héroe.

—Puedes descansar hasta el martes – afirmo el rubio – También podre ir a casa y atender a mi amado esposo.

—Gracias cejas; avísame la hora de encuentro – pidió y colgó de inmediato.

Vio las galletas de avena y bocadillos, sin dudarlo los ingirió y sintió como su estómago se relajaba y dejaba de exigirle comer, de igual forma empezó a sentir como recuperaba energías; se recostó de nuevo al lado de Eren y lo acaricio con ternura, sabía que debía ir a conseguir una hermosa argolla de compromiso, pero le pediría ayuda a Sasha con tal misión de vital importancia. Acomodo su nariz en el cabello del menor y con ese agradable aroma volvió a dormir.

—Te amo mi hermoso capullo de flor de loto – dijo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto o merezco que me linchen por un mal capitulo y la demora???
> 
> Los caps no serán tan largos como antes.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	16. Me importas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF o en wattpad y dejan su voto. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz.

Estaba siendo completamente abrazado por los fuertes brazos de Levi, se le hizo extraño pues a esa hora su amado está arreglándose para ir a trabajar o por no decir que ya estaba con su hermoso traje.

—Levi – lo movió un poco para despertarlo – Despierta llegaras muy tarde al trabajo, Levi – le beso en la mejilla.

—Eren, amor déjame dormir – al escuchar esas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas – No tengo que ir a trabajar; estoy cansado.

—Lo siento – se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho del mayor y lo abrazo – descansa mi príncipe.

Sintió las manos acariciando sus largos cabellos y su espalda, no sabía cómo podía sentirse tan tranquilo a su lado y mucho menos cómo hacer para calmar el latido desmesurado de su corazón cada vez que Levi lo trataba como su ser más especial.

Sintió un dolor en el vientre y trato de ignorarlo, quería pasar más tiempo con Levi en esa posición, pero cada minuto que pasaba era más intenso, odiaba esos momentos, pero a través de los años logro entender el dolor que su madre, abuela y hermana pasaban y sabía que no eran nada agradables.

Se levantó de su amado refugio y fue en busca de su abuela, la vio sentada frente a la piscina y con el teléfono en sus arrugadas manos, sonrió y llevo de inmediato sus manos a su vientre.

—Abuelita – trato de llamar su atención, pero su voz era muy baja y temblaba un poco – Buenos días.

La vio moverse y verlo con ternura, lo llamo con la mano y ahí entendió que debía estar hablando con sus padres. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de su abuelita, se curvo con desesperación y unas lágrimas salieron.

—Claro que si hijo, deben dejar en claro que no deben acercarse a la vivienda de Levi y Eren – afirmo mientras consentía su cabello – Hijo mío debo dejarte, Eren está algo enfermo y debo atenderlo. Salúdame a todos, te quiero.

Ella se acuclillo y beso su cabeza, lo acaricio con más cuidado, se sentía muy adolorido.

—Cariño te preparare una infusión de estrellas de castaño – el solo pudo asentir – Vamos hijo debes levantarte.

—Hoy me duele demasiado – afirmo y levanto su rostro topándose con la mirada tierna que su abuela siempre le daba – Llevaba ya casi tres meses sin sentirme así.

—Ven te ayudare y mientras se hierve el agua te hare un masaje – él se dejó ayudar y sabía que su abuela se esforzaría por hacer que mejorara pronto – Llamare a tus padres de nuevo y les diré que traigan tus medicamentos.

Se recostó en el sofá de la sala y vio cómo su abuelita corría a la cocina a preparar lo prometido, trato de respirar profundo y regularizar también su respiración, siempre que se preocupaba solía desmayarse y esta vez estaba solo con su abuelita, sería imposible auxiliarlo así que se preocuparía más de la cuenta si aquello ocurría.

A los pocos minutos ella llego con una pomada, levanto su blusa y bajo un poco el pantalón, con suavidad empezó a esparcirla sobre su vientre y las suaves manos le daban cierta tranquilidad; mas su cuerpo aun temblaba por el dolor, por lo que rogaba a los dioses que le ayudaran a sobrellevarlo.

—Te sentirás bien en pocos minutos cariño – afirmo y lo vistió de nuevo – Debes tranquilizarte, iré a ver si el agua ya está lista.

—Gracias abuelita – beso sus manos y la vio alejarse.

Cerro sus ojos, estaba sintiendo como la pomada empezaba a calmar de a poco su malestar, pero era desesperante y agobiante, si tuviera el medicamento le pasaría relativamente rápido, pero había decidido no comprarlas porque ya llevaba varios meses sin ese pequeño inconveniente.

A los pocos minutos llego su abuelita con la bebida, la tomo con cuidado de no quemarse, pero era de vital importancia beberla caliente, su madre le decía que así sería más efectivo el proceso.

—Gracias abuelita – le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza – Esto me ayudara bastante.

—Tratare de comunicarme con tus padres para decirles del medicamento – ella también lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda – Eren hijo, debo contarte algo.

Él se separó de la mayor y la miro con insistencia, algo en esas palabras lo preocupo y sabía que venían malas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre? – la tomo de las manos y se esforzó en sonreír.

—Es sobre Mikasa y Petra – el de inmediato abrió sus ojos y de nuevo sintió su cuerpo temblar – Petra vendrá de luna de miel a Francia, aparentemente su esposo tiene familia aquí y pues estarán por un mes, aun no sé si es aquí o fuera de la ciudad.

—Bueno, ellos no saben en donde vivimos así que creo que no nos toparemos con ellos – ella asintió y él se tranquilizó un poco, esa mujer era un demonio dentro del cuerpo de una muñeca –

—Con respecto a tu hermana – suspiro y sujeto con fuerza sus manos – hace unos meses sufrió una caída y desde entonces ha tenido problemas para concebir, ella nunca nos dijo nada. Viene a un tratamiento o algo así.

—¿Vivirá con nosotros? – la vio negar y el soltó un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad – Me imagino que rentaran un apartamento cerca del hospital.

—Así es y tienen prohibido venir aquí o a la casa de Levi – le afirmo y beso sus manos – Pero quiero que lo sepas por si de casualidad los llegas a ver.

—Tendré cuidado, gracias por decirme – se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y la mayor se retiró a hacer la llamada.

Sabía que la medicina en Francia era más avanzada que en su país, pero le preocupaba que Mikasa intentara arruinar su tranquila vida con Levi, se colocó en posición fetal y trato de descansar, se había acostumbrado a que cuando sentía ese malestar era la única manera de calmar su dolor.

*w*

Levi estaba buscando el cuerpo de Eren y al darse cuenta que el ya no estaba a su lado se levantó y vio que efectivamente estaba solo en su oficina, salió del lugar y al asomarse vio al menor recostado en el sofá y se preocupó, no era común verlo tan quieto y mucho menos en la posición en la que se encontraba acostado.

Se acercó y lo toco con cuidado en la cabeza, se le veía una expresión de dolor y eso lo alarmo bastante, iba a despertarlo, pero sintió una mano deteniéndolo.

—Déjalo descansar un poco – la mayor tenía una expresión de ternura, el solo asintió y se sentó cerca del castaño – No te preocupes, es algo por lo que debe pasar de vez en cuando.

—¿Es por su condición? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor.

—Así es – respondió tranquilamente y coloco una cobija sobre su nieto – Es parecido a los dolores que tenemos las mujeres, pero aparentemente en ellos es más intenso y concentrado el dolor.

—¿No tienen medicamento? – verlo en ese estado lo angustiaba demasiado.

—Sí, pero llevaba ya varios meses sin sufrir de dolor, el doctor dijo que llegaría un momento en que cesarían así que dejamos de comprarlas – sabía que trataba de sonar tranquila, pero la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Saco su celular y llamo de inmediato al único que podría entender y ayudar a Eren, sonó tres veces y la tranquila voz de Armin apareció.

—Capitán, buenos días – saludo amablemente – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días Armin – saludo pues sabía que el menor ahora estaba un poco sensible – ¿Alguna vez tuviste de esos dolores intensos en tu vientre?

—Así es – respondió soltando una pequeña risita – ocurrían de vez en cuando, pero son tan fuertes que te dejan en cama, es bueno tomar el medicamento cada 8 horas para evitar sentirse inmovilizado.

—¿Tienes el nombre? Es que...

—Si es para Eren puedo darle medicamentos sin formula – le quito las palabras de la boca, por eso es que ese mocoso era tan confiable – Si puede enviar a alguien por ellos lo estaré esperando en el cuartel.

—Enviare a Sasha o a Cony – respondió de inmediato y salió en busca de los jóvenes – Te lo agradezco y que hoy todo salga bien con la ecografía.

—Gracias capitán, los esperare – y colgó de inmediato.

Fue hasta la pequeña cabaña y vio a Cony cerca de los campos de té, le toco el hombro y el joven de inmediato lo salud con una amplia sonrisa.

—Capitán buenos días – lo saludo poniéndose de pie – ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

—Buenos días – respondió con afán – Necesito que vayas hasta el cuartel, busques a Armin y te de un paquete y lo traigas lo más pronto por favor.

—Bueno sé que Sasha y la abuela deben ir al médico – estaba trazando un plan en su cabeza – Si permite yo iré en su carro y ellas en el nuestro, así no debo esperarlas.

—Estoy de acuerdo – necesitaba ese medicamento con afán y sabía que Cony era igual de cuidadoso que el con todas las cosas- Sabes en donde están las llaves, gracias.

—Con gusto – y sin esperar más palabras lo vio entrar a la casa y de inmediato salió con su joven novia.

Los siguió de cerca, Sasha tomo a la mujer y salieron los 3 de la casa; se acercó de nuevo al sofá y vio como el joven se aferraba más al vientre, se sentó en el suelo y lo abrazo, sintió como el menor se relajaba un poco ante su tacto y levantaba el rostro para poderlo ver.

—Levi buenos días – su voz era suave y llena de dolor, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo hermosa – ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No es momento para preocuparse por mí – le contesto besando las mejillas y frente – Mande a Cony por los medicamentos estará aquí en un rato.

—Gracias – cerro sus ojos con pesadez – Lamento preocuparte.

—No seas idiota – lo regaño de inmediato, viendo como sus hermosas esmeraldas se volvían a abrir – Sabes que estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en cada momento de tu vida.

—Levi, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – pidió con una dulce sonrisa, el asintió de inmediato – ¿Me besarías por favor?

Él sonrió de medio lado, pero antes de cumplir ese deseo, lo alzo y sintió como se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y lo llevo al cuarto de la segunda planta, lo recostó en la cama y lo arropo, cuando ya lo vio relativamente cómodo se hizo a su lado, tomo su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de Eren.

Las manos del menor se aferraron a su espalda pidiendo más cercanía y sin pensarlo mucho encajo su cuerpo con el de Eren, quería tocarlo más, besarle su cuerpo y hacerlo en ese instante suyo, marcarlo por todas partes y gritarle al mundo que le pertenecía y que lo amaba con todo su ser. Cuando hizo un poco de presión sintió que se quejaba y de inmediato se separó, debía recordar que en ese momento su flor estaba delicada.

—Lo siento Eren – dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba.

—No te disculpes – sintió el rostro del menor besar su clavícula y acomodar sus piernas haciendo presión en el vientre – Yo te lo pedí y necesitaba de calor para tranquilizarme.

—Mocoso de mierda, esas palabras solo hacen que pierda mi fuerza de voluntad – lo escucho reírse y beso la corinilla de su cabeza – Me estas volviendo loco de amor y de un deseo indescriptible.

—Te amo mucho Levi – volvió a besarlo y le susurro – ¨yo también te amo, ahora descansa¨ - y a los pocos minutos lo sintió respirar tranquilamente –

Escucho la llegada del carro, así que con cuidado se separó de su flor y bajo sin hacer ruido alguno; Cony lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa y le entrego una bolsa de papel.

—Sasha me dijo que en la cocina había un té especial de la abuela – explico mientras iban hacia el lugar – dijeron que le lleves el medicamento con la bebida.

—Te lo agradezco – palmeo la espalda del joven y se acercó a la estufa y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Hizo lo que le habían pedido y mientras el agua volvía a tener la temperatura indicada, se tomó un café oscuro sin azúcar, había extrañado ese sabor porque desde que Eren había llegado a su vida sus comidas eran completas y evitaba consumir café ya que el menor dijo que eso no lo alimentaba bien.

Llevo la bebida y los medicamentos hasta el cuarto, vio lágrimas en el rostro de su amor y se sintió incapaz de calmar ese dolor que lo estaba acongojando, dejo la bandeja en la mesita y lo ayudo a sentarse para luego pasarle las cosas.

Cuando termino la bebida trato de acomodarlo de nuevo, pero él se levantó y fue directo al baño, estaba impaciente y esperaba que ese medicamento hiciera pronto efecto, porque odiaba ver ese rostro lleno de dolor. Su celular empezó a sonar y sin ver quien era contesto.

—Diga – su vista pegada a la puerta del baño.

—Hola hijo – sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y la ira fluir por todo su cuerpo – llamaba para ...

—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme – estaba enojado, quería matarla en ese preciso momento – Quiero que olvides que alguna vez tuviste un hijo, quiero que dejes de venir a buscar más problemas de los que ya tenemos, piensa que nunca tuviste un hijo cuando fuiste una puta.

—Como te atreves a hablarme así – la escucho resoplar con gran malestar.

—Ya recordé todo lo que paso cuando vivíamos en ese hueco asqueroso – respondió de inmediato y escucho una exclamación por parte de la mujer – Y aun así te haces llamar mi madre, dime que tan perra tienes que ser para seguir torturándome y tu llenándote de satisfacción.

—Levi escucha – trato de tener paciencia, Hanji le dijo que en algún momento debía hablar con ella y si ese era el momento se esforzaría, todo por el bien de su felicidad con Eren – Era una mujer inmadura, solo quería tener dinero y satisfacer mis necesidades como mujer, además debía ver por ti y darte una buena vida.

—Mientes – le respondió de inmediato, se acercó a una ventana e inhalo con fuerza – Jamás viste por mí, solo fui un juguete más con el que tus amigas disfrutaban, era yo quien debía trabajar por lo menos para tener un maldito alimento al día, mientras tú te ibas a tirar a la ciudad entera. Quiero que me olvides y jamás me vuelvas a buscar, pero por lo único que debo agradecerte es que me trajiste a este mundo y ahora puedo compartirlo con una flor hermosa. Adiós Kuchel.

Colgó y de inmediato bloqueo ese número, el de Kenny y el de su medio hermano; ahora sentía un peso menos en su ser y se sentía libre, jamás imagino que decirle todas esas cosas a esa mujer lo llenaría de tanta paz. Sintió los brazos de Eren envolverse en su cintura y se relajó, ese era el bello arte que poseía el menor, tranquilizarlo con solo un toque.

—No quería escuchar, lo siento – se giró y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, en algún momento debía contártelo – lo llevo a la cama y lo acostó de nuevo – Ahora siento que pude romper todas esas cadenas que me ataban a mi pasado.

—¿Te iras pronto? – pregunto mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

—No amor – respondió y se acomodó a su lado de nuevo – Te acompañare y cuidare, así también puedo descansar un poco más.

Ambos se dejaron abrazar por las suaves mantas del silencio, el cansancio y el dolor, ambos estaban superando y conociendo sus vidas entendiendo y sanando sus heridas, buscando su felicidad y sabían que se cuidarían y ayudarían en todos los buenos o malos momentos de sus vidas.

*w*

Armin estaba nervioso sabía que había bajado de peso y eso no era bueno en su estado, estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de su esposo, porque desde que habían iniciado el proceso de ayuda para la india, mensajes de odio habían llegado a su hogar y lógicamente su trabajo, no solo a su esposo sino al capitán Levi.

—Debes calmarte – le decía Erwin sonriéndole con ternura – Estaremos bien y seremos una familia feliz los 3.

—Erwin – lo reprendió con la mirada – sabes que si algo te pasa yo moriría después. Somos una familia y el capitán Levi es importante en ese hogar también, son mis personas más importantes y ahora él también debe ver por su nueva familia.

—Nadie sería tan estúpido de meterse con Levi – lo beso en la frente y lo abrazo – No permitiré tampoco que algo les pase a ustedes dos, eres mi vida Armin.

Hanji se asomó y los llamo, entraron al consultorio y empezaron con la cita rutinaria, Armin ya estaba muy gordito y faltaban pocos meses para que su bebé naciera; cuando vio la expresión de la mujer se preocupó de nuevo.

—Armin bajaste de peso – cerro sus ojos y asintió – Sabes que debes estar libre de preocupaciones que puedan ocasionarte estas cosas, ahora estoy preocupada por él bebe.

—¿A qué te refieres mujer? – Erwin ahora compartía su angustia, trataba de mantener la calma por su bien, pero con esas palabras era de esperarse la reacción –

—Cuando la madre pierde peso, él bebe también sufre una perdida similar – explico con toda la seriedad que podía – Ahora es muy difícil que ambos recuperen lo perdido, lo más beneficioso para ustedes es que de inmediato saquemos al pequeño.

—Pero sería riesgoso para mi bebe – Erwin se levantó de su silla, con la preocupación latente en su rostro.

—Ahora es más riesgoso para ambos – dijo mirando a su esposo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón – Armin eres médico y sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Lo se Hanji – sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo – Solo faltan dos meses para que nazca si nos dedicamos a él podemos ser la familia feliz que hemos soñado.

—Hanji – la mujer lo miro y vio la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – La vida de mi esposo y mi hijo está en tus manos, no tienes permitido fallar.

—No lo hare jefe – la vio levantarse y salir del consultorio.

Armin vio cómo su esposo empezaba a sufrir un ataque de nervios, sabía que frente a los demás no se daba esos permisos de verse débil y ahora él podía seguir confirmando que el mayor lo amaba más que a sí mismo.

—Estaremos bien amor mío – tomo su mano y la beso – No soy tan débil como parezco y esta personita tiene tus genes así que será invencible.

—Tengo miedo de perderlos – con manos temblorosas se llevó su mano a sus labios y la besaba – Mi vida nunca sería la misma y tú eres el pincel que pinta mi día a día; no me dejes por favor.

Vio como las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos y solo lo beso con todo el amor que tenía hacia ese hombre que tanto le había dado y que aún le pedía seguir compartiendo sus vidas. Hanji entro con dos enfermeras más y se lo llevaron en la camilla, abrazo su vientre y pidió a los cielos que los cuidaran.

—Contesta Levi – rogaba al celular el cual oprimía con fuerza – Mierda, contesta,

—Diga – lo escucho y se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar bajo – ¿Paso algo?

—Levi – su voz se rompió y empezó a llorar – Armin el... el... entrara a cirugía de emergencia.

—¿Pero qué mierda estas diciendo? – escucho la voz de Eren preguntar que ocurría y su desesperación no se calmaba – Hasta ayer estaba bien el mocoso, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En el hospital del cuartel – trataba de calmarse, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo como un torrente de emociones retenidas – Bajaron de peso y Hanji dice que es necesario.

—Dame unos minutos mientras me arreglo y voy para allá, te llamo cuando este ahí y ...

—Puedes ir a mi casa y traer la pañalera, es la que le regalaron ustedes – el pedido sonaba con angustia y sabía que estaba angustiando a su amigo.

—Lo hare – y lo escucho colgar – Dios, no me los quites te lo imploro.

*w*

Entro de inmediato a la ducha y tomo el baño más rápido de su vida; debía ir a apoyar a su amigo en ese momento que aparentemente lo estaba matando.

Al salir Eren ya tenía un traje listo una blusa blanca en V, manga larga, con unos pantalones, zapatos y corbata negras. Vio como el menor hacia lo mismo, se colocó sus gafas, pues últimamente sus ojos estaban más cansados y ahora que iba a manejar debía tomar precauciones.

Al salir Eren lo vio con un traje cereza oscuro, que resaltaba su piel hermosamente, los adornos eran maravillosos y en un bolso empaco los medicamentos para evitar que sintiera malestar en pocas horas.

Ambos bajaron, Sasha, Conny y la abuela se sorprendieron al verlos arreglados y listos para salir, Levi les conto que estaba ocurriendo y ante tal afirmación decidieron ir acompañar al rubio mayor. Cony llevaría a las mujeres al hospital y el iría con Eren hasta la casa y llevarían la pañalera.

El recorrido estuvo lleno de silencio, Eren se bajó del carro con las llaves y se dirigió al cuarto del bebé, tomo lo que buscaba y salió tan rápido como pudo; Levi agradecía su compañía pues él no había podido ir a conocer el cuarto del nuevo integrante y pues él no había asistido al baby shower que habían planeado, como siempre solo las mujeres y Eren.

Al llegar vieron al rubio mayor y se veía demacrado, todos trataban de darle ánimos y él lo agradecía.

—Todo va a estar bien – afirmo Eren y abrazo a Erwin – Es un joven con mucha fortaleza.

Solo asentía y volvía a cubrir su rostro con sus manos; Levi se llevó a Eren para poder comprar alimentos en la cafetería.

—Me preocupa que aún no salga la señorita Hanji – afirmo el castaño y apretó su mano - ¿Estará bien verdad?

—Ese mocoso tiene una fuerza increíble – trato de tranquilizarlo, pero no era mentira, lo conocía y sabía que no se dejaría vencer – Puede parecer delicado, pero tiene mucha determinación, muy parecido a ti.

Compraron café y unos pastelitos, de regreso todos lo agradecieron y en silencio consumieron sus alimentos, la ansiedad los estaba consumiendo; vio al menor tomarse otra pasta y abrazar a su abuela que le acariciaba su espalda, el solo pudo sonreír.

—Ambos han cambiado demasiado – escucho a Erwin hablar – Los felicito.

—Gracias – sonrió y palmeo su espalda – Tu esposo es fuerte y tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero ...

Las puertas se abrieron y vieron salir a Hanji, esperaban verla salir con el bebé, pero no fue así, con un movimiento de sus manos entendieron que debían seguirla, la ansiedad se le veía en el rostro a Erwin, pero ambos confiaban en esa loca amiga y no dudarían de sus habilidades; llegaron a un cuarto que estaba siendo dividido por un gran vidrio y vieron con un pequeño bulto con la cobija que Sasha le había regalado.

—Ahí está tu hijo Erwin – la vio señalar el lugar donde todos tenían puesto sus ojos – Debemos dejarlo en la incubadora para iniciar el tratamiento, pero es un niño muy sano.

—Gracias – las lágrimas caían con fuerza y lanzo un beso en dirección al pequeño mocoso – ¿Y Armin?

—Está bien – golpeo el hombro pidiéndole que se irguiera – Esta en descanso, así que cuando despierte podrás entrar.

Todos tomaron fotos del pequeño, todo él era una viva imagen de sus padres y la felicidad de Erwin inundaba el espacio; Hanji tomo de nuevo al bebe junto con la pañalera y regreso por las mismas puertas.

—Felicidades Cejotas – afirmo, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – Disfruta de tu familia.

—Gracias Levi y a todos ustedes mil gracias por acompañarme – sonrió y se dejó abrazar por los demás.

Cuando salieron ya era de noche, se distribuyeron en los carros y fueron a la finca, Eren tarareaba de felicidad y sonreía muy ampliamente.

—¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos Levi? – al escuchar esa pregunta, freno de inmediato y se quedó mirándolo – Me gustaría que tuvieran el color de tu piel.

—En cambio yo prefiero que tengan la belleza y sensualidad de su madre – vio como Eren se sonrojaba y lo beso con pasión – Te amo mocoso idiota.

—Tienes que darme por lo menos dos hijos – pidió y el solo pudo asentir.

—Te daré los que quieras, si con eso hago que te quedes a mi lado – beso la mano de su amor.

—Yo deseo ser tuyo por siempre.


	17. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.
> 
> Gracias por seguirme a todas la plataformas, se merecen todo mi corazón.

Los días fueron pasando de prisa, Levi estaba extremadamente ocupado en su trabajo haciendo no sé qué cosas, porque dijo -¨Eren es solo trabajo y es importante para mejorar algo¨- y el moría de las ganas por saber que era ese algo, pero sabía que su amor se estaba esforzando y cuando fuera el momento se lo comentaría con lujo de detalles.

Por su parte después de su fuerte dolor ahora se sentía como nuevo, Levi y su abuelita lo cuidaron con mucho ahínco y estaba muy agradecido, pero después de eso empezaron las carreras con las cosas que faltaban para el matrimonio de Sasha y desde temprano estaba ayudándole o estaba con Armin y el hermoso bebe, que de por si toco ir a cambiar el 90% de las cosas pues todo se lo habían dado para niña.

Sus padres seguían en la India, aparentemente las cosas no estaban muy bien por ese lado y él ahora era la cabeza de la familia con respecto al negocio y le ayudaba a Connie con los campos de té, cada día estaba motivado; quería demostrarle a Levi que podía sacar su carrera adelante y enorgullecerlo y a sus padres que podía ser una fuente de apoyo en los negocios.

Por cuestiones de diferencia cultural, debió iniciar clases extra para poder nivelarse en aspectos de idioma y lógicamente del tema, pues su conocimiento era menor que el de sus compañeros por su falta de oportunidades académicas en su país natal, no podía negar que eran un poco difíciles pues había términos que no entendía así que debía resaltar en rojo y después buscar su significado, agradecía el apoyo de Sasha porque de igual manera en sus salidas le ayudaba con léxico del cual aún no tenía conocimiento; hablaba bien el francés, pero como todo extranjero había cosas que se aprendían al momento de convivir en el país de origen.

Pero ese fin de semana sería diferente, Levi le había afirmado que podría descansar y podrían ir a donde él quisiera, así que como buena persona que lo amaba tanto le pediría que lo llevara a los jardines de Luxemburgo y él se dedicaría felizmente a hacerle un delicioso almuerzo que lo llenara de energía y así poder pasar un rato agradable al lado de su azabache.

Estaba en el estudio cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, corrió hasta él y contesto.

—Casa del señor Ackerman – saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo soy señor? – la voz gruesa del azabache hizo que su cuerpo se erizara y su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

—Bueno creo que es la forma más adecuada de contestar – se explicó tratando de tranquilizar su corazón - ¿Cómo estas Levi?

—Bien mocoso – esas palabras lo hacían sonreír, aunque su voz sonara cansada – llegare a casa en menos de una hora, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Es grave? – de inmediato su sonrisa se apagó y quería correr a su encuentro.

—No es nada grave, pero quiero comentarte las cosas y que sepas lo que estuve haciendo – lo escucho hablar con tranquilidad – Además quiero que hablemos de nuestro futuro.

—¿A que te refieres? – ahora si estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto por la emoción.

—Solo espérame, estoy saliendo de la oficina – confirmo y de inmediato colgó.

Llevo sus manos de inmediato a sus mejillas que las sentía tan calientes que le preocupaba que se le fueran a derretir, Levi como siempre no media sus palabras y el sentía que flotaba en una nube de ensueño tan suave y esponjosa que pedía a los dioses no lo dejaran caer.

Corrió a la cocina para prepararle una deliciosa cena y de igual manera fue al baño a buscar la esencia que le permitirían relajar el cuerpo de Levi, el llevaba días solo yendo a comer y después regresaba al trabajo, se le veía cada vez más agotado, pero él se esforzaba en acompañarlo en las noches y siempre lo felicitaba por su deliciosa cena.

Poco después de tener todo listo Levi entro, dejando su capa en el perchero de la entrada, lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su cuello, el solo devolvió las caricias y los besos dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma de su amor.

—Te extrañe mocoso – el solo sonrió y beso la frente del mayor – Estoy con energía cero, quiero morir.

—Vamos Levi te daré una deliciosa comida, tomas un baño relajante y luego hablamos, ¿te parece? – empezó a llevarlo hasta el comedor y después de agradecer los alimentos, Levi se sobre alimento.

—¿Cómo van tus clases? – pregunto llevándose el ultimo bocado de su sándwich - ¿Te tratan bien en la universidad?

—Son maravillosas, los maestros me tienen paciencia y explican muy bien – sonrió con fuerza, pues sabía que su azabache se preocupaba demasiado por el – Me cuesta trabajo entender algunas palabras, pero Sasha y Connie me explican.

—¿Qué tal el trasporte?, ¿Ya puedes entenderlo mejor?.

—Sí, ya es más fácil, aunque me toca estar pendiente para no pasarme de estación, aun me desoriento con facilidad – lo vio sonreír y eso lo alegro.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti – vio como esos ojos grises lo veían con intensidad y con mucho amor – Lamento no haber estado a tu lado en este momento tan importante.

—No te preocupes Levi – quería hacerle entender que el solo hecho de estar a su lado lo hacía más que feliz – Sé que estas ocupado con tu trabajo y te esfuerzas en venir en las noches, así que no debes exigirte más de lo que puedes darme.

—Mocoso idiota – vio como cerro sus ojos y soltaba un suspiro de cansancio – Quiero darte todo el mundo, pero este trabajo es más esclavizaste de lo que me imagine.

—Vamos, el baño ya debe estar listo – lo llevo como a un niño pequeño hasta el baño y ayudo con algunas prendas a ser retiradas – Mientras terminas iré a cambiarme, no te quedes dormido en la tina.

Fue hasta su cuarto y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, colgó su vestido y arreglo su cabello para poder descansar, estaba feliz, Levi estaba en la casa y lo tendría para el todo el fin de semana, sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del corazón; regreso al cuarto de su amor y él estaba ahí dándole la espalda con una toalla cubriéndole sus partes íntimas pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba expuesto a él.

Se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, su corazón, cuerpo, mente y alma le gritaban que lo hiciera, que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y así lo hizo, Levi sujeto sus manos y las acaricio junto con sus brazos, su piel se calentaba con cada movimiento de ese frio tacto, quería más del azabache y quería ser suyo.

—Eren – al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza del cuello del mayor y lo observo, él lo sentó en la cama y el solo se sonrojo más – Estas semanas hemos trabajado con el cejas para mejorar las leyes de protección en la India hacia los hombres con capacidades de procrear.

El abrió sus ojos, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de la felicidad que sentía, él le entrego un documento y sin dudarlo lo tomo, al leerlo se levantó y lo abrazo con más fuerza; era el primer documento que se expedía desde la India informando su protección y seguridad al momento de regresar.

—Levi, yo... yo... estoy tan agradecido – esas frías manos limpiaron sus ojos – Eres esa hermosa luz que me llena de felicidad y tranquilidad, te amo tanto.

—Mocoso – lo beso con ternura y sintió como ambos corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con el mismo ritmo – Te amo demasiado, movería hasta el infierno para que nada te dañe y le pido a los dioses que te mantengan a mi lado siempre.

—Siempre Levi – repitió con convicción – estaré a tu lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Fue un proceso demasiado complicado, porque desafortunadamente hasta que el hijo de uno de los altos mandos no sufrió un ataque no aceptaron ninguno de nuestros pedidos de acción – explico mientras que él se aferraba a ese fuerte pecho – Debíamos hacer entender a los rangos altos de tu país que se estaba atacando la integridad de un ser humano que tenía facultades increíbles en su ser y que perderlos sería devastador para la sociedad. Erwin hizo un excelente discurso y al final aceptaron este hecho, nuestras tropas entraran en menos de un mes a la India y comenzara la guardia constante en las calles.

—Gracias Levi – lo apretó con más fuerza – Eres el mejor.

El hizo una media sonrisa y beso de nuevo su frente, se dirigió al baño y el solo pudo dejarse caer viendo ese documento, podía salir en ese momento y gritarle al mundo que tenía el mejor novio y que aunque era grosero y serio, él le daba la felicidad más grande que el alguna vez llego a imaginarse; al salir prendió el televisor y se acostaron, ya lograba dormir con el mayor debajo de las cobijas y sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo toda la noche, habían acordado iniciar de esa manera para que sus cuerpos dejaran de sentir sus propios temores y hasta el momento todo iba increíblemente bien.

—Levi – lo llamo al recordar la segunda parte de la llamada, al escuchar una respuesta gutural continuo – ¿A que te referías con nuestro futuro?

—Es cierto – respondió con pesadez y sintió culpa de haberlo despertado – Que te parece si mañana hablamos de eso.

—Claro, descansa Levi – beso su pecho y volvió a acomodarse.

—¿A dónde iremos mañana? – lo escucho preguntar con mucho esfuerzo.

—A los jardines de Luxemburgo – respondió y sintió la mano de Levi acariciar su cabeza – Me encargare del almuerzo y los bocadillos.

—Estoy de acuerdo – y el solo pudo sonreír, después se dejó caer en sus sueños.

*w*

En toda su vida era la primera vez que se levantaba a las 11 am, pero estaba tan cansado y sentir a Eren a su lado lo relajaba más de lo que el mismo se imaginaba, su mocoso seguía ahí acostado abrazado a su cuerpo con una idiota sonrisa, llevo su mando libre a su cabello y trato de acomodarse sin despertarlo, sentía como su ser le exigía la presencia de ese mocoso atacado y trabajador, el cómo cada beso o abrazo ahora era un detonante de lujuria que ambos estaban aprendiendo a controlar pero que muy en su interior quería mandar todo eso a la mierda y poseer ese cuerpo caramelo.

Sintió a Eren moverse y estirarse como un gato para terminar de despertarse, era tan bello que estaba embelesado, cada pequeño parpadeo para poder abrir sus ojos le parecía una danza llena de belleza y sensualidad como su portador, no entendía como una persona como Eren había logrado entrar en su vida y cambiarla tan drásticamente, como hacía para que cada acción que realizara le pareciera la más hermosa, como cada sonrisa lo hacía perderse en ese mundo de carnosos labios y mejillas sonrojadas.

Si Eren decía que él era una luz en su vida, ese mocoso era su sangre, su energía diaria, su todo y no quería apartar sus ojos de él, quería que lo siguiera llenando de esa deliciosa sensación que día a día le brindaba, desde los buenos días, hasta unas palabras de cariño en medio de sus sueños.

—Buenos días Levi – sonrió y de inmediato lo beso - ¿Qué hora es?

—Buenos días mocoso – saludo estirando su brazo recién liberado – Son las 11 de la mañana.

Lo vio levantarse como un resorte y buscar en su celular la hora, vio la cara de espanto y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, sabía que tenía planes para ese día y con esa hora todo se atrasaba y su mocoso era bastante quisquilloso con las cosas y muy perfeccionista.

—¡Mocoso podemos comprar la comida, o ir a un restaurante! – una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y quería reírse de su castaño.

—¡No, es una de nuestras citas, no permitiré que la pasemos en un restaurante!

Levi al escuchar eso entro a la ducha y posteriormente se colocó una blusa blanca manga larga, un pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros, trato de peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás y quedo relativamente satisfecho, guardo sus gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa y salió a la cocina donde ya olía demasiado bien.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mocoso ya arreglado, llevaba un traje de dos piezas color vino, en el pecho, el final del vestido tenía dos cintas la prima era de un color cobre y la segunda de un verde oscuro, tenía lindas formas redondas que lo adornaban con elegancia, cuello en V y mangas cortas, el pantalón no tenía ningún diseño y podía asegurar que tendría un velo similar a la blusa.

Se acercó y lo tomo por la cintura besando la mejilla castaña que rápidamente tomaba un lindo sonrojo y se calentaba por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Ese aroma es delicioso – le hizo saber mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma de la piel de su castaño – ¿Qué me piensas dar?

—Bueno, como sufrimos trancón de cobijas – el soltó una pequeña risa y siguió escuchando – Encontré los ingredientes ya cortados para hacer curry, lo voy a acompañar con papas fritas, arroz con ajonjolí, de postre será flan de café y de tomar té rojo.

—Suena delicioso – afirmo y ya moría por estar en los jardines – ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—Mmmm – sabía que estaba pensando muy seriamente en que pedirle – Puedes traer los recipientes que suelo darte para el trabajo y la canasta de picnic, ¿por favor?.

—Claro que sí y alistare el carro para salir lo más pronto posible – salió con sus tareas en mente y realmente emocionado, hacía varias semanas no pasaba tiempo a solas con su amor –

Al ver a Eren empacar las cosas con esa sonrisa solo lo motivaba a pedir su mano lo más pronto posible, ya no sabía que sería de su vida sin ese mocoso y como sobrellevar su existencia sin su presencia; se subieron al auto y el viaje fue muy tranquilo, la emoción del castaño se veía en cada expresión, en el movimiento de sus manos y las muchas veces que tomaba su mano libre y la besaba.

Cuando llegaron él se colocó su hermoso velo y empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, sabía que el castaño evitaba tomarlo de la mano en la calle para evitar que los medios empezaran a indagar en su vida, pero ese día era de ellos, así que le quito la canasta y tomo su mano viendo cómo se sonrojaba y se cubría la boca con el velo.

Le hizo un pequeño recorrido y busco el mejor lugar para poder sentarse y compartir el almuerzo con su mocoso, Eren le resaltaba lo bello que era el paisaje, la sensación de paz y romanticismo que le generaba y lo feliz que se sentía al estar a su lado; extendió la manta y se sentaron en ella, Eren empezó a pasarle sus platos con una sonrisa que creía que podía amarrársela en la frente, estaba delicioso y si por el fuera repetiría de nuevo pero las porciones fueron precisas y debía quedarse con ese antojo porque desde que vivía con él, su alimentación se había triplicado.

—Delicioso como siempre Eren – lo vio sonreír y asentir en agradecimiento – cada día tengo que ejercitarme más, siento que en algún momento rodare.

—Cocino de manera adecuada para evitar eso Levi y ....

El celular del castaño empezó a sonar, miraba el remitente y después a él, se veía la duda en sus ojos y contesto.

—Hola mami, ¿ya están de regreso? – lo veía asentir y de un momento a otro el abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca – ¿Pero porque? Me hará la vida imposible mami y estoy muy feliz para que ella venga y de nuevo este a mi alrededor – al escuchar supo que se trataba de Mikasa de la que hablaban – ¿Qué ella que?, le diré a Levi, chao mami.

—¿Qué paso? – pregunto al momento de ver que colgaba.

—Mis padres se vinieron con Mikasa y Jean – contesto de inmediato y el solo levanto la ceja para darle a entender que continuara – Ella sufrió un golpe en la época en que nos vinimos y ahí perdió al bebé, desde entonces ha sido imposible que quede en embarazo, la traen para que la señorita Hanji la examine.

—¿Crees que este estéril? – pregunto con mucha duda y de igual manera incomodidad de tener que tratarlos.

—No lo sé – respondió con seriedad, él quería calmarlo así que se acostó en sus piernas y desde esa posición acaricio a su castaño.

—Iremos en un rato y hablaremos con ellos, mientras tanto disfrutemos de nosotros – lo vio sonreír de nuevo y esas lindas manos adornadas con joyas empezaron a acariciarlo.

Quería que Eren no se preocupara de esa visita, igual le dijo que ellos estarían en la finca y el en su casa, que el tiempo que compartirían seria mínimo a no ser que él quisiera estar con ellos, a lo que negó de inmediato y afirmo que estaría lo estrictamente necesario.

—Eren – él lo miro con sus hermosas esmeraldas y una tierna sonrisa – Quiero que hablemos de nuestro futuro.

Lo vio asentir y prestar atención; le dijo que estaba cansado de su trabajo que la dedicación que le había puesto todos estos años empezaban a agotarlo con solo pensar que debía ir a su oficina, que quería cambiar su estilo de vida y así de igual manera poder compartir más tiempo con él y poder llegar a conformar una familia, pensaba en vender su casa y comprar una más pequeña más cerca de la ciudad con el espacio suficiente para ellos, sus hijos y un gato o perro. Que con el dinero de la casa podían buscar un sitio donde colocar su hermosa tienda de té y que él la administrara a su gusto; que Erwin estaba en el mismo dilema, porque ahora pasaba menos tiempo con su esposo y su nuevo hijo y quería ser un padre más confiable, así que tenían pensado nominar a Hanji y su esposo Moblit para sus puestos y ellos simplemente ser apoyos en circunstancias de máxima seguridad.

—Buscare un trabajo que no me exija estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa – concluyo con sus ojos ya cerrados – Pensaba en una academia de caballería o para ayudar a niños especiales, es solo una idea que tenemos con Sasha y Connie, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—Levi – el abrió sus ojos y los poso en Eren – Yo seré mas que feliz al tenerte a mi lado más tiempo, te extraño tanto cuando no estas que me siento morir de soledad, busquemos un trabajo en el que podamos ayudarnos y así ser una familia capaz de apoyarse siempre.

Él se levantó y lo beso con ternura, ese mocoso lo entendía y apoyaba como si se eso dependiera no solo su vida sino la de ambos y se lo agradecía porque si no fuera por su compañía le estaría regalando su vida a su trabajo y moriría por excederse en el mismo.

Eren lo dejo descansar un rato más y después tomaron rumbo a la finca, quería evitarle esos malos momentos, pero entendía que los padres estén preocupados por la salud de su hija y pues ellos seguían siendo responsables de su integridad familiar.

—¿Crees que Yashin vino? – pregunto y se veía la angustia en sus ojos.

—Por su bien, espero que no – y era lo que sentía porque si ese bastardo se acercaba a Eren lo mataría de inmediato.

Al llegar vio el carro médico de Hanji y de inmediato supo que las cosas no terminarían muy bien, ella no usaba ese espacio para cosas triviales y no se ofrecería a examinarla solo por ser la hermana de Eren; entraron a la casa y toda la familia Jeager estaba en la sala junto a Jean y el imbécil de Yashin, Petra y su nuevo esposo, al verlo su castaño se tensó y se hizo detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes – saludo y los padres de Eren de inmediato se levantaron a saludar amablemente – ¿Qué tal su viaje de regreso?

—Muy agradable, gracias por su ayuda y lamentamos las incomodidades que estamos causando – se excusó Carla y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a los invitados.

—No hay problema, lo único que exijo es que no se acerquen a Eren mientras estén en mis casas – los otros se quedaron pasmados y solo asintieron.

—Hola mami, hola pa – saludo su castaño a sus padres dándoles un fuerte abrazo y beso – los extrañe mucho, todo ha estado muy bien en casa.

—Nos alegra que ya estés estudiando – afirmo Grisha y volvió a abrazar a su hijo – estamos muy orgullosos de tus esfuerzos.

—Gracias, pero Levi, Sasha y Connie me han ayudado bastante – afirmo y se hizo de nuevo al lado suyo.

—Gracias Capitán por apoyar a nuestro hijo – la sonrisa de Carla estaba llena de mucho amor y cariño hacia su persona.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi novio – respondió con orgullo viendo la cara de sorpresa de los jóvenes – Aunque estas semanas han sido difíciles para ambos.

En ese momento salió Mikasa con Hanji y el rostro de ambas era parecido al de un espectro, no había expresión y la palidez en la más joven le daba la razón de las malas noticias.

—Lo que les diré no es fácil como medica – empezó Hanji y empezó a masajear su frente y continuo – Mikasa ha sufrido un desgarramiento de matriz a partir de su aborto, es un tema muy delicado y por ese motivo es que ella no ha podido quedar en embarazo, no sé si solo fue por ese accidente o algo mas ocurrió, hay que tener en cuenta que debe pasar por un proceso médico para poder solucionarlo.

—¿Qué clase de procedimiento medico? – pregunto Jean algo ansioso.

—Lo mejor sería cirugía y así poder saturar la zona que esta desgarrada – afirmo Hanji con todo el profesionalismo que podía – pero puede que aun así sea muy complicado que tenga hijos, así que dependiendo de la decisión que tomen, recen a sus dioses para que su capacidad no se vea impedida a futuro.

Vio a toda la familia reunirse, los hermanos estaban con cara de tragedia griega y los padres de Mikasa trataban de hacerlos entender de lo importante que era conservar a la esposa y esperar que la intervención saliera perfecta.

—Hola Erencito ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto Hanji lanzándose a los brazos del castaño – Escuche que entraste a clases extras para nivelarte, te felicito sigue así y llegaras muy alto.

—Gracias señorita Hanji – la sonrisa era un poco queda y entendía por qué – ha sido un poco difícil, pero he recibido ayuda y estoy agradecido, las clases son divertidas.

—Sigue así cariño y podrás tener un lindo negocio, familia y un esposo malhumorado – rio con fuerza y ahí se dio cuenta que los hermanos estaban algo celosos – Igual dime que me permitirás tratar tu embarazo.

—Loca cállate, aún es pronto para ese tema – respondió con algo de orgullo pues Eren ahora le pertenecía – Primero quiero que se gradué, puede que en el proceso nos casemos, después que él tenga su negocio podemos pensar en hijos.

—Si es con Levi podría darle un hijo cuando él lo quisiera – los dos empezaron a reír y eso a él lo hizo feliz, Eren llenaba su vida de lindos colores – Pero creo que primero debería graduarme, es importante para mí y demostrarle a él que soy confiable.

—Créeme, él sabe que eres más que confiable – dejo un beso en la frente del menor – No por nada te entrego su corazón y su vida.

Después de un tiempo empezaron a hablar con Hanji con respecto a la cirugía, los cuidados posoperatorios y si sería posible regresar después de eso a la India para continuar con sus respectivos trabajos; Eren no pronuncio palabra alguna, lo único que hizo fue ir por una silla, un cojín, sentarlo en la silla y el en medio de sus piernas sobre el cojín. Cuando ella les dio las pautas más importantes la abuela con imponencia se paró y comenzó a hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la cirugía – expreso con fuerza y seriedad – pero que quede claro que esto es el karma que deben pasar ustedes por haber sido tan crueles con mi Eren, los dioses los están castigando por su orgullo y altanería.

Al terminar se fue y dejo a toda la familia en silencio, Mikasa empezó a blasfemar tanto por su abuela y por la existencia de Eren, a lo que Grisha la abofeteo.

—Después de la cirugía tienen 3 días para macharse – dijo con mal genio y lágrimas en sus ojos – No voy a permitir que insultes a mi hijo en la casa del capitán, señorita Hanji si se puede mañana hacer la intervención y que ella se defienda sola en la India después.

—Lo que ustedes digan – saco la agenda y anoto en ella la hora – La espero a las 8 am en mi consultorio en el complejo militar. ¿Levi puedes llevarla?

—Mierda loca, estoy de descanso – la verdad quería amanecer de nuevo con Eren.

—Nos podemos levantar temprano, la llevamos y vamos a pasear o a cine después – vio la sonrisa de Eren y eso lo motivo.

—Y nos podemos quedar en un lugar maravilloso con una vista increíble – continuo y levanto la mirada a los padres los cuales solo asintieron con una sonrisa - ¿te parece?

—Me encanta la idea, otra cita con Levi – lo abrazo por la cintura y se quedó ahí mientras él lo consentía.

—La llevare entonces – confirmo y tanto la loca como los padres se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos – Debemos acomodarlos, pero no hay cuartos.

—Bueno esta tu oficina y hay 2 sofá camas – lo vio señalar el lugar – Y nuestro cuarto, pero sigue faltando uno.

—No hay hoteles cerca e ir a casa está fuera del plan – sin mentir solo quería ir a hacer la reservación y descansar – Podríamos quedarnos en la casa de Sasha, ella está en la ciudad esta noche.

Saco su celular y empezó a escribirle a Sasha, ella afirmo que no llegaría a casa así que podían usar el cuarto de invitados de su casa, siempre y cuando no se comieran los pasteles que estaban en la nevera.

—Dice que sí, pero que nada de tocar sus pasteles – Eren empezó a reírse y se levantó – Ustedes síganme.

La mirada de las jóvenes estaba llena de desprecio hacia su castaño, pero para seguirlas jodiendo tomo a Eren de la mano y a su lado empezaron a arreglar los lugares donde los invitados ocuparían; el castaño corrió al segundo piso para arreglar la cama y el acomodaba los libros en el estand.

—Espero tengan una buena noche – afirmo antes de salir – y que el karma no los siga golpeando, porque esas miradas pueden lastimar a Eren, pero para mí son de mierdas celosas y celosos. En el segundo piso pude quedarse alguna de las felices parejas de esposos.

Salió sintiendo la rabia de los demás en su cuello, pero necesitaba sacarse todo ese desprecio que sentía por esas personas y aparentemente lo había logrado.

—Oe mocoso, vamos a cenar y dormir, sigo de descanso – lo escucho bajar rápido y tomar su mano – ¿Qué me vas a preparar?

—Aprendí a hacer guiozas estilo japonesas, dame unos minutos y tendrás un nuevo plato en tu mesa – el solo sonrió, deposito un beso en la comisura de esos labios carnosos y salió rumbo a una cena maravillosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus lindos mensajes me hacen muy feliz y siendo honesta jamás imagine que de un one shot llegaría a una historia de 16 capítulos y todo gracias a ustedes.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	18. Nosotros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Espero hoy poder terminar de subir este fic jajaja

Eren estaba emocionado, ese día tendría de nuevo a Levi para el solo y esta vez no dejaría que su horrible hermana y secuaces le arruinaran el momento, sus padres estaban al corriente del trabajo que ambos estaban haciendo para poder estar juntos y están apoyándolos.

Corrió a la casa principal, sabía que a esa hora su abuela y su mamá ya debían estar despiertas, escucho a la distancia a su padre con Connie y supo que posiblemente Sasha estaba ahí también, solo rogaba que las otras mujeres siguieran durmiendo como focas y así poder pedir consejo porque de verdad el necesitaba ayuda con urgencia porque no sabía si lo que quería iba en contra de sus ideales.

Al entrar las vio sentadas en el comedor y se emocionó, corrió a ellas y las saludo junto con la pequeña barriga de Sasha, su familia lo saluda y le pasan un té, el cual empieza a tomar con nerviosismo.

—Necesito de su ayuda – vio como las mujeres se miraban y empezó a tener más nervios – es que ... la verdad ... yo ...

—Quieres estar con Levi ¿cariño? – su madre acariciaba sus cabellos y el levanto abruptamente su cabeza y asentía – Cielo es normal tener esos deseos y más cuando se ama de la forma en que ustedes lo hacen.

—Pero Levi tiene muchos miedos y no quiero que me odie – todos sabían que el mayor estaba en proceso de autoayuda – Pero quiero demostrarle que puede confiar en mí en ese aspecto y que yo jamás lo hare sufrir.

—Les comentare algo, pero cuando sea el momento quiero que ...

—Quieres que Sasha – las mujeres lentamente movieron la cabeza y vieron al azabache – dámelo.

Vio a la castaña levantarse y sacar del gabán un objeto que le entrego sin que los demás lo pudieran detallar, contando los hombres que venían detrás de él, vio a Mikasa y los demás llegar, pero estaban en completo silencio; Levi no estaba vestido tan elegante como acostumbraba, pero sus cabellos estaban peinados y sus lentes puestos, se veía tan apuesto que el sentía que sus mejillas estaban como un tomate.

—Eren acércate – el hizo caso y se acercó dejando un beso en la mejilla del mayor – Familia Jeager y mi familia – todos sonrieron por las tiernas palabras que usaba – Sé que el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos es relativamente corto, que apresuradamente pedí la mano de su hijo y que el día a día que llevamos ha sido bueno llenándonos de confianza y ridículamente de amor.

—Levi lo importante es que ustedes superen todos sus temores para que sean más feliz aun – dijo Grisha sonriéndoles a ambos con ternura – Confiamos en que ustedes podrán sobrellevar todo lo que venga.

—Por tal motivo y demostrando mi buena voluntad – se inclinó casi en 90 grados y continuo – quiero pedir la mano de Eren en matrimonio y el permiso de ustedes su familia.

Sus lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar y su corazón estaba galopando como su lindo caballo, vio a sus padres y abuela acercarse, levantar a Levi y abrazarlo con gran cariño, escuchaba un -¨bienvenido a nuestra casa¨- de parte de cada uno y ahí después de dar unas gracias se puso frente de él y se arrodillo.

—No soy el más tranquilo, ni el que tiene la mejor actitud y vocabulario, me ofusco con facilidad y me es difícil cambiarlo, pero me he esforzado en mis terapias, te he comentado mis penas y miedos y nos hemos apoyado desde la felicidad, mejorado y superando nuestras tristezas – él quería comérselo a besos en ese momento porque ese instante era más de lo que quiso alguna vez – ¿Eren Jeager quieres casarte conmigo?

Vio como abría lentamente la cajita y una hermosa argolla con una flor de loto en el centro adornado de diferentes diamantes, él no podía pronunciar palabra alguna pero solo asentía con efusividad, viendo como esa linda joya entraba a la perfección en su dedo anular derecho, al verlo de pie se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso con tanto amor que solo escuchaba la risa que salía de la garganta de su azabache y los aplausos resonaban en el lugar.

—Te amo Levi – fue lo único que pudo decir cuando sus emociones disminuyeron un poco – Me esforzare por hacerte feliz.

—Igual yo, ahora – lo bajo y beso la mejilla - iré a las caballerizas y saldremos en una hora, arréglate.

El solo asintió y lo vio salir de nuevo con los otros hombres de la casa y Sasha, su mirada regreso a la joya y se sentía estar en un hermoso cuento de hadas, su madre y abuela lo felicitaban y decidieron continuar con la conversación.

—Bueno cariño como es una cita debes ir con algún lindo vestido – dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa – y Sasha nos dijo que Levi le pidió hacer una reservación en un hotel.

—Mami ¿pero no se verá mal que estemos juntos antes del matrimonio? – estaba muy nervioso por eso y no quería que sus padres lo odiaran.

—Hijo mío todas las parejas lo han hecho y créeme que siempre ha sido a escondidas – dijo su abuelita y se señalaba con una sonrisa tierna – Y nos alegra que confíes en nosotros, lo único que te digo es que se cuiden porque hasta ahora estas iniciando la universidad.

—Eso sí es seguro – afirmo y les sonrió – Con Levi estamos seguros que hasta después de la universidad podríamos llegar a pensar en ese tema.

—Yo te compre un vestido con el que podrías bailarle a Levi – vio la cara picara de su madre y se asustó, esa mujer era un demonio cuando se lo proponía – vamos a mi cuarto.

El cogió a su abuelita del brazo y empezaron a caminar, les conto que la boda de Sasha ya estaba lista, que solo faltaba colocar las flores pero que eso lo haría ese día, lo felicitaron por el esfuerzo desarrollado en esas semanas que estuvo relativamente solo.

Al llegar le entrego la caja con el vestido y quería abrirlo pero su madre no se lo permitió, diciéndole que sería una sorpresa para ambos, así que el solo asintió, vio a las mujeres salir y sabían que irían a los campos de té, así que se dirigió al espacio que su madre le presto para guardar sus vestidos mientras Mikasa y Petra están en casa; los que tenía ahí ya los había usado y solo vio un lindo vestido negro occidental que Sasha le había comprado en sus múltiples salidas y quería probárselo, sería la primera vez que usaría ese estilo, lo saco con todo lo que la castaña le había dado ese día más la caja y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

—Creo que todo esto fue solo un acto – escucho la voz de Yashin y su cuerpo se tensiono – Nadie con tanto poder escogería a una puta como tú.

—Levi no miente – respondió con orgullo por su pareja – es un hombre honesto y él ya sabe lo que paso en ese tiempo.

—¿Le dijiste que le abriste las piernas a tu cuñado y su hermano? – empezó a sudar frio cuando lo vio acercársele – Sabias delicioso, solo eres una perra.

—Amo a Levi – respondió superando todo eso que lo estaba invadiendo – Y no me importa lo que digas ahora, te golpeare si intentas tocarme.

Y sin esperárselo sintió esas fuertes manos sujetándolo e impidiéndole escapar, esos desagradables labios buscando los suyo y con gran esfuerzo se movía para evitar que los profanara, recordando cuando el azabache le dijo -¨lo que más nos duele es que nos peguen en las pelotas, así que cuando necesites defenderte de un hombre solo patéalo con todas tus fuerzas¨- y así lo hizo dejando al mayor tirado en el suelo mirándolo con odio.

Él le paso por encima y salió con una gran sonrisa, se sentía un súper novio que no permitía que un desgraciado lo tocara, corrió a casa y se arregló pues le quedaba poco tiempo para salir con Levi y su hermana.

Trato de apurarse sabía que su amor ya debía estar listo y dentro de poco empezaría a llamarlo a todo pulmón, salió de la ducha y empezó a cambiarse, era extraño vestir algo tan corto y con elementos que él jamás se había imaginado usar, ni en sus sueños.

—Oí mocoso ya casi nos vamos – sonrió dándose cuenta que entendía muy bien a su novio – ¿Te demoras?

—No – respondió y abrió la puerta del cuarto - solo me falta peinarme.

—No te demores, te esperamos en el auto – escucho los zapatos alejarse y sabía que iba de traje.

Se hizo una media cola, corrió por las escaleras, se despidió de su familia y fue hasta la entrada principal donde Levi lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y el al lado de esta, se veía maravilloso, un traje negro en su totalidad, con una camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos extremadamente brillantes y un ramo de rosas en su mano, las gafas en su rostro y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, corrió hasta él y dándole paso le permitió entrar dejando las flores en sus piernas.

—Te ves hermoso - le dijo antes de cerrar y el solo pudo sonrojarse.

*w*

Esa manía del mocoso en demorarse en su arreglo personal le desesperaba un poco, pero al salir se dio cuenta que el menor de las caras de caballos caminaba extraño y ahí entendió que Eren se había defendido y el solo sonrió mostrándole lo orgulloso que estaba de su prometido, cuando vio al castaño llegar corriendo y detenerse en la entrada con esa bella sonrisa.

Llevaba un lindo vestido que había visto varias veces en las tiendas cerca de su trabajo, era manga larga pero se dividía en dos colores del pecho, cuello y mangas era blanco y del pecho hacia abajo era negro que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus bellas piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras y unos lindos zapatos de charol negros, sonrió porque no creía que a alguna otra persona se le viera mejor y con ese lindo cabello cayéndole a un lado hacia que fuera toda una estrella.

Lo dejo entrar al carro y dejo las rosas en sus piernas, el sonrojado lo mira con amor y le sonríe, a lo que él solo pudo detallarlo y amarlo más.

—Te ves hermoso - fue lo único que pudo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se subió y empezó el camino a su común sitio de trabajo, Eren buscaba música y detallo un bolso que estaba bastante abultado, pero no quería empezar a preguntar y quitar la posible sorpresa.

—Hoy llamaron de la floristería – inicio la conversación y también antes de olvidar el mensaje – llegaran las flores el viernes en horas de la mañana, así que no podrás ir a las clases.

—Debo informarle al profesor – lo escucho afirmar y anotar en su celular – ¿Debo llevar alguna nota de parte tuya?

—No creo que sea necesario, igual si te lo piden avísame, la escribiré y firmare – sabía que Eren se estaba esforzando demasiado – Creo que Armin está en el cuartel.

Lo vio sonreír y aplaudir, sabía que ellos eran buenos amigos y su mocoso amaba a ese bebé era muy importante para él, así que lo dejaba visitarlo seguido igual permitía que el cejas llevara a su familia a casa, ambos jóvenes habían encontrado un amigo en el cual apoyarse y entender las dificultades de sus condiciones.

Al llegar se sorprendió ver a sus pasajeros callados, salieron del auto y como era costumbre le cogió la mano a Eren e ingresaron donde todos los saludaban con todo el respeto que se merecían, llegaron al lugar que Hanji había informado y ahí estaba el cejas con su familia y la loca.

—Bienvenidos – hablo el rubio mayor y sonrió – Soy Erwin Smith jefe de todo este lugar, mi esposo Armin y nuestra linda niña Sol.

—Otro abandonado por los dioses – hablo Yashin con todo el desprecio posible.

—Puede ser cierto – afirmo Armin – fui olvidado por los dioses cuando estaba viviendo con mi pobre abuelo y desprovisto de cualquier ley que me cuidara, pero cuando el capitán Levi y Erwin aparecieron las puertas del cielo mostraron su belleza y me dieron más de lo que pedía.

—Mi esposo es un genio en todo y el será uno de los que asistirán a la señorita Mikasa – todos vieron la cara de desagrado y empezaron a sonreír pues sabían que le estaban pegando en el punto que más le dolía – Eren te quedarías a desayunar con nosotros y después si se van a su cita.

—¿Podre cuidar de la pequeña Sol? – pregunto con emoción viendo como los padres asentían – ¿Levi podemos? Me comportare después.

—Mocoso idiota siempre te comportas – respondió y beso la frente del joven mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos y al salir golpeaba a los cara de caballos – Creo que está más emocionado por tener a Sol que estar a mi lado.

—Jajajaja Leviciento eso es porque el también será mamá algún día y está en sus genes – respondió Hanji con una sonrisa.

Vio como la mocosa era atendida y preparada por Armin, mientras Hanji alistaba la sala, así que ellos salieron y buscaron a Eren encontrándolo al frente de la cafetería en el pequeño jardín con la niña en brazos y haciéndola reír, esa escena lo conmovió demasiado y no pudo más sino sacar su cámara y tomarle fotos.

Pidieron los desayunos y el llevo el del castaño, regresando después para acompañar a su jefe, viéndolo sonreír como un imbécil y suspirando como quinceañera.

—¿Qué tal la propuesta amigo? – lo escucho preguntar y después notar que sus ojos ya estaban sobre el – ¿Dejo a la hermana sufriendo?

—Sus rostros era un mapa de sorpresas y dolor intenso – respondió recordando a los demás – sus padres y abuela estaban llorando de la felicidad y Eren no pudo responder solo asentía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Me imagino – lo escucho reír y sabía que la idea si había cumplido con todas las funciones planeadas – Lo importante es que Eren ahora estará más seguro por todos los medios posibles.

—Planeo también que nos casemos en la India – le conto a su amigo y él sonrió aún más – le pediré a Carla me enseñe las figuras que debo dibujarle a Eren con henna y así poder tatuarlo ese día.

—Pero eres una bestia con esas cosas – lo golpeo con fuerza, aunque sabía que era verdad – tendrás que practicar demasiado.

—Es el plan imbécil – afirmo y se recostó sobre su brazo viendo a su novio – quiero marcarlo en todos los sentidos posibles y mostrarles a todos que mi corazón le pertenece.

—Te has vuelvo suave cuando estas a su lado – bufo y quería golpearlo de nuevo, pero ver a Eren era mucho mejor – Él ha sido una muy buena influencia en tu vida y eso me alegra.

—Lo amo demasiado – fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y salir al lado de su mocoso.

El tiempo de la cirugía se la pasaron tomando el sol y cuidando de la pequeña, ya que cuando el cejas la tomaba lloraba con fuerza siendo regresada al regazo del menor, sacándole lágrimas al más grande de los tres ahí.

Armin fue el primero en llegar y tomar a su niña notando lo tranquila que estaba, comento que la cirugía fue un éxito pero que la matriz era muy delgada y probablemente fuera difícil para Mikasa procrear pero que la fe era lo último que se perdía y debía esforzarse en su recuperación.

Eren solo asintió y lo tomo de la mano para empezar a irse a su tan anhelada cita, se despidieron y así su día empezó con una linda sonrisa del menor.

Fueron al cine a ver la Bella y la Bestia donde a su parecer Bella se parecía a Eren y desafortunadamente él era la bestia que no cambiaría por mas besos que su mocoso le diera, siempre seria mal hablado, aunque en su presencia había disminuido un poco.

Eren estaba emocionado, aparentemente él no tenía el permiso de entrar a los cines y esa era la primera vez que lo hacía, comiéndose todas las palomitas y su bebida, llorando como un bebe cuando la bestia quedo inmóvil y la princesa afirmaba que lo amaba, siguió llorando hasta que la película se terminó y beso a Levi agradeciéndole haberlo llevado.

Cerca del teatro había una tienda con ropa occidental la cual Eren afirmo que quería ver vestidos, aunque no los fuera a comprar.

—Pero te verías muy bien en ellos – le afirmo y su sonrojo apareció – ¿no has pensado en ser modelo?, te iría muy bien.

—No podría – le contesto mientras movía sus manos con fuerza y la asistente del lugar se reía – Soy muy penoso y que me tomen fotos sería realmente vergonzoso.

—Pienso igual que el capitán Ackerman – dijo la mujer sonriéndole amablemente – Es hermoso y podría ser muy famoso.

—Gracias – lo dijo con honestidad y moviendo su linda cabeza – pero eso me quitaría tiempo con Levi y no es lo que busco.

El solo se sorprendió por la respuesta y empezó a negar, ese joven siempre decía lo que él jamás se imaginaba y lo hacía sentirse más que especial por estar a su lado; lo llevo a almorzar y como siempre todos colocaban la mirada en su lindo mocoso y el parecía no notarlo.

Se comió unas rodajas de cerdo agridulce, con ensalada, arroz y un vino, verlo sonreír le gustaba y motivaba a que jamás esa expresión desapareciera de ese rostro que se había convertido en una necesidad para poder levantarse.

En la tarde caminaron por el museo del Louvre, él no quería ir ahí pero el castaño quería entrar y conocerlo, así que lo complació, después fueron al arco del triunfo y las fotos se hicieron presente, querer tanto a alguien había parecido irreal hacia un par de meses atrás pero ahora sabía que si él se fuera de su lado moriría con seguridad.

—Hoy no nos quedaremos en casa – le comento mientras iban de regreso al carro.

—¿A no? – vio la sorpresa en su rostro - ¿Entonces en dónde?

—En el hotel Plaza Athénée – confirmo y sintió que su corazón latía por los nervios – Tenemos reserva hasta mañana después del mediodía.

—¡Que emoción! – lo vio aplaudir y quería frenar y besarlo – Conoceré un hotel francés, ¿ya casi llegamos?

—Cinco minutos.

Veía la ansiedad de Eren y sin mentir esperaba que esa noche pudiera tomarlo como su pareja y ya no solo demostrarle con sus palabras lo que sentía sino con su cuerpo también. Al llegar el hermoso hall de entrada los recibió dejando a su mocoso con los ojos abiertos y detallando la belleza de las lámparas tipo araña, el piso con ese hermoso adorno y la belleza de la estética que lo componía, fue directo al recibidor donde dio sus datos y en pocos minutos se le entrego su llave.

Cogió a Eren y lo llevo al ascensor, cuando llegaron al cuarto una mesa con deliciosos aperitivos los estaba esperando los cuales tenían un aroma muy agradable, informando desde un principio que no se colocara carne de res; el cuarto era amplio, tenía una entrada de palacio real y al llegar al final de la sala había una puerta con la entrada al cuarto, la cama era similar a la de su casa pero el juego de cama era extremadamente fino, las cortina recogidas dejaban ver la punta de la torre Eiffel y pensó que sería lindo tener una casa así inicialmente para saber más fácilmente donde encontrar a Eren.

El televisor estaba al frente de la cama, debajo de este un lindo equipo de sonido y el baño era tan amplio como el de el con una tina maravillosa, donde seguramente le pediría a Eren que lo dejara también hacerlo suyo.

Comieron un poco de todo y al dar las 6 de la noche los juegos pirotécnicos aparecieron, los ojos del castaño se iluminaban más con las explosiones y su piel resplandecía.

—¿Te gusto? – pregunto viendo como el castaño lo detallaba.

—Me encanta Levi – lo beso con ternura – Me siento como en un cuento de hadas y este palacio es nuestro.

—Me alegra, porque eres mi hada más hermosa – lo tomo por la cintura y ambos sintieron ese choque eléctrico que estaban evitando desde hacía semanas –

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti – levanto la ceja y espero a que continuara – solo espérame en la cama mientras me cambio.

El asintió, cerro las cortinas y vio a Eren colocar un cd en el reproductor, después salir corriendo al baño; por su parte se retiró los zapatos, el saco y la corbata, desabotono un poco la camisa, miro la mesita de noche y encontró condones lo cual agradecía, sirvió dos copas de vino y las dejo al lado de la cama.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se giró para ver al menor y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo que podía, su equilibrio quedo perdido en el infinito de ese cuerpo y quedo sentado en la cama, Eren llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos de flores rojas en la parte superior del mismo brotaba un adorno como del brillo de la luna, de la parte inferior continuaban adornos que terminaban en joyas llevándolo al ombligo, en su cuello un hermoso collar, en su cabeza el velo tenia rosas más perfectas en el borde siendo sujetado por una linda joya que terminaba en la frente, su cabello suelto, su vientre estaba expuesto y de las caderas un tipo de falda que dejaba ver su piernas al desnudo, esta solo cubría su parte frontal y la posterior.

—Me lo dio mamá – lo veía sonrojado y esos ojos verdes parecían tallados por dioses – es vergonzoso, pero espero te guste.

El solo asintió y Eren empezó a danzar al compás de la música, cada movimiento solo hacían que él se acercara a los pies de la cama y poder estar más cerca del joven, los movimientos eran más sensuales, de vez en cuando al girar veía la delicada ropa interior que estaba debajo de la falda y cuando se doblaba hacia atrás sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, él le sonreía con ternura y vergüenza, agradeció a su suegra por tan bello vestido que le había obsequiado y sintiendo todo ese calor en su cuerpo empezó a desabotonar la camisa hasta que quedo completamente abierta.

La música termino y Eren estaba en una posición tan delicada viendo como su respiración hacía caer las pequeñas gotas de sudor, lo vio levantarse y antes de que iniciara lo acerco a su cuerpo y ambos vientres se tocaron haciendo que el joven soltara un gemido.

—Dios – fue lo primero que salió de su boca – creo que no poder contenerme por más tiempo, Eren si no lo deseas aléjate de mí en este instante – lo dijo mientras retiraba el velo –

—¿Y quien dijo que quiero que te detengas? – al escuchar eso y sentir como le retiraba su camisa perdió la razón.

Lo tomo con más fuerza y el beso era más intenso en una guerra de lenguas llena de descargas eléctricas, de pasión, empezó a buscar la cremallera y al retirarla sintió por completo esa piel y vio esos lindos botones rosas, lo cuales quería atacar, pero primero alzo al menor y lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó, colocándose sobre él y viendo el placer recorrer el rostro y los ojos esmeralda, se lanzó a los pezones con su boca estimulo uno de ellos y con la mano el otro.

Eren soltaba lindos gemidos de placer, sus manos estaban en sus cabellos y acariciándolos con desenfreno, escuchando un -¨Levi se siente muy bien¨-, así que cambio la boca de pezón y su mano libre empezó a bajar acariciando su ombligo, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo, bajo la falda y esa fina ropa interior dorada que ya no cubría su pene excitado.

—Levi, ahhhh, detente, enloqueceré – le pedía tan sensual que solo lo estimulaba más.

Su mano se fue directo al miembro contrario y lo acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos, quería quitarse sus pantalones pero moría por sentir más al menor, su boca empezó a recorrer el tronco, su lengua entro en el ombligo y ese sensual cuerpo se curvo un poco, siguió descendiendo y como si el pene fuera lo más delicioso de esa noche lo engullo y sintió como los pies del castaño se cerraban con fuerza, esas delicadas manos cubiertas con lindos guantes que hasta ese momento notaban trataban de alejarlo.

—Ngh, Le...Levi por... los dioses – su voz estaba tratando de vocalizar – estoy por venirme.

Esa afirmación lo lleno de mas excitación y se esforzó en estimularlo más hasta que por fin sintió como se derramaba en su boca y era delicioso, se levantó y vio en el rostro de Eren vergüenza, placer y una tierna sonrisa, de sus labios salía saliva y le gusto ver eso.

—Eres maravilloso Eren – dijo notando que su voz estaba cubierta de placer – todo tú tienes un sabor delicioso.

—No... digas eso – llevo sus lindas manos a sus ojos – es vergonzoso, pero te amo.

—Quiero más Eren – esos ojos verdes se descubrieron y un dorado se hizo presente – Te quiero todo.

Vio que con temblores corporales abrió sus piernas y se sentaba, llevo sus manos a sus pantalones y empezó a bajar la cremallera con sus dientes, el solo soltó un pequeño gruñido. Viendo esa dulce posición que había tomado el menor mostrando su lindo trasero, hizo que sus deseos fueran más fuertes llevando sus dedos húmedos, sorprendiéndose que él estaba húmedo y empezó ingresando un dedo que hizo que soltara un gemido bajo, sintió como su ropa era retirada y esos lindos labios con cuidado besaban su miembro.

—Si no deseas hacerlo está bien – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo alejaba un poco – No te fuerces Eren, no quiero que te lastimes.

Pero sin recibir respuesta sintió la lengua recorrer su miembro, así que sintiendo tanto placer siguió estimulando la entrada del menor generando que esas caderas ya se movieran al compás de sus dedos, vio que su pareja se empezaba a levantar besando su cuerpo y mordiendo de vez en cuando.

La excitación le gritaba que lo tomara de inmediato, pero sentir como Eren lo acariciaba era gratificante y cuando llego a su boca se la robo en un delicioso beso, sus brazos lo rodearon y él lo sujeto de la cintura, recostándolo lentamente ambas hombrías se tocaban y empezaron a moverse para sentirse mejor.

—Levi – lo escucho llamarlo y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – entra por favor.

Y sintiendo esas corrientes en su cuerpo, se acomodó llevando una de esas lindas piernas a sus hombros, levanto las caderas contrarias y su pene sintió la entrada palpitante y húmeda, entro lentamente y ese fino y hermoso cuerpo se dobló en su totalidad dejando solamente ver el cabello; el interior se sentía increíble, cálido y se maldijo porque recordó que no se había colocado el maldito condón.

—Eren – el dejo ver si rostro y sus manos acariciaban el vientre donde sentía su pene – En ese maldito cajón hay condones sácalos.

El solo asintió y sus brazos se estiraron hasta alcanzarla y sacar el pedido, esas lindas caderas empezaron a moverse dándole permiso, pero sin pleno aviso saco su miembro abrió y coloco el asqueroso condón, de inmediato lo penetro de nuevo. Eren al sentir la brusca intromisión llevo sus manos a su cuello y el vaivén empezó generando que el menor lo arañara en su espalda y eso lo hacía sentir completo, su boca se fue al cuello y empezó a besar y morder con desesperación.

—Hay Levi – esa sensual voz sobre su oído – Ahí se siente muy bien, mas dame más de ti.

Y con fuertes estocadas abusaba de la próstata de Eren que gemía cada vez con más fuerza y buscaba su boca con deseo, sintió como la entrada se cerraba y entendió que estaba a punto de correrse, pero era una opresión tan deliciosa que después de que su amado se viniera unos cuantos movimientos más y el también dejo salir toda su esencia.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente amarrados y el sudor ya no se sabía a quién le pertenecía, era muy agradable estar así con el menor y saber que ambos se reconocían como pareja, que los miedos que los ataban estaban completamente superados, ahora el problema sería controlar el deseo desenfrenado que habían estado guardando.

—Quiero más – pidió Eren sin romper el abrazo y sin dejarlo salir de su interior.

—Lleva los condones, te lo hare en la tina – al decir eso sintió como la entrada de Eren volvía a cerrarse y sin esperar más tomo el paquete y él lo alzo con facilidad.

Eren se estremeció al sentir su hombría en su interior y que así lo levantara con facilidad, encendió la ducha para llenar la tina y los besos, caricias no faltaban en ningún momento el abusaba de los pezones y esas finas caderas se movían con desesperación buscando que de nuevo se endureciera.

—Eres tan grande Levi – el gruño y mordió de nuevo el cuello – me siento tan lleno, es tan agradable.

—Mierda Eren solo haces que pierda la cordura – lo escucho reír y lamer de nuevo su lóbulo – podría convertirme en un animal y marcarte.

—Hazlo Levi, soy tuyo y tu mío, dejare mis marcas.

Y sin esperar esa respuesta lo ingreso a la tina y saco su miembro para cambiar el condón; la noche estuvo envuelta en gemidos y pedidos de placer, la habitación les quedo pequeña pues buscaban el mejor sitio para hacerlo, el sofá proporciono una posición más fácil estando Eren arrodillado y el de pie penetrándolo con fuerza.

La voz de su mocoso era tan seductora que amaba escucharla y mientras pasaban las horas escucharla más ronca fue una sinfonía para sus oídos, todo él era un diamante que ahora podía adorar en todo su esplendor; esa noche le demostró todos los estragos que hacía en su cuerpo, alma y corazón, Eren lo entendió porque de igual manera se lo demostró.

El reloj dio las campanadas de las nueve de la mañana y ambos estaban enrollados en las cobijas de la cama, acariciaba los finos cabellos castaños y depositaba besos en la cabeza, que al poco rato eran devueltos en su pecho.

—Ahora estoy perdido en las estrellas – lo escucho decir un poco disfónico – ya no quiero bajar jamás.

—Estoy igual – respondió y lo abrazo más – agradeceré a tu madre por el vestido.

Esa risa era una orquesta que lo hacía entrar en paz y juro que nada ni nadie volvería a dañar a su niño y se esforzaría en todo lo que tenía planeado para su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les gustara el cap y perdón si hay errores pero betear 3 caps de fics diferentes matan a cualquiera jajaja
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	19. De la felicidad al llanto, rompiendo lazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejan un RVW en FF o en wattpad y dejan su voto. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para hacerlas feliz, especialmente a YamiForever2002 y BelenSandovalRamiro, sus mensajes fueron los que motivaron que continuara el fic.

Hanji sentía que su jefe la estaba explotando, porque no solo le colocaba trabajos que, si eran de su incumbencia y otros simplemente eran de estar buscando la mejor manera de comprar ese local, cosa que no había sido fácil.

Pero no podía negar que le emocionaba ver a su pequeño ogro motivado por otras cosas que no fueran el trabajo y sus problemas personales, desde que lo conoció lo había respetado y admirado, el joven se había labrado su camino con pasos de gigante, aunque el fuera un enano. Levi siempre le genero confianza y haría lo que fuera por verlo con ese agradable estado de ánimo y más cuando también le estaba bajando a la agresividad y su mal vocabulario.

Ese local se había convertido en la obsesión del azabache y ¿el motivo?, sería el lugar donde Eren colocaría su primera tienda en Francia, estaría a nombre del menor y permitiría que empezara a desarrollar todos los conocimientos que está adquiriendo en la universidad; eso a ella la emocionaba más porque veía una relación estable y duradera.

Tomo su celular al leer la respuesta del vendedor y marco sin importarte la hora, porque si ella debía estar despierta, pues que Leviciento la atienda como Dios manda.

—Cuando te vea esta tarde te ahogare en la piscina – escupió su café de la risa que le causaba ese saludo – Espero que me despertaras para algo importante.

—Querido capitán Ackerman – trato de sonar lo más seria que podía, pero sabía que estaba fallando – debo informarle que su pedido ha sido realizado satisfactoriamente y que los papeles están en este momento en mi poder.

—Mierda, loca, ¿hablas en serio? – aunque lo escuchaba emocionado, estaba hablando más suave de lo normal.

—Levi, no te llamaría si fuera mentira – respondió y tomo un poco de su café antes de continuar – El local les pertenece, las remodelaciones las mandare a efectuar cuando sea un horario adecuado, después tu caramelo podrá hacer uso del mismo a su antojo.

—Gracias – ella sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro – ¿esta tarde podrías pasarme los documentos?

—Por supuesto cariño, ahora dime ¿Por qué estás hablando tan bajito? – dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero ella moriría mil veces por ese chisme.

—Eren sigue durmiendo – estaba a punto de gritar, pero valoraba su vida – Quiero que descanse un poco más antes de ir a casa.

—¿Ya le dijiste algo, sobre tu viaje? – fue hasta la cocina mientras esperaba la respuesta y empezó a preparar el desayuno – Sabes que no es bueno que se entere por un tercero.

—Aun no – su seriedad regreso – él está ocupado con la universidad y lo del matrimonio de Sasha, será difícil que lo lleve, se lo diré cuando estemos desayunando.

—No lo dejes pasar Levi – sabía que era un momento difícil para que ambos se separaran – Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso lo sé, ahora déjame dormir un rato más – sabía que iba a colgar y antes de alejarse el dispositivo de su oído unas últimas palabras la sorprendieron – De verdad gracias.

*w*

Después de colgar, sentía como su vida empezaba a tener un poco más de forma y color, antes solo vivía de su trabajo, le importaba una mierda lo que los demás llegaran a pensar de él, pero desde que estaba con Eren todo se veía más agradable y cálido. No le molestaba la diferencia de alturas y todo se debía a que ese castaño demostraba tener solo ojos para él y se sentía orgulloso de tal belleza.

No importaban los pequeños problemas, todo valía la pena solo con el hecho de tenerlo y verlo a su lado, cada sonrisa, cada beso, abrazo, caricia, conversación, todo era bello y perfecto; Eren era la mejor influencia en su vida y si en algún momento el tuviera que morir por su seguridad lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

Amar era difícil, porque poner en palabras y acciones lo que querías expresar era una batalla a cada minuto, temía lastimarlo por su fuerte actuar, pero su mocoso le demostraba ser más maduro. Lo sintió moverse de su pecho y alejarse un poco, cosa que no le agrado, quería seguir sintiéndolo sobre él.

—Hace calor – fue lo que dijo y el solo pudo depositar un beso en su cabeza – buenos días Levi.

—Mocoso – lo vio abrir lentamente sus hermosas esmeraldas y sonrió – buenos días, ¿descansaste?

—Mucho – su sonrisa fue radiante y el castaño deposito un beso en su frente – me duele la cadera.

—Lo lamento no quería lastimarte, sé que me exce...

—No pasa nada – lo silencio y abrió más sus ojos – yo también esperaba poder volvernos uno.

—Mocoso de mierda no digas eso – tapo sus ojos pues ahora veía a Eren más sensual y esas palabras no ayudaban – solo harás que quiera tomarte de nuevo.

Sintió como salía de la cama y miro solo un poco ese hermoso cuerpo, como recogía su cabello a lo alto y le sonreía de nuevo.

—Y ¿Por qué no? – ese niño lo iba a matar y el no dudaría en tomarlo de nuevo – te espero en la ducha.

—Mierda Eren, eres un demonio muy sensual – quería resistirse, pero todo su ser le gritaba que no lo dudara.

—Si no quieres no hay problema – lo escucho gritar y solo se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Verlo bajo la ducha y como el agua recorría su cuerpo lo emociono más, veía en esa imagen la perfección y sensualidad de un ser al cual amaba con todo su corazón y alma. Entro y lo abrazo por la cintura, beso de nuevo su espalda y cuello, dejo caer de nuevo ese largo cabello, lo giro y beso con ternura.

Eren sonreía ante esas acciones, demostrándole que tenía el permiso de tomar de nuevo su cuerpo y sin dudarlo así lo hizo, podía afirmar que se había vuelto adicto a esos gemidos, a la forma en que doblaba su cuerpo bajo sus brazos, a los susurros de amor en sus oídos y todo lo que su mocoso era; no se vino en su interior porque una promesa era una promesa, así que esperarían el momento adecuado de tener hijos.

Después de disfrutarse y bañarse, salieron y el desayuno ya estaba en la pequeña sala de entrada, le entrego una bolsa donde había ropa de repuesto, el menor le sonrió y empezó a colocarse un vestido color limón, que lo hacía ver extremadamente tierno, y el simplemente un traje negro como era su costumbre.

Se sentaron y empezaron a consumir los alimentos, la sonrisa del castaño lo llenaba de satisfacción y juraba sobre ella que lo protegería.

—Eren – él lo miro y sonrió, dándole a entender que tenía su atención – Después del matrimonio de Sasha, debo viajar a la India.

—¿Trabajo? – el solo asintió y llevo el tenedor a la boca – Ten cuidado por favor.

—Quisiera llevarte, pero es imposible por tus deberes – vio a su amor sonreír y acariciar su mejilla, dándole tranquilidad.

—No debes preocuparte – sus manos eran tan jodidamente cálidas, que rogaba tenerlas siempre para el – estaré bien, ya se defenderme en la ciudad y si algo pasa llamare a Armin.

El solo asintió y siguieron con su comida, hablaron de la reunión de esa tarde, que debían comprar un poco más de comida ya que otras familias no muy de su agrado estarían presentes.

*w*

Estar junto a Levi lo llenaba de mucha felicidad, él le demostraba que le preocupaba y más después esa tierna expresión al decirle que debía viajar, entendía que su trabajo se lo exigía y lo apoyaría siempre.

Después del desayuno y dejar más o menos la habitación arreglada, salieron con rumbo a la finca, llamo a su madre que gritaba con emoción y no le dejo decir nada, solo lo felicitaba por convertirse en la pareja de Levi y que esperaba se casaran pronto, generando un fuerte sonrojo; compraron los alimentos que consideraban faltarían y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar los vieron reunidos alrededor de la piscina junto con los Smith, Sasha, Connie y su no tan agradable hermana y familia, saludaron y entregaron lo que habían comprado, su madre lo alejo de los demás, afirmando que necesitaba de su sabiduría culinaria.

—Mamá, tu sabes cocinar mejor – expreso con una mirada seria – debiste inventar una mejor excusa, para averiguar que paso con Levi.

—Bueno ya no tengo que hacer la pregunta, así que comienza – se le veía emocionada y sus ojos brillaban como una adolescente enamorada.

—Bueno – sintió como la vergüenza iba mostrándose en sus mejillas rojas – Fue inicialmente muy romántico, una cena deliciosa, vimos los juegos artificiales y después use el vestido que me diste, tenía mucha pena, pero a Levi le gusto bastante, le dance y eso llevo a que, bueno a que, ya sabes a ...

—Hay cariño tan inocente y lindo – se sintió frustrado por no poder decirlo – pero te felicito, creo que lograste superar todos esos miedos que te perseguían.

—Mami, creo que con Levi puedo ir a la luna y regresar sin ningún daño – se sentía feliz al decir eso y aceptaba las palabras de su madre con más cariño – Él me ha mostrado que no debo sentir desprecio por lo que soy, que esto es una bendición que nos traerá felicidad y ambos nos hemos apoyado en las dificultades.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti cariño – ella lo abrazo y dejo muchos besos en su cabeza – sabía que la diosa Ganesha te tendría algo maravilloso.

Su abuela llego en ese momento y su madre empezó a contarle todo, ella aplaudía ante los acontecimientos, recibiendo de igual forma felicitaciones de su parte y buenos augurios para su vida de pareja. Prepararon platos sencillos que repartirían mientras lo demás era dispuesto.

Al salir Erwin ya tenía todos los elementos para la barbacoa lista y estaba haciendo disposición de los alimentos, Levi no estaba cerca de ellos, estaba un poco más alejado hablando con Hanji y ella le estaba entregando unos documentos, los cuales pensó que serían del trabajo que debía hacer en su país natal.

—Eren, como sabes viajaremos con Levi y Hanji después del matrimonio de la comelona – el asintió y se acercó un poco más al lugar – así que te encargo a mis amores, espero que no sea incómodo para ti.

—Claro que no – se acercó a los rubios y alzo a la pequeña – así ninguno de los tres se sentirá tan solo, si quieres Armin puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.

—Sería maravilloso – se sentó a su lado y tomaron una selfie – podemos ver películas y te ayudare con tus tareas, claro en lo poco que entiendo.

Empezaron a pensar en actividades que podrían desarrollar esas semanas que estarían juntos, le emocionaba pasar tiempo con su amigo; no podía negar que en toda esa charla extrañaba a sus lindas amigas y ayudantes en la India, Yrmi e Historia siempre habían estado a su lado, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Le ayudo a Erwin a servir en los platos, lógicamente le pidió a su madre entregar los de Mikasa y su familia, ya que ella lo más probable es que le lanzara la comida a la cara por ser la basura de la familia; pero estaba contento en ese momento, el té que se estaba sirviendo era la primera cosecha de su nuevo trabajo y según los invitados sabia delicioso.

—Erencito – giro a ver a Hanji y ella sonrisa muy ampliamente, lo cual internamente sabía que le haría pasar una vergüenza – dime, ¿Qué tal tu primera noche con Leviciento?

Un golpe fue dirigido a sus costillas haciéndola caer a la piscina.

—Tu cuatro ojos de mierda estúpida – grito y los demás empezaron a reírse – debes aprender a tener un poco más de tacto al preguntar cosas como esas, ¿no ves que no es el puto momento?

—Pero.... Yo – estaba tosiendo tratando de escupir el agua y recuperar el aliento – solo quería enterarme y voy a estar muy ocupada después de esto.

—Cállate loca – se le veía la vergüenza en su mirada, aunque su rostro seguía serio – lo único que buscas es avergonzarlo.

—Su carita rojita y sus ojos, se ven adorables – afirmo la castaña, a los que sus padres afirmaron – Ves, lo que pasa es que te has vuelto un Leviciento envidioso y solo quieres a Eren para ti.

—Eren es mío – al escuchar esas palabras sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban – no es mi culpa que Moblit no haga pucheros tan tiernos como mi mocoso y ...

Y antes de que continuara lo empujo, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la orilla y fue a dar a la piscina, al verlo salir iba a pedir disculpas, pero fue tomado de la muñeca y termino en los brazos del azabache, este ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

—Carla dejo a Eren bajo mi cuidado, así que si no quiero que vean sus expresiones tengo el derecho – tenía tanta pena que levantar su rostro no era una opción.

—Levi, yo te apoyo – escucho a su padre y se encogió mas.

—Y como siempre Eren es el maldito niño favorito de la familia – sintió como el azabache se tensaba y giraba su cuerpo hacia su hermana – No entiendo cómo pueden pelearse por un adefesio como él.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna y su corazón volvía a tener esa agitación incomoda, cuando su hermana lo humillaba.

—Mira mocosa – el azabache alzo la voz, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba – Eren es más persona que tú, el nunca despreciaría a las personas, se esfuerza en todo lo que hace y si vuelves a insultarlo, te juro por el poder que tengo que jamás podrás volver a salir de tu casa.

—Erencito y su familia han sido un apoyo emocional para todos los del cuartel – Hanji hablaba con ternura y la escucho salir de la piscina – su sonrisa y actitud positiva motiva a los jóvenes a seguir el duro entrenamiento que el enano les pone, su comida está llena de amor y cada vez que veo como trata a sus padres pienso que así deberían ser todas las familias, que tú lo veas como una amenaza no te da derecho a humillarlo.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir y el abrazo de Levi empezó a ser más fuerte, lo saco de la piscina y sabía que estaba entrando a la casa, estaba tan agradecido por tenerlo que ahora podía afirmar que si llegara a faltarle en su vida perdería todo sentido y motivación.

—Lo siento – le dijo al oído y dejo un beso en la mejilla – luego limpiare la casa.

—Deja de ser idiota – quería sonreír, pero le era imposible por las lágrimas – solo no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo, eres mi hermoso capullo de flor y espero que seas más bello de lo que ya eres.

*w*

Ver a Eren llorar era algo que no soportaba y menos cuando era su hermana la que provocaban esas perlas, dejo que entrara primero al baño y se desahogara bajo la ducha, todos esos meses había alejado esa ansiedad de su corazón y esa mocosa, aparecía unos días y se cagaba todo el trabajo.

—Levi – escucho y se acercó a la puerta – puedes entrar si quieres, debes cambiarte o te enfermaras.

—Gracias – al ingresar su castaño ya tenía su linda pijama de seda azul – no importa lo que te pongas siempre te ves hermoso.

Recibió un beso y su toalla le fue entregada, se ducho rápido para quitarse el frio, al salir se secó y coloco la ropa de dormir que Eren le había dejado, se dirigió al cuarto y lo vio recostado sobre su cama, que ahora que lo pensaba bien la vendería o regalaría y compraría una nueva, no dormiría en la misma que esos desgraciados.

Al acercarse lo vio completamente dormido y entendió que aún seguía agotado por su encuentro nocturno y el trajín del día, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta la habitación improvisada en su oficina y se acomodó a su lado.

—Que no se te olvide que te amo – le susurro y dejo que el calor del menor le contagiara el sueño.

*w*

Estaba realmente ofuscado, su padre nunca le había llamado la atención y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo y con toda la rabia que podía, odiaba a su hermano y no podía ocultarlo, desde que había nacido se convirtió en la felicidad de la familia, ella estaba también contenta, pero todo perdió sentido y amor cuando se enteró que era de esos hombres que podían concebir en su interior.

—Tu irrespeto por la familia ha ido en aumento y ya no lo vamos a tolerar más – le decía, mientras los amigos del capitán observaban con tristeza – Y más cuando insultas a tu hermano en la casa de su prometido y amigos.

—Hija – su madre la fue a acariciar y ella solo la alejo – no entendemos porque no tratas de llevarte bien con tu hermano, él nunca te ha lastimado, al contrario, tu nueva familia son los que han dañado su integridad.

Jean solo sonreía con desprecio, sabía que Eren había dejado de ser de su afecto junto al resto de su familia, cuando esa noticia también les llego, su hermano se había vuelto el objeto de burlas y lógicamente ella también sufría al momento de ser señalada; lo odiaba porque a causa de él, su vida se había visto maldecida.

—Si tanto les molesto puedo romper lazos con ustedes – estaba decidida, ya tenía el dinero de las tierras de té en la India, ya no los necesitaba más – mi nueva familia me estima por quien soy, no los necesito para ser feliz.

—Pues si los dioses te han dado esa resolución, que así sea – su abuela como siempre tan firme, no dudo ni un segundo ante sus palabras – Desde este momento la familia Jeager solo tiene un nieto y es Eren, así que jovencita será mejor que te retires de la casa del capitán Ackerman.

—¿Pero en donde nos quedaremos, si no conocemos este país? – pregunto su amado esposo con bastante preocupación.

—No se preocupen puedo llevarlos a un hotel cerca del aeropuerto – se ofreció la mujer de lentes y sintió más desprecio por todos ellos – su vuelo después de todo sale mañana a las 7 am.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, señorita Hanji – su abuela se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar.

El resto de las personas que estaban ahí presentes empezaron a empacar y dejar el lugar, esa mujer les pidió que empacaran porque no se demoraría, ya que debía recoger a otras personas, a lo que sin esperar un minuto más se levantó y junto a los demás fueron por sus cosas.

Cuando estaban dejando la casa, vio la oficina del capitán siendo habitada por el mayor y su idiota hermano, los miro con más desprecio porque se veía la unión que se tenían y salió. El trayecto fue en silencio, la mujer que parecía ser una estúpida, mostro en todo el viaje seriedad y desdén hacia ellos, los dejo como había dicho en un hotel y siguió su camino.

—Adiós familia maldecida – susurro y entro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el cap, lamento la demora. 
> 
> Espero les gustara, o si merezco tomatazos jajaja
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	20. La felicidad viene con esfuerzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Gracias de verdad por seguirme siempre y tenerme tanta paciencia!!!

No podía negar que estar al lado de Levi le daba toda la tranquilidad y felicidad posible, lo amaba de corazón, cada cosa que el hacía a su favor lo llenaba sentimientos maravillosos, que solo rogaba a los dioses lo cuidaran en cada paso que el daba.

Al levantarse, deposito un beso en la frente del mayor, se alisto, salió para ir a la universidad, odiaba el viaje desde la finca, pero no podía negarse, debía esforzarse más por sus sueños, ser capaz de estar a la altura de Levi; su padre lo estaba esperando en la puerta, lo llevo hasta la ciudad.

Las clases siempre eran interesantes, sus compañeros también eran amables, se sentía a gusto con ellos, los almuerzos en su mayoría no eran de su agrado pues en la dieta estaba la carne, aun así, se esforzaba en llevar su almuerzo de esa manera evitar molestias, su maestra Riko siempre pedía su opinión en los temas de colores para los espacios, al parecer se sentía atraída por la manera de ver la diferencia en el pensamiento de los mismos. Sus notas hasta el momento iban muy bien, cada nuevo tema le ayudaba a mejorar sus ideas para la boda de su amiga.

Toda la semana Levi había estado muy ocupado alistando todo para su viaje, así que él se había dedicado a estudiar, también terminar todos los arreglos de la boda.

—Oye Eren – el giro a ver a Nanaba, sonrió – ¿es verdad que estás haciendo el diseño de una boda?

—Así es – se levantó para empezar a salir del aula – una amiga me pidió el favor, hoy tengo planeado terminar el salón donde se llevará a cabo el almuerzo, con respecto a la iglesia ya está todo, solo es ir mañana temprano, adornar y listo, esperar a que los novios entren.

—Escuche que tu guardián es un soldado – el asintió, de solo recordar al azabache sonrió - ¿Te trata bien?

—Más que bien - respondió sin ninguna duda – él nos ha ayudado demasiado desde que lo conocimos, aunque es bastante malgeniado logramos entendernos bien.

—Me alegra, considero que es lo más importante – Nanaba era bastante amable, desde que se conocieron habían entablado una amistad, se apoyaban en su día a día – Cuando tengas todo listo, mándame fotos quiero ver tu trabajo.

—Claro que sí, descansa. – se despidieron, él se dirigió al lugar de trabajo de su amor.

Todos los días le llevaba su almuerzo, si no lo podía ver, se lo dejaba en su escritorio, no podía negar que lo extrañaba demasiado, esa semana él lo dejaba durmiendo, para cuando Levi llegaba él ya estaba dormido, pero entendía que su trabajo era demasiado importante, más con lo que querían hacer en su país natal.

—Buenas tardes – el saludo al joven que estaba en la puerta, el cual lo dejo pasar.

Le entrego unas galletas que había preparado, siguió su camino, todos los que estaban ahí lo saludaban con mucho respeto, eran jóvenes muy dedicados a la causa de la seguridad de su país; ya estaba en el piso, vio a Hanji a lo lejos.

—Hanji – la mencionada se giró a verlo, extendió sus brazos, así que corrió a abrazar a la mujer - ¿Cómo has estado?, te he extrañado mucho.

—Mi hermoso Eren – lo abrazo con más fuerza, el sintió ese cariño que ella le demostraba – el trabajo ha estado difícil, además tengo unas inquilinas las cuales cuidar.

— ¿Tienes visitas? – ella lo había tomado del brazo, lo llevaba de gancho – si necesitas ayuda solo dime, por cierto ¿Levi está disponible?

—Claro que sí, vamos – empezaron a caminar más rápido, con rumbo a la oficina que tanto conocía.

—Hey Leviciento te traje a tu caramelo – sintió como los colores se le subían a las mejillas, pero ella no lo dejaba pasar.

—Te dije que esperaras un poco más, cuatro ojos de mierda estúpida – su novio no cambiaba con su mal vocabulario, pero así lo amaba – ahora la sorpresa esta arruinada, déjalo pasar.

Cuando Hanji se apartó, ahí las vio, sus amigas más preciadas, aquellas que llego a considerar como sus hermanas, Ymir e Historia estaban sentadas frente al azabache, ellas al verlo se pusieron de pie, se abrazaron, la felicidad le recorría por todos lados, ahora podía afirmar que amaba más a ese hombre.

—Eren te extrañamos muchísimo – dijo Historia dejando besos en sus mejillas – hicimos lo mejor al cuidar tu casa, pero Mikasa se dedicó a venderla.

—Esa bruja cada vez se vuelve más avara – dijo Yrmi mientras negaba con fervor – creo que se le pegaron las malas mañas de Petra.

—Bueno igual, mi abuela ya la desheredo – sonrió sintiendo las cálidas manos de Historia acariciando su brazo – ya no pertenece a la familia, pero como el trato se hizo antes, ella puede hacer lo que desee con sus bienes, me alegra tenerlas aquí.

—A nosotras también Eren – Historia siempre tan dulce, además de alegre – ahora podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Nos dejarían hablar unos minutos, ¿por favor? – sus amigas asintieron, salieron junto con Hanji – Eren, yo ...

Antes de que continuara él se lanzó a sus brazos, lo beso con mucho amor, no era un beso pasional, sino todo lo contrario quería mostrarle el respeto, confianza, además del cariño que le tenía, sintió como era abrazado, al separarse le sonrió.

—Gracias mi amor – dejo un beso en la mejilla, posterior a eso escondió su rostro en el cuello – siempre me haces tan feliz, me das tanto que siento que yo no he hecho nada por ti.

—No seas idiota Eren – las caricias que el dejaba en su espalda, estaban llenas de tranquilidad – me has dado más de lo que te imaginas, traerlas solo es un agradecimiento más por todos tus esfuerzos y paciencia.

—Te amo, así que hare lo que sea para hacerte feliz – escucho una pequeña risa, su corazón casi muere – Tu almuerzo.

Se alejaron, lo tomo, se sentó, mientras almorzaba le dijo que había traído a las jóvenes para que los tres pudieran colocar a futuro el negocio que tanto esfuerzo habían soñado, que ellas habían sido expulsadas de la casa en su país natal, sabía que era la oportunidad para traerlas, así que él se encargaría de enseñarles el idioma, ayudarlas a ubicarse, a que conocieran todo el lugar.

Pidió que lo acompañara junto con las otras tres mujeres a un sitio que quería mostrarles, el solo asintió, mientras salían del lugar, las vio a la salida del complejo, quería volver a besarlo, al llegar golpeo a Hanji por un comentario algo absurdo sobre su ceño de gato estreñido; caminaron un poco más, él abrió una casa bastante linda, estaba desocupada, los hizo entrar.

—Toma – le entrego un juego de llaves, los tres solo lo miraban – Es el primer paso para que su sueño se haga realidad, demuéstrenme que son capaces de hacer prosperar este negocio.

—¿Es en serio capitán? – pregunto Ymir, con una expresión de completa duda – pero es una responsabilidad muy grande y nosotras no tenemos el dinero para ayudar.

—Se por medio de Eren que son bastante dedicadas – las miro, a él lo tomo de la mano – juntos lograran que este lugar sea lo que han deseado, ahora bien, debo regresar, pueden quedarse en la casa, ayudar a Eren con lo que falta de la boda.

Él estaba en shock no dejaba de ver ese par de llaves, el lugar, a su prometido alejarse, aunque su mente le decía que fuera a agradecerle, sus pies no se movían para nada, las escuchaba a ellas hablar a la distancia, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, al soltar ese suspiro que estaba guardando, corrió con desesperación, nadie evito detenerlo, agradeció de corazón, a la distancia lo vio entrando a su oficina, antes de que cerrara entró, cerró la puerta, esta vez fue el mayor quien lo beso con toda la pasión que siempre le demostraba.

A tientas lo vio, buscando la manera de cerrar las cortinas, cuando lo logro, no dudo en dejarse consentir, los labios de Levi siempre han sido fríos, eso le gustaba demasiado, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuello, brazos, su ser estaba más que satisfecho.

—Aun me sorprende lo que me haces sentir con cada beso – le dijo, beso su frente.

—Y tú me haces sentir tan especial con estos detalles – acaricio ese rostro, beso cada ojo, la punta de la nariz, dejo un casto beso en sus labios – Gracias Levi, me esforzare para que te sientas orgulloso.

—Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti – lo bajo del escritorio, sonrió tiernamente – ahora ve, tienes mucho que hacer, hablaremos en casa.

—¿Vas temprano a cenar? – le prepararía algo maravilloso en agradecimiento, quería tomar un baño con el.

—Si – respondió tomando asiento – también quiero un baño relajante.

—Y lo tendrás mi amor – le mando un beso, pero antes de salir advirtió – pero no tendremos sexo, debo estar bien para terminar todo mañana.

—Puedo demostrarte mi amor de otras formas – él sonrió, se fue.

Al regresar, hicieron una lista de las cosas que necesitarían para empezar, lo primero eran elementos de limpieza, luego estaba los elementos cocina, las vajillas, mesas, sillas y adornos, estaban más que emocionados, así que no dudo en tomar fotos del lugar, para enviárselas a sus padres y abuela.

Sabía que sus amigas eran muy inteligentes, les entrego sus libros de francés para que fueran aprendiendo, mientras él iba a la universidad, salieron dejando el lugar con llave, fueron a sacar duplicados, para finalmente marcharse a casa, debía terminar unos adornos.

Al llegar, empezaron el proceso de acabados de cada uno de los adornos, la sala ya estaba limpia, así que solo era cuestión de empezar a colgar las cosas, de adecuar todo lo referente a sillas, dejar esa parte de su trabajo lista.

Mientras ellas le ayudaban, él preparo la cena para 4 personas, haría curry, con té verde, así Levi podía recuperarse un poco de todo el trajín de su trabajo, lo escucho entrar cuando ya estaba el arroz terminando de cocinarse, saludo a las jóvenes, lo abrazo por la espada, esa se había convertido en la mejor forma de saludarlo, la verdad le encantaba.

Todo lo que prometió lo hizo, comieron tranquilamente, sus amigas se fueron al cuarto que Levi les había dado, él fue a preparar la bañera, coloco las esencias que le gustaban a su compañero, alisto la ropa para dormir, coloco su alarma, espero pacientemente; el azabache entro, lo tomo de la mano, lo arrastro, él se recostó sobre su pecho, sin dudarlo acariciaba su blanca espalda.

Para ellos hacer el amor, debía ser en los momentos indicados, ambos sabían que ese no era el propicio, tenían que madrugar, trabajar con fuerza para que Sasha no fuera a morir de nervios, para al medio día estar en la iglesia. Esa noche por fin pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente, tenerlo ahí a su lado era la medicina perfecta para curarse de todo mal.

Esa mañana todos estaban más alterados que de costumbre, más cuando el despertador sonó, ambos terminaron cayéndose de la cama, su madre llamaba afirmando que Sasha no quería salir del cuarto, siendo Levi el que se encargaría de esa situación, se arreglaron, salieron a sus respectivas misiones.

Su padre les ayudaría llevando las cosas a la iglesia, junto con sus amigas la arreglarían; colocaron los listones blancos sujetando los adornos florales, el camino rojo, los pétalos adornándolo, se encargó de dejar las sillas con un hermoso manto color perla, una cinta roja que tenía una rosa hecha a mano, en todo ese proceso se demoraron dos horas.

Regresaron a casa, termino el lugar final de reunión, junto con los adornos del carro, que saldría a pocas horas a recoger a Sasha, estaba abriendo la puerta para que las personas que ayudarían con el servicio de comidas, ingresaran e iniciaran el proceso de acomodar lo necesario, los llevo hasta el lugar, su celular empezó a sonar.

—¿Hola? – había contestado sin ver quien lo llamaba – habla Eren.

—Mocoso, ¿ya estás listo? – sonrió al escuchar a su novio – Estoy llevando al novio a la iglesia.

—Aun no – contesto, dando señales a las personas – estoy dejando a los del servicio de comida en el jardín.

—Apúrate – pidió algo ¿nervioso? – te amo.

Sin esperar respuesta colgó, vio a los jóvenes iniciar su trabajo, pidió permiso para retirarse, corrió a su cuarto, saco ese vestido que llevaba meses con ganas de estrenar, uno de los lindos regalos de Levi.

Tomo otra ducha, al salir comenzó a arreglarse, el vestido era largo blanco en la parte interna una ceda gris translucida, tenía lindos adornos sobre él, lo más lindo de todo era que la combinación de ambos colores generaba la ilusión de ser plata, cubría hasta sus pies, terminaba con un diseño de un gris oscuro combinando con las mangas tres cuartos, cuello en bandeja, tenía un collar dorado dos piezas, en su cabeza una corona que en el centro tenía una pieza ovalada, sus aretes eran tan hermosos que de verdad podía decir que Petra tenia buen gusto. Su manto era vino tinto, en terciopelo con bordes grises ornamentados que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de su vestido.

Dejo su cabello suelto, su linda corona evitaría que se le viniera a la cara a estorbarle en sus ojos, coloco sus argollas en cada uno de sus dedos, sus brazaletes e inicio a maquillarse, no solía usar muchos colores, pero siempre resaltaba la forma de sus ojos, aplicaba colores que combinaran con su traje, en esta ocasión usaría en sus labios un rojo intenso.

Al salir su padre también ya estaba arreglado, con un traje que lo hacía ver muy elegante, sus amigas usaban color azul claro, Historia en su vestido e Yrmi en su manto, se veían también hermosas; subieron al carro, el camino a la iglesia lo estaba haciendo sentir algo nervioso.

*w*

Sacar a Sasha de ese maldito cuarto fue toda una odisea, la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que había puesto llave.

—Puta vida Sasha abre la maldita puerta – escucho un no de respuesta, su paciencia se fue al carajo – aléjate de la puerta si no quieres que te aplaste.

—Capitán no entre, por favor yo...

Golpeo la puerta con su pie, la mando abajo, la castaña estaba sobre la cama con los ojos tan abiertos que llego a pensar que la había matado del susto.

—Dime que por lo menos ya te bañaste – empezó a acercarse a la cama, ella solo movía los ojos – no pienso, después de tantos años llevarte a la ducha a rastras.

—Capitán, yo – ella se lanzó a sus brazos, empezando a llorar – tengo miedo, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo feliz, soy muy despreocupada, también muy tragona y ¿si se aburre de mí?

—No lo hará – ella seguía sollozando – créeme los dos se complementan de una manera ridícula, así que entra a esa ducha y comienza a arreglarte, Carla espera ayudarte con el maquillaje.

La empujo dentro del baño, cerró la puerta, saco el vestido, lo dejo sobre la cama, busco a su suegra, le dijo que fuera a ayudarla, se cambió, cuando bajo el novio caminaba de un lado a otro, trataba de calmar su respiración, pero se le notaba que el esfuerzo no estaba funcionando; golpeo su hombro, lo llevo hasta el auto, espero a la abuela la cual con ese vestido color curuba la hacía ver muy tierna. Al salir del lugar llamo a Hanji.

—Oye loca, vendrás por la novia y mi suegra ¿verdad? – los nervios de Connie los empezaba a sentir el – Dime que no y te mato.

—Vamos de camino para la finca, Eren lo dejo hermoso – ella respondió muy seria – Moblit está manejando, nos vemos en la iglesia, ten cuidado, llama a tu caramelo.

Ambos colgaron, llamo de inmediato al castaño, escuchar su voz lo tranquilizo, no habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo, pero en verdad lo extrañaba demasiado, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin el todo un mes.

—¿Cómo vas con tu practica? – la abuela sonreía, sabia a la perfección a que se refería.

—Creo que mejorando – Connie palmeo su espalda – no sabía que dibujar con henna era tan difícil.

—Es una tradición capitán – el asintió, se sentía estúpido por ser tan torpe – marcaras las lindas manos y pies de mi nieto, mostrando que son uno.

—Me seguiré esforzando en este mes que estaré lejos de el – escucho la risa de ambos, sintió como los colores se le subían a sus mejillas – Lo bueno es que Carla y Grisha irán conmigo, sé que me guiarán bien.

—Así es – esa pequeña mujer lo hacía sentir tranquilo con su forma de ser – y yo cuidare de mi linda flor.

Poco después llegaron al lugar, al entrar Connie empezó a llorar por lo hermoso que había quedado, sentía el apoyo de toda su familia, no podía negar la felicidad que el joven mostraba; la familia del cejotas llego, felicitando al novio, en eso él entro, portando ese vestido que le había comprado, demostrando que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Aquel que dijo que los ángeles no existen, estaba ciego – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, depositaba un casto beso en esos labios rojos – te ves hermoso.

—Bueno gracias a ti por regalármelo – esa sonrisa era jodidamente hermosa, sensual – también te ves apuesto.

Saludo a Grisha, también a las jóvenes, dándoles paso para que ingresaran, su castaño fue a saludar a Armin, al bebe y su abuela, la sonrisa que el siempre llevaba lo tranquilizaba siempre.

—Capitán – se giró, vio a la rubia – muchas gracias por todo lo que hace por nosotras y por Eren.

—Es un placer – ella le sonrió más ampliamente, sabía que la alegría de Eren era contagiosa – lo amo y quiero verlo feliz.

—Cuídelo mucho – el levanto una ceja pues no entendía porque decía esas cosas – él siempre ha sufrido mucho por su condición, siempre le costó trabajo confiar en los demás, pero usted hizo algo impensable, verlo sonreír casi todo el día, él nos ha cuidado y dado su apoyo, así que lo queremos ver feliz.

—Lo hare, de eso no hay duda – respondió de inmediato, sintiendo el aprecio de la joven hacia su novio – gracias por la confianza.

El carro de la novia pito al momento de llegar, él salió a recibirla, ella se veía hermosa, un vestido muy sencillo, pero resaltaba sus hermosas facciones, él la abrazo, la acción fue devuelta, la marcha nupcial empezó a inundar el espacio, ella lo tomo del brazo, empezaron a entrar, Carla llevo a Connie, al encontrarse él lo miro con seriedad.

—Ambos son como mis hijos – dijo, los vio sonreír – siempre me dieron problemas como unos jodidos mocosos, pero me enorgullezco de tenerlos como parte de mi familia y de verlos como una pareja estable, Connie cuídala mucho.

Ambos asintieron, entrego a la joven que sonreía ampliamente, la ceremonia fue hermosa, ellos no dejaron de sonreír, a la castaña se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad; firmaron los documentos, ellos salieron con el fin de tomarse sus primeras fotos como pareja.

En su carro iba la familia de su novio, la felicidad de ellos por la ceremonia se notaba por todo lo que decían, sabían que serían un hogar estable por las cualidades que poseían, Eren decía que Sasha se veía más hermosa del día que se midió el vestido, que esa sonrisa era tan radiante que iluminaba demasiado el espacio.

—Tu madre también estaba muy feliz el día de nuestra boda – afirmo Grisha, vio como esas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara – Ese vestido rojo que llevaba la hacía ver tan bella que me volví a enamorar en ese instante.

—Luego te muestro fotos de la boda Levi – le dijo su novio con una linda sonrisa – todas las fotos son bellísimas, en especial en la que están en el elefante.

—¿Elefante? – eso si le había sorprendido, veía la emoción en los ojos de su novio – ¿eso se puede?

—Claro que si – respondió Carla con una hermosa sonrisa – no todos pueden por el dinero, pero si lo deseas solo es contratarlo el día de la ceremonia.

Todo eso que le contaban hacia que la mirada de su novio se iluminara, así que lentamente ellos le daban ideas de cómo hacer la mejor ceremonia; llegaron a su casa, se sentía muy orgulloso del esfuerzo que había colocado en cada uno de los adornos realizados, el jardín se veía como si estuvieran en un bosque encantado.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, siendo atendidos por el servicio de eventos, el vino estaba delicioso, la torta se veía hermosa, el aroma de la comida hacia que le diera hambre, ahora entendía a Sasha. Los novios ingresaron agradeciendo a los invitados por acompañarlos.

La velada fue muy agradable, aunque le molestaba escuchar a Hanji reírse como la estúpida loca que era, saco a bailar a Eren, él sonrió aceptando.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo – le dijo mientras sentía ese agradable aroma – cada día me siento más orgulloso de ti.

—Me alegra que te gustara – lo beso con la mejilla, sin mentir quería llevárselo al cuarto – he aprendido bastante y todo es gracias a ti.

—Quisiera llevarte conmigo – confeso, sintiendo como ambos se abrazaban con más fuerza – te voy a extrañar demasiado.

—Levi – amaba escuchar su nombre, con esa deliciosa voz – ambos debemos esforzarnos, cuando regreses quiero que te sientas más orgulloso y te daré un delicioso te en nuestra tienda.

*w*

Estar en los brazos de Levi se había vuelto una necesidad, entendía la ansiedad que el mayor afirmaba, sabía que él también lo extrañaría, pero debía ser fuerte por los dos, que todo el trabajo que él se había propuesto lo cumpliera con mucho optimismo, al 100%.

Sus padres bailaron también, se veían muy felices, desde que se habían quitado todo el dolor de su hermana, habían empezado a sonreír más, eso lo motivaba a esforzarse muchísimo más, agradecía que ellos fueran con el azabache.

Sasha y Connie se veían muy felices, ella comió como por 10 personas afirmando que estaba tan nerviosa que su estómago se había multiplicado, el dejaba besos en las mejillas de su esposa, a eso de las 5 pm llego el taxi que los llevaría al hotel, posteriormente al aeropuerto, una semana de luna de miel.

Su familia se fue a la finca, los Smith a su casa afirmando que llevaría a Armin y su bebe antes del viaje, sus amigas se fueron a su habitación, Hanji ya borracha fue cargada por Moblit, mientras ella gritaba que sería la ayudante número uno para la boda de su Levi enano.

Vio las ganas del mayor de querer golpearla, pero antes que tomara esa decisión, él lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo como se relajaba; al quedar solos lo beso con ternura, recibieron caricias por parte del azabache.

—Cuídate mucho mientras estas allá – lo abrazo con fuerza, demostrándole amor – no quiero que nada te pase.

—Lo hare – esas frías y fuertes manos lo empezaron a acariciar – igual ten cuidado, dedícate a tus estudios y descansa bien.

Él lo alzo, lo llevo hasta su cuarto, esa fuerza le impresionaba, sobre todo porque le llevaba casi por una cabeza, lo dejo en la cama, los besos no hicieron falta.

—Te amo Eren – esas palabras siempre lo llenaban – más de lo que la luna puede llegar a amar al sol.

—Mi amado Levi, si pudiera te daría la estrella más brillante para que siempre te ilumine en los momentos más difíciles – dejo un beso en la frente del mayor.

Se levantaron, quitaron sus trajes, se acomodaron en la cama, ambos rezaron a sus dioses que protegieran a su amor mientras ese mes pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.
> 
> Si les gusto díganmelo por favor, sus comentarios me hacen feliz.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	21. Distancia I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

Esa mañana cuando sonó la alarma se levantó con el corazón bastante oprimido, no quería que Levi se fuera, pero sabía a la perfección que su trabajo era extremadamente importante, él no podía decirle que se quedara a su lado; depositó un beso en la blanca frente dándole a entender que debía despertar, por su parte salió de la cama, fue a la cocina.

Odiaba la idea de estar en esa casa sin él, pero debía aprender a vivir este tipo de situaciones porque su novio primero conoció su trabajo antes que, a él, soltó un fuerte suspiro, después se palmeo con fuerza sus cachetes, no le prepararía un delicioso desayuno con un toque de tristeza; fue hasta la nevera, con una actitud un poco más positiva empezó a preparar el café que tanto le gustaba a su azabache, con huevos fritos y tostadas con mantequilla.

Acomodo la mesa, cuando estaba terminando de colocar los platos, lo vio llegar con su elegante uniforme, dando un gran bostezo, sus cabellos estaban desordenados, tomo asiento con pesadez.

—Buenos días – lo saludo, dejo un beso en la mejilla - ¿descansaste?

—Desde que duermo contigo la respuesta siempre es si – lentamente abrió sus ojos, los poso en él, sabía que no le mentía – Buenos días para ti también.

—¿Estás seguro que no olvidas nada para el viaje? – el negó, mientras empezaba con el desayuno – si al llegar allá te das cuenta que algo falta, avísame y te lo hare llegar.

—De acuerdo – mastico un trozo de tostada, bebió un poco de su café – ¿no vas a desayunar?

—No, es muy temprano, aun no tengo hambre – le dio una cálida sonrisa – además no tengo clase y podré dormir un poco más, también quedamos con las chicas de vernos hacia el mediodía para empezar con los arreglos de nuestra tienda.

—Diviértete – él le mostro la más hermosa pequeña sonrisa que jamás había visto – solo recuerda que tu prioridad es el estudio.

—Lo se Levi, por cierto – el levanto su mirada, espero a que continuara – recuerda que te amo.

El dejo el recipiente de su bebida con un fuerte estruendo, llego a su lado para besarlo, sabia a café oscuro, pero era el mejor sabor que podía tener en ese momento, lo abrazo, dejo que él lo consintiera, serían los últimos besos y mimos que sentiría por un largo tiempo.

—Mocoso de mierda – dijo sin separar sus labios – ni te imaginas cuanta falta me vas a hacer.

—Y tú a mí – dejo varios besitos sobre el rostro del azabache, lo aparto, debía terminar de arreglarse – ahora bien, termina el desayuno que ya casi deben venir a recogerte.

El asintió e hizo caso, podía afirmar que Levi era demasiado tranquilo a su lado, eso lo llenaba de felicidad; lo vio terminar su desayuno, recoger lo que utilizo, regresar a su cuarto, por su parte llevo la maleta a la entrada, quito el seguro de la puerta, espero atentamente a que llegara Erwin.

Escucho a su novio llegar, se giró lentamente, esos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, agradecía que el también entendiera que lo extrañaría.

—No le abras la puerta a extraños, ni aquí, ni en la finca – el asintió, luego suspiro – por extraños también me refiero a mi madre ¿de acuerdo?

—Si – quería quedarse así para siempre, fundirse en ese abrazo – cuida de mis padres y mi abuela.

—Lo hare, recuerda que también son mi familia – amaba que dijera eso, lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz – si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a Hanji, ella te ayudara.

Iba a contestar cuando el pito del carro hizo presencia al frente de la casa, ambos se giraron, vieron salir a Armin con la pequeña en brazos, Erwin ayudaba a bajar las maletas, ambos salieron de la casa, sin dudarlo ayudo recibiendo la pañalera. Vio a su pareja subir la maleta, sintió esa necesidad de pedirle que lo llevara, tenía miedo, tanto que sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—Regresare con bien – lo escucho mientras lo abrazaba mientras acariciaba su espalda – nadie en este puto mundo sería capaz de hacerme algo.

—Pero, me siento inútil – se quejó, lo abrazo más fuerte – allá es un lugar difícil y si algo te pasara yo morirá también.

—No digas eso – sentía como depositaba besos en sus mejillas – regresare, llegare a probar los deliciosos pasteles en la tienda, compraremos una casa más cerca de la ciudad y después de graduarte tendremos a otro mocoso llorón como tú.

Esas palabras lo hicieron reír, levanto su rostro, deposito un beso en sus labios, beso que se interpretó como una promesa.

—Te amo Levi, cuídate – el azabache lo beso en la frente, luego se subió al auto.

*w*

Los días fueron pasando demasiado lento, la falta que le producía el azabache era extrema, además si contaba que su familia estaba con él, lo complicaba todo; pasaba el tiempo estudiando, arreglando el local, jugando con la pequeña, riendo demasiado con Armin y sus amigas.

Las clases cada día se le hacían más fáciles, aprendía cosas realmente interesantes que ponía en práctica en su local, sus amigas se sorprendían de todas las cosas que estaban colocando, apoyaban los cambios, ellas lo acompañaban a realizar las compras, agradecía esa compañía constante porque si no estaría sintiendo demasiado la soledad.

Los fines de semana iban a revisar la finca, los procesos para moler de manera adecuada el té, recogían un poco de cada uno, empezaban la experimentación de infusiones, Armin y Hanji eran los que daba sus opiniones frente a los sabores, aprobaban los aperitivos que los acompañarían.

Levi lo llamaba todas las noches, no eran conversaciones largas porque sabía que estaba extremadamente ocupado, siempre le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba, recibiendo también palabras amorosas combinadas con insultos de su parte, por lo menos ya era un avance, le comento que en esa semana sus dolores estaban presentes.

—¿Tienes medicamento suficiente? – le pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

—Si – estaba metido en la cama, en posición fetal para evitar que se incrementaran – Hanji me hizo el favor de traerlas, lo bueno es que empezó después de clases así podré descansar el fin de semana.

—¿Armin estará contigo? – con solo esas preguntas, lo hacía sentir especial.

—Esta noche no – respondió con tranquilidad – la pequeña esta con principios de gripa así que se quedara en casa para poder cuidarla bien, pero esta Crista e Yrmi, me han cuidado bien.

—Eso me tranquiliza – en ese momento el moría porque esos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieran – si llegas a sentirte muy mal, no dudes en llamar a la loca, ella te auxiliara.

—Lo hare, te amo Levi – no se cansaría de decírselo nunca.

—Y yo a ti mocoso, hablamos más tarde – ambos colgaron, pero por su parte se sentía más tranquilo, al saber que estaba bien.

Después de esos días de dolor, la semana de exámenes llego demasiado rápido, se concentró demasiado, olvidando la llagada de Sasha y Connie de su luna de miel, viendo muy poco a Armin, sus lindas amigas a las que les delego todo el trabajo de decoración, quería tener excelentes notas para demostrar que estaba a la altura de Levi, llenarlo de orgullo, así que cuando le fueron estregando sus respectivas calificaciones, sintió que moriría de felicidad. Llamo a todos comentándoles las buenas nuevas, así que harían una cena especial, verían películas.

Pero esos planes fueron toda una mentira cuando llego a su casa, Hanji lo estaba esperando con sus amigas y Armin en la puerta, una anciana mujer se veía con la pequeña en brazos, pero lo que más lo preocupo fue ver esa pícara sonrisa en los labios de la mayor.

—Querido Eren – se lanzó a sus brazos, le arranco la maleta dejándola en el portón – ¡esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!

—No creo que sea buena idea – trato de reprochar, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida – estoy algo cansado y Levi llamara más tarde.

—Bueno pues que el enano llame después – le hizo una seña a los demás que sin dudarlo empezaron a seguirlo – primero que todo mi lindo caramelo, nos vamos de Karaoke.

El conductor elegido era el pobre de Moblit que aguantaba todas las locuras de su amada, el conducía con tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron al lugar; Hanji pidió margaritas, aperitivos, el joven de la puerta les entrego sus respectivos micrófonos, la castaña inicio, cantaba con gran pasión, motivándolos a continuar.

Por su parte canto algunas canciones que sabía, que estaban en la lista, estaba más relajado, los tragos ayudaban a sentirse más feliz, en ningún momento sintió su celular sonar, entre ellos se tomaban fotos, sin dudarlo salieron del lugar, llegando a una zona que jamás su novio le había mostrado.

—Estamos en la zona de la suculencia mis niños – todos se miraron ante esas palabras.

—No creo que al capitán le agrade la idea – Moblit la regaño, ella solo lo beso – se enfadara y lo más probable es que te rompa un par de costillas.

—Cariño, estas hermosuras jamás han disfrutado de su juventud – los miro con una sonrisa maliciosa – dejar un par de billetes en unas tangas no les hará mal.

Los empezó a empujar a la entrada ¡oh dios Ganesha!, eso sería un pecado que jamás le perdonarían, hasta el punto de reencarnar en una cucaracha, solo había hombres con pequeñas, casi invisibles tangas; la castaña aplaudía con emoción, de vez en cuando golpeaba las nalgas de uno de los jóvenes.

—Erwin me va a matar – dijo Armin con un gran sonrojo – esto es infidelidad ¿verdad?

—No cariño – le dijo Hanji golpeando su hombro – esto es distracción de la buena, ahora vamos el show está por comenzar.

Los llevo hasta el frente, unos hombres con un cuerpo bastante trabajado aparecieron, empezaron a bailar en los tubos, haciendo movimientos bastante sugestivos, su rostro estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza que sentía, además que si los comparaba Levi era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos, él era más perfecto.

Hanji les silbaba, aplaudía, les mandaba besos, los cuales eran recibidos con un guiño de parte de los jóvenes, los llamaba con el dedo, les dejaba billetes en la ropa interior; él quería salir de ahí, rogarles a sus dioses que lo perdonen, pedirle perdón a Levi por serle infiel. Una mano saco de sus elogios a la castaña, todos voltearon a mirar era Moblit.

—Te necesitan con urgencia – la preocupación en el rostro del hombre, afirmaba una mala noticia.

Salieron, sintió como junto con sus amigos la tranquilidad volvía a sus cuerpos, Hanji tomo el celular con el altavoz puesto.

—Hola, ¿con quién tengo el placer? – vieron como Moblit se golpeaba la frente con fuerza –

—¿¡Tu maldita pervertida de mierda, dime donde carajos estas llevando a mi novio!? – todos se tensionaron, menos la castaña – ¿Qué mierdas crees que le estas mostrando?

—Vamos enanito – empezó a reír con fuerza – él debe conocer los placeres de ver a hombres más apuestos y altos que tú.

—Te voy a matar – la amenaza hizo que ella se calmara un poco – regresa a Eren y los demás a casa, Erwin está buscando el primer vuelo a Francia.

—Jajajaja, pero... pero – empezó a tartamudear, de solo imaginarse a esos hombres de mal humor – tú te quedas ¿verdad?

—Claro que no loca de mierda – su boca se abrió, por su parte se sintió morir – los papeles fueron firmados hace un par de horas, nos íbamos a quedar un par de días más por cuestiones personales, pero ahora viendo lo estúpidamente irresponsable que eres, trataremos de volver pronto, ahora pásame a Eren.

Ella no pudo decir una sola palabra, asintió al aire, se acercó a él con cautela, como si en verdad el azabache la estuviera viendo, le entrego el celular, trato de sonreír; lo tomo, se alejó un poco apagando el altavoz.

—¿Levi? – estaba nervioso, su corazón se iba a salir – Yo lo lamento, no era mi idea y ...

—No digas más – sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, él no se escuchaba muy feliz - ¿Qué más te hizo?

—Fuimos a un karaoke y cantamos, comimos unos aperitivos de papa muy deliciosos, tomamos unas margaritas – trataba de sonar tranquilo, pensar que el enfado no era con el – después nos trajo a este lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué? – no sabía que responder, así que dejo que el silencio se prolongara por un corto tiempo – dile que no los lleve a esa zona, es peligrosa y no quiero que algo les pase, diviértete, pero moderadamente.

—Lo hare Levi – dejo salir todo el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones – te amo.

—Y yo a ti – la llamada se cortó, solo pudo sonreír, se giró para hablarles – dijo que podemos divertirnos, pero no en esta zona.

Se subieron al carro, la dirección cambio hacia el centro de la ciudad, entraron a un lindo club, donde la música estaba presente, bailaron, bebieron un poco más, Moblit se encargó de enseñarle pasos de esas canciones, entre Armin se repartían las piezas; regresaron a casa sobre las 2 de la mañana, sin dudarlo quedo dormido.

Al siguiente día se sentía extremadamente pesado, le dolían los pies, la cabeza, sintió su celular sonar, sin mirar quien era contesto.

—Hola – saludo suavemente, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

—Mocoso – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la tranquilidad regreso a su corazón - ¿estás bien?

—Me duele el cuerpo, aprendí a bailar música occidental – lo escucho soltar una risita, ahora moría por abrazarlo - ¿ya vienes a casa?

—Aun no, no hay vuelos antes de la fecha – le explico, trataba de contener esa sensación de tristeza – la aerolínea afirmo que nos tendrían en cuenta, así que debemos esperar.

—Te extraño mucho Levi – tanto amor guardado sin poderlo expresar por teléfono.

—Y yo a ti, pero no puedo hacer más – él lo entendía, tendría paciencia – ahora descansa todo lo que puedas, tu semestre ya acabo y cuando este contigo nos iremos de viaje.

—Lo hare mi amor – sin esperárselo se quedó dormido.

Durmió toda la mañana, también la tarde, sabía que en ese mes y medio se había esforzado más de la cuenta, se había dedicado a su futuro, había descansado muy poco para reforzar los conocimientos, también porque entrar a esa enorme cama lo molestaba, extrañaba terriblemente a Levi, siempre sentía frio.

Al bajar se encontró con sus amigas y Armin disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, la cual recibió sin discutir, tomo medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, sintiendo a los pocos minutos el alivio, fue hasta la nevera, saco un flan que repartió con los demás, era el único dulce que preparaba ya que a su pareja le gustaba.

—Bueno – dijo Armin con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de cambiar el ambiente de cansancio – seamos honestos, díganme si Jean el esposo de Mikasa no parece un caballo, además tiene cara de idiota.

—Jajajaja y no solo eso – respondió Yrmi secándose las lágrimas – creo que si el capitán lo llegara a gritar es seguro que se desmaya.

—Toda esa familia es una lambona – afirmo Christa, sobando la espalda de su pareja para que se calmara – siempre buscan la manera de agradarle a los más ricos y estar asegurados en las castas, el esposo de Petra es hijo de un gran Mahara.

—Esa familia sigue manteniendo su estatus por las facilidades económicas que recibe – Yrmi mostraba todo el desprecio en su rostro – además escuche que los diseños que venden no le pertenecen a Petra, sino de pobres mujeres viudas.

—Son despreciables – Eren afirmo, sintió ese malestar en todo su cuerpo – también son muy groseros con personas de castas más bajas, hasta los he visto golpearlos.

—Esa clase de gente debería estar viviendo en la calle – Armin decía con seriedad, a lo que los demás asintieron – Aquí el capitán se dedicó a generar una sociedad más justa, por eso todos lo respetan.

—Es un excelente hombre y además no dudo en ayudarnos a entrar al país – afirmo Yrmi, abrazando a su novia – hizo todos los papeles correspondientes, dándonos un lugar y trabajo.

—Me sorprendí cuando llamo a casa – afirmo Christa con una amplia sonrisa – solo se presentó, dijo que la luz de su vida necesitaba de sus amigas, fue muy tierno y a los pocos días llegaron los pasaportes junto a los pasajes.

—Levi nos ha ayudado a todos – dijo Armin, siendo secundado por los demás – Gracias a él tengo un buen esposo y vivimos felices.

—También quiero casarme, poder adoptar a una niña y ...

Las palabras de Christa murieron cuando tanto el celular de Armin como el propio empezaron a sonar, ellos se levantaron de las sillas, salieron a responder las respectivas llamadas; por su parte se fue a la sala principal, se giró un poco viendo a sus amigas jugar con la bebe.

—Amor mío – saludo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio - ¿Cómo has estado?

—Para no preocuparte, digamos que bien – hizo un sonido afirmando que esa respuesta no le agrado – de acuerdo mocoso, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

—¿Pero qué paso? – temía por la vida de su pareja, sabía que podía ganarse enemigos por sus esfuerzos – Se suponía que ya todo está bien, me lo afirmaste hoy.

—Hay un imbécil de mierda, que afirmo no estar de acuerdo – lo escucho maldecir muy bajo, sus palabras no lo tranquilizaban – Lo más triste de toda esta porquería, es que está siendo manipulado por una pequeña rata de alcantarilla.

—¿Te refieres a mi hermana?, no creo que...

—No – lo corto, eso lo tranquilizo un poco – se trata de la buscona de Petra.

Ese nombre hizo que se tensara, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza recordándole que aún le temía, su miedo se agrando al escuchar la palabra buscona.

—Es una hija de ... - lo escucho inhalar con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar su ira – ella ha venido en las noches a buscarme, pedí a la recepción que ni se les ocurra dejarla pasar, porque soy capaz de lanzarla por la ventana.

—Levi, pero ella está casada – no podía creer que su esposo le permitiera eso – es una deshonra para el hogar.

—No tengo ni idea que le pasa por esa asquerosa cabeza – la voz ya era un poco más suave, escuchaba como movía los papeles mientras trataba de leer – pero he pensado que quiere que la estrelle contra un árbol y la deje de recuerdo, pero da igual lo que haga yo ya te tengo a mi lado.

—¿Has comido apropiadamente? – escuchar esas palabras lo tranquilizaron, busco la manera de cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación – dime que regresaras pronto.

—Creo que por esto serán los 15 días que faltaban mocoso – quería escuchar algo positivo, pero sabía que el azabache no se regresaría sin cumplir con su misión – desayuno relativamente bien y como, Eren... - espero a que continuara – te extraño demasiado.

—Y yo a ti – en ese momento creía que moriría de felicidad – cuídate mucho.

—Lo hare – tener que esperar más tiempo cuando su corazón ya lo esperaba pronto lo ponía algo triste – igual no te preocupes, solo es una persona en contra, el más interesado es el que pidió nuestra ayuda, tus padres están declarando en este momento y si él aprueba los hechos, no tendremos que esperar más.

—Eso me alegra, así podrás venirte pronto – esas últimas palabras lo motivaron, le prepararía algo delicioso – Sé que el doctor Marco también podrá ayudar, él ha atendido muchos casos como el mío.

—Así es, también está aquí, mocoso me llaman hablamos después, te amo.

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó, rogo a sus dioses que guiaran a Levi en ese difícil camino que le permitieran cumplir con lo propuesto, que no lo abandonaran en su camino, lo protegieran de todo mal y peligro, sobre todo que se lo regresaran con bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin mas Ame las ama


	22. Distancia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que lo leen, espero siga siendo de su agrado, gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse el tiempo de corregirlo.

Dejar a Eren había sido demasiado difícil, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que sentirlo lejos era como una maldición, pero trabajo era trabajo, siempre se esforzaba más de la cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que ahora era por un bien mayor, la seguridad de muchos ¨desafortunados¨.

El viaje fue agradable, no hubo ningún problema, solo obviando el escuchar de manera desesperantes los suspiros del rubio mientras observaba su celular.

—Ya cállate mierda – le reprocho, golpeo con fuerza él apoya brazos – me estas enloqueciendo con tus estupideces de quinceañera, Armin está bien.

—Pero me hacen tanta falta mis amores – empezó a sentir un fuerte deseo de lanzarlo del avión.

Con esa respuesta solo hizo que lo ignorará con más fuerza, odiaba escuchar sus cursilerías, lo más triste de todo es que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de haberlos dejado.

Al llegar trato de pensar positivo, todo iría muy bien, así regresaría a su hogar mucho antes de lo imaginado, pero la vida podía ser una perra si se lo proponía, ahí estaba toda la familia del cara de caballo, junto con más ciudadanos con pancartas que exigían que se marcharan, que los ¨defectos¨ debían ser exterminados, en vez de ser ayudados.

—Capitán Ackerman – esa voz enfermiza, de verdad que lo odiaba cada vez más – amablemente pedimos que dejen este proceso, los dioses han castigado a esos seres inferiores y no deseamos que leyes humanas generen cambios.

Se acercó lentamente, sus pasos sonaban con gran fuerza por el pasillo, al llegar junto al cara de caballo, con gran fuerza de voluntad posó su mano en su hombro, lo sujeto con fuerza.

—Si esto es amablemente, no quiero imaginarme como será de forma hipócrita – poso sus ojos en el más alto, apretó más su hombro – todos los seres humanos merecen respeto y piénselo de este modo, que tal su futuro heredero nazca ¨defectuoso¨, ¿lo piensa abandonar?

Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron ante su respuesta, los murmullos empezaron a ser presencia, se escuchaba un "tiene razón" de fondo, tomó su maleta, se alejó de la turba que ahora se veía dudosa ante lo ocurrido. Nadie hizo ningún comentario hasta el hotel, ahora sí que se sentía de mal humor, solo por joderle la existencia a esa partida de imbéciles, haría que esa ley se firmara como sea.

Descansaron unas tranquilas horas, se permitió soñar con su amado, sabía que estaba ocupado, después acordarían una hora fija para comunicarse diariamente.

Así con la determinación más que inspiradora, se dedicaron a trabajar, el gran Mahara se encontraba en una desdicha muy visible, su pequeño orgullo había sido mancillado por seres que no respetaban la vida humana.

—Hemos protegido a nuestro hijo de las adversidades de la vida – el anciano empezó a explicar con tranquilidad además de una voz sumamente suave – sabíamos de las atrocidades que se generan en el exterior, así que todos sus estudios fueron privados, nunca nos sentimos avergonzados de él, pero sabíamos que la sociedad lo señalaría.

—En ese momento no pensó en las dificultades de lo que no tienen la misma posición social? – pregunto Erwin con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba en el trabajo – usted mejor que nadie debe saber que las castas son muy fuertes.

—Lo sabíamos – respondió, llevó su mano al rostro – pero no veíamos la necesidad, es lo que llamamos el egoísmo familiar, solo pensábamos en nosotros, pero jamás en los demás.

—Con lo ocurrido – la esposa que había estado llorando hablo – queremos asegurar que las calles sean seguras para todos, buscamos asesoría y nos dijeron que ustedes habían estado tratando de ayudar desde hacía un par de años.

—Seré honesto – se puso de pie, vio la sonrisa de Eren en su mente, motivándolo más – esta clase de problemas son difíciles de solucionar y más sin el apoyo de las castas más altas, ellos no son considerados humanos aquí en la India, por ese motivo se generan los abusos, para cambiar se necesitan de leyes, también de soldados dispuestos a hacerlas cumplir, ¿creen que la policía de la India estará dispuesta a colaborar?

—No – respondió el mayor – por eso necesitamos de su ayuda.

—Esta es la propuesta que hemos estado desarrollando, que puede ayudar – se acercó, entrego el documento – puede tomarse el tiempo necesario para leerlo y dar su opinión.

—Así será, gracias capitán Ackerman – el viejo abrió el documento, antes de continuar con la lectura volvió a hablar - ¿puedo saber que los llevo a hacer este tipo de cosas?

—Mi esposo – de inmediato hablo Erwin, mostrando la sonrisa de idiota enamorado – él también tiene la capacidad de concebir, fue maltratado en su lugar de nacimiento, pero su abuelo lo cuido con amor y respeto, es inteligente, capaz de superar cualquier prueba, me dio la familia más hermosa, a mí un hombre que tenía todo el dinero del mundo, pero un hogar vacío, ahora soy muy feliz.

—Eso es muy honorable – la mujer sonreía con ternura - ¿y usted capitán?

—Inicialmente fue por ayudar a ese joven – respondió mientras tomaba asiento – mi trabajo me permite viajar a diferentes partes, me molestaba demasiado ver el trato tan injusto, quería matar a todos los imbéciles que humillaban a los hombres que habían nacido con un don tan especial, me esforcé en hacerlos respetar, si esto conlleva el ir en contra de las leyes antiguas no me molestaba, pero ahora es diferente, vine a la India con el fin de alejarme de Smith, mi proveedor de té la familia Jeager me hospedo amablemente y ahí mi relación con su hijo se fortaleció.

—¿Está usted enamorado del joven? – pregunto el anciano con mucha ilusión.

—No estoy enamorado de el – los mayores se miraron con duda – cada segundo que paso sin él, es como morir, siento que no es amor sino algo más grande, él es mi complemento.

Los vio tomarse de la mano, sin esperar alguna respuesta ambos se levantaron, salieron del lugar, ahora que lo pensaba, si la casa de sus suegros era hermosa, esta era una mansión, los adornos, las terminaciones, los materiales, se asemejaban a los de un rey.

—¿Crees que acepten la propuesta? – pregunto el rubio.

—Es lo más probable – tenía sus dudas, pero debían confiar en todo el puto trabajo que invirtieron – creo que, para ellos, es más vergonzoso haber permitido que humillaran a su hijo por no tomar este tema enserio, que firmar un puto papel hace años.

Al regresar al hotel llamo a Eren, se le notaba agotado era entendible, se estaba esforzando más en los estudios, prometieron hablar a esa hora siempre, el castaño le conto todos los arreglos que le estaban haciendo a su nueva tienda, lo difícil de ese primer examen final, sobre todo la falta que le hacía; ahora podía afirmar que lo amaba más.

—Tratare de terminar esto pronto – le afirmó, solo un hermoso – te esperare – apareció de los labios contrarios.

Pero esa promesa se hizo difícil de cumplir, las semanas avanzaban, siempre había algún problema que solucionar, tratándose en un 90% de la fuerza pública que ayudaría con la protección, la prensa se reusaba a colaborar.

Hasta que el doctor Marco hizo su primera intervención.

—Hay que aclarar que estos casos seguirán en aumento – a la periodista casi se le salen los ojos por la impresión de tal afirmación – la naturaleza humana se ha caracterizado siempre por evolucionar, mostrar su propios avances, hace muchos años era de vital importancia tener las cordales para poder alimentarse, pero después estas desaparecieron, a las personas que les salían debían extraerlas, ahora es importante entender que la genética busca desarrollar sus propios avances y por cada 10 familias en la India, 5 tienen un hijo con estas características.

Esa simple explicación hizo movilizar a las madres que buscaban la seguridad de sus hijos, un avance muy grande.

Cada día recibía un mensaje de su castaño, deseándole éxitos en el trabajo, esa simple acción hacia que quisiera culminar esa meta, lo malo de todo el asunto era que la zorra de Petra lo seguía casi todo el tiempo, no con las mejores intenciones de ayudar, mucho menos con deseos muy puros, cada que podía se le restregaba en el brazo, eso lo estaba desquiciando, pero no podía simplemente empujarla ya que su padre era un elemento importante para las firmas.

—Levi no estas concentrado – escucho a su suegra, sus pensamientos regresaron a sus ejercicios - ¿te encuentras bien?

—Lo siento Carla – soltó el pincel, empezó a masajear el puente de la nariz – es que ... Petra no se me despega en verdad eso me fastidia.

—¿Ya le has dicho algo? – ella mostro un rostro bastante preocupado – ella está casada y el joven dicen que es muy amable.

—Parece importarle una mierda – se abofeteo mentalmente por ser grosero con la mujer, pero no podía cambiar tan fácil – disculpa, igual no le digo nada porque necesito la firma de su padre, cuando el marque el papel, la alejare de mi existencia, ahora continuemos.

De verdad se estaba esforzando en mejorar su pulso para marcar a su futuro esposo, era una tradición por eso se esforzaría, cumpliría con todas las expectativas, juraba hacerlo feliz, sus suegras le tenían bastante paciencia con su pulso de maraquero y hacían que los ejercicios se le facilitaran.

—Capitán, la señorita Hanji llamó – al escuchar ese nombre se preocupó, nada bueno saldría de ella – nos dijo que como Eren acaba su semestre este viernes, piensa llevarlos de paseo.

—Yo de ustedes diría que no – volvió sus ojos al papel en el que practicaba – esa mujer está algo enferma y estoy seguro que no los llevara al cine.

—Pero dijo que los llevaría a un paseo educativo – frunció más la frente, tenía un mal presentimiento – esperemos que la pasen muy bien.

No quería preocupar a las mujeres, así que él se encargaría de solucionar cualquier cagada que se le ocurriera, sabía que la integridad de los jóvenes corría peligro, Hanji no era de fiar en las fiestas.

Los días pasaron escuchando a jóvenes expresando sus maltratos por la sociedad, era deprimente muy desgarrador, pues jamás se espera que sean abusados solo por ser diferentes. Al terminar ese día sentía ese malestar de que Hanji había enloquecido con los jóvenes, así que la llamo, al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Moblit lo entendió, ella de verdad no los llevaba al cine.

—Pásame a tu prometida o cuando llegue quedarás viudo – sintió un leve si, después la música estridente.

Al escucharla la amenazo, juraba en su interior que el seria quien diseñaría la lápida de esa mujer desvergonzada, ella le aseguro regresarlos sanos y salvo, por primera vez confiaría en ella, eso le daría la tranquilidad de continuar; al pasarle a su pareja este sonaba muy preocupado, trato de calmarlo, sabía que no era su culpa, le pidió que le dijera a Hanji los llevara a otras zonas, luego se despidió.

Días después al llegar al lugar de reuniones vio a Petra en la entrada con su padre, ya su día estaba yendo a la puta mierda.

—Capitán Ackerman buenos días – saludo el viejo con una gran sonrisa, a su lado estaba también su esposa.

—Señor, buenos días – trato de sonar menos mal humorado, pero al ver la sonrisa de Erwin se dio cuenta que no lo logro – esperamos poder contar con su apoyo el día de hoy, así podemos empezar a movilizar las tropas desde Francia.

—Claro que tendrá nuestra firma – lo vio sonreír, pero la cara de la mocosa mostraba algo que no le agradaba – con una condición capitán.

—En que puedo servirle – pedía a cualquier dios le diera cordura, porque de verdad los iba a matar.

—Queremos que esta noche tenga una cita con nuestra amada hija – sus ojos se abrieron más, no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo, era una completa humillación para ese pobre esposo – cenaran en el mejor restaurante de la cadena Hilton.

—Yo creo que ...

—Sera todo un placer – el rubio contesto de inmediato – Rivaille pasara a recogerla a las 7 pm en la casa.

—Que honor gracias – al verlos lo suficientemente lejos, lo golpeo en la espalda tan fuerte que hizo que se doblara.

—De que mierda hablas – estaba ahora si de muy mal humor – no estoy dispuesto a pasar más de 10 minutos con esa mujer, me enferma.

—Tranquilo amigo – la sonrisa que le brindaba, era algo extraña – tú no iras, iré yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? – lo dejo levantarse, este empezó a arreglarse – ella me quiere a mí.

—Así es, pero después de tener la firma podemos inventar algo para explicar tu ausencia – ese idiota tenía buenas ideas – igual a mi esa joven no me presta atención, cenaremos y llegaré al hotel en menos de una hora.

—Estoy de acuerdo – respondió, luego entraron al recinto.

El documento empezó a ser firmado por todos los presentes, internamente estaba eufórico, pero al momento de llegar a las manos de la familia Kristen la duda apareció, ellos se negaban rotundamente.

—Hasta no verlo casado con una mujer hindú, no firmare este documento – giro su mirada, ahí la vio sonreír, todo era un puto plan.

—El capitán Levi está invitado a cenar con la señorita Petra esta noche – Erwin intervino, dando su sonrisa de trabajo – creo que es una forma de dar la confianza que pide, ¿no es verdad?

—Hasta no verlos no firmare – ambos se miraron, ambos maldijeron – nos vemos mañana.

La tarde paso de forma lenta y tormentosa, los planes que hacían fallaban siempre al terminar la cena, porque lo más probable es que la zorra lo quiera llevar a la cama.

—¿Ahora qué? – pregunto bastante preocupado – no me pienso acostar con ella, iría en contra de mis votos hacia Eren.

—Trato de comunicarme con Armin, cállate – lo vio caminar de un lado al otro y la familia Jeager también tenía cara de preocupación total – Amor, que bueno que contestas, ¿estas con Eren? ... que bien, escúchame, estamos con una situación delicada, la familia de Petra quiere formalizar algún tipo de relación con Levi, esta noche debe cenar con ella y necesitamos una solución.

Todos lo veían asentir, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, pues en un rato debía ir por Petra, sin contar que debía comportarse como un maldito príncipe, para que la familia quedara contenta, para así poder firmar, saco su celular, empezó a llamar necesitaba hablar con su castaño.

—Amor mío – saludo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio - ¿Cómo has estado?

—Para no preocuparte, digamos que bien – escucho un sonido de su pareja que le estaba exigiendo una mejor respuesta que esa no le agradaba – de acuerdo mocoso, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

No quería explicarle con detalle, así que le dijo que las cosas estaban complicadas por culpa de Petra, que iba a buscarlo, que incluso pidió a la recepción que no la dejaran pasar, internamente odiaba mentirle, pero no quería preocuparlo más, mucho menos cuando el cambio el tema para saber de su salud, cuando regresaría según las cuentas serian 15 días, pero si todo salía bien con las firmas juraba hacer un cambio, de esa manera regresar antes de tiempo, al colgar sintió un peso gigante.

Entró a su cuarto, Erwin estaba con una sonrisa pícara, el plan ya estaba hecho; el iría con Petra cenarían, lo más probable es que ella antes de ir al cuarto, pedirá permiso para dirigirse al baño a ¨retocarse¨, ahí el colocaría un polvo en el vino y luego la obligaría a tomarlo, antes de llegar al cuarto ella ya estaría como la bella durmiente, lo llamaría, le quitarían la ropa, de esa manera la dejan con la idea de una hermosa noche de pasión.

—Listo – aprobó el plan, guardo el sobre con el bolsillo.

Salieron en autos separados, él recogió a la mujer, al llegar al hotel recordó su primer encuentro con Eren, era el mismo lugar, vio su sonrisa, su lindo cuerpo, esas lagrimas que mostraban el dolor que cargaba.

—Ocurre algo Levi – esa maldita voz daño todos sus recuerdos, escuchar su nombre de esa boca le produjo nauseas – estabas sonriendo, ¿será por nuestra cita?

—Estaba recordando cuando llegue – ¿cita?, ilusa, la única cita que tendría seria con su amado – me hospede aquí.

Ingresaron, agradeció por la comida, así podría tener la boca llena para responder con monosílabos; como había dicho Erwin, ella se levantó salió hacia el baño, en ese momento saco el sobre, vertió todo el contenido en el vino, la vio llegar, de inmediato le paso la copa.

—Brindemos por esta noche tan inolvidable – ella sonrió, la bebió sin dudarlo.

Cuando ella saco la tarjeta de la habitación, sonrió en su mente, agradeció la mente cruel de Armin, se saldría fácilmente de ese problema, subieron al ascensor, a la mitad del camino la zorra estaba durmiendo, entró, llamó a sus suegras, las cuales llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, entraron la desvistieron, la acomodaron, luego todos salieron por puertas separadas.

Al siguiente día, como lo habían prometido firmaron, envió de inmediato el documento a escaneado en Francia, cuadro con Hanji para empezar la inclusión de las tropas; se sentía bien, muy feliz, llamó a la empresa de viajes, pidió que le cambiaran su pasaje para ese mismo día, Erwin y su familia también querían regresar pronto.

Ese día extrañaba muchísimo a Eren, aunque estaba con sus padres no era lo mismo, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus miradas avergonzadas, su voz, pero sobre todo el poder abrazarlo, para colmo de males esa zorra lo buscaba como una enferma.

Al salir la vio con una sonrisa de idiota, pero si por el fuera la estrellaba contra un árbol dejándola de adorno, pero era importante dejar una buena impresión con los altos mandos, para eso debía controlar su vocabulario, sus malas miradas, cosa que no era fácil, pero ella, si ella lo desquiciaba, no lo dejaba ni un puto segundo, aunque le pedía amablemente que lo soltara se negaba, ahora creía que habían estado juntos.

—Señora Petra – trato de calmar su voz, si, era señora, estaba casada – tengo un compromiso ineludible el cual requiere de toda mi concentración, sería tan amable de soltarme.

—Pero Capitán – esa voz de zorra necesitada lo estaba matando – un hombre tan amable como usted, debe estar acompañado por una dama y más después de ...

—Tengo a alguien esperándome en mi casa de Francia y puedo andar solo – trataba con todas sus fuerzas soltar su brazo – de verdad debo apurarme, anoche no pasó nada entre nosotros, el vino la dejo noqueada, al llegar al cuarto usted empezó a desvestirse, yo solo me regrese al hotel – la cara de sorpresa se tatuó en ella, un punto a su favor.

—Capitán Ackerman – escucho esa amable voz de su suegra, agradeció a todos los dioses – debemos apurarnos la abuela nos espera con su clase.

—¿Clase? – vio la ira recorrer sus ojos, eso le agrado mucho.

—Si Petra – Carla le sonrió a la joven, lo alejó de ella – el capitán ha estado tomando clases de dibujo con henna, su pulso ha mejorado bastante.

—Bueno si usted lo dice suegra me siento alagado – empezó a caminar con la castaña del brazo, sintió los pasos seguirle.

—¿No entiendo? – no entendía porque decían que vengarse era malo, se sentía muy bien.

—El capitán, va a proponerle matrimonio a mi Eren en cuanto regresemos – la sonrisa de Carla se ensancho, se le veía muy orgullosa de pronunciar eso.

—¡Es imposible! – Petra grito, todos voltearon a verla – ¡sería una deshonra para usted!

—Eso cree usted señora – respondió, mientras se giraba – Eren es lo más hermoso que ha entrado en mi vida, si nos permite.

Pidió un taxi ambos subieron en él, se quitó la gorra se relajó en el viaje, la casa donde se hospedaban quedaba un poco más lejos, se permitió cerrar sus ojos para pensar en su amado, de verdad necesitaba verlo.

—Escuche que anoche la señorita Hanji saco de paseo a mi pequeño – al recordar eso sintió las ganas de llegar a matarla.

—Así es – miro a la mayor, ella le sonrió – la verdad cuando lleguemos la matare.

—Capitán, no diga eso, ella solo quería enseñarles la diversión – sabía que su suegra era de mente abierta, pero podía jurar que se enojaría si se enterara del lugar – Eren es muy introvertido y abrirse un poco al mundo le ayudara.

—Suegra – debía ser honesto, odiaba las mentiras – llevarlo a conocer esta bien, pero llevarlo a ver hombres desnudos no me parece.

—¿¡Desnudos!? – la vio llevarse las manos a la boca, sonrojarse con fuerza – pensé que lo llevo a otro lugar.

—No se preocupe, ya le calmé sus ideas estúpidas – la escucho reírse, eso lo tranquilizo – regresaremos en un día, eso me tranquiliza, quería que fuera hoy mismo, pero no había vuelos disponibles.

—No se preocupe, lo importante es regresar – la entendía ella también extrañaba a su hijo.

—Quiero pedirle un favor – la vio asentir así que continuo, le entregó un sobre con dinero – quiero que compres el mejor y más hermoso vestido de novia para Eren, no alargare esto por más tiempo, Hanji implementara todo en 3 meses.

—Será todo un placer, hijo – al escucharla decir eso, sonrió volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, ella comprendía que estaba cansado lo agradecía, entendía a la perfección porque Eren tenía esa actitud compasiva, eran características de su madre y del padre saco la impulsividad.

Llevaba varias semanas solo hablando con él, eso no era suficiente, se había acostumbrado a tantas cosas que ahora el solo hecho de estar distanciados lo desesperaba, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, llevarlo a la cama, llenarlo de todos los mimos que él le pidiera, ya solo faltaban unas horas para regresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el cap, espero les gustara si es así, díganmelo por favor.
> 
> Sin mas Ame las ama.


	23. Te necesito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todas las lindas personas que siguen el fic, aquí está la continuación, espero les guste, el vídeo que encontraran en el siguiente link es el que Eren realizara, para que se hagan una idea: https://youtu.be/0LoG-t3YD5c
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos XDD.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta por su ayuda y dedicación a cada capítulo, sabes que te adoro un montón.
> 
> Disfruten.

Estaba incomodo, llevaba varios días tratando de comunicarse con Levi, pero había sido imposible, sus padres le informaron que las reuniones se habían vuelto más largas por todas las firmas y reformas que se debían implementar, pero le afirmaron que él estaba bien, eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

Ese día se dispuso a dejar la casa limpia, ir a la casa de sus amigas para ver si le podían cortar un poco el cabello, además podían practicar la danza que presentarían en la semana cultural de su universidad. Después de arreglarse salió a tomar rápidamente el transporte, esa idea de salir sin desayunar no le gustaba, pero promesa era promesa.

Al llegar el delicioso aroma del té junto a galletas de avena inundo sus fosas nasales.

—Buenos días – saludo amablemente mientras les, daba un beso a cada una – lamento la tardanza, pero debía dejar todo arreglado en casa.

—Sabes que él se demorará ¿verdad? – respondió Yrmi mientras le colocaba sus respectivos alimentos- deberías relajarte un poco.

—Ya es costumbre, además lo extraño – sonrió amablemente empezando con su desayuno.

—Igual no te preocupes Eren –Historia trato de subirle el ánimo – cuando llegue podrás atenderlo muy bien ya que estas en vacaciones, esforcémonos hoy en dejar el baile completamente perfecto y así tendrás más tiempo para él.

—Igual lo que falta es poco afirmo Yrmi con una suave sonrisa – y la presentación será mañana, así que esforcémonos.

Terminaron de desayunar sin demora, su pequeña amiga le arreglo el cabello, no le corto demasiado se lo agradecía, buscaron los vestidos que usarían, luego comenzaron con las practicas del baile.

A él le encantaba, se sentía libre con cada paso que daba, con cada giro que su cuerpo le permitía, con cada sonido que sus joyas brindaban, era estar de nuevo esa noche bailando para el azabache.

No sabía cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de esa manera, podía ir a ver a sus dioses para que le siguieran dando la fortaleza a su pareja para seguir adelante con su trabajo, que le diera salud, pero sobre todo que nadie buscara hacerle daño.

—Oye Eren – pregunto su pequeña amiga con preocupación en sus ojos – ¿crees que Carla y la abuela alcanzaran a llegar para ayudarnos con la presentación?

—Hablé con ellas recién recibí la información de la universidad – dijo revisando su celular – ellas me afirmaron que tomarían el vuelo más cercano, también les envié el video que hicimos para que se aprendan los pasos.

—Tu abuela es una experta bailarina, no creo que sea necesario enviarles el video – afirmo Yrmi, entregándoles agua – puede ser una anciana, pero sigue siendo maravillosa en la danza.

—Es tan cierto – su pareja cerro sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente – recuerdo la primera vez que la vi bailar, fue increíble.

—Estaremos bien, sé que llegaran a tiempo – afirmo después de ese leve descanso continuaron.

*w*

Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza, el maldito vuelo se estaba retrasando, no podría llegar para acompañar a su Eren esa noche, ahora tendría que llegar directo a la universidad para ver su presentación, así que la puta sorpresa se estaba retrasando.

—Debes tranquilizarte – le dijo su suegro con una gran sonrisa – Eren estará feliz de verte en su presentación, ya le avisé a Armin.

—Quería verlo en la noche - cerro sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado, necesitaba dormir - Como si fuera poco esa zorra de Petra detrás mío, me desespera, de verdad, de todo corazón no quiero volverla a ver, perdone mis expresiones señor Jeager.

—Mikasa tampoco se portó muy bien – dijo Grisha, con una mirada triste – lo siento de verdad.

—No se preocupe – respondió de inmediato – era lógico que esto pasara, no soy tampoco de su agrado.

—Capitán – él lo volteo a mirar, trataba de no dormirse – ¿cree que ellas alcancen a llegar?

—Les cambiamos el vuelo, según mis cuentas podrán llegar a tiempo, además van con Erwin, el gestionará todo al llegar – volvió su vista a la pantalla para que saliera la información de abordaje – podrán dormir por lo menos tres horas.

—Espero que así sea – lo vio de igual manera agotado, sabía que su suegro también se había esforzado en esta misión.

—No sabía que la abuela aun bailara – dijo tratando de quitar la preocupación y ansiedad.

—Ella es la mejor maestra – vio reírse a su suegro – es la que le enseño todo a Eren, Mikasa nunca quiso aprender a bailar, eso la puso muy triste al principio, practicaba con Carla relativamente seguido, pero cuando Eren empezó a dedicarle tiempo, mostrando interés, ella empezó a enseñarle todo y ambos hacían coreografías increíbles, luego aparecieron Yrmi e Historia, haciendo que la música nunca faltara en casa.

—Eren es como un sol – dijo sin dudarlo cerrando sus ojos, en verdad se sentía cansado – le agradezco me permita estar a su lado.

—Gracias a usted capitán por ver el valor de mi pequeña flor de loto – amaba como lo llamaban, estaba muy de acuerdo.

¨Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo con rumbo a Francia, por favor empezar a hacer la fila para empezar con el abordaje¨.

Agradeció, tomo sus maletas, espero a que su suegro hiciera lo mismo, deseaba de todo corazón que el vuelo no se retrasara más o no alcanzarían a llegar a la presentación y eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

*w*

El gran día había llegado, sentía demasiados nervios, era la primera vez que se presentaría frente a tantas personas, más cuando su responsabilidad era dejar a su país en la mente de los demás.

Guardo su vestido, cuando estaba cerrando la casa, escucho el sonido del carro de Armin, lo saludo, corrió para no hacerlo esperar.

—¿Estás listo? – el rubio le sonrió amablemente.

—La verdad estoy demasiado nervioso – respondió con honestidad, mientras acariciaba a ese bebe que tanto quería – mi madre y abuela no han llegado, sin ellas se verá extraña la presentación.

—No te preocupes por eso – lo miro con duda, esa sonrisa lo dejo con más preguntas – ellas ya están aquí, llegaron hace unas cuatro horas, pero como tu casa y la finca están lejos llegaron a mi casa junto con mi amado.

—Ay Armin, eso es maravilloso gracias – tomo su mano, la beso, un peso menos por el cual preocuparse – y ¿Levi?

—Lo siento tanto el capitán como tu padre les toco venirse en otro vuelo – lo vio algo triste pero continuo – pero por el mensaje que le envió a tu madre lo más probable es que lleguen directamente al auditorio de la universidad.

—Gracias por la información – respiro profundo, solo rogo a sus dioses que les permitieran llegar a tiempo

El trayecto fue silencioso, en su mente repasaba cada uno de los pasos, agradecía que Armin lo entendiera, sabía que no podía fallar.

Al llegar sus amigas los esperaban en la entrada, se veían hermosas con sus peinados, al lado estaban sus amadas mujeres, su madre le sonreía con amplitud y su abuela ya tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, el corrió y la beso en la frente.

—Las extrañe demasiado – dijo, espero a ser besado de igual manera – gracias por venir.

—Cuando veamos al capitán debemos agradecerle – dijo su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo – él fue el que gestión y canceló todo allá en casa, estaba preocupado que no alcanzáramos a llegar.

—Están lindas – dijo con el fin de no pensar en su amor – ¿por qué no me dijeron que viniera peinado?

—Carla nos acaba de peinar mientras te esperábamos – dijo Historia, dándole un abrazo – ahora entremos para empezar a cambiarnos, arreglarnos y sobre todo maquillarnos.

—Yo los veré desde la primera fila – afirmó Armin mostrando sus boletos – también tengo los de tu padre y Levi.

—Gracias amigo – después de abrazarse entraron.

Fue directo al salón de audio para dejar la USB con la canción, dijo cuál era su número de presentación, luego se fue hasta el salón que les habían dado. Cerro la puerta, su madre de inmediato empezó a peinar su cabello, tomo sus materiales los sujeto en medio del cabello, para que no se viera el pequeño caucho, ellas tenían toda la parte superior sujeta en la parte inferior.

Se colocó su vestido rojo de tres piezas, la parte superior estaba adornando por diferentes formas doradas, las mangas le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos, la falda era más corta de las que solía usar en sus danzas, por lo cual debajo de esta se colocó un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, la parte inferior de la falda tenia los mismos adornos dorados, de forma vertical y distribuidas alrededor de la misma, delicadas flores doradas lo cual generaría el efecto deseado con cada movimiento. En esta ocasión el velo formaría parte de la indumentaria, estaba cruzada desde el hombro derecho, hasta su cintura.

Coloco su bindi en su frente, su arete en su fosa izquierda los de sus orejas, era igual de delicados, parecían una luna dorada, se puso sus manillas en cada muñeca al igual que en los tobillos de sus pies las argollas, luego se dirigió al espejo para maquillarse, dibujarse las pequeñas flores en el lateral de su cuello, al fondo se escuchaban las diferentes canciones, sabía que en menos de 15 minutos seria su turno.

—¿Están listas? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro que si mi hermosa flor – respondió su amada abuela, mientras todos se tomaban de la mano – hoy pedimos a los dioses guíen nuestros pasos, que hagan resplandecer la hermosa voz de Eren y guíen nuestro baile, somos instrumentos para brindar felicidad.

Cuando el director del centro cultural, los llamo, cada uno tomó los instrumentos que necesitaban dirigiéndose hacia el escenario; lentamente vieron como terminaba la danza árabe y la cortina se iba cerrando.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, con un movimiento de la mano empezaron a distribuir las cosas que usarían, a él le colocaron el pequeño micrófono, se acomodó, cerro sus ojos, tomo aire, luego solo espero que la música empezara a sonar.

*w*

Cuando el avión aterrizo, miro de inmediato el reloj supo que estaba sobre el tiempo, llamo de inmediato a la loca de Hanji, la imbécil no contestaba, lo hizo hasta el tercer intento.

—¡Mierda contesta rápido, ojos de mierda! – dijo con rabia y desesperación, la verdad le importaba poco como los demás lo estaban observando – dime donde carajos estas.

—Ya di la orden para que los bajen en el momento en que el avión pare en su totalidad – dijo tranquilamente – Moblit se quedara a esperar sus maletas, así que aquí le entregaran los tiquetes, solo baja y ahí veras el carro.

—Gracias loca – escucho como su apellido junto al de su suegro eran nombrados por el piloto por lo que sin dudar se levantó – ya vamos a bajar.

Todos se quedaban mirándolo, ahora entendían quién era, más cuando las azafatas y los pilotos salieron a despedirlo, odiaba esas cosas, pero eran las malditas normas, bajaron lo más rápido posible, ahí estaba ese auto negro que tanto extrañaba. Sin dudarlo entrego lo que Moblit necesitaba y se subió.

El trayecto fue relativamente rápido, pero su ansiedad no le ayudaba mucho, por lo que veía su suegro estaba en la misma situación; antes de llegar, llamo a Erwin para que saliera a darle los boletos, lo que le sorprendió fue verlo ahí en la puerta.

Las entradas fueron entregadas e ingresaron lo más rápido que se podía, sentía su cuerpo jodidamente pesado por el cansancio, pero no se perdería por nada ver a su amado en un baile.

Se sentó al lado de Armin, este lo saludo con un apretón en su brazo.

—¿Ya es hora? – pregunto bajo.

—Acaba de terminar la danza árabe – respondió igualmente, luego acaricio los cachetes del bebé – dan más o menos 5 minutos de preparación del escenario.

—Señor Jeager, llegamos a tiempo – vio la amplia sonrisa del mayor, su corazón estaba desbocado.

Las luces se apagaron, saco su celular empezó a grabar, las luces se escondieron dando paso a una suave melodía, ahí estaba él, hermoso, radiante, mostrando su vientre, su cuerpo adornado en su mano una delicada vela, empezó a encender un candelabro, su seriedad le mostraba que estaba concentrado en dar un excelente espectáculo.

Cuando termino de encender todas las velas, se paró frente a los espectadores, miraba a lo lejos, cuando los tabores empezaron a sonar una hermosa voz hizo presencia, sintiendo como su corazón y piel la reconocían.

—Eren está cantando – dijo su suegro con una gran sonrisa – dejo de hacerlo cuando Mikasa se lo exigió.

Luego dio un giro golpeó uno de los tambores que estaban a sus lados, luego hacia el otro lado también lo golpeo, sus brazos se lanzaban con fuerza y elegancia, los coloco en sus caderas, se inclinó llevando todo su cabello al frente levantándose con elegancia.

Cada vez que un tambor sonaba, el saltaba con rapidez o se agachaba y tocaba el suelo; mientras esa parte terminaba las demás jóvenes salieron con elegancia de los laterales, Eren caminaba danzarinamente hacia ella, luego se hacía en el centro, siendo honesto eran pocos, pero la coordinación que presentaban junto a las amplias sonrisas hacían que la coreografía se viera magnifica.

Ver a la abuela girar con tanta elegancia lo sorprendía, aún más cuando su amado se incluía a esos giros perfectos seguidos en un solo salto, cuando dejo de cantar los tambores sonaban con fuerza ellas giraban alrededor de forma grácil, sin equivocarse, sus hermosos movimientos de manos, cuerpo y pies lo tenían embobado.

Cuando inició el canto, daban un giro en el cual una de sus manos movía su falda, su otra mano en las caderas posteriormente aplaudían, cada paso era exótico, demostraba la sensualidad de cada uno, los brazos sincronizados con la cabeza y los pies, los lindos sonidos de cada una de las joyas, el cabello danzando de igual manera al compás; para él era increíble ver como ninguna se equivocaba, que todo estaba perfecto.

Amaba ver las manos de Eren moverse, estaba anonadado con la complejidad del baile, era muy rítmico, su fuerza corporal, esos saltos y giros todo era como estar en un mundo diferente, era sentir esa atracción a lo nuevo, podía sentir el cuerpo del castaño en sus manos, sus labios sobre su piel, ahí volvió a enamorarse.

Luego ellas se alinearon frente al escenario, en una posición de cuclillas empezaron a danzar acercándose al borde del escenario, una de sus manos estaba flexionada frente a su pecho, la otra se movía en forma de círculos, todo mientras se acercaban después de un aplauso, se levantaron y prosiguieron.

Ahí sus ojos se cruzaron, lo notó porque la fuerza con la que estaba bailando disminuyo un poco en cada giro retrasaba un poco su cabeza, esa bella sonrisa apareció; suavemente le hizo una seña, la cual sintió como si en ese dedo hermoso existiera un hilo que lo jalo que lo puso de pie, lo vio acercarse para colocarle en su frente una sustancia roja con el pulgar, se inclinó un poco retrocediendo llevo su cuerpo al frente y sus brazos empezaron a moverse al compás; mientras seguía con el baile el trataba de regresar a su puesto.

—¿Qué dijo? – le pregunto a su suegro mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

—El momento de agonía ya paso – empezó a decirle aun sentía ese delicioso aroma que lo acompañaba – ahora ven a bailar conmigo, ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?, ahora no tengas miedo de tu corazón.

Sus brazos se posicionaron hacia el techo, después de hacer diferentes pasos de espalda, estaba hipnotizado, no podía apartar su mirada de su amor y la danza que estaban realizando, la abuela se retiró empezó a caminar al mismo sitio donde Eren había comenzado, las demás seguían con sus pasos inclinados y giros.

La abuela tomo dos bandejas que tenían una vela en el centro empezó a moverlas circularmente, giraba con ellas con mucha maestría, no se resbalaban, era maravilloso verla, su cabello se soltó, pero eso no impidió que se siguiera viendo la seriedad, la fuerza en cada paso, acompañada de la linda voz de Eren, ellos se detuvieron mientras la mayor seguía, después de un fuerte estruendo del tambor, todos dieron un giro quedando sentados con las faldas abiertas.

La audiencia aplaudió con ímpetu, se veían fatigadas y lentamente la cortina empezó a cerrarse, quería correr, buscarlo y abrazarlo, pero debía esperar a las otras dos danzas restantes, e iría por él, para llevarlo a casa.

*w*

Su corazón aún estaba latiendo con fuerza, su abuela había resistido sin mostrar cansancio alguno, por lo que ahora sentados tomaban de sus botellas con agua, aun no podía creer que hiciera eso con Levi en frente de tantas personas, pero su cuerpo entero le pedía poder estar cerca de su amado.

—Fue increíble – dijo Carla con una amplia sonrisa – creí que me desmayaría a la mitad, pero la adrenalina me inundo y creo que todo salió maravilloso.

—Pienso igual – dijo su abuelita – no creí tener la resistencia después de descansar tan poco, creo que aún no pierdo el toque Jajajaja.

—¡Abuela fuiste increíble! – Historia se lanzó para abrazarla con fuerza – creo que los discípulos jamás podremos superarte.

—Gracias a todas por su ayuda – dijo con una sonrisa – no saben lo contento que estoy de haber podido realizar esta puesta en escena junto a las personas que más quiero y admiro.

Todos se abrazaron, después de eso fueron a cambiarse de ropa; al salir los demás los esperaban en la puerta de la universidad, la primera que se lanzó a abrazarlos fue Hanji, sus lágrimas caían como una cascada, Armin y Erwin los felicitaban, su padre no dejó de decirle lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Sintió esa fría mano en su brazo por lo que de inmediato se giró, Levi lo miraba con una casi inexistente sonrisa, se quitó lentamente su gorra para tapar el beso que le dio de las personas que no eran de la familia.

—Me has vuelta a enamorar mocoso – sintió sus mejillas arder junto a su corazón salirse de sus costillas – Su presentación fue increíble, felicidades a ustedes también.

Después de las felicitaciones, abrazos y llanto por parte de Hanji, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, sentía su cuerpo cansado, pero aun así quería llegar a atender a Levi, tomaron un taxi para finalmente partir a su hogar.

—¿Quieres algo especial de comer al llegar? – le pregunto mientras sentía como su mano era acariciada por la del mayor –

—No – respondió rápidamente, su voz sonaba cansada – quiero llegar a darme un baño y dormir.

—Te preparare un baño con hierbas relajantes – se recostó en su hombro, ya se sentía completo.

—Entremos los dos – le dijo suavemente dejando un beso en su frente – todo este tiempo te he extrañado, necesito recargarme de ti.

—Yo también Levi – sonrió sintiendo la respiración relajada del mayor, dio las instrucciones para ir a su casa, al llegar lo despertó.

Eren bajo primero, entró rápidamente para preparar el baño, cuando estaba colocando las hierbas sintió como era tomado por la cintura y su cuello era atacado a punta de besos.

—Te cortaste el cabello – le dijo en su oído – sigues viéndote hermoso.

—Estaba muy largo para el baile, podría ser difícil de manejar – respondió girándose, le estaba quitando la ropa, así evitaría que el agua se enfriara – en cambio tú lo tienes más largo y te ves más hermoso.

—Eren – levanto su mirada para ver en esos ojos serios un brillo diferente – gracias por cada momento de felicidad que me has brindado, ahora te necesito más de lo que me imagine.

—Eso debería decirlo yo – lo beso suavemente empujándolo a la tina – espero poder seguir compartiendo más a tu lado, mi amor.

Se besaron después el entro, acostándose sobre ese fuerte cuerpo, permitiéndose sentir las caricias de ese ser que tanto amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más Ame las ama, háganme saber si les gusto el cap, besos gigantes.


	24. Mi Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.
> 
> Gracias a todas las lindas personas que han llegado hasta este capitulo, por sus votos y comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliz. A mi beta mil y mil gracias por tu ayuda incondicional con cada uno de todos los fics que te envío.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente se sentía tan tranquilo, cosa que había dejado de sentir desde que había dejado su casa, Eren estaba abrazado a su pecho abrió lentamente sus ojos se veía más hermoso, paso sus dedos por el cabello, las mejillas, sus labios, ahí se dio cuenta que todo su ser lo había extrañado, había añorado volver a sentirlo, podía jurar que se llenaba de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Siguió escuchando el vibrar de su celular quería lanzarlo para que dejara de joderlo desde tan temprano, lo tomó respirando profundo, finalmente se dignó a contestar.

—Diga – se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba extremadamente cansada.

—Levi – cerró de nuevo sus ojos solo era la loca – debes venir ahora.

—¿Qué pasa? – la seriedad de su voz lo preocupó – habla loca.

—Es tu madre – se levantó sin despertar a su pareja, mucha rabia lo recorrió – está armando problemas en la entrada y exige verte.

—Estaré en veinte minutos – fue directo al baño – no la dejen entrar.

Tomo una ducha rápida, se colocó su uniforme salió lo más rápido que pudo después de arreglarse, sentía como su tranquila mañana había sido destruida por una sola persona, que tan difícil era que esa bruja se quedara lejos de su vida que se olvidara de él, al parecer muy difícil, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de cobrarle su hermosa vajilla.

Al llegar dejó el carro en la entrada, uno de los soldados tomo las llaves lo llevo hasta el lugar asignado, por su parte él se empezó a acercar, la mujer se veía desordenada, desesperada bastante indigna, su elegancia y arrogancia se habían esfumado.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – la quería lejos – te dije que jamás quería volver a verte.

—Hijo mi niño – se lanzó a su cuerpo Hanji de inmediato la detuvo – ayúdame cariño.

—¿Qué quieres? – dio dos pasos hacia atrás – habla rápido hiciste que mi mal humor apareciera.

—Y eso ya es decir mucho, pues desde que esta con nuestro caramelo que lo conquistó, sacarle el mar humor se ha convertido en un arte – la escucho reír, la golpearía, pero ese no era el momento.

—Hijo yo tengo problemas – el solo levanto la ceja se cruzó de brazos, eso no era algo nuevo – él me dejo se llevó todas las cosas de valor, solo me dejó demasiadas deudas, los cobradores han estado yendo a mi casa para que les pague, pero no tengo nada.

—No me digas que le dejaste la clave de tu cuenta – negó con su cabeza, esa mujer era más estúpida de lo que se imaginó – ¿Cuánto debes pagar?

La vio extender un montón de documentos los leyó con detenimiento, al hacer las sumas rápidas se dio cuenta que debía más de diez millones de dólares, la miró con rabia ella solo se encogió.

—¡Me crees banco! – gritó todos los que estaban alrededor se pudieron demasiado derechos – acaso crees que yo siembro arboles donde sale dinero o que lo que como se convierte en dinero.

—Pero cariño, no es mi culpa, yo...

—¡Si lo es, maldición! – trató de calmarse, sabía que si se salía más de sus casillas podría llegar a golpearla – solo te gusta estar bajo el cuidado de un hombre, pero jamás te has puesto a pensar si es adecuado.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?.

—No tengo ese dinero – sabía que tenía dinero, pero no podía solo regalarlo – ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Qué venda mi casa? o ¿mi finca desalojando a todos los que viven en ella?, tampoco puedo desocupar mis cuentas por ti.

—Pero yo soy tu madre ellos solo son sucios recogidos – que cualquier dios le diera paciencia, la iba a matar.

—Haremos lo siguiente – se masajeo el puente de la nariz y la frente esa mujer lo volvía loco – te daremos trabajo, pero harás todo lo que se te exija, si te dicen que corras tú lo harás, si te exigen estar arrodillada por horas lo harás y la mitad de tu suelo se ira a cancelar esa mierda.

—¡Yo trabajar! ni lo pienses – ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

Miró a Hanji, ella solo levantó sus hombros sabía que su madre era un caso perdido, pero ahora era solo una mantenida, él no la iba a amparar solo porque se le arrodillara, en su niñez él le rogaba atención, que lo cuidara, que lo amara, que lo respetara, pero eso jamás llegó.

—Entonces que te jodan – empezó a caminar, ella había dejado de ser importante, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dio la orden para que todos entraran Hanji la soltó luego se fue detrás de él, la escucho llorar como una loca, al verla se dio cuenta que todo era una actuación, ni una puta lágrima caía por sus ojos.

—¿Crees que acepte? – Hanji le hablo muy bajo en el oído – ella es bastante orgullosa.

—No le daré una sola moneda – repitió, sabía que eso solo haría que ella siguiera en las mismas – o trabaja o que sigan los cobradores detrás de ella, estoy que mato a alguien.

—Hijito por favor – volvió a mirarla volviendo a esa postura rígida – dame el dinero.

—O trabajas o te largas – ella lo miró con desprecio luego solo asintió – Hanji se encargará de tu contrato.

La mencionada solo se acercó a su madre la ayudo a levantarse ambas entraron, él se dirigió a su escritorio cerró las cortinas, trató pacíficamente de relajarse, pero los únicos que salieron sufriendo fueron los objetos que tenía.

*w*

Despertarse solo en la cama no fue de su agrado, quería ver a Levi poder besarlo, pero no fue así, se sintió algo triste, pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que pronto seria medio día, su pareja probablemente no había desayunado; se levantó con la motivación de llevarle un delicioso almuerzo, lo acompañaría un buen tiempo después estaría en el local, esperaría a Levi después regresarían a casa juntos.

Sin dudarlo un minuto más se arregló, se colocó su vestido morado oscuro con bordes en flores, su collar de oro que combinaban a la perfección, se sujetó el cabello solo dejando el frente suelto, para que resaltara la joya de la frente; preparó un almuerzo que sabía que le gustaría a su pareja tenía pollo, verduras, arroz, pequeñas empanadas con huevo, té verde, lo empaco salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomar el transporte público ya era mucho más fácil, lo que más le agradaba es que no era señalado, su corazón latía con rapidez quería ver a su pareja; al llegar lo saludaron con cariño le abrieron la puerta, estaba cerca de la oficina cuando uno de los jóvenes soldados se acercó a él.

—Si busca al capitán dejó hace unos diez minutos su oficina – él lo miro con extrañeza, pues sabía que Levi era adicto a terminar su trabajo con mucho detalle – hubo un incidente se desquitó con los objetos y Erwin le obligó ir al gimnasio, nadie tiene permitido acercarse.

—¿Qué incidente? – le preocupaba Levi llevaba meses sin ser agresivo - ¿fue grave?

—La señora Kushel está aquí – con esa respuesta entendió todo.

—Gracias.

Empezó a correr, sabía que estaba prohibido pero su pareja lo necesitaba no lo haría esperar un minuto más, vio a la señorita Hanji con la mujer no se le veía muy feliz, siguió de largo al ver el gran edificio, se percató que todas las ventanas habían sido oscurecidas solo se escuchaba el eco de los golpes que daba, golpeó tres veces y entró.

—Dije que no quería ver a nadie – por el tono de su voz se dio cuenta que la cosa había sido delicada – sal de aquí.

—Buenas tardes Levi – bajó su cabeza no quería molestarlo – si quieres regreso más tarde.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando fue detenido, Levi había sujetado su mano estaba con la temperatura muy elevada, algo no muy normal en él puesto que sus manos siempre estaban frías.

—Quédate – se giró sintió como su rostro se acaloraba, el solo tenía un pantalón negro, su hermoso cuerpo estaba adornado por el sudor – lo lamento no pensé que vendrías.

—Creí que no habías desayunado – la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza y amor – así que preparé tu almuerzo y vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Gracias – lo llevo hasta una zona que tenía una mesa, sacó todo lo que había llevado, se lo paso a su amor – todo se ve delicioso.

—Me alegra – sonrió ampliamente – come por favor.

Lo vio iniciar, la mirada con cada bocado se iba relajando, sabía que el hecho de volver a ver a su madre, era recordar toda la tristeza que ella impuso en él, lo amaba por lo que odiaba verlo sufrir, ver esa mirada llena de desolación, Levi se había esforzado en hacerlo feliz, era su turno de apoyarlo.

—Te ves hermoso – se sorprendió ante esas palabras, no podía ver su rostro pues lo estaba cubriendo con su brazo – ese color te hace ver más hermoso, aún más sensual.

—Gracias Levi – sentía sus mejillas extremadamente calientes, así que la cubrió con su velo – yo te extrañé demasiado.

—Joder Eren – esas palabras le dieron a entender que él se moría por abrazarlo – no digas ese tipo de cosas en este momento.

Se levantó de la silla para arrodillarse frente a Levi alejando ese fuerte brazo, esa mirada le demostraba deseo, ese anhelo contenido, esas palabras que eran difíciles de expresar, esa soledad que lo estaba consumiendo, depositó un leve beso en esos finos labios.

—Es la verdad – respondió sobre ellos, el aroma de Levi lo estaba drogando, era un delicioso afrodisiaco – nadie puede llenar ese vacío que siento cuando no estas cerca, eres mi todo, te amo Rivaille Ackerman.

Lo vio limpiar sus manos con las servilletas húmedas, después las llevo a su rostro con sus dedos delineaba su rostro, su cuello, lo vio retirar su velo, junto con la joya que adornaba su frente, su collar y como si esa mirada tuviera el poder de mil imanes lo llevo hasta sus labios, el beso inicio lento, se saboreaban cada rincón de su boca, su cuerpo era llevado hasta quedar ubicado en medio de las piernas del azabache, sus menos se posicionaron en el cuello, permitiendo acariciar esas finas hebras junto a su piel.

Era delicioso, porque no era como esa vez, llena de pasión, de dominación de los cuerpos, este momento era una reafirmación de lo que sentían, de esa falta que sus almas habían sentido, porque cada caricia era lenta, cada beso adictivo, sus manos recorrían cada rincón descubierto, amaba ese cuerpo bien formado, porque estando sobre él se sentía protegido.

—Levi – soltó un suspiro – este es tu lugar de trabajo.

—No importa – sintió como bajaba la cremallera de su vestido – mi plan para hoy era quedarme a tu lado todo el día, no permitir que una sola prenda adornara tu cuerpo, te quería sentir en tu hermosura, quería besarte, amarte, mimarte, quería sentir tus manos sobre mí, así como lo estás haciendo, poder enredar mis manos en tu cabello.

Se alejó de él, dejándolo algo sorprendido, lentamente se puso de pie dejando que su vestido empezara a caer por su cuerpo, Levi lo detallo, lo tomo de la cintura llevó a su vientre su boca, besaba su ombligo, jalando un poco su piercing, esas fuertes manos recorrían su espalda, los dientes mordían su piel era delicioso.

Por su parte acariciaba el rostro, su cuello, ambos se necesitaban, sintió como la única prenda era retirada empezó a sentir vergüenza, pero el azabache no apartaba su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, lo pegaba más a él.

—Tantas noches queriendo verte así – dijo mientras estimulaba sus pezones – tenia tu aroma en mi mente y en mi nariz.

—Levi por favor – su cuerpo le exigía sentirlo en su interior.

—No hay donde acostarte – lo escucho chasquear su lengua eso le causó ternura – joder.

Lo sujeto un poco fuerte de su cabello para que se alejara de él, cosa que funciono, se agacho con su mirada le pidió que se dejara retirar las prendas, con un rápido movimiento de ambos, ya tenía al azabache desnudo, abrió sus piernas lentamente se acomodó.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero ya no podía aguantar, que los dioses le permitieran seguir amándolo en todas las facetas y momentos; colocó sus manos en los fuertes hombros empezando a bajar por el gran miembro de su pareja que empezó a entrar, dolía un poco pero el placer de volver a ser uno con él lo satisfacía, sentía esas fuertes manos sujetar su cadera a apretarlo con fuerza, cuando ya sintió que todo estaba en su interior, colocó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de placer, beso con fuerza el cuello dejando esa marca que tanto deseaba hacerle.

—Las sillas son bastante convenientes – escucho a su pareja soltar una débil risa – deberíamos tener una así en casa.

—Eres una flor muy pervertida y erótica – esas manos recorrían desde sus glúteos, hasta su cuello – no sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, pero si quieres una silla sin espaldar, lo conseguiré.

—No soy pervertido – se sentía tan completo, tan amado, Levi era su todo – bueno solo contigo.

El mayor alejo su rostro empezó a dejar besos por todo su rostro, a sentir unas leves embestidas, así que se levantó un poco para darle ese espacio para moverse, cada una de ellas daba en el lugar que le hacía perder la razón, después de unos minutos empezó a moverse al compás de los movimientos, para brindarle de igual manera placer a su pareja.

Los besos no se hacían esperar, era una exigencia de sus seres sentirse conectados, se amaban, no importaba el poco tiempo de conocerse, de entender al otro, su amor traspasaba esa lógica, estaban hechos el uno para el otro; sintió que estaba por terminar, sentía ese delicioso hormigueo en su parte baja.

—Levi más despacio – pidió con desesperación – ya no aguanto.

—No importa – le dijo en su oído, mientras lo mordía – quiero verte venir.

Así que golpeo más fuerte su interior sintiendo todo ese placer, envió su cuerpo hacia atrás, se corrió sintiendo las caricias de Levi en su pecho, pero él no tenía compasión puesto que seguía embistiendo, su orgasmo había hecho estragos en sus sentidos, así que cada estimulación se sentía muy gratificante, escuchaba sus gemidos y los gruñidos de su amado.

—Levi, voy a enloquecer – decía entre suspiros y gemidos – como puedes tener tanta resistencia.

—Joder Eren – esa voz sonaba más ronca, más agradable a sus oídos – el tenerte en mis brazos es como estar en la gloria podría quedarme así de por vida.

—Te amo – dejo un beso en la frente sintió como salían de su cuerpo – pero ¿por qué?

—No tengo condón – él sonrió, sabía que Levi siempre pensaba en su seguridad – hay que tomar una ducha.

Se levantó, tomado de la mano lo llevó hasta el lugar, abrió el agua caliente sin demora sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse, tanto amor había sido contenido ahora no podía ser reprimido.

*w*

"Eren afirmaba que solo yo tenía resistencia, pero el bello mocoso había aguantado sin desmayarse los otros cuatro asaltos que le hice, aunque no me quejaba, tener a mi merced ese cuerpo de ensueño, me enloquecía, además todo este tiempo sin él me había dado a entender que lo necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez creí necesitar a alguien" esos eran los pensamientos del azabache mientras lo observaba.

—Me duelen las caderas – lo vio quejarse mientras se arreglaba de nuevo, pero lo que más le gusto fue esa tierna expresión de reproche – casi me rompes Levi.

—No te negaste – trató de no reírse de la cara avergonzada – si no querías debiste decirlo.

—No es eso – lo volteo a ver estaba que lo tiraba de nuevo – es solo que no estoy en forma para tantas veces.

—Si quieres podemos practicar todos los días – lo vio casi explotar de la vergüenza para negar con fuerza.

Limpiaron el desastre, terminaron el almuerzo ya frio luego salieron del lugar sentía que su mente de nuevo se relajaba, podía sentir esa paz interior, iban caminando cogidos de la mano, Eren sonreía ampliamente eso lo ponía más feliz.

—Debemos ir a comprar comida – le dijo él solo asintió – estos días solo he comprado lo necesario para mí, pero ya que llegaste no alcanzará ni para el almuerzo de mañana.

—¿Comiste bien? – lo vio hacer ese lindo movimiento de cabeza, era tan lindo – quiero también felicitarte por el esfuerzo en la universidad.

—Gracias Levi – esos ojos iluminaban todo, sabía que sus palabras lo hacían feliz – al principio fue un poco difícil, pero ya tengo más confianza en mí.

—Sigue así y serás un excelente profesional – beso su mano – te apoyaré en todo.

—Gracias – con esa palabra su mundo cobraba más colores.

—A ese si le das todo lo que quiere y a tu madre la pones a trabajar – respiró profundo no dejaría que arruinara de nuevo su día.

—Eren también trabaja – respondió sin voltear a verla – tiene su propia cafetería no es como tú.

—Buenas tardes señora Ackerman – lo sintió apretar más su mano, sabía que ella lo había mirado despectivamente - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Eso no te importa – empezó a jalarlo, debían irse de ahí o todo se iría a la mierda – y me dejas hablando sola.

—Que tenga una buena tarde – salió arrastrando a su pareja, esa mujer no lo dañaría de nuevo – vamos de compras.

—Te prepararé un curry dulce, sé que casi no te gusta, pero creo que te agradará – él solo asintió.

—Lo esperaré con ansias – ya su madre no le importaba, sería feliz con su mocoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si el cap fue de su agrado háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	25. Picnic para alejar las preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.
> 
> Gracias a todas las lindas personas que dejan su estrellita y su comentario, me hacen súper feliz.
> 
> A mi beta gracias por corregir cada capítulo, por tu tiempo y lindas palabras, te quiero mucho.

Después de ese encuentro en el gimnasio del trabajo de Levi, se había sentido tan culpable por haberlo tomado sin protección que se negó a tocarlo por una semana, le causaba gracia verlo tan preocupado por no poder cumplir con su promesa de tener hijos después, eso hasta que él le explicó que solo podía quedar en cinta si eran las fechas donde sentía ese dolor tan desesperante.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – le exigió saber en ese desayuno.

—Intenté explicarte, pero entre tu trabajo y tus deseos de dormir separados no me diste la oportunidad – él solo se reía de la tierna expresión que tenía en ese momento – Levi no debes preocuparte tanto no es tan sencillo tener hijos, se debe intentar muy seguido.

—Ya entiendo porque el cejas de mierda se la pasaba teniendo relaciones como conejo – dijo con un rostro muy pensativo – pobre Armin.

—Te mantendré informado de las fechas no seguras – se levantó dejo un beso en la frente del mayor – termina de arreglarte o ambos llegaremos tarde.

Empezó a lavar la loza que habían usado luego fue a terminar de arreglarse, desde que Levi había llegado, ambos salían juntos, él lo dejaba en su tienda luego seguía a su oficina, a la hora del almuerzo se juntaban de nuevo e iban los dos a comer, de vez en cuando sus amigas los acompañaban, todo era agradable, su vida estaba envuelta en felicidad, pero sobre todo de tranquilidad, la confianza en su nuevo hogar era verdadero no debía ocultar nada, podía ser algo egoísta.

Su amado lo dejó en su lugar de trabajo, al llegar vio a su padre con un montón de té nuevo, sería la primera vez que darían a probar de su nuevo cultivo.

*w*

Separarse de Eren cada día se estaba volviendo más difícil, quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado poder disfrutar de ese hermoso ser; dejo su auto en el lugar indicado luego se dirigió a la reunión que tendrían ese día, vio a su madre trabajando con ¨dedicación¨, aunque su cara decía que estaba cansada de su situación, no la saludo solo siguió de largo, no era de su incumbencia.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta y entró, ahí estaba su loca amiga, Erwin, Moblit y Armin, se sentó empezó a leer los documentos, estos afirmaban el plan de acción que se llevaría a cabo en la India, se llevarían aproximadamente más de 2000 soldados, dependiendo de la cantidad de la población se asignaría a sus hombres, se dividirían en dos turnos, mañana y noche, todos las actividades sexuales sin consentimiento tanto de hombres con función especial como mujeres serían detenidos, llevados de inmediato a un tribunal a ser juzgados, la corte estaría dividida tanto en abogados y jueces franceses e hindúes, la construcción de una cárcel adecuada ya estaba en proceso.

—¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Hanji él solo pudo asentir – esto es solo lo básico, ya que nosotros ya enviamos el informe completamente desglosado con explicación de cada uno de los ítems.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo – dijo firmó el documento formal - ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Ellos pidieron que fueras tú directamente a guiar– Erwin lo dijo sin tapujos, él supo quien pidió esa mierda.

—Me reúso – vio a sus superiores mirarse y negar - ¿Por qué no?, tú mejor que nadie sabes que quiero salirme de toda esta mierda, poder vivir tranquilo con Eren.

—Dicen que, si no eres tú, no dejarán entrar a nuestros hombres – la mirada de Erwin mostraba la preocupación – puedes regresar con él, tendrá toda la seguridad de la pareja del capitán Levi Ackerman, quien ponga un dedo sobre él será castigado severamente.

—No creo que él quiera regresar – dijo de inmediato se preocupó – además para que se cumpla lo que tú dices, debemos estar casados, entregar un documento formal, que lo demuestre.

—No sería una mala idea – afirmo Hanji con una amplia sonrisa.

—Deja de ser imbécil – le recriminó, cubrió su rostro con sus manos – tenemos una promesa que no estoy seguro de querer romper.

Tenía miedo la verdad, sabía que Eren no se reusaría, pero si después de unirse las cosas cambiaran, más aún si tenían que regresar a ese lugar donde había sufrido demasiado. Se levantó salió directo a su oficina, al llegar llamo a sus suegros les pidió que fueran lo más pronto posible, pero sin decirle nada a Eren, ellos afirmaron de inmediato luego colgó.

Su mente estaba llena de dudas, si podría llegar hacer feliz a Eren después de dar ese contundente ¨si¨, donde las expectativas podían incrementar, pero irse sin él no era una opción, menos si sabía que la estúpida de Petra estaría esperando por su regreso.

Al pasar unos diez minutos sus invitados llegaron por lo cual los hizo sentarse, pero antes ellos lo abrazaron, las mujeres dejaron un beso en su frente.

—Necesito comentarles algo importante y quiero contar con su aprobación – la sonrisa que todos llevaban se desvaneció la preocupación se hizo presente – no es nada grave, pero no quiero actuar sin su consentimiento.

—Levi – Carla tomo sus manos sonriéndole – somos una familia ahora, así que no dudes en contarnos.

Con esas palabras empezó a contarles lo que había hablado hace unos minutos con los demás, sus miedos y preocupaciones de imponer la idea a Eren de matrimonio, cuando habían hecho una promesa anteriormente lo que más le preocupaba era irse sin él. Ellos lo escucharon en total silencio posteriormente soltaron un suspiro.

—Para nosotros sería un honor poder incluirlo formalmente en nuestra familia – hablo la matriarca de la familia en ese momento sintió tranquilidad – también puedo afirmar que para usted es lo mismo con mi amado nieto.

—Es verdad capitán – Grisha sonrió ampliamente – además puedo afirmar sin duda alguna que su relación no perderá fuerza después de unirse en matrimonio.

—No soy tan perfecto como creen – dijo cubriéndose el rostro – sé que si pierdo a Eren podría llegar a enloquecer, él se ha convertido en mi fuerza, en mi felicidad, en ese sol que ilumina mi día a día, quiero tenerlo todo el tiempo en mis brazos, lo que más temo es que se canse de ese egoísmo y monopolización.

—Por eso no debe preocuparse – levanto la vista vio a Carla sonreír – Eren también es muy sobre protector, además él siempre quiso amar a alguien con todas sus fuerzas y que lo amaran con la misma intensidad.

—¿Pero creen que si quiera ir conmigo? – necesitaba salir de esa duda lo más pronto posible, así que escuchar las anteriores palabras calmaron a su cruel mente.

—Lo hará para apoyarte – afirmó el mayor con una gran sonrisa – te puedo asegurar que estará dispuesto a acompañarte cada día a todos los lugares para asegurarse de tu seguridad.

—Gracias – dijo luego besó las manos de su nueva familia – lo pensaré detenidamente.

Se despidieron, agradeció esas palabras, sabía que tenía la autorización de la familia para la decisión que tomará frente a la relación con Eren, sintió como la puerta se abría al levantar la vista vio a su madre.

—Creo que deberías desistir – frunció su ceño, ya sabía a qué venia la conversación – deberías irte solo, ganarás más dinero y yo podría acompañarte, apoyarte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, volver a ser ...

—¡No! – dijo de inmediato – no somos una familia, tu solo eres una mujer más en mi vida, si pudiera dejar de llamarte madre lo haría, pero por ese joven aun lo hago, ahora, si me voy tú te quedarás como estas, si Eren me dice que sí, me casare esperando que él sea la base y sustento de mis miedos, yo ser el de él, así que déjame tranquilo para pensar, puedes retirarte.

La cara de la mujer denotaba ira por la respuesta recibida pero no se iba a retractar, ella jamás fue un modelo a seguir.

*w*

Desde el inicio de semana había notado que Levi había estado extraño, se perdía en sus pensamientos llegaba directamente a dormir, no entendía que le pasaba por más que le preguntaba él solo lo ignoraba y cambiaba el tema, estaba de verdad preocupado, así que debía solucionar ese problema de inmediato.

—Armin necesito de tu ayuda – llamó a su amigo después de ser dejado por Levi.

—¿Qué ocurre? – sonrió debía planear algo del agrado de su pareja - ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero estoy preocupado por Levi – empezó a explicar rápidamente – quiero hacer un picnic muy especial pero no sé a qué lugar llevarlo o que comida preparar, ¿me podrías ayudar?

—Que hermoso Eren – se le escuchaba la emoción en su voz – llévalo al parque de Buttes Chaumont, es hermoso tiene colinas, árboles, un lago artificial, una isla, una gruta y una cascada, es muy relajante te enviaré un mensaje a tu celular con las comidas típicas para estas salidas aquí que lógicamente tú también puedas consumir, un beso te dejo para poder ayudarte rápidamente.

—Gracias Armin, te debo una – colgó entrando de inmediato a su tienda.

—¿Averiguaste algo de Levi? – le pregunto Yrmi en cuanto lo vio.

—Nada – le sonrió empezó ayudarles con la limpieza – lo veo bastante preocupado, pero lo llevaré mañana sábado a un picnic, Armin me está ayudando.

—Hay que romántico – afirmo Christa abrazando a su novia – deberíamos mañana salir también un rato.

—Hablaremos de esto en privado – la beso y continuaron con el trabajo.

Sin mentirse estaba ansioso, así que cuando le llegó el mensaje después del mediodía, salió corriendo a su casa para empezar a preparar todo, estaba emocionado, sabía que le subiría el ánimo al azabache sobre todo le daría un largo beso después que le demostrara su amor.

Busco en el armario la canasta de picnic, para su sorpresa ahí tenía todo lo necesario, desde los hermosos platos, hasta el mantel que colocaría en el suelo, estaba muy emocionado así que saco rápido todo lo que necesitaba, lo lavó extremadamente bien luego lo escondió, Levi no debía sospechar nada; guardó la comida en los diferentes recipientes, los acomodó en la parte posterior de la nevera, sin dudarlo le preparo un sándwich de pollo, con té verde para que le ayudara a descansar.

—Eren llegué – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, por su parte corrió para recibirlo.

—Bienvenido Levi, ¿Qué tal tu día? – le preguntó mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios mientras tomaba el abrigo junto al maletín – te preparé la comida.

—No muy bien – lo vio dirigirse al comedor – exigen mucha mierda cuando ya habían aceptado el ingreso de las tropas, mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Todo se va a solucionar así que no te preocupes – dejó el plato, de inmediato una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor – ¿Mañana vas a hacer algo?

—No – respondió dando un sorbo al té - ¿quieres hacer algo?

—Si – le sonrió ampliamente – me gustaría conocer este parque, un cliente estaba hablando de él por lo que me dio la impresión que debía ser muy hermoso.

—Lo es – le había dado un papel con el nombre – fui hace muchos años, pero me gustaría dormir hasta tarde.

—No te preocupes si quieres vamos a eso de las 11 a.m. – empezó a comer su ensalada de verduras – luego podemos ir a almorzar a algún lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo – ambos siguieron con sus respectivas comidas.

Levi se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero vio el cansancio en todo su cuerpo, así que le dijo que fuera directo a tomar un baño él llegaría después, lo cual acepto con gusto de seguido se retiró; luego de unos minutos, se bañó de igual manera, se colocó su ropa de dormir, al llegar al cuarto lo vio completamente dormido, se acercó, le dejó varios besos en ese fino rostro, se acomodó a su lado quedando completamente dormido.

Su alarma lo sacó de su descanso, odiaba ese odioso sonido, pero amaba la imagen que estaba presenciando en ese momento, su amado estaba completamente despeinado, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, con una expresión completamente relajada, antes de levantarse dejó un beso en la frente, se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

Empaco la comida, los cubiertos, platos y servilletas, corrió al auto para guardarlo en el baúl, regresó, tomo una ducha, se colocó su vestido blanco con bordes negros, en la parte inferior como en todo el centro del mismo tenia rosas adornándolo también de color negro, no solía usarlo pues había sido el único regalo que su abuelo le había alcanzado a regalar, se colocó sus joyas de plata, desde las manillas, hasta el de su cabeza, el cabello lo recogió muy poco, al terminar se vio en el espejo, debía verse más que perfecto para que ese día Levi se sintiera relajado.

Le preparó huevo fritos, con pan de centeno, un poco de arroz blanco y su tan necesitada taza de café, para él el único cambio fue que llevó té rojo, lo coloco todo en una bandeja, se dirigió al segundo piso, al entrar, él se veía demasiado tranquilo, miro el reloj ya eran las 10, así empezó a sentir preocupación de despertarlo, se giró, le llevaría el desayuno después.

—Te ves increíble – escuchó la voz somnolienta de inmediato se giró – huele delicioso, ven.

Lo vio palmear la cama a su lado correrse un poco para darle espacio cerca de la mesita de noche, le sonrió y se dirigió hasta el, acomodó la bandeja en sus piernas recibió un beso en su frente.

—No quería despertarte – le confesó con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

—Eso no debe preocuparte – beso su mano lo miró con mucha intensidad – si eres tú el que me despierta con este delicioso banquete, después de una semana de mierda, solo podré agradecerle a los dioses por tan excelente pareja.

—Qué vergüenza que digas esas cosas – tomo su plato se dispusieron a comer – esta increíble, gracias, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía desayunar sin afanes.

—Disfrútalo Levi – el abandonó el cubierto para acariciar su rostro - ¿ocurre algo?

—No – esa mirada siempre le demostraba todos los sentimientos de amor que tenía por él – solo me hacía falta tocarte, además que te ves más hermoso de frente, ahora déjame me arreglo así nos vamos ¿te parece mocoso consentido?

Él solo pudo asentir, el azabache se terminó su café extremadamente rápido y se dirigió al baño, por su parte su corazón latía con tanta rapidez, que pensó que vomitaría su desayuno. Al escuchar que apagaban la ducha, él se dirigió ahí para poder bañarse la boca, si antes estaba por morir en ese momento creyó que ya había llegado al cielo, su amado estaba con la toalla en la cintura su cabello estaba dejando caer delicadas gotas de agua su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses se veía extremadamente más tonificado, ¿Qué hacia ese hombre para verse tan bien?, pero alejó rápidamente sus ojos, siguió con el trabajo que había planeado, tener sus dientes hermosos.

Levi llevaba un hermoso pantalón negó ajustado, una camisa blanca en cuello V con unas zapatillas que se veían muy cómodas, fueron al auto el recorrido inicio, estaba emocionado, no podía hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, consideraba que este era su mejor plan, poder hacer a su pareja feliz y sacarlo de la rutina.

Al llegar quedo realmente impresionado, el lugar era más hermoso de lo que se imaginó, era tan romántico que llegó a pensar en celebrar su matrimonio ahí, sería como estar en esos cuentos de hadas que el azabache le enseñó, lo vio caminar en dirección a la cascada, así que fue a sacar su sorpresa, él se veía muy tranquilo.

—Levi – este solo hizo un sonido con su garganta, dándole a entender que prestaba atención – quiero decirte que te engañe.

La forma en que se giró lo asusto un poco, pero al notar sus palabras supo que las uso mal, había puesto esa duda en los hermosos ojos de su pareja, lo cual le dio ternura, para remediarlo levantó la canasta de picnic y sonrió.

—Me refiero a que todo esto lo planeé con ayuda de Armin – se arrodilló empezando a desempacar todo, sin mirarlo – estaba bastante preocupado por ti, te veías desconectado que cada vez que te preguntaba cambiabas el tema, además que cada que llegabas a casa tu rostro mostraba más cansancio de lo normal, así que pensé ¿Por qué no llevarlo a una salida de campo?, así que te preparé todo esto, creo que te va a ...

Sintió como esos finos labios se posaban en lo propios, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas por la sorpresa, Levi no solía tomar esas iniciativas y menos en la calle, pero el beso estaba cargado de ternura.

—Casi me muero mocoso idiota – lo vio con una tierna y casi imperceptible sonrisa – no vuelvas a decir engañar y habla siempre con claridad.

—Lo lamento – dijo sentándose en el mantel, seguido del azabache – después de que las dije me di cuenta que lo dije muy mal.

—Eren – él le extendió unas pequeñas croquetas de pollo tandori, así evitaría que su pareja se ensuciara las manos – deja eso y préstame atención.

Empezó a preocuparse, era la primera vez que Levi le hablaba de esa manera, también que se negaba a probar uno de sus platos, él solo asintió suspiro profundo tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón.

—La verdad es que – lo vio masajear el puente de su nariz, síndrome de estar preocupado – esta semana ha sido una mierda, porque no sabía si después de nuestra promesa fuera buena idea pedirte matrimonio, además mocoso mimado, todo eso sería a causa de mi egoísmo de no querer ir a la India sin ti, hablé con tus padres, pero siendo honesto la preocupación estaba carcomiendo mi mente sin saber que hacer o que decir pues tu hasta ahora iniciaste la universidad y ...

Sus lágrimas caían como la cascada que los acompañaba, había prestado atención a cada palabra, su corazón no había aguantado la emoción de escuchar las preocupaciones que su amado había cargado solo por su bien, estaba demasiado feliz.

—Por el amor a los dioses, Eren si no estás de acuerdo podemos terminar – él solo negaba sin poder hablar – no quiero que te sientas presionado por mi egoísmo.

—No... digas... eso – hipaba demasiado, le costaba articular las frases – es solo que... que...

Él lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, esperó pacientemente a que se calmara mientras suavemente acariciaba su espalda, su cabeza, jugaba con sus cabellos, dejaba pequeños besos de vez en cuando.

—¿Te tranquilizaste? – él afirmo con su cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas – presto atención mocoso.

—Levi – se dio cuenta que su voz aun sonaba algo cortada – debiste decírmelo desde que pensaste en esa idea, no importa la promesa, siempre te diré que, si a lo que me propongas, quiero acompañarte en tu trabajo, ser tu mano derecha, por los estudios no te preocupes, podría hacerlos a distancia, así que pídemelo como es debido.

Lo vio levantarse e ir hasta el auto, sentía su cuerpo temblar por la emoción, Levi ese hombre que siempre era serio y poco sociable, había estado pensando toda la semana que era lo mejor para él; al verlo regresar, se arrodillo y saco una cajita de color vino tinto la cual abrió lentamente.

—Eren, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, que nuestra relación ha ido escalando de forma descomunal, pero siento que eres al único que deseo este siempre a mi lado – el anillo tenia media flor de loto con hermosos diamantes – estar a tu lado me ha mostrado un mundo lleno de felicidad con deseos de regresar a casa, así como todos estos sentimientos que me has ido enseñando ¿Eren Jeager, quieres casarte conmigo?

—Si – lentamente le colocaba la argolla en su dedo – mi amado capitán Levi Ackerman, si quiero casarme contigo.

Se lanzó y lo besó, el azabache lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sentía como ambos corazones latían en sincronía de la felicidad y ansiedad que el momento les había causado. Después de eso la tarde continua con tranquilidad, su pareja se comió todo lo que le había preparado, ese brillo azul en sus ojos grises nunca desapareció, agradecía a los cielos por haberle puesto a ese hombre en su vida, porque estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier dificultad con tal de seguir viéndolo tan radiante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les gustara, si es así por favor háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	26. Preparativos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebes.
> 
> A mi linda beta gracias por tu ayuda en cada cap.

Después de esa maravillosa tarde fueron directo a la finca, moría por contarle a sus padres sobre tan hermosa noticia, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que encontraría a una persona que llegara a amarlo de verdad, que le brindaría una felicidad irremplazable, Levi se había convertido en esa hermosa luna llena que iluminaba sus noches oscuras, no importaba en qué fase estuviera, lo llenaba de paz.

No podía apartar su mirada de tan hermosa joya en su dedo, al bajarse del carro corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siendo recibido por los brazos de su madre, que antes de escuchar cualquier palabra lloraba, su padre y abuelita se unieron ya solo escuchaba palabras de ánimo.

—Grisha – la fuerte voz de su pareja los sacó de su momento familiar – quiero que sepa que esto no lo hago por un simple impulso, de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con su hijo.

—Capitán Levi Ackerman – la que habló su abuela – mi nieto es el sol de esta familia, se le ha criado con los mejores valores de nuestra cultura, pero sobre todo de nuestra familia, como la matriarca de la familia le otorgo a Eren para que entre los dos se complementen y busquen en cada paso que den la felicidad.

Levi se inclinó tomando la arrugada mano de su abuela, le dejo un beso en el dorso, ella por su parte lo abrazo posteriormente.

—¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto su padre tomando asiento.

—Inicialmente quiero que la boda sea por lo civil – todos empezaron a dirigirse a una silla – cuando todo este proceso acabe estoy dispuesto a generar la ceremonia por la religión que ustedes decidan.

Vio como el azabache tomaba su mano lo dirigía a su regazo, era tan extraña la sensación de sentir que cabía perfectamente en su cuerpo, que encajaban a la perfección. Dejó de prestar atención a lo que hablaban, la verdad no le importaba solo quería sentir ese delicioso aroma, su calor corporal, sobre todo esas suaves caricias en su espalda.

—Hanji está comprando una casa en estos momentos – afirmo después de despegar sus labios de su frente – quedará cerca del consulado francés, donde Eren tendrá toda la seguridad necesaria ante cualquier emergencia ya que mis hombres estarán ahí, también seguirá sus estudios de forma virtual, además si él desea salir mientras no estoy disponible siempre tendrá un chofer y un guarda espaldas.

—Me gustan las medidas – dijo su madre que sonaba un tanto preocupada – Eren será un objetivo de la familia de Mikasa y Petra.

—Pienso igual Carla, mi idea es tenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado – afirmó de inmediato, sacándole una sonrisa – Eren se encarga de apoyarme por lo que será mi consultor privado, nadie mejor que un habitante del lugar y doncel para mostrarme lo que es más adecuado al momento de generar intervenciones.

—Que gran responsabilidad – dijo su padre con una sonrisa llena de orgullos – no vayas a avergonzar al capitán en su trabajo.

—Claro que no – dijo mientras se sentaba mirando a su familia – pondré nuestro apellido en alto y llenaré de orgullo el trabajo de Levi.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de ir lo más pronto a firmar los documentos, Levi afirmaba que eso también sería una carta de protección en contra de su madre, evitaría que cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo tratara de lastimarlo; por su parte no le importaba ese tipo de cosas, él estaba en la novena nube, mientras detallaba su argolla.

Esa noche se quedaron en la finca, como siempre el compartió la cama con aquel que lo hacía tan feliz, acaricio sus negros cabellos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, después él lo siguió al mundo de los sueños.

*w*

No podía negar que aún tenía sus dudas, pensaba que estaba amarrando a Eren en un compromiso que posiblemente podría llegar después, pero el solo hecho de pensar en no estar a su lado mientras trabajaba en la India le carcomía su ser, lo necesitaba a su lado, porque seguramente empezaría a matar a cualquier desgraciada que se le insinuase.

Pero ver su rostro lleno de felicidad, sus labios posarse sobre los de él y decir que ¨si¨ a todo lo que él le propusiera lo dejaba más tranquilo, ahora lo importante era firmar esos papeles, formalizarlos tanto en Francia como en la India para proteger a Eren de cualquier bastardo infeliz.

Tomo su celular, le pidió a Armin información de un buen sitio para hacerlo, mientras se bañaba escucho que su celular sonó y agradeció que no se demorara tanto en hacer el favor; la respuesta le sorprendió bastante.

¨La mejor persona que conozco que puede hacer eso rápido es mi esposo, su carrera principal es derecho con enfoque en uniones por lo civil, luego entró al ejército, si desea puedo decirle. ¨

Mierda, ahora su estúpido jefe seria el que firmaría su acta de matrimonio, pero si lo pensaba bien las cosas siendo llevadas por el cejas no se demoraría tanto en estar legalizado, le respondió que sería de gran ayuda, después de todo les quedaban pocos días para tener que ir de regreso a la India.

Al llegar al cuarto lo vio tan hermoso, sin pensarlo una débil sonrisa salió de sus labios, que hacia ese maldito mocoso para tenerlo tan idiotizado; aun podía recordar ese primer encuentro, él tan elegante, tan hermoso, con esos ojos brillando por las lágrimas, ahora que lo pensaba podía afirmar que fue flechado desde el primer día en que lo vio y no se arrepentía.

Beso su frente suavemente, con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió desde la cadera, hasta el hombro de su pareja, la sensación era deliciosa, todo él le producía un placer inexplicable, algo que nada ni nadie había logrado.

—Oye mocoso, despierta – dejo un beso en su pómulo luego se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza – tenemos que ir a firmar, pero si no quieres podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día.

Escucho como sacaba delicados sonidos de su garganta, sus finas piernas empezaron a moverse con demasiada sensualidad, lentamente esas esmeraldas empezaban a hacer aparición, era tan jodidamente bello que, si no tuviera más determinación, en ese momento lo atacaría y lo volvería a hacer suyo, lo marcaría con fuerza, placenteramente escucharía su nombre pronunciado por esa hermosa voz.

—Levi – esos deliciosos brazos se aferraron a su nuca, delicioso – buenos días.

—¿Cansado mocoso? – pregunto, mientras colocaba sus labios en los más carnosos.

—Toda la semana me tuviste preocupado – respondió, devolviendo el beso – dormí poco y ayer me levanté temprano para tener todo listo, después de toda la emoción mi cuerpo se rindió al cansancio.

—Si quieres voy y hablo con Erwin solo – lo vio negar se abrazó con más fuerza – no me tientes mocoso, puedo perder fácilmente la cordura a tu lado.

Y esa sonrisa pícara lo hizo perderse, se abalanzó sobre el castaño, su boca profanaba con desesperación la contraria, siendo su lengua acunada por la de su amor, cuanto placer podía haber en ese acto, cuanto amor en cada caricia que estaba siendo ejecutada en su espalda, todo lo que hacía con él lo llevaba a un mundo del que no quería salir, donde quería encerrarlo para siempre, que solo él lo pudiera contemplar en todas sus hermosas facetas.

Empezó a retirar el pijama que cubría ese hermoso cuerpo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto los sacó de su delicioso y amoroso momento, chasqueo su lengua, se alejó de su sensual Eren.

—Cariño – la tierna voz de Carla calmó todos los ánimos – disculpa si aún duermen, pero el señor Smith está aquí.

Pero a ese hijo de puta si podía partirle la cara, el sí tenía que verlo en la oficina, siendo montado por su pareja, pero a él no podía darles unas horas de intimidad, se levantó de inmediato, cubrió a su pareja, salió del cuarto dándole un beso en la mano a la mujer corrió hasta verlo, lo tomó por la camisa, de verdad lo iba a matar cuando vio al resto de su familia rubia.

—Arruinaste mi mañana – le dijo con todo el odio que pudo – ¿Qué mierda quieres tan temprano?

—Armin me comentó sobre los documentos – mostró un sobre los colocó sobre su mesa – solo necesito que firmen y será formalizado al finalizar el día, también venía a decirte que Hanji ya tiene la casa a la que vas a llegar también se realizó el cambio del estudio de Eren a distancia.

—¿Pasajes?.

—Están para pasado mañana – le entregó otro sobre con todo lo que le estaba diciendo – también ya está todo el manejo de los hombres para la seguridad de la familia Jeager, ahora lo que te quiero advertir.

—Habla – leía lentamente todos los documentos – sabes que me molestan los rodeos.

—Quiero que salgas de esto lo más rápido posible – levantó su mirada de los papeles enarco una ceja – mira Levi todos sabemos que esa mujer hará lo que sea por tenerte tampoco olvides que su padre tiene un alcance político y social alto, así que debes terminar en el menor tiempo posible.

—Lo intentaré – le entregó los documentos a su suegro, él debía aprobar las condiciones de la unión – igual esa zorra está casada, si intenta algo la estrello contra un puto árbol.

Eren apareció con un lindo vestido azul claro, con adornos plateados, joyas que hacían deslumbrar su piel canela, su hermoso vientre mostraba su perforación, esa bella sonrisa podría traer la paz del mundo.

—Buenos días familia – beso a sus padres y abuela – familia Smith sean bienvenidos, ¿desean desayunar?

Todos afirmaron, él se dirigió a la cocina después de dejar un beso en su frente. Siguieron hablando de los términos para que todo quedara estipulado antes de firmar, Eren tendría todos sus bienes si algo llegara a pasarle. Al terminar desayunaron en la mesa principal, ahora que lo pensaba Sasha hacia una gran diferencia al no estar, la nevera duraba más.

—Léelo Eren – le paso el documento, este sin dudarlo lo tomó – si no estás de acuerdo en algo dímelo.

El leía lentamente mientras sus ojos cada vez se abrían más.

—Pero esto es solo de una parte – dijo con algo de molestia en su voz – no estoy de acuerdo en que sea el que se quede con todo y si algo me pasa a mí, ¿yo que te daré?

—Escucha mocoso – dijo terminando su delicioso té – a ti nada te va a pasar mientras estés bajo mi protección, quien lo intente pagará las consecuencias con creces.

Eren aún tenía dudas en sus ojos, pero entendió sus palabras, tomó el esfero, por su parte sabía que no era la ceremonia más romántica pero luego se la daría con creces, recibió el esfero también puso su firma, ahora oficialmente eran una pareja.

—Los felicito – dijo Armin muy feliz abrazando a Eren – espero que sean muy felices, los estaré apoyando en esta nueva etapa.

—Gracias Armin – devolvió el abrazo sus lindos ojos brillaban como estrellas –

—Mi pequeño hijo – su familia lo abrazaba, le dejaban besos en su rostro – nunca te arrepientas de las decisiones que has tomado, siempre busca tu felicidad, todos te estaremos apoyando.

—Gracias abuelita – la abrazó con más fuerza - gracias padres por cuidarme tanto, los enorgulleceré.

—Capitán Ackerman – la voz seria de Grisha lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos de linda familia – mi hijo es la flor más hermosa que hemos cuidado, él está criado bajo los valores más fuertes de nuestra cultura y es hermoso en cada uno de los sentidos, te entregamos su seguridad, protégelo sin importar las consecuencias.

—Familia Jeager – se levantó poniéndose en frente de ellos – Eren ha cambiado mi mundo, si algo le pasara sería mi ruina también, porque un estanque tan oscuro como yo empezó a lucir algo de belleza cuando esa hermosa flor de loto surgió en él, la protegeré con mi vida, con todo el poder que tengo y juro por mi honor de soldado que lo traeré de regreso.

—Que así sea capitán – la abuela lo abrazó, su sonrisa era igual de esplendida que la de su pareja –

—¿Qué apellido tendrán? – Erwin pregunto, mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda – te felicito amigo.

—Ackerman – todos giraron su rostro a Eren – quiero colocarme su apellido.

—Pues que así sea – el rubio mayor abrazo al castaño – cuídalo, es un idiota grosero, pero en verdad te ama; bueno tendré todo listo para mañana, buen día.

Los rubios salieron su nueva familia también, excusándose que debían ir a la tienda a abastecer la, ver cómo sería el funcionamiento ahora que su jefe no estaría, dejándolos solos.

—Te amo – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – gracias por cambiar mi mundo Levi.

—Esas deberían ser mis putas palabras mocoso – dejo varios besos en su cuello – cuando estemos en nuestra nueva casa, quiero mi noche de bodas.

—Te daré todas las noches de bodas que desees – lo beso con ternura, ya no había ese deseo solo estaba ese momento – pero primero debemos alistar las maletas, ¿regresamos?

—Si es a tu lado mi hermosa flor de loto, iré a cualquier parte – se tomaron de la mano salieron de la cabaña –

Debía preparar todo para su nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara si es así, háganmelo saber.
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia y lindas palabras en cada capítulo, por sus votos y constante apoyo.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	27. La llegada del Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.
> 
> Quería comentarles que, terminando este capítulo, me di cuenta que ya falta poco para terminarlo, creo que 5 o 6 capítulos mas, han sido 3 años de viaje con mi flor de loto bastante agradable y espero que fuera igual para ustedes.
> 
> Gracias por todo este tiempo de apoyo incondicional, sin ustedes estos fics no existirían.
> 
> Sin más a leer.

Todo estaba preparado para el viaje, en verdad estaba algo nervioso de regresar a su país, pero por otro lado quería apoyar a Levi, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por su bien, ese sacrificio no sería nada.

Sus maletas ya estaban preparadas, estaba hablando con sus amigas para que cuidaran muy bien del negocio, su familia lo estaba apoyando en todo, él devolvería esa confianza brindada con creces, puede que el matrimonio no fuera la ceremonia que él había imaginado, pero ver esa hermosa argolla en su dedo lo llenaba de satisfacción, ahora si sus sueños más infantiles se estaban cumpliendo.

—Hijo que la bendición de los dioses te llenen de fortaleza – su padre lo abrazó, él devolvió la acción – te vamos a extrañar demasiado, pero recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te espera con los brazos abiertos.

—Mi pequeño – su madre besó sus manos, él besó su cabeza – cuídate, no permitas que nadie te haga daño.

—Si lo intentaran creo que Levi los mataría – respondió, todos empezaron a reírse – también cuídense, espero que podamos regresar pronto.

—Mi niño – la matriarca del hogar, le entregó una cajita – recuerda que la flor más hermosa, es la que crece en las zonas más adversas, pero que al abrirse son amadas por sus colores y tú eres la flor más hermosa que jamás he visto.

—Gracias abuelita – la abrazó con mucha fuerza, esa mujer siempre confió en que podría ser más de lo que él mismo llegó a pensar - ¿puedo abrirlo?

La mujer afirmó, sin esperar un segundo más lo hizo, vio un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón, en el interior tenía una foto de ellos cuatro, cuando él aún era un bebé, se veía la sonrisa de todos, al otro lado una ya estando más joven, siempre habían sido ellos cuatro, porque Mikasa nunca lo pudo querer.

—Para que en los momentos que no encuentres una solución, sepas que tu familia estará siempre orando por ti – los abrazó a los tres, luego su padre se lo colocó – ahora ve que tu esposo te espera.

—Nos vemos familia – les dio un beso y salió.

Efectivamente, Levi estaba ahí recostado en la puerta de su hermoso auto, al verlo abrió la puerta del baúl, le ayudó con la maleta e ingresaron; el recorrido fue en silencio, se lo agradecía, pues quería tener un momento para orar por el bienestar de su familia, el de ellos y lo que debía venir fuera gratificante para todos. Al ver el aeropuerto, sintió las frías manos de Levi en su pecho, noto que estaba viendo su regalo.

—Esta hermoso – dijo sin apartar la mirada de las fotos, agradecía ese semáforo en rojo – tu abuela tiene muy buen gusto.

—Ella era la que iba a comprarme también los vestidos – dijo con orgullo, pues honestamente él siempre había vestido bien – gracias por el cumplido.

Quería besarlo, moría por hacerlo, pero el estúpido semáforo cambió y su esposo –sonaba maravillosa esa palabra- retomó su acción de manejar, no pudo apartar su mirada de ese fino rostro, de sus ojos, todo en él era atrayente.

Al llegar, vio como el azabache le entregaba las llaves a uno de sus subordinados, por su parte ayudaba a bajar las maletas, ahí vio una caja la ignoró, empezó a caminar, al momento fue alcanzado e ingresaron al lugar, fueron a una línea completamente sola, entregaron sus pasaportes junto a sus tiquetes, la mujer solo recibió las maletas y les especificó la puerta.

—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? – preguntó mientras se encaminaban a inmigración.

—En cuanto subamos al avión – hizo un sonido de duda, en verdad no entendía – mocoso este es un vuelo privado, vamos en uno de los aviones que le pertenecen a nuestra organización.

—¡¿De verdad?! – pensaba que viajarían como sus padres lo hicieron unos meses antes – ¿entonces cuantas personas van?

—Piloto, copiloto – lo escuchó atentamente, amaba verlo mover sus labios – una azafata, tu y yo.

Sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban, porque sabía que Levi no se contendría en tomarlo sin miramientos, aunque rogaba que se contuviera mientras llegaban a su destino. En la puerta, fueron recibidos rápidamente, comprobaron sus identidades, de inmediato empezaron el ingreso, colocó su pequeña maleta en la parte superior luego se sentó al lado de la ventana.

Vio a Levi hablar con los otros tres, se veía más serio de lo normal, creía entenderlo ya que no era una misión de ir pasar unos días y regresar, se trataba de la seguridad de todos sus hombres, su responsabilidad como líder y ahora también de cuidarlo a él, lo vio acercase para tomar asiento a su lado.

—Antes de bajarnos del avión, quiero que entres al baño, tomes una ducha rápida y te coloques esto – vio que le entregaba esa caja que ignoró en el carro – aún no lo abras.

—Lo que tú quieras – dejó un beso en la mejilla, se sonrió ampliamente – gracias por el obsequio.

Miraba la caja, se moría por ver su interior, él siempre le daba regalos hermosos, acariciaba el empaque, no podía hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus labios fueron apresados con los de su pareja, el beso fue lento, pero la danza dentro de su boca por la lengua del mayor, era maravillosa, llevó sus brazos al cuerpo del mayor, se dejó mimar, a los pocos minutos cuando la voz del piloto apareció se separaron.

El viaje iba muy tranquilo, les llevaban comida deliciosa que él no dudaba en probar, mientras que Levi, comía de vez en cuando ya que estaba leyendo un gran folder, anotaba cosas en ciertas partes, de vez en cuando le robaba besos, lo cual solo lo hacían sonreír.

—Capitán – la azafata los sacó de sus pensamientos, Levi la miró – estamos a 5 minutos de aterrizar, la señorita Hanji ya lo está esperando en el lugar, dice que hay una gran cantidad de personas esperándolos.

—Esa loca – dijo mientras se quitaba sus gafas, frotaba sus ojos – pero está bien, gracias.

—Pensé que llegaríamos al aeropuerto – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a guardar sus cosas.

—Así es – sintió como era abrazado, se acomodó en su pecho – pero aparentemente los grandes jefes, quienes pidieron mi presencia, querían estar presentes a mi llegada, junto con sus familias, así les brindaré más seguridad, pero es una completa estupidez, porque mi intención es proteger a todo el pueblo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos – sintió como besaban su cabeza, él acariciaba los brazos del mayor – por eso te amo más.

—Mocoso, si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, no estaría haciendo ni una sola mierda de estas– soltó una risa porque sabía que era verdad –

Sintieron como el avión golpeaba contra el suelo, se levantó, tomo su caja, salió directo al baño, cumpliría con el pedido de su esposo.

*w*

Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tener que acompañar a la familia de su esposo a recibir a ese estúpido capitán, si era honesta le fastidiaba el hecho que gente con tanto poder como él quisiera ayudar a esos adefesios, pero Petra le pidió asistir también, afirmándole que estaba a un paso de hacerlo suyo, así que moría por ver la cara de tristeza que pondría su hermano.

Todos estaban ahí, sus suegros, Jean, Yashin, Petra con su esposo y la familia de este, también había jefes importantes de su sociedad, esperando con emoción la llegada de ese avión, los soldados de Francia están en primera fila.

—Ya debe estar por llegar – Petra se escuchaba muy emocionada – cuando pueda acercarme y el idiota de tu hermano este ahí, lo besare con fuerza.

—Muero por ver eso – afirmó la miro con alegría – traje hasta mi celular para filmarlo.

—Después de eso yo tomaré a esa puta – dijo Yashin con picardía, siendo aplaudido por todos – lo veré llorar pidiendo piedad.

—Esto será tan emocionante – continuo Jean, con su mirada llena de orgullo - ¿Qué dirá tu esposo?

—Nada – le restó importancia, con un movimiento de su mano – él está conmigo por contrato, no porque lo ame, me deja hacer lo que quiera, no puede ir en contra de mi padre.

Ahí llegó el avión al lugar, las puertas se abrieron, bajó la poca tripulación, la mujer de lentes subió rápidamente, todos vieron como era golpeada con fuerza, pero ella reía a todo pulmón.

—Está loca – dijo Petra petrificada.

Ahí apareció el capitán Levi Ackerman, con su mirada tan fría como un hielo, los soldados dieron dos pasos al frente.

—Ustedes – un gran estruendo se hizo presente cuando ellos golpearon el suelo con sus pies – entreguen sus corazones a esta nueva causa.

Al unísono todos los soldados contestaron llevando su mano derecha al pecho, con el puño cerrado.

—Sea bienvenido capitán Rivaille Ackerman – gritó uno de los jóvenes – sus órdenes.

Él empezó a bajar, pero la mujer seguía esperando en la parte alta, su estúpido hermano no salía.

—¿Será que no lo trajo? – preguntó a los demás, viendo la misma cara de duda – bastante cruel.

—Viene por mí – afirmó Petra, con una mirada soñadora.

—Miren – dijo Yashin, señaló de nuevo a la mujer – acaba de saltar y correr al interior.

Esperaron pacientemente, para ver qué era lo que ocurría, así que sacó su celular porque sabía que Petra correría a los brazos de ese hombre en cuanto Eren hiciera su aparición, la vio levantarse y su emoción incrementó.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando él apareció, la mujer le dio la mano para ayudarlo a bajar, pero él se negó, no podía creer lo que veía ese no podía ser su hermano.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de dos piezas, la parte superior le llegaba hasta su vientre mostrando su perforación a la perfección, era de un hermoso color plata que resaltaba exclusivamente en su pecho, sobre este una tela transparente color azul marino con cuello redondo, sus mangas llevan hasta sus muñecas con hermosos brocados adornándolos, su cuello, tenía una gargantilla de oro, llevando en el centro un tipo de estrella que resaltaba por sus dos rubís, pero de este salía un collar que caía perfectamente en su pecho, llevando rubís tan grandes que no pasaban desapercibidos para los ojos, sus aretes eran redondos también de oro, combinaban a la perfección, en la frente llevaba uno de los adornos que sujetaban su largo cabello castaño.

Su falda era tan grande y larga que no se podían ver sus pies, tenía adornos tan perfectos que no se podía apartar la mirada de ella, los brocados están hermosamente confeccionados, combinando a la perfección con el azul marino, la plata, el rojo, el negro y el dorado, cada pliegue se movía con belleza única por cada paso que Eren daba, la parte final de la falda tenía una división diferente, mostraba ese rojo adornado con estrellas doradas, la perfección del traje, su velo se sujetaba del lado derecho, subía por esa parte de su cuerpo, pero salía a relucir en su brazo izquierdo, donde no se veía una sola manilla, solo se veía una hermosa argolla en su dedo anular.

Iba con su cabeza en alto, por su sorpresa no había podido dejar de grabar, todos con los que había planeado algo estaban como estatuas, Petra no podía ni parpadear, ahí vio como el capitán llegó a su encuentro a la mitad de las escaleras, le extendió la mano, él sin dudarlo la recibió, siendo besada con respeto la sonrisa de su hermano no desaparecía, la mujer los seguía muy de cerca.

—¿Q... Qué... esta ... pasando? – era la primera vez que escuchaba a Petra tartamudear, ella siempre había sido muy segura.

Todos los presentes no apartaban la mirada de la escena que estaba ocurriendo, los soldados sonreían y aplaudían, al parecer eran los únicos que estaban entendiendo la situación.

—Escuchen pequeños cerdos – de inmediato los aplausos se detuvieron volviendo a tomar la posición inicial – sus estúpidas plegarias fueros escuchadas, les presento a mi esposo Eren Ackerman, su misión también será protegerlo, quien le ponga un dedo encima debe morir sin ninguna excepción.

—¡Si capitán! – todos gritaron y regresaron los aplausos.

Ellos no salían de la sorpresa.

—No los llames así Levi – lo escucharon reír, también saludar a los soldados con la mano libre – gracias por su ayuda en esta buena causa, recuerden que estoy para ayudarlos.

Vieron como todos colocaban una rodilla en el suelo para inclinarse ante Eren.

—Gracias Eren, agradecemos su presencia en este momento – dijo uno de los soldados, con una gran sonrisa – lo cuidaremos con nuestras vidas, así que cuente con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias, ahora levántense – pidió con una sonrisa saludando a todos dándoles la mano – los apoyaré en lo que pueda.

Vieron como Levi lo besaba en la frente también le sonreía con ternura, todo lo contrario, a cuando miraba al resto del mundo. Los grandes jefes empezaron a acercarse para saludarlo, sus respectivas familias como estaban en ese tema debían ir, por lo cual ellos también.

Cada paso que daban era una tortura, no estaba dispuesta a darle la mano a esa cosa, antes muerta que rendirse a él; ahí estaban los del fabuloso plan frente al capitán y su esposo, no salía palabra de sus bocas, el desprecio se notaba en cada poro de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Esto es una farsa verdad? – pregunto Yashin, tratando de contener la ira – ustedes armaron esto, solo para que no jodamos a Eren.

—Te pido respeto frente a mi esposo – dijo el azabache, sin ocultar la rabia que le producía tenerlos al frente – si no vienen a decir nada bueno, será mejor que se aparten, porque todos los que están detrás mío saben que no soy muy paciente, si les soy honesto ni juntándose podrían detenerme en una pelea.

—Te crees mucho, pero solo eres uno más de las piezas de las fuerzas armadas de Francia – Jean trataba de callarlo, pero nada de lo que le susurraba lo calmaba – solo te crees la gran cosa por cómo te tratan los demás, por tu dinero, pero ni fuerza tendrás, mínimo llegaste a ese puesto lamiendo el culo a tus superiores, igual que como hizo ese – señaló a Eren, vieron como la expresión del azabache se endurecía más, los soldados empezaban a preocuparse – mínimo te abrió las piernas para comprarte y así ...

Como una ráfaga el mayor se lanzó contra su cuñado, empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, todos empezaron a alejarse del lugar, mientras los soldados intentaban infructuosamente detenerlo, se veía como salían volando, la sangre empezó a surcar el rostro.

—¡Levi! – el grito de Eren calmó todo, pero él no soltaba a su cuñado – detente por favor – veía como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, este se acercaba al azabache, tomándolo de su brazo – ven, mírame y tranquilízate, todo está bien, tu y yo sabemos que las cosas no son así, respira.

Yashin era ayudado por Jean a levantarse, al ver como sus ojos se abrían al punto de salirse de sus orbes, se giró, vio como Eren era besado, con desesperación mientras lo abrazaba con protección y amor, siendo correspondido al instante, los soldados solo murmuraban que el castaño había domado a la bestia de su capitán y reían, como si aquel acto ocurrido de violencia no fuera importante.

—Que esto quede claro para todos– hablo apartándose lentamente de Eren – me vale mierda que hablen de mí, de mis soldados o hasta de Hanji, pero quien se atreva a ofender a mi esposo, se las verá conmigo y las consecuencias no solo serán una paliza, esto va para aquellos que abusen de los donceles, según los permisos otorgados por los grandes jefes, podemos proceder a matar.

Eren se veía extremadamente sonrojado, pero limpiaba la mano llena de sangre de su esposo y las gotas que habían tocado el uniforme, Petra seguía sin salir de su estupor.

—Ya saben sus órdenes – se giró a su gente, estos empezaron a retirarse – grandes jefes, Hanji, vamos a mi casa, continuaremos nuestra conversación ahí.

—Levi las maletas ya están en tu auto – dijo la mujer, este solo afirmó – yo los guiare, vamos.

Con desagrado siguió a su familia política, viendo por primera vez la espalda de su hermano, siendo ignorada y rechazada, cuando debía ser, al contrario; Yashin se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que su esposo le había dado, Petra lloraba en silencio por su ¨amor¨ perdido, pero esa acción solo hacía que todos siguieran odiando a Eren, ella se encargaría de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara el cap, si es así háganmelo saber, o si merezco tomatazos jajaja.
> 
> Este cap es el que mas he amado escribir.
> 
> Sin más, Ame las ama.


	28. Alas de Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina.
> 
> Creo que estamos a unos cinco o seis capítulos de terminar, y estoy pensando en otras historias, gracias por todo este tiempo de compañía incondicional.
> 
> Link del video: https://youtu.be/KnZZYL1jGX4
> 
> Gracias a mi linda beta por tu ayuda en todos los caps e historias.

Su casa era hermosa, Levi se había encargado de dejarla parecida a un palacio, era como la de esos sueños que tenía de pequeño, antes de entrar le entregó las llaves, le dejó un beso en sus labios, pidió a Hanji que le mostrara toda la propiedad, mientras él estaba en reunión con los grandes jefes.

Todo el lugar estaba en mármol, con lindas figuras de flores de loto adornando las divisiones, los cuartos eran demasiado amplio con colores muy suaves para permitir una mejor percepción de los objetos, sobre todo la entrada de luz.

Estaba encantado, su cuarto era toda la parte posterior de la casa, la cama lo suficientemente amplia para que entrara con toda su familia.

—Le dije a Levi que era una estupidez ese tamaño – escuchó a Hanji, solo pudo asentir ante tal afirmación – pero dijo que eso te permitiría disfrutarla como se te antojara.

—Es muy amable – se sonrojo, entró al baño – todo es tan hermoso.

—Fue muy precavido con todo, quería darte lo mejor – él se giró, vio una amplia sonrisa en su amiga – es un idiota muy enamorado.

—Así me diera un aparta estudio, sería feliz – le respondió mientras tomaba sus manos – porque lo que me importa es estar a su lado.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco – ella siguió con el recorrido, al abrir otra puerta sus ojos se abrieron más – tu estudio, el de Levi está al lado, los conecta esa puerta, es bastante amplio para que puedas trabajar sin problema en tus proyectos.

Tenía un amplio escritorio, estantes donde podía distribuir sus materiales, libros, sobre todo cajones para no dejar desorden, al asomarse por la ventana vio un hermoso jardín, donde había todo tipo de flores, una fuente y un poco más lejos una piscina.

—Ven sígueme, lo que verás fue lo más difícil de acomodar – él solo asintió, fue detrás de la mujer –

Al abrir las puertas pudo ver todo con más claridad, sus lágrimas no podían dejar de salir, era todo un sueño, perfecto, agradable con cada paso que daba, entendía que su vida no podía ser más que grata por tener a un hombre que lo apreciaba más que a una joya preciosa.

Suavemente tocaba las flores, disfrutaba de los deliciosos aromas que ellas formaban, vio a Hanji detenerse, fue rápidamente hasta ahí, solo pudo arrodillarse para detallar ese hermoso lago lleno de capullos de lotos de todos los colores.

—Eres su flor Eren – él solo podía cubrir sus ojos para evitar que lo vieran llorando – nunca lo vi tan interesado en una persona como en ti, muchas mujeres lo buscaban por su estatus, pero él solo las miraba como una cucaracha que debían ser exterminadas, su actitud tosca empeoró en las pequeñas batallas en las que participamos.

—Sabes Hanji – ella se sentó a su lado para escucharlo atentamente – desde pequeño siempre fui señalado como una aberración, maltratado y alejado de la sociedad, aprendí lo necesario para sobrevivir en un hogar, siempre pensé que tendría que vivir con Yashin y soportar todos los abusos, porque no había nadie en este mundo que me quisiera.

—Pero tus padres no lo iban a permitir – solo asintió con la cabeza, la miró

—Así fue, mi abuela estaba indignada con la idea, así que solo me seguía enseñando para poder ser independiente – su familia lo amaba con todo su corazón y defectos – pero llegó Levi, desde que me ayudó ese día mis ojos, mi mente, mi corazón, alma y cuerpo lo buscaban, era como un imán que no podía ignorar.

—Sigue corazón – ella lo alentó, al cerrar sus ojos vio esos intensos ojos – nunca te juzgaría.

—Deseaba esos ojos puestos en mí – sentía su rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza – cuando fue a casa y bailé, sentía que alguien me observaba con intensidad, ahí estaban mirándome como un ser fuera de este mundo, no pude apartarme de ellos, ahora me doy cuenta que los dioses me bendijeron con un capitán mal hablado, pero de corazón tan grande que me llena cada día, solo quiero hacerlo feliz.

—Bueno y ¿Qué estas esperando? – él la miro con duda, no entendía a qué se refería – él será feliz si se lo demuestras, así que ve.

—Está en una reunión, no podría – negó con su cabeza y manos – sería vergonzoso para él.

—¿Has visto qué eso le importe? – ella acarició su cabeza, volvió a sonreír ampliamente – todo lo que tú hagas, lo enloquece, ahora ve.

Sin esperar más, se levantó para salir corriendo, necesitaba decirle a su pareja que estaba feliz por su hogar, que esperaba que juntos la habitaran con mucho amor y a futuro con sus lindos hijos; al llegar a la sala donde estaban reunidos, tocó suavemente, vio al azabache levantarse para abrir, al verlo le sonrió, lo sujetó de su cabeza, mientras lo consentía.

—Mocoso – esa simple palabra hizo que sonriera de inmediato lo abrazó - ¿Qué ocurre?

—Muchas gracias – escuchó una leve risa se alejó – la casa esta hermosa, te prometo tenerla siempre hermosa.

—Mientras estés en ella siempre será hermosa, mocoso – lo besó, se dejó acariciar en la cintura – ahora ve a descansar, date un baño en un rato estaré contigo.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó, acarició su mejilla, en verdad lo amaba – puedo preparar y comemos en el cuarto.

—Lo que quieras – esos ojos que tanto amaba, se veían cansados – siempre y cuando no se ensucie la cama.

Él afirmó, se fue a la cocina, no iba a negar que también estaba algo cansado por el viaje, pero alimentaría bien a Levi para que pueda resistir las fuertes jornadas que empezaría a tener, así que, viendo su hermosa cocina, se decidió a preparar un arroz con ajonjolí, pollo en salsa al ajillo y té negro para que él pueda descansar mejor.

Hanji había llegado a la mitad de su preparación, así que le dio un plato, el cual se vio que disfruto demasiado, después le dio un beso, la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla. Esa mujer junto con Erwin y Armin lo hacían sentir muy bien, como si su familia creciera a cada paso, lo agradecía porque siempre habían sido ellos cuatro, ya que Mikasa nunca se sintió parte de su familia.

Estaba ingresando cuando la vio en su cocina, empezó a sentir un poco de nervios, pero sabía que, si se sentía en peligro, solo debía llamar al azabache, él vendría sin dudarlo, así que entró con su cabeza en alto, se dirigió a la estufa le bajó el fuego al pollo, sacó agua para empezar la preparación del té.

—No te creas tanto – esas palabras estaban llenas de desprecio – solo eres una zorra para los ojos de los grandes jefes.

—No me importa lo que ellos piensen – le dijo encarándola, tomando la bandeja – Levi me ama por lo que soy, si él me dijera que algo le molesta de mí, pondría todo mi esfuerzo en mejorarlo, pero solo por él y para él.

—Eres un idiota si crees que todo esto se quedara así – sabía que eso era una amenaza, sentía como su mente le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí – Petra no está feliz con lo que está ocurriendo y tampoco Yashin se siente satisfecho, él tenía planes para ti.

—Pues que se quede con sus planes – empezó a emplatar, a colocar el protector sobre ellos para que no se enfriara – porque le pertenezco a Levi con mucho orgullo.

—¿Crees que él quiere tener hijos con alguien como tú? – se sintió ofendido, no por él, sino porque ella no sabía nada de Levi, para hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

—¿Y tú crees poder darle hijos a Jean? – la miró sin duda en sus palabras – o dentro de poco se darán cuenta que estás seca y serás desechada, piénsalo hermana.

Sirvió el té, salió de ahí, encontrándose a Levi llegando al lugar, dejó un beso en su mejilla, dejando de sentir ese miedo sonrió de inmediato, él tomó la bandeja.

—Tú – habló con fuerza, miró a su hermana con desprecio – te esperan, ya se van, así que lárgate que molestas a mi esposo.

Sabía que Levi, sentía tanto desprecio por su hermana como ella por él, no era normal el trato que le daban, eso su pareja no lo aceptaba; subieron a su cuarto en cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, comieron mientras veían algo de televisión, después de un rato tomaron un baño en esa hermosa tina que parecía una pequeña piscina, amaba recostarse en el fuerte pecho de su pareja, sentir las caricias en su espalda.

—Toma tus clases con juicio – lo escuchó, asintió con su cabeza – pedí que colocaran la mejor red, así no tendrás problemas, vendrán cada tercer día a cuidar el jardín y la casa.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de la casa – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa – no me molesta.

—Quiero que te concentres en tu carrera – sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que con cuidado empezó a colocar un jabón especial en su rostro – después si quieres cancelas el contrato, pero por el momento no te preocupes de nada más.

—Entonces lo haré – dejó un suave beso en sus labios – esto te ayudará con las ojeras, así que espera un poco.

—Si tú lo dices – sintió como era acomodado de nuevo en el pecho del mayor – ahora déjame relajarme en este baño.

Después de un par de minutos, dejó el rostro de Levi limpio del jabón finalmente salieron, al acostarse sintió como todo su cuerpo agradecía estar relajado sin mucha espera se quedó dormido.

*w*

Las semanas fueron pasando con rapidez, estaba cansado de todas las exigencias que se estaban incrementando, pues los abusos a los donceles empezaron a incrementar, pensando que todo lo que se decía y hacía era pura mierda, pero cuando llegaban sus hombres lloraban como bebés a los que se les había quitado su dulce.

No podía negar que estaba satisfecho con los castigos, porque así veía temblar a esos bastardos, sus hombres habían militarizado las zonas más conflictivas, ganándose la confianza de las familias de los donceles, los iban llevando a ser censados, darles el carnet de seguridad médica también el numero directo por si estaban bajo peligro.

Todo eso estaba bien, pero lo que más lo estresaba eran las visitas de esa zorra con sus asquerosos platos de comida los cuales ni probaba, ni recibía porque su hermoso esposo lo enviaba muy bien desayunado e iba a almorzar con él.

—Levi – esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró agradecido – oye no es por nada, pero deberíamos buscar una manera de agradecer a todos por el buen trabajo, llevamos ya un mes en esto y los hombres empiezan a perder la motivación ...

Dejó de escucharla cuando empezó a sentir un delicioso aroma aparecer, supo que Eren estaba llegando así que se abrió paso de su loca amiga, abrió la puerta de inmediato, ahí lo vio tan hermoso como siempre con su amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Levi – le besó, lo dejo pasar, al fondo vio a Petra morir de ira – traje el almuerzo de nosotros tres.

—Sigue – le extendió la silla, él se sentó – no te preste atención.

—Si ya lo noté – ella se sentó al lado de Eren, recibió su plato – pero creo que es importante subirle los ánimos a todos los que están trabajando.

—Es una buena idea – dijo Eren aplaudiendo – ¿Quiénes estarían?

—Bueno pensaba que las familias con las que hicimos este movimiento, nuestros soldados y nosotros – dijo, al finalizar llevó la comida a su boca – es importante motivarlos.

—No hables con la boca llena, pareces una cerda – ella levantó los hombros a sus palabras – podemos hacer un tipo de barbacoa, pediremos comida apropiada.

—Quiero un baile – dijo Hanji con una gran sonrisa – tu idea me gusta, pero podríamos hablar con los jefes a ver si quieren que sus hijas bailen.

—Es una buena idea, pero no sé si acepten que ellas bailen – su pareja afirmó, mientras les servía el té – pero si están solteras, puede que ellos busquen que se casen con uno de tus hombres.

—Habla con ellos y proponlo – le pidió a la mujer, esta con una gran sonrisa, cogió su plato para salir corriendo – cada vez está más loca.

—No es verdad Levi – él se estiró, lo besó, lo extrañaba demasiado, solo lo podía ver en esos momentos – ¿hoy llegarás temprano?

—No mocoso – llevó sus manos al rostro soltó un gran suspiro – mucho papeleo, pero estamos mejorando en lo propuesto.

—Te extraño mucho – acarició esas mejillas, vio la tristeza en esos lindos ojos – deberías darme un hijo que se parezca a ti así no estaría tan solo.

—Esa idea me gusta un poco – lo vio hacer una mueca de duda, así que se explicó – no quiero que nuestros hijos me quiten tu amor.

Lo vio levantarse, corrió su silla se sentó en sus piernas, esas manos llenas de joyas acariciaron su cabeza, luego lo besó lentamente con amor, sin dudarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, como se moría por hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante.

—Nadie podría quitarte mi amor – dejó varios besos en su rostro, se sentía satisfecho – ni tus hijos, porque siempre que los vea, pensaré que son tuyos.

—Nuestros – coloco su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, se dejó consentir – mocoso quiero que sepas que en verdad no es una mala idea lo que me propones, pero no quiero que dejes de estudiar.

—No lo haré, además me ha ido muy bien en las clases – él afirmó, en verdad quería dormir – ¿quieres que vayamos al jardín a dormir un poco?

Esa idea le gustaba mucho más, podía dormir en las piernas de Eren para relajarse un poco, así que terminaron de almorzar, salieron al lugar, el día era maravilloso así que solo espero a que él se acomodara se dispuso a relajarse un poco.

Dejó que Eren tatareara una suave melodía, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, cuello y rostro, se sentía tan tranquilo que sin mentir quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, ser solo ellos dos.

Escuchó a alguien llegar a sentarse junto a ellos, abrió uno de sus ojos, era Hanji con una gran sonrisa viendo una lista, Eren afirmaba, eso no le gustó mucho, sabía que ella lo había convencido de algo.

—Yo digo que no – se alejó del vientre de Eren para decirlo.

—Han dicho que si Levi y quieren hacerlo este fin de semana – él solo asintió con su cabeza mirándola seriamente – aquí están tus hombres para escucharlo.

—Solo diles tú – sabía que todos ellos ya estaban acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto con Eren – he dormido una puta hora cada noche desde que llegué.

—De acuerdo – ella se levantó, escuchó como se ponían en fila – hemos pensado en hacer con los grandes jefes una muestra de agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo, este sábado están invitados a participar, será en la casa del capitán, las hijas de los jefes aceptaron realizar bailes para ustedes, pero lo mejor de todo es que entre ellos estará nuestro hermoso Eren.

Escuchó el bullicio al saber que su esposo estaría ahí presente, de inmediato se levantó, el castaño sonreía mientras aplaudía a la idea.

—No mocoso de mierda – algo dentro de él lo estaba quemando, de solo imaginar que el sería visto – tú no.

—Pero también debo agradecerles por su trabajo duro – seguía negando, de verdad que le molestaba – también ayudaron con nuestra casa, así que debo apoyar la idea.

—¡Capitán no lo vamos a secuestrar! – uno de ellos gritó, de inmediato se puso de pie mirándolos.

—Si alguno de ustedes cerdos, lo mira mientras baila, lo pondré a entrenar conmigo en un tipo de campeonato de boxeo – vio como todos empezaban a temblar solo afirmaban – maldita loca, no debiste incluir a Eren.

Sabía que tenía que regresar, eso le molestó más, quería más tiempo con Eren, pero se desquitaría ese fin de semana, le dio un beso en la coronilla luego lentamente se alejó de ellos.

*w*

Estaba emocionado, por fin iba a dar un poco de agradecimiento a los jóvenes soldados por ayudar a todos los de su clase, a ser un poco más felices, lo malo estaría la familia de Mikasa presente más la de Petra, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero su esposo estaría ahí así que solo debía acordarse que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por él.

—Eren cariño – la voz de Hanji hizo presencia, detrás de ella venían soldados con todo el mercado que pidieron para el sábado – trajimos neveras portátiles para refrigerar todo, también ya contratamos a varias personas para que nos ayuden en la preparación, lógicamente no se hará en esta zona, sino en el salón de reuniones, me alegra haber pensado en eso, porque si Levi ve la casa desordenada ...

—Nos matará – el termino la oración todos los presentes afirmaron – gracias por su ayuda, ahora vamos para colocar la decoración.

Empezaron a seguirlo, él se adelantó para abrir las puertas del gran lugar, era la primera vez que lo usarían por lo cual estaba muy emocionado, había un escenario en la parte de atrás, un pequeño lugar para cambiarse, sillas, mesas alrededor, un bar en la parte posterior del lugar, él colocó las lindas cortinas de degradado azul, acomodó las luces para que iluminaran el escenario, distribuyó de manera apropiada las mesas mientras mentalmente recordaba cuantas personas irían en cada una de ellas.

—Joven Eren – uno de los soldados, se dirigió a él, lo ayudó a bajar de la escalera – ¿es verdad que ha estado ayudando a familias de casta media, con el diseño de interior de sus casas?

—Así es – él le sonrió, empezó a recibir las copas que le pasaba – me han ayudado con los proyectos prácticos y me dan una cantidad de dinero, la verdad al principio no quería que me pagaran, pero dijeron que era parte de mi trabajo, así que solo es una fracción.

—Mi caramelito es tan lindo – dijo Hanji sonriendo luego abrazándolo – te deseo muchos éxitos, te estaremos apoyando en todo.

—Muchas gracias – debía ser honesto, ellos siempre estaban cuidando de él – ¿podría pedirles el favor me acompañen a comprar el vestido que usaré en el baile?

—Claro que si joven Eren – ellos terminaron de colocar las sillas.

Al terminar les dio un plato con curry junto a té de manzanilla, Hanji después de comer salió con Moblit porque debían encontrarse con Levi para continuar con los procedimientos. Por su parte salió con sus guarda espaldas que siempre estaban a su lado cada vez que necesitaba salir.

Sabía que la tienda de Petra no lo recibiría, así que prefirió ir al mercado principal para empezar a buscar con detenimiento, debía sorprender a todos, agradecía la soledad en su casa para ensayar, sabía que por ese lado estaría muy bien, pero el traje debía ser acorde.

*w*

Estaba cansada de toda esa estúpida situación, su madre le había pedido bailar en esa fiesta y no podía negarse, así que debía buscar un buen vestido para poder presentarse, por lo que salió con Petra que también había sido obligada a estar ahí.

La tienda de su amiga no le servía pues los vestidos eran muy formales, con ellos no podría moverse muy bien, por lo que decidieron ir directamente al mercado cuál fue su sorpresa, ese idiota estaba ahí; el infeliz estaba acompañado de dos soldados que le sonreían cuando les mostraba un traje, ellos aparentemente solo le daban su opinión.

—Cuanto lo odio – escuchó a su amiga, ella solo sonrió de lado – te puedo jurar que se acuesta con todos ellos.

—No se parece a mí que soy tan refinada – ambas movieron su cabeza afirmando – y lo peor es tener que compartir con él.

—Podemos estar lejos, es lo bueno – la vio pensando, esperó a que le contará su plan – sabes después de la fiesta él tendrá que quedarse a limpiar, así que iré corriendo al segundo piso y esperare ahí a Levi, lo voy a seducir.

—Me gusta la idea – compro el que más le gustó, salieron de la tienda – distraeré a Aulo.

—Gracias amiga – lo vieron subir a un hermoso auto y perderse en las calles – espero verlo sufrir, graba todo.

—Lo haré – fueron a comprar maquillaje luego regresar a la casa.

*w*

El famoso día llegó, Eren desde temprano en su bata corría por todo el lugar, terminando de acomodar las cosas, las mujeres contratadas atendían a sus indicaciones, sonreía para tener más empatía con las demás.

No podía negar que se moría por verlo bailar, desde que llegaron, no había tenido ese momento, se lo agradecía a Hanji, pero por otro lado odiaba la idea de que lo vieran en un hermoso traje moviendo su cuerpo para ellos.

—Deja de preocuparte – sintió un beso en su frente – siempre que baile será para ti no importa cuántos estén, no lo olvides.

—Te amo – inclino su cabeza, la recostó en el mueble, tomó el cuello de Eren, lo beso en esa posición.

Sintió las manos de Eren acariciar su cuerpo, de verdad que le gustaba verlo desde ahí, debía probar más posiciones para amarlo; al separarse lo vio correr hacia su cuarto, esperaba que usara ese nuevo vestido que dejo sobre la cama.

Se levantó, fue directo a la entrada principal, para esperar a los invitados, se había puesto algo cómodo una camisa blanca, que dejo desabotonada los tres primeros botones, un pantalón negro amplio y unos tenis, era su día de descanso.

Los grandes jefes empezaron a llegar, él los llevaba hasta el lugar, ahora agradecía que su casa no quedaría un desastre, vio esas mujeres junto a sus respectivas familias hacer presencia, se las dejó a Hanji, él hablaba con sus soldados que sonreían por estar ahí y poder compartir con su héroe.

—¿Estará su esposo presente? – preguntó el suegro de Mikasa – no lo hemos visto.

—Está arreglándose – respondió, recibió una copa con whisky – está despierto desde temprano dando las indicaciones del manejo de la comida.

—Nos alegra que esté presente – esas palabras sonaron falsas, pero las ignoro.

—Capitán – uno de sus hombres lo llamó, él le prestó atención – ya está llegando.

Giró un poco lo vio venir, se veía hermoso, no se había equivocado en ese vestido, salió para recibirlo, el blanco lo hacía ver tan hermoso, resaltaba su color caramelo, todo él se veía maravilloso.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos, como se esperaba Petra y Mikasa no se acercaban para nada, pero sabía que estaban planeando algo desagradable, así que no se alejaría de su pareja para nada. Empezaron a pasar los alimentos, sus hombres siempre estaban alrededor de ellos, los grandes jefes hablaban con ellos de los avances, lo cual respondía muy poco, ya que no era un momento para eso.

Lentamente las hijas de los jefes empezaron a presentarse, hacían buenas coreografías, pero ninguna bailaba tan hermoso como su Eren, ni se diga de Petra y Mikasa, él llegó a pensar que bailaba mejor un árbol que ellas, además que sus sonrisas eran muy desagradables, de verdad que no eran nada sensuales, pobres hombres, no les debían ni despertar una mínima pizca de placer.

—Eren tú bailas mejor – dijo Hanji, muy orgullosa de sus palabras – ya muero por verte.

—Me alegra poder verte bailar – confirmo Moblit con una suave sonrisa – deberías enseñarle a Hanji.

—Si ella quiere será un placer – Eren sonreía, eso lo hacía feliz a él – ¿Qué les ha parecido los diferentes platos?

—Deliciosos – respondían todos los que estaban cerca de ellos – tienes un buen gusto para la comida.

—Gracias – le sonrió, sabía que se sentía orgulloso de esas palabras que le daban –

—Por cierto, ¿Quién te dio ese vestido? – esa fastidiosa voz de Yashin lo sacó de los lindos ojos de Eren – te hace ver algo lindo.

—¡Como osas decir eso! – gritó Hanji bastante ofuscada – no se ve lindo, se ve majestuoso y Levi siempre compra lo mejor para verlo así.

—Es verdad el capitán siempre que ve algo lindo, se lo compra a Eren – sus hombres la apoyaban, ver el rostro de ese bastardo avergonzado era un delicioso poema.

—Es mi turno – lo vio levantarse, fue hasta el escenario, dejándolo seguro.

—Queremos agradecerles a todos por su arduo trabajo, por las noches de insomnio – debía ser honesto, sin todos esos soldados tanto franceses como hindúes, las cosas no estarían funcionando – este es su país y deben sentirse orgullosos de sus esfuerzos, más que todo por soportarme.

Debía ser honesto, trabajar con él no era fácil, su actitud era de mierda, no le importaba ser duro para que se cumplan sus órdenes como él quería que se hicieran.

—A mis hombres por cuidar a mi esposo con el profesionalismo que siempre los caracteriza – los vio llevar su puño al pecho, sonrió de lado mientras los imitaba – ahora bien, si alguno de ustedes osa poner sus ojos en él, los mataré lentamente.

—¡Deja los celos Levi! – grito Hanji, le lanzó la copa que tenía en su mano, lo malo la atrapó – así vas a envejecer más rápido.

—Cállate loca de mierda, a ti será la primera que mate – vio a Moblit abrazarla, se alejó del lugar.

Se dirigió a su silla, en ese momento las luces se apagaron, una luz cálida alumbro una pequeña escenografía, ahí estaba él, en una posición como si estuviera sentado en una silla alta, llevaba un hermoso top dorado en U que cubría sus hombros, una pequeña parte de su brazo, su vientre estaba al descubierto mostrando lo delgado y hermoso que era, un pantalón abultado que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas, de un cinturón de tela salía desde los laterales una falda, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza, el adorno en su frente se caía sobre su frente, aretes de igual manera dorados, que combinaban a la perfección con sus manillas y brazaletes.

Una suave melodía hizo presencia, él empezó moviendo su brazo izquierdo como delineando sus ojos, levantaba sus brazos con una elegancia maravillosa, movía sus muñecas hasta que las llevó a su frente en forma de plegaria; con cada golpe de los tambores movía su cadera al compás, sus brazos se movían al compás de las flautas, cuando la voz de fondo apareció levantó suavemente uno de sus pies.

Sus brazos, manos, cuerpo y pies se movían sincronizadamente, tan magnífico que el lugar estaba en completo silencio, su sonrisa iluminaba su espacio, verlo acercarse al final de la tarima con esos delicados movimientos de sus caderas, solo hacía que sus deseos de acercarse fueran más fuertes, sus giros eran atrayentes, sin dudarlo empezó a caminar hasta el frente, él danzaba con tanta facilidad alrededor del lugar que sentía esa atracción, que vivió la primera vez que lo vio.

Amaba como se movía su vientre era casi hipnótico, sentía que si parpadeaba se perdería de la belleza de su amado, al verlo girar su rostro, sonreír, mover sus caderas mientras sus brazos bajaban como si estuviera todo atado a un hilo, después de un sensual movimiento, su pecho empezó a moverse en círculos golpeados que eran seguidos por su cadera que le facilitaban acurrucarse, seguir con ese movimiento de brazos.

Que alguien le explicará, como era posible ver una faceta nueva en cada baile que ese joven realizaba, que alguien le dijera, porque sus ojos siempre lo buscaban con cada movimiento de hombros, de caderas, de amar más esa sonrisa que demostraba, que cada paso que daba estaba hecho con amor y placer a la danza.

Moría con cada extensión que hacía de sus piernas y brazos, con cada giro que daba mostrando esa sensual espalda, como se doblaba en el acto; solo Eren había tenido ese poder de atraerlo con solo verlo mover una falda, esas difíciles posturas que generaba al terminar sus giros, lo veía caminar hacia él tan elegante que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Quería ser esa mano que se posaba en su vientre, después caía en su cadera, para sentirlo con cada paso que daba, esas caderas lo llamaban para ser sujetadas con fuerza para amarlo con desesperación, como le fascinaba ver esa espalda descubierta, mostrar los elegantes movimientos.

Cada pose que hacia al iniciar un cambio de ritmo solo hacían que su respiración se agitara, que verlo acercarse con esa amplia sonrisa lo estaban enloqueciendo, si alguna vez creyó que Dios era una mierda de ser que se burlaba de las personas, pues ahora se retractaba, porque le había dado a un hermoso ser, en el que solo podía pensar en amar.

Empezó a girar con tanta elegancia que fue imposible no agradecer a Dios por verlo doblarse, verse más grande por la posición que tomó, luego suavemente mostrar una forma que a sus ojos era una mariposa para después girar, realizando diferentes formas con sus brazos terminar con sus manos en la cadera.

La luz se apagó, el lugar parecía muerto porque nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, a romper ese momento tan mágico, pudo percatarse que alguien salió del lugar, pero no le dio importancia, así que se acercó a Hanji.

—Encárgate del resto, me llevo a Eren – la vio afirmar, él salió para encontrarlo tomando agua – vamos.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, lo sacó por la puerta de atrás, ahora si podía decir que iba a vomitar su corazón, porque este le gritaba que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo, que marcara cada rincón de ese cuerpo.

Llegaron al cuarto, lo colocó en la cama, cerró la puerta, bajo un poco las cortinas se lanzó a su pareja, empezó a besarlo con desesperación, sentía esas manos, empezar a acariciar su espalda.

—Mocoso de mierda – lo escucho soltar una risita, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios – ¿dime cuantas veces más me harás enamorarme de ti?

—¿Te gustó? – esa pregunta parecía estúpida, cuando lo tenía así, debajo suyo mordiendo todo lo que podía – la hice pensando en ti.

—Casi vomito mi corazón – fue honesto como solo Eren lograba hacerlo sentir – de haber sabido que sería así de perfecta, no te hubiera permitido subir a bailar, tendré que matar a todos los presentes.

—Ámame, te lo pido – esos ojos mostraban la lujuria, él no se negaría a ella.

—No tienes que pedirlo – mordió con fuerza el cuello – ese era mi plan desde antes de dejar el escenario.

Lentamente empezó a quitar la joyería, lo besaba lentamente mientras escuchaba esos suspiros apasionados que lo despertaban más, le quito el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, luego lo sentó en su regazo, para poder disfrutar en desamarrar la única prenda que le quedaba.

Las manos de Eren empezaron a desvestirlo, con esa delicadeza tan característica de él, solo podía escuchar su nombre ser susurrado con pasión, cuando esa prenda desapareció del caramelo cuerpo empezó a besarlo, agradecía la flexibilidad del joven, porque empezó a doblarse hacia atrás para darle más espacio en su cuerpo, al llegar a sus pezones los mordió y jaló, ganando un gemido que lo encendió más.

—No seas tan cruel – escucho de esa sensual voz.

—Dime que quieres – le dijo mientras besaba su cuerpo, ahí se percató de unos ojos curiosos – pídelo y lo tendrás.

—Quiero que entres en mí, que me digas cuánto me amas – ahí estaba ese dorado tan característico que se formaba, en los ojos esmeralda cuando estaba consumido por el placer – márcame más.

Y sin esperarlo por más tiempo, lo alzó, lo colocó en la cama pues no permitiría que esos ojos extraños, viera la belleza de su esposo; bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, tomó esa cobija que Eren colocaba a los pies de la cama se la puso sobre su cuerpo para poder desvestirse, si esa persona quería un espectáculo, se lo daría a medias, que solo supiera que esa relación era más que seria.

Sin preparación entró en esa pequeña entrada que lo recibió con gusto, pues no escuchó ese quejido de dolor que le daba al inicio de su relación, daba estocadas precisas que hacían gritar a Eren su nombre eso le generaba una satisfacción única, pues todos ellos lo pudieron ver bailar, pero solo él podía deleitarse con ese rostro que le estaban otorgando en ese momento.

Ahora lo importante era seguir sintiendo esas manos sujetarse con tanta fuerza de su espalda, que sentía como su piel era desgarrada, pero que importaba eso si sabía que quedarían como alas, demostrando la libertad de amar y ser amado.

Eren era su flor, como las flores más hermosas siempre dejaban una marca en la piel al ser sujetadas, él estaba dispuesto a cargarlas con orgullo. Sabía que no podía dejarse montar así que Eren siempre estaba recostado en la cama, pero había algo que le molestaba era saber si cometía ese egoísta deseo de venirse adentro, causaría preocupación en su pareja.

—¿Cuántas veces te has venido? – le preguntó, sintió como ese cuerpo se estremecía, así mordió el lóbulo de la oreja – dime mi hermosa flor.

—Perdí la cuenta – esa voz sonaba ronca le encantaba, porque era gracias a él – perdóname.

—¿Me amas? – ¿era egoísta en querer monopolizarlo? – ¿te molesta mi amor?

—No me molesta – vio esos ojos llorosos posarse en los suyos – todo lo contrario, amo sentirme monopolizado por ti, amor ver tus ojos en mí, amo todo de ti y ¿si te amo?, esa palabra se queda corta – desde que él empezó a hablar se detuvo, quería escucharlo fuerte y claro – para expresar todo lo que siento por ti.

—Esa respuesta me gusta mucho mas – continuó con las embestidas.

—Ngh... Le... Levi, voy a perder la conciencia – sabía que era así, él estaba respirando con dificultad – pero ... pe... ro ... no te detengas ... hazlo adentro, yo ... yo ... ¡Levi!

Con ese grito, apretó tan fuerte sus paredes, mientras que se corría, él lo siguió porque la sensación fue más que placentera.

—Quiero un hijo – le dijo al oído, viéndolo sonreír afirmar, antes de quedarse dormido – mi mocoso.

Salió lentamente de ese hermoso y sensual cuerpo, si por él fuera se quedaría adentro por más tiempo, pero tendría todo el puto fin de semana para hacerle el amor, por ahora debía darles una salida triunfal a esos ojos.

—Espero que el acto no te molestara – dijo, mientras se colocaba su bata luego arropaba a Eren – pero este no es un lugar para los invitados.

Se dirigió a su armario, la vio ahí acurrucada, llorando se veía tan lamentable que solo lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? – la tomó de su vestido la levantó – usted sabía que estaba ahí, desde el comienzo.

—Lo hice para que dejaras de ser una perra infeliz que está buscando un hueso donde no se le ha perdido – empezó a jalarla, abrió la puerta caminó con rabia en su ser – no sé qué mierdas estabas planeando, pero no dejaría a Eren por alguien como tú, deberías agradecer que tienes un esposo que se aguanta tus estupideces, ahora lárgate.

La lanzó por la puerta principal solo la vio correr, ahora sí que lo dejará en paz, solo le faltaban tres hijos de puta, para hacerles entender que con Eren nadie se metía, los haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara si es así, háganmelo saber o si es que merezco tomatazos Jajajaja.
> 
> Sin más, Ame las ama.


	29. Todo sigue mejorando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, solo hice que se amaran y tengan bebés.
> 
> Comenzamos con la maratón final de este fic, gracias por su paciencia.
> 
> A mi beta gracias por la dedicación a esta historia y su ayuda incondicional.

Estar con Levi era increíble, no podía poner en discusión el amor que el mayor le demostraba bueno eso si era dentro de la casa, por fuera seguía siendo igual de duro y grosero con los demás, pero esa era parte de su personalidad así le gustaba demasiado.

Ahora el pequeño problema es que ha estado descuidándose en sus encuentros sexuales, en ese mismo instante después de terminar sus clases se estaba dirigiendo donde el doctor Marco, llevaba unos días sintiéndose mal, muy en su interior sabía que lo más probable es que estuviera en cinta.

Al ingresar al consultorio se dio cuenta que no era el mismo lugar lúgubre con poca luz y frio, ahora tenía una iluminación increíble, muebles e instrumentos de última generación, se alegraba mucho por su amigo.

—Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el doctor Marco – saludó a la joven que estaba ahora en la recepción – soy Eren Ackerman.

—Un momento por favor – la vio marcar, dio la información, él esperó pacientemente – siga lo está esperando.

—Gracias – se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta que tanto había visitado – Buenas tardes.

—Mi querido Eren – se levantó, lo abrazó con mucho cariño – llevas más de un mes aquí y hasta ahora vienes a visitarme.

—Lo siento he estado algo ocupado – respondió al abrazo – lamento ser tan grosero.

—No debes preocuparte es entendible, siendo el esposo del gran capitán Ackerman – al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó, fue a la silla - ¿Cuéntame que te pasa?

—Primero quiero felicitarte por el consultorio – le dio una amplia sonrisa, sus palabras causaron un gran rubor en el azabache – no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que estoy en cinta, me gustaría poder hacerme los exámenes para comprobarlo.

—Claro que si – lo vio levantarse e ir por los instrumentos – tomaremos una muestra de sangre ya que las pruebas de embarazo ordinaria no sirven contigo, después de tener los resultados realizaremos una ecografía.

—Gracias – estaba nervioso ya que ese era un paso que supuestamente darían después de su grado.

Sintió el pinchazo en su brazo, cerró sus ojos esperando con todo su corazón que la respuesta que le diera, fuera recibida positivamente por su amado Levi, ahora solo debía esperar además de poner su salud en manos de su médico.

*w*

Estaba cansado de toda la mierda que le llegaba de los medios de comunicación, lo único que le tranquilizaba era que la loca de Hanji era la que se encargaba de salir en televisión mientras él seguía en su trabajo de oficina, rogando que todo terminara pronto.

Lo interesante de todo es que, desde ese encuentro con Petra, ella había dejado de fastidiarlo con su odiosa visita, también se había enterado que desde ese día el esposo de la mujer había exigido el divorcio porque aparentemente no era la primera vez que le veía la cara de idiota, así que agradecía que el pobre ser fuera libre.

—Levi – la voz de Moblit hizo presencia lo cual hizo que se alejara del computador – aquí están los datos de la reducción de ataques.

—Esto es lo mejor que he visto desde que llegué– dijo viendo la carpeta sintiendo que todo ese esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos – si seguimos así probablemente en un mes y medio más podremos regresar.

—También los nuevos reclutas están terminando el entrenamiento – sonrió pues era su momento de probarlos – hoy debe estar a las tres en el gimnasio.

—Ahí estaré – miró el reloj, sabía que era hora de almorzar y alistarse – iré a descansar un rato.

—Buen provecho – ambos salieron del despacho, él fue al restaurante.

Era extraño no tener un delicioso almuerzo de Eren, pero ese día debía presentar exámenes por lo que pedirle que fuera a compartir el almuerzo era un abuso hacia su esposo, pensándolo bien últimamente lo veía comer muy poco, sin contar que su semblante se veía algo decaído, debía pedir una cita antes de que se enfermara.

Al terminar se dirigió a cambiarse para dormir en uno de los sillones, escuchaba el ruido del exterior junto a la odiosa risa de Hanji, lo curioso es que de un momento a otro pudo dormir; cinco minutos antes de las tres se despertó, salió a calentar los jóvenes estaban esperando pacientemente, los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Su legión junto con Hanji y Moblit veían desde las gradas, todo sería evaluado en ese día, los mejor calificados empezarían a patrullar con uno de sus hombres para ir aprendiendo el mecanismo de protección de los ciudadanos, vio llegar a la hermana de Eren junto con su horrible esposo y cuñado.

—Todos ustedes están aquí por su decisión – gritó de inmediato tanto los reclutas como sus hombres se pusieron firmes – serán el orgullo de su país por lo que demostrarán que les importa la seguridad de cada una de las personas que viven aquí, comencemos.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, mostrando sus habilidades físicas, su resistencia, sobre todo aguantando sus golpes, agradeciendo al final, de vez en cuando miraba a los invitados no deseados notaba el susto en sus rostros, eso era bueno, así sabían que nunca debían meterse con él o Eren.

Después de casi tres horas terminaron, sentía cansancio también su cuerpo pegajoso así que fue a las duchas, saliendo renovado fue con su loca amiga ella estaba terminando de hacer los apuntes.

—Habla, quiero ir a casa – moría por ser abrazado por el castaño – además estoy cansado no me gustó el almuerzo pica mucho.

—Y mi caramelito ¿hoy no te preparó nada? – sabía las intenciones de esas palabras quería joder a los invitados – eso es más raro aún.

—Esta semana tenía exámenes – respondió, se sentó mientras esperaba a las notas – está muy ocupado se acuesta tarde, así que lo dejo descansar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte señora Mikasa? – rodó los ojos ante esas palabras, empezó a recibir los pocos informes terminados – soy toda oídos.

—¿Por qué Mikasa no ha podido quedar en embarazo? – el que habló fue el cara de caballo – necesitamos que la examine.

—Podría hacerles el favor – dijo con sarcasmo – pero deberán esperar a que termine este trabajo.

—Necesitamos respuestas pronto – si por él fuera lo golpeaba – necesitamos herederos.

—Vamos a tu consultorio – dijo, se puso de pie – mientras los atiendes puedo ir leyendo y trabajamos al tiempo.

—Que buena idea – ella le sonrió así empezaron el recorrido – dime Levi, ¿Qué te parecieron los reclutas?

—Son buenos – inició, se colocó sus gafas sentía sus ojos cansados – tienen carisma y fueron entrenados con dedicación, me agradan.

—Académicamente también son buenos – ella le complementó, abrió su consultorio – tienen buenas notas y psicológicamente son aptos para este trabajo, son justos con todas las personas saben que deben respetar a todos.

—Son muy pocos los imbéciles que piensan diferente – cerró sus ojos visualizó a su madre hablando mal de los donceles – avísame cuando tengas tiempo quiero que revises a Eren.

—Claro que si – ella llevo a los demás a la zona de consulta, él se quedó en el escritorio – Dime Mikasa ¿tu período llega mensualmente?

—Si – despreciaba esa voz esa mujer la sentía como una cucaracha – he estado planificando con el calendario y así saber bien mis días fértiles.

—¿Jean te has realizado algún examen de esperma? – pensó que sería fantástico que esos espermatozoides fueran perezosos – podríamos tomar muestras de uno de tus óvulos y de esperma para ver que está pasando, ¿están de acuerdo?

Los escuchó afirmar ahí se desconectó, siguió leyendo el informe de Hanji y Moblit, se dedicó a ver cuál de los reclutas encajaba con sus hombres, así podían tener un ambiente profesional y de aprendizaje entre ellos, necesitaba que ese conocimiento se quedara en sus mentes como hierro fundido en sus pieles.

A los pocos minutos estaba entregando sus opciones a Moblit para que el diera su opinión, después sería revisado por la loca, finalmente lo aprobaría el cejas; iba a retirarse cuando la mujer entró con los resultados en su mano justo detrás de ella su amado esposo.

—Buenas noches Levi – esa sonrisa era tan radiante le dio calma de inmediato – Mikasa, Jean y Yashin, espero que estén bien.

—¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto mientras lo besaba – hoy también te ves hermoso.

—Gracias amor – lo abrazó sintió esas manos acariciarlo – me fue muy bien, mañana suben la nota de hoy, pero de resto todo con excelentes calificaciones, gracias por tu paciencia.

—No des las gracias mocoso – ambos se sentaron mientras Hanji leía su informe - ¿Qué piensas?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo – afirmó, de inmediato le pidió a su pareja los enviara a Erwin – Mikasa, Jean, tenemos dos problemas el primero es que Jean tus espermatozoides no tiene la fuerza o capacidad de engendrar, es decir son perezosos y segundo el útero de Mikasa es débil lo que hace que ningún ovulo que por casualidad sea fecundado se pueda adherir a él.

—Eso significa ¿Qué no podremos tener hijos? – la mirada llena de pavor de los tres era increíble, que sufran esos bastardos por molestar a su Eren.

—Así es, lo lamento – dijo Hanji entregando los documentos – Mikasa podría tomar estas vitaminas para ver si se fortalece su útero, pero lo veo un poco demorado, por cierto, Eren ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tengo buenas noticias, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para decirlo – vio que apartaba la mirada de su hermana – podría decirlo en casa.

—Pero quiero saber también – dijo Hanji mientras recetaba vitaminas hacia un puchero – Levi es un envidioso y seguro no me contará.

—Porque no te incumbe – respondió sentó a Eren en sus piernas.

—Yo creo que le da pena hablar al frente mío – dijo Mikasa con una voz llena de orgullo.

—No es eso – su esposo habló, dio una linda sonrisa – es que no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero ya que insistes, Levi – él se levantó tomó una carpeta, antes de entregársela habló – sé que teníamos un plan, pero se han adelantado un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres? – su corazón latía con emoción, sabía que no era nada malo por esa sonrisa – dame esa carpeta ahora.

—No – él le arrodilló en medio de sus piernas, lo miraba con más amor – yo quiero decírtelo, Levi vas a ser papá.

Al escuchar eso solo pudo abrir más sus ojos, tomó la carpeta leyó rápidamente el documento que estaba al frente, salía positivo después miró una en la que no entendía una mierda, miraba el papel luego a Eren, posteriormente se lo entregó a Hanji.

—Ay por los dioses – grito Hanji llegando a Eren, abrazándolo desde atrás – mira Levi esta pequeña bolita toda tierna es tu bebé.

Volvió a recibir el papel, detalló eso que Hanji había señalado, no podía apartar sus ojos, en ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas, su corazón y mente solo podían sentir un cálido sentimiento que recorría todo su ser, las manos del castaño se posaron en su rostro que lo limpiaban, solo se inclinó más luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda mi puta vida – solo podía susurrar, escuchaba su voz temblar, pero la emoción lo estaba matando – espero que sea igual de hermoso a ti.

Empezó a dejar besos por todo su rostro, Eren también estaba llorando, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo con tranquilidad, ahora entendía porque esa falta de apetito, porque su rostro se veía un poco enfermo, llevaba a su bebé en su vientre, todo era su ¨culpa¨ desde ese día del baile no se había vuelto a colocar un condón, pero no se arrepentía.

—Ay caramelito – Hanji volvió a hablar, su esposo se puso de pie – te felicito, debes dejarme sacar una copia la enmarcare y colocaré abajo un mini Levi no amargado viene en camino.

—Claro que si – agradecía ese vestido que mostraba su vientre porque lo abrazó luego empezó a acariciarlo – después que terminé mis clases me fui donde el doctor Marco, me hizo todos los exámenes.

—Ese fue uno de los consultorios en que nosotros hicimos intervención – dijo agradeciendo por haber aceptado la idea de la loca – Hanji dijo que debíamos apoyar al único doctor que veía a los donceles por lo que el trabajo inició desde que llegamos.

—Gracias por ayudarlo – ya quería irse de ahí desvestirlo, acostarse sobre él para colocar su cabeza – también me envió estos medicamentos para el malestar le dije que me daban muchas nauseas en el desayuno.

—Son una buena opción – dijo la loca la escuchaba más emocionada de lo normal – solo tómalas el día que te sientas mal, si ves que no es necesario no la tomes, descansa mucho.

—Lo haré – se levantó después de sentirse más calmado - ¿vamos a casa?, quiero contarle a mis padres.

—Todo esto es mentira – dijo Mikasa apretando fuertemente los dientes – solo quieres joderme y hacerme sentir miserable, pero tú eres un adefesio no creeré esas palabras.

—No me importa si lo crees o no hermanita – lo vio acercarse llevar sus manos a su vientre – pero aquí hay un bebé es de Levi, no importa lo que tú y Petra tramen no funcionará, por eso es que ella en este momento está internada en un hospital.

—¿A qué te refieres? – se veía la preocupación en los ojos de la joven – todo lo que sale de tu boca es mentira.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? – él se veía más valiente y seguro, eso le atraía más – sé perfectamente que el día de la reunión ella estaba en mi armario, sé que ha estado persiguiendo a Levi como un zancudo en busca de sangre, también estoy al tanto del divorcio que se está llevando a cabo, la vergüenza que le está llevando a su familia, eso hizo que saliera corriendo de su casa por lo que un carro la golpeó, fue tan fuerte que sus piernas ya no funcionan, ahora bien escucha esto, espero que lo escuches muy bien para que lo recuerdes, cuando haces las cosas mal todo te sale mal.

—Eres un desgraciado – la vio levantar la mano que se dirigía a su esposo – no te perdonaré adefesio.

—No es mi culpa que no puedas tener hijos – él solo sujetó el brazo de su hermana y lo alejó– culpa a tu amado esposo, por lo menos sabes que no estas seca.

Él se alejó, recibió el abrazo de Hanji, le permitió que acariciara su vientre les regresó la eco grafía, ambos salieron del lugar; aunque ese último momento fue desagradable llegar a su casa fue lo más agradable del mundo, no pudo desvestir lo pero si se acostó sobre él con su rostro estampado en el vientre, recibiendo caricias en su cabeza.

Lo escuchó hablar con sus padres, Sasha y Connie estaban con ellos por lo que recibió las felicitaciones d todos, sus suegros lloraban de la emoción, prometieron ir a visitarlos pronto, le enviaban saludes a lo que él solo movía su mano, no pensaba alejarse de ese cuerpo.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? – él negó sobre el cuerpo del castaño – pero escuché de Hanji que no te gustó el almuerzo.

—Ya no tengo hambre – dijo, le dejó besos, quería llenar de mimos a Eren y su bebé – ahora estoy satisfecho.

—Pero yo si tengo algo de hambre – él se levantó por primera vez desde que llegaron, subió a besarlo – puedo preparar un sándwich de pollo y un té verde para ti café o si quieres algo de arroz con pollo bañado en jugo de maracuyá.

—Me gusta más la segunda opción – volvieron a besarse antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.

*w*

No podía negar que esas semanas siguientes se había sentido extremadamente mal, ciertos aromas le producían asco, al comer lo que creía aceptaría su bebé debía salir corriendo a devolverlo, pero el medicamento ayudaba un poco, Levi se preocupaba bastante por lo que había tomado la decisión de trabajar desde casa, lo cuidaba mucho.

Él se había vuelto más consentido, lo más curioso es que los supuestos antojos los estaba sufriendo su lindo esposo, había noches que debían levantarse a preparar o pedir algo que quisiera, le encantaba verlo así, eso le daba a entender que sería un excelente padre.

—Me gustaría – dijo su esposo le prestó su atención – que me permitieras arreglar nuestra boda.

—¿De verdad? – se emocionó con esas palabras – pero son las madres las que se encargan de todo.

—Bueno traigamos a tus padres y abuela – afirmó dejando todos los documentos sobre la mesa – seguramente el cejas y su esposo vendrán, junto con Sasha y Connie.

—Quisiera que mis amigas vengan – lo vio pensar después afirmó– si quieres puedo llamarlo y preguntar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hazlo – lo besó, fue por su celular – por cierto, esta semana debo ir varios días al cuartel para confirmar la paga de los nuevos soldados, empezar a sacar a mis hombres de regreso a Francia y más papeleo.

—Te esperaré pacientemente – se sentó sobre sus piernas, empezó a besarlo antes que le contestaran – quiero salir a ver cosas para el bebé, pero después iremos juntos a comprar.

—Irás con tu guarda espaldas – le dijo bastante serio se preocupaba demasiado – ten cuidado cuando camines, le diré a Hanji que te acompañe así podrás sujetarte a ella para evitar tropiezos, quiero que vayas con un vestido que cubra el vientre, así evitaremos que te enfermes.

—Algo más, ¿mi amado capitán? – le dijo sensualmente, ganándose besos en su cuello – tus ordenes las cumpliré.

Su madre contestó, mientras era besado por su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado amado y protegido, les contó a sus padres el plan, ellos aprobaron la idea por lo que se contactarían con Erwin luego mirarían los precios de los boletos de avión, estarían lo más pronto posible.

Se dejó llevar en brazos hasta su cuarto, se dejó besar por su esposo, desde que se enteraron que serían padres su libido había disminuido, pero Levi lo besaba con mucho amor por todo su cuerpo sin llegar al acto final, pero esos momentos eran gratificantes para los tres porque sabía que su bebé ya sentía el amor de su papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más Ame las ama, espero les gustara.
> 
> Vamos al siguiente cap.


	30. Te odio

Estaba cansado de ver esas estúpidas actitudes de Eren contra su familia, desde que había llegado se veía más seguro de sí mismo, sin contar que ese maldito esposo suyo siempre estaba pegado ya lo tenía harto, después de esa humillación que le hizo a Jean y Mikasa estaba más que seguro que no lo dejaría pasar.

Cosa que también lo impresionó fue que Petra en verdad estaba en cuidados intensivos por un accidente, ahora debía hacer pagar a ese imbécil por creerse mucho. Empezó a seguirlo ya que debía saber cuáles eran los momentos en los que estaría solo, lo que nunca se imaginó fue ver llegar a toda la familia Jeager junto con personas que nunca había visto, pero se percató que ellos estaban en otras actividades por lo cual Eren se quedaba solo una gran parte del día.

Mikasa le había dicho que esta semana el capitán debía presentarse para mostrar todos los informes a los grandes jefes, ahí debía moverse; lo vio salir junto con uno de los soldados, sabía que eso solo ocurría cuando iba al mercado ese sería su momento.

Al verlo bajarse del auto notó la presencia de la mujer que atendía a su cuñada, los seguía a una distancia adecuada, no podía permitir que lo vieran sino empezarían a sospechar, fue lo más discreto que pudo, ese idiota pagaría la humillación de su familia, de ofender a Mikasa, sobre todo de ver que su hermano estaba empezando a perder la fe en tener herederos.

Y ahí la vio entrar, dejándolo relativamente solo, corrió hasta él, lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a arrastrarlo, él no gritaba cosa que le pareció extraño, lo subió a su auto, cerró luego empezó a conducir lo más rápido que las vías le permitían.

—Yashin – lo escuchó, esperó a que continuara – déjame ir, así no saldrás lastimado.

—¿Quién te crees para amenazarme? – sentía la rabia bullir en su estómago quería matarlo – solo eres la escoria de los dioses.

—Te lo ruego – lo escuchó sollozar por el retrovisor lo vio sujetando el vientre – no quiero perder a mi bebé.

—¡Cállate perra! – él debía ser humillado por su parte lo disfrutaría – tu debías ser mío, me pertenecías, pero te fuiste con ese bastardo, ahora te sentiré a totalidad.

—Haré lo que sea – veía esas lagrimas caer se veía preocupado – pero no dañes mi vientre.

—Créeme sabrás como debía ser tu vida – dejó la conversación hasta ahí, siguió el camino.

Se dirigió a la pequeña casa de verano que tenía su familia, lo curioso es que esa era la casa que le había pertenecido a los Jeager, al llegar lo sacó sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo, lo veía negar, sentía su placer aumentar de verlo así de angustiado, se lo merecía.

Subió, lo llevó a la que había sido su habitación, lo lanzó a la cama este solo se alejó, acurrucándose cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

*w*

Estaba en esa reunión donde Erwin hizo presencia por primera vez, todos los jefes estaban agradecidos por su presencia, por su parte estaba aburrido, quería ir con Eren a buscar ropa sobre todo disfrutar de su presencia, pero no, debía estar ahí como un asqueroso florero.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos por el pasillo del lugar, ahí entró ella con el rostro desfigurado de preocupación, el silencio fue sepulcral dándole una mala sensación, se puso de pie acercándose a Hanji.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó viendo que ella sufría un espasmo corporal - ¡Contesta!

—Se llevaron a Eren – esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría – íbamos a entrar a una tienda y antes de poder ayudarle alguien se lo llevó, no lo alcanzamos.

—¡Quiero a todos mis hombres! – gritó, de inmediato empezaron a llegar – recorran todo el puto lugar, encuentren a mi esposo, tráiganme a ese bastardo que osa poner sus manos en mi familia.

—¿Qué debo hacer? – le preguntó Hanji con lágrimas en sus ojos – lo siento mucho.

—Ve con los Jeager a casa y protégelos – le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombre – avísame si llegan a llamar, Erwin necesito una moto.

—Toma la que necesites – el rubio se acercó, sus grandes amigos apoyándolos – llamaré a alguien que pueda ingresar al sistema a rastrearlo.

—Gracias – dijo, empezaron a caminar.

Le molestaba la sola idea de saber que el estúpido GPS no servía muy bien en ese país, debía implementarlo, pero necesitaba poner su mente a trabajar para encontrarlo, si hacia cálculos llevaría veinte minutos en manos de ese bastardo.

—Quiero permiso de matar a los bastardos que lo secuestraron – sabía que los grandes jefes estaban cerca escuchando – no perdonaré si le hacen algo.

—Tienes mi autorización – agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿tienes alguna idea de quién pudo ser?

—No – pero en su mente solo estaba una persona, Yashin – trataré de llamarlo.

Tomó su celular marcó insistentemente, necesitaba una señal de vida, sus nervios estaban enloqueciéndolo, ahí escuchó un sollozo, su amado Eren estaba llorando -¨No por favor¨- lo escuchaba decir, eso lo preocupo aún más, luego la llamada se perdió.

—Mierda – golpeó con fuerza la pared que estaba cerca – ¿Dónde está el que sabe rastrear las líneas?

Un joven estaba cerca de ellos con su computador, le pidió su celular para enlazarlo en la red, así poder rastrear esa última llamada, cada minuto que pasaba su mente le gritaba que saliera ya, que su esposo estaba en peligro, pero sin una ubicación era como nadar en el mar.

—Dame tu celular cejas – este se lo entregó, subió a la moto – avísame si saben algo, iré un poco más lejos del mercado.

—Ve – sin esperar más palabras tomo camino.

Sus ojos se movían más rápido necesitaba encontrarlo, sus reflejos estaban más despiertos que antes, lo cual agradecía porque en verdad no quería perder la razón y que la ira lo dominara, se dirigió a esa zona que recorrió antes de llevarse a la familia Jeager, se dio cuenta que habían marcas de llantas frescas, empezó a ir hacia esa casa que le permitió conocer una de las facetas de Eren, esa en la que sus ojos nunca lo dejaron ir porque lo atrajo como un imán, esa en la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo a su lado. Estaba a punto de llagar cuando el celular sonó, frenó para llevarlo de inmediato a su oído.

—Dime – soltó un suspiro, empezó a caminar – estoy llegando a la anterior casa Jeager.

—Pues tus instintos son increíbles – con esas palabras del cejas, caminó más rápido – ya vamos a enviar refuerzos.

—No me voy a contener y lo sabes – lo escuchó soltar una risa – si le hicieron algo, los mataré.

—Adelante – así colgó.

Empezó a correr, sentía como si el camino fuera eterno, pero cuando estuvo ahí ingresó lentamente, sabía que debía tener pruebas que demostraban que atacó por defensa, sacó de nuevo el celular, escuchaba risas en el segundo piso, así que con todo el sigilo que le habían enseñado subió escalón por escalón, vio ropa que salía de una habitación, se acercó y perdió la paciencia.

Tenían a su lindo esposo atado de pies y manos a la cama, estaba desnudo, ese infeliz de mierda cara de caballo estaba por penetrarlo, iba a ultrajar su cuerpo, se burlaba diciéndole que lo haría sentir a un hombre de verdad, Eren solo lloraba tratando de negarse, grabó, pero lo que decían esos bastardos no llegaba a sus oídos, la ira lo consumió, envió el video a su celular e ingresó.

—Bastardos de mierda – los vio erizarse, sus miradas mostraban pánico – espero que sepan oraciones, porque de aquí no salen con vida.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta, corrió hacia Jean lanzándolo hacia su hermano, ambos golpearon fuertemente contra el piso, empezó a patearlos también a pisar esos penes asquerosos que no sabían respetar, quería un arma la necesitaba ahora porque esos bastardos merecían morir.

—¡Les dije que jamás tocaran a Eren! – gritaba mientras los golpeaba con fuerza – son unas cucarachas que deben ser exterminadas, no le harán falta al mundo.

No sentía cansancio, al contrario, la euforia y adrenalina le estaban ayudando al máximo, los veía sangrar también como esos asquerosos dientes iban cayendo uno a uno, se aseguraría que nunca más volvieran a causar temor en su esposo.

—Espero se pudran en el infierno – les decía cuando terminó, escuchó los sollozos de Eren, se giró a verlo – mi mocoso.

Los dejó ahí mientras iba a auxiliarlo, le quitó la mordaza junto a las ataduras, fue a buscar algún signo de maltrato, tocó el vientre sintió como era abrazado con fuerza.

—Debemos ir al médico – le dijo mientras lo arropaba con su gabán – a que te revisen.

—Vi... viniste por nosotros – lo alzó, lo pegó a su pecho – tenía mucho miedo, pero traté de estar calmado por nuestro bebé.

—Eres fuerte – le afirmó, salieron lo más rápido del lugar – te amo Eren, solo resiste.

Al salir de toda la propiedad escuchó las sirenas, ellas frenaron al verlo, Erwin se bajó primero lo vio dar órdenes, por su parte cogió la última patrulla, se sentó en la parte posterior, esperó a que avanzarán rogaba porque sus más amados seres estuvieran bien.

*w*

Sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, sus ojos no logran acostumbrarse a esa luz, pero se esforzó, trató de encontrar el lugar en donde estaba, lo vio acostado a su lado sujetando fuertemente su mano, su hermosa cabellera caía sobre un rostro con más ojeras de las que él podía recordar.

Con su mano libre empezó a acariciarlo, lo vio moverse, cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio la preocupación dibujada en la mirada de su esposo, de inmediato llevó esa mano a su vientre empezó a llorar con desesperación.

—No llores mocoso – sintió ser abrazado – todo está bien, el bebé sigue ahí y en buen estado.

—Yo ... yo pensé ... - no podía articular palabra, el llanto no lo dejaba – que no estaba.

—Lo primero que hicieron fue hacerte una ecografía – escuchaba atentamente las palabras mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo – al ver que estaba bien, te hicieron una limpieza interna y sanaron las heridas.

—Gracias a los dioses – fue lo único que pudo decir, saber que su bebé estaba ahí lo tranquilizaba – perdóname Levi.

—No digas eso – sentía esos besos ser depositados en su cabeza – yo te pido perdón por no estar a tu lado, pasaste por algo terrible y no pude protegerte.

—No es verdad – se alejó, acaricio la pálida piel – me encontraste, y aun me amas después de eso.

—No dejaría de amarte ni, aunque muriera – esas palabras lo reconfortaron – si hemos de reencarnar te buscaría desesperadamente, porque eres el único ser al que quiero amar.

—Te amo Levi – lo besó se dejó consentir.

El azabache lo acomodó de nuevo en la camilla, se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo vio oprimir un botón, pero eso no hizo que quiera alejarse de él, por lo que se dejó dar mimos, no quería saber que había pasado con ello, no aún pero eventualmente debía enterarse.

El doctor Marco entró empezó a realizarle ciertos exámenes físicos para saber cómo estaba su condición, de inmediato pidió que se le realizara otra ecografía para ver que todo seguía mejorando que su bebé seguía creciendo sano y salvo.

A las horas llegaron sus padres y amigos a visitarlos, Levi jamás se alejó de su cuerpo, había quedado profundamente dormido después del examen.

—Nos alegras que estés bien hijo – afirmó su padre mientras dejaba un beso en su cabeza – estos tres días esperando que abrieras los ojos fueron una tortura.

—Lo lamento mucho – les sonrió y besó sus manos – no quería preocuparlo.

—No es tu culpa cariño – afirmó su madre le sonrió dulcemente – es culpa de esos monstruos.

—Pero no debes preocuparte más – la voz de Erwin hizo presencia, ahí estaba con Armin – ellos ahora están en cuidados intensivos y si salen de ahí, primero deberán buscar un buen cirujano plástico están irreconocibles, aparte que no creo que puedan volver a caminar, sin contar que según los doctores no creen que vuelvan a comer comida sino es con pajilla.

—El capitán los golpeó con su fuerza descomunal – Armin le sonrió, ahí recordó verlo como un demonio sobre ellos – casi nunca pierde la paciencia, pero esta vez se dejó llevar por la ira, tanto que perdieron todos los dientes, les quebró las mandíbulas y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué hay de Mikasa? – sabía que ella iba a ser hasta lo imposible por demandarlos – se volverá loca.

—No puede hacer nada – Hanji sonaba muy seria su mirada mostraba odio – el video que Levi hizo da prueba que no era consensuado, además yo estaba ahí cuando ese hijo de puta te alejo de mí, si salen los haré pagar una cadena perpetua por burlarse del ejército.

—Gracias por su preocupación – les dijo vio como los rostros se relajaban – lo que más me importaba era que mi bebé no sufriera y gracias a sus esfuerzos estamos bien.

Empezó a sentir sus ojos muy pesados, sin poderse despedir se quedó dormido, ahora podía solo dejarlo pasar como una pesadilla, ser feliz con su esposo, amigos, familia y su bebé.

*w*

Cuando le dieron de alta a Eren sentía una tranquilidad infinita, ya podría cuidarlo a su antojo y la familia ayudaría, rogaba porque esos infelices se quedarán ahí, porque si volvía a ver sus feas caras sin dudarlo les dispararía; esa linda sonrisa seguía presente, llenándolo de más amor, pensar que sus esfuerzos de ese nefasto día habían valido la pena, que tendría ese hogar que Eren siempre le prometió.

Siguieron las indicaciones de Marco, reposo absoluto por una semana lo cual le dio la facilidad a los Jeager de terminar de gestionar todo para la boda, a él de terminar su trabajo, ese día por primera vez tomó la decisión de vivir para su familia, sus soldados estaban en la sala de su casa, junto con Hanji y Erwin.

—Gracias por toda la ayuda que han brindado hasta ahora – inició viendo las sonrisas de orgullo de sus hombres – no solo con lo que se refiere al trabajo sino con el cuidado y seguridad de Eren.

—A usted capitán por entrenarnos y darnos su confianza – él se inclinó en agradecimiento por esas palabras – estamos orgullosos de pertenecer al escuadrón del capitán Rivaille Ackerman.

—Yo estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes – no podía negar que esos jóvenes se habían aguantado toda la mierda que les envió, durante sus entrenamientos – se esforzaron en cada paso de su carrera y jamás me hicieron quedar mal.

—Vamos Levi – dijo Hanji acercándose a el – esto parece una despedida.

—Es que lo es – todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa – quiero retirarme de mi puesto, hace años que me pensione, pero mi mundo giraba en la milicia, ahora solo quiero estar con mi familia, quiero proteger a Eren con todas mis fuerzas y eso conlleva a apoyarlo en sus sueños.

—Acepto tu renuncia – dijo Erwin mientras palmeaba su espalda – desde que estas en este puesto jamás te vi motivado a hacer otra cosa y entiendo tu sentir.

Entregó la carta de renuncia la cual fue firmada de inmediato por Erwin y Hanji, agradeció ese gesto del cejotas porque también le había aguantado muchas cosas.

—¡Todos ustedes! – de inmediato sus hombres se pusieron en formación – sigan entregado sus corazones a las nobles causas de proteger a la humanidad.

—¡Si capitán! – respondieron al unísono - ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!

Eren entró con una bandeja y bocadillos que comieron antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, la idea inicial era irlos regresando lentamente, pero cuando se enteraron que se casarían pidieron quedarse para acompañarlos, por lo que su pareja dijo que era una gran idea.

No les diría directamente, pero extrañaría a cada uno de esos bastardos que con ingenuidad creyeron en un entrenamiento fácil pero que al final de los primeros días salían llorando, pero se habían mantenido a su lado, ahora eran grandes soldados capaces de defender a todo un país.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Levi? – Eren lo miraba con preocupación – no quiero que dejes tu profesión por mí.

—No solo es por ti – le respondió besando su mejilla – es por nosotros, antes no tenía una motivación para alejarme, pero ahora es diferente, quiero estar a tu lado y de nuestro bebé.

—Te amo Levi – sintió un beso fugaz en sus labios – gracias por hacernos tan felices.

—Esas son mis palabras – veía a sus hombres interactuar con total normalidad, antes ni hablaban frente a el – será interesante esta nueva vida, por cierto, ¿ya tienes tu vestido de bodas?

—Si – la amplia sonrisa apareció eso lo lleno de felicidad – espero te guste, aunque mamá dijo que tú le diste el dinero.

—Así es – Erwin cargaba a su bebé el bastardo se veía feliz – y si quieres saber no lo he visto, ella dijo que sería una sorpresa, el mío lo tiene tu padre.

—Ya quiero que pase una semana rápido – él también lo quería, ese era un paso que jamás se imaginó dando.

Esperaron a que todos se marcharán, ellos se dirigieron a su cuarto, por su parte se sentía satisfecho de las últimas decisiones que había tomado porque las hizo con su corazón y al lado de su amor, no por impulso, tampoco por ganas de librarse de una sensación de desesperación y odio hacia los que lo rodeaban, ahora todo era distinto, el mundo brillaba diferente, los sonidos eran más amigables, la comida más deliciosa y todo gracias a un castaño con sonrisa deslumbrante y amor incondicional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al siguiente XD


	31. Eres mi Flor de Loto

La familia de Eren llegó al día siguiente de su renuncia, debían hablar de los rituales que debían tener en cuenta, la verdad esa parte le daba igual, el castaño ya era su esposo, pero quería darles la oportunidad de celebrarlo de la forma en que siempre habían soñado, toda la familia quería ver al castaño con un vestido digno de ese día y él no tenía corazón de no permitírselo.

—Levi – inició la abuela con una sonrisa que juraría iba a dejarlo ciego – nosotros tenemos varios rituales, desde la presentación con los familiares del novio, la fiesta de unión de las familias.

—El sagai sería el primer paso – continuó Carla él trató de entender todo – es la ceremonia de compromiso, pero podemos decir que esta se realizó en Francia, pues ese día se entregaron su anillo de bodas.

—Y las otras tienen una connotación de unión familiar – Grisha se veía algo preocupado al decir eso – pero en tu caso no tienes una unión fuerte con tus padres.

—No me molesta la verdad – dijo mientras acomodaba a Eren en su pecho – díganme que debemos hacer.

—Nos gustaría poder tener dos ceremonias antes de la recepción – dijo la abuela, tomó aire luego continuó – sería la del Haldi y la de Mehendi, estas serán un día antes de la boda, el primero es un día de spa que será con las mujeres de la familia, el otro es el de henna, ya tenemos al experto, al siguiente día volverás a encontrarte con nuestro pequeño.

—¿Ese día que más se debe hacer? – el entendía levemente esos rituales, pero sabía que eran importantes para su familia política –

—Tenemos la costumbre de agradecer a nuestros dioses para que los favorezca en una vida plena – Grisha tenía una mirada llena de orgullo – pero hablamos como familia, de generar un altar con cada uno de ellos así simplificar un poco, ustedes ya están casados y lo que nos interesa es que sean bendecidos.

—¿Cuándo será? – si era honesto ya quería tener su boda para regresar – y quiero saber si ustedes ¿quieren quedarse aquí o regresar a Francia?

—Lo haremos en dos días, es decir que mañana vendremos por Eren – afirmó Carla a lo que solo afirmó con su cabeza – y nos gustaría quedarnos, queremos seguir apoyando sus esfuerzos.

—Gracias – respondió honestamente, sabía que ellos al frente, todo ese trabajo no se perdería – pero recuerden que las puertas de la casa en Francia siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes.

—Lo sabemos y se lo agradecemos mucho – veía a esas tres personas que complementaban a su hogar – Grisha está pensando en trabajar con el doctor Marco.

—Es una excelente idea – eran una familia fuera del estereotipo de ese país por eso le agradan tanto – les juro cuidar a su hijo y nietos con todas mis fuerzas.

Siguieron hablando de los platos que tenían previstos dar ese día, de la decoración, de lo emocionados de ver los rostros de cada uno al verse con sus trajes de boda, Eren solo sonreía como si se tratara de un momento ajeno a su vida, estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular palabra.

Ese día estuvo lleno de regalos por parte de las amigas de Eren hacia ellos, les cocinaron, su suegra bailaba con tanta emoción junto con la abuela que seguía pensando que ellas eran unas excelentes maestras porque bailan casi igual de lindo que su esposo, Grisha oraba a ciertas horas para atraer la buena fortuna a su hogar y agradecía todas esas cosas.

Hanji, Moblit, Erwin y Armin les llevaron diferentes dulces que según ellos era importante para que llevaran una vida dulce, cosa que le pareció estúpida, pero hizo reír tanto a Eren que lo dejó sorprendido porque era la primera acción diferente a sonreír que había hecho.

Al dejarlos solos lo encontró ya acostado en la cama y se preocupó.

—¿Te sientes mal? – lo abrazó desde la espalda acarició ese rostro – ¿quieres que llame al doctor?

—Estoy bien – esa voz suave, no ayudaba a que pensara que era verdad.

—Si crees que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta que has estado extraño – dejo varios besos en esas mejillas, necesitaba sacarle información – entonces diré a tus padres que aplacemos el matrimonio.

—¡No! – el de inmediato se giró su mirada ahora era de pánico – es que estoy muy nervioso, siento que vomitare cada vez que pienso en que ya estamos más cerca de ese momento.

—Ya veo – lo beso suavemente sintió que el cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso – y si te digo ¿Qué yo estoy más nervioso que tú?

—Diría que me estas mintiendo – esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

—No miento – lo acariciaba solo con el fin de tener su atención – es la primera vez que tomo esta clase de decisiones que se salen de mi zona de confort, todos estos años solo seguí al ejercito como mi único hogar, seguir ordenes era lo mío, pero contigo todo es diferente.

—¿Por qué? – el joven se sentó sobre su regazo, así que se acomodó mejor – dime.

—Es porque no quiero cagarla contigo – acomodó su rostro en el cuello del castaño – nunca me importó lastimar a los demás con mis palabras, mis acciones o mi fuerza, pero contigo es todo lo contrario, sé que eres fuerte, pero temo sobrepasar los límites, no quiero lastimarte con mis expresiones, verte llorar por mi culpa seria la muerte.

—Pero no me molesta tu actuar – esas manos lo acariciaban por toda su espalda – desde que te conocí, mi cuerpo se erizaba al escucharte, cuando alzabas la voz me motivaba a ser más fuerte y así ser capaz de estar a tu altura, todo en ti me gustaba, tu mirada era un imán que me atraía.

—Pienso lo mismo de tus ojos – empezó a dejar besos en esa extensión de piel – tu eres una droga que me hizo adicto y no quiero perderla.

—Siempre me preguntaba como hacías para controlarte en el sexo – escucho una risa tímida eso le hizo saber que se estaba relajando – yo perdía el conocimiento, solo quería sentirte más, pero tú siempre eras atento y en los primeros meses te contenías en venirte en mi interior.

—Siempre he sido un hombre de palabra – comenzó sabía que no debía mentirle a su mocoso – quería que tú te sintieras bien, pero después ya me fue imposible.

—Gracias – ambos dejaron salir un suspiro – te amo.

—Y yo a ti mocoso – se alejó dejó otro beso – ¿más tranquilo?

El afirmó, lo sujetó de su rostro lentamente cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar de esa suave cercanía, hasta sentir esos labios carnosos en los suyos, el beso fue satisfactorio sabia a sandia, ahí supo que él había comido de los dulces que sus idiotas amigos habían traído. Después de una deliciosa sesión de besos y caricias, quedaron dormidos.

*w*

El sonido del timbre lo despertó, no quería separarse del cuerpo de Levi era agradable al ser tan bajo de temperatura, siempre pensó que se complementaban a la perfección, él siempre tenía sus manos y cuerpo a una temperatura cálida, mientras que su esposo no tanto, siempre tenía sus manos y pies fríos.

Lo vio dormido solo alejó unos mechones que se pegaban a su hermoso rostro, desde que llegaron él no se había mandado peluquear por lo ya lo tenía más largo lo hacía ver más sensual, dejó un beso se levantó fue hasta la entrada, sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa hicieron presencia.

—Vinimos por ti – él les sonrió las dejo pasar – trajimos el desayuno para el capitán, por lo que ve avísale, cámbiate y vámonos.

—Buenos días – les dejó un beso recibió el desayuno – denme unos minutos, ya regreso.

Fue de nuevo hasta su cuarto, tomó cualquier vestido se lo coloco, lavo muy bien sus dientes, ese día seria de spa por lo que primero iría a una linda bañera, su cuerpo sería tratado con respeto como el hizo con su hermana. Al salir del gran baño, lo vio boca arriba cubriéndose el rostro, se subió sobre ese cuerpo tallado por los dioses le besó el pecho.

—Buenos días – escuchó un ronroneo solo sonrió – ya vinieron por mí, el desayuno esta sobre la mesa y el almuerzo te lo dejaré en el horno microondas.

—No saldré de la puta cama – lo besó luego alejó el brazo de esos ojos – si no estás aquí me da pereza moverme.

—Debes estar con energía para mañana – esas manos empezaron a acariciarlo – te voy a extrañar.

—Nos veremos en la ceremonia – el afirmó volvió a besarlo era adicto a Levi – tendré paciencia hasta mañana.

—Come por favor – le pidió sin separarse de sus labios – si llegaras a enfermar estaríamos preocupados.

Llevó la mano que estaba en la cama a su vientre haciéndolo sonreír de lado, mierda que sensual se veía, haciendo esa mueca.

—Pásala bien – dejo varios besos por ese pálido rostro – salúdame a todos.

—Gracias – antes de salir le mando un beso – te amo.

Regresó con sus amigas los tres salieron con rumbo al lugar que habían rentado; al llegar era una hermosa casa tenía todo lo necesario para completar la ceremonia, su madre y abuela estaban ahí, siendo llevados al cuarto tenía un hermoso jacuzzi, las camas de masajes estaban al frente, junto con todos los aceites, inciensos y la tina donde el entraría sólo, prepararían su piel para recibir la henna.

Vio bandejas con frutas, diferentes quesos, pequeñas empanadas, guiozas japonesas, arroz con ajonjolí, curry y pollo junto a toda clase de infusiones; le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar con las mujeres, pero era la tradición ellas estaban más que felices de estar a su lado.

—Este día lo entregamos a nuestros dioses – comenzó su abuela cuando le entregó una hermosa flor de loto – para que llene a nuestro Eren de felicidad, prosperidad y más amor, que de aquí en adelante nada les falte.

—Yo pido a los dioses – dijo Ymir dándole una rosa – que cada paso que dé junto al capitán les den satisfacción y los mantengan juntos.

—Yo solo quiero que esa sonrisa jamás se apague – afirmo Christa dándole una rosa blanca.

—Que tus hijos estén en un hogar digno de admirar – le dijo su madre dándole un gran un abrazo – y siempre recuerdes que nosotros tu familia y amigos, estaremos a tu lado, amándote incondicionalmente.

—Gracias – no podía dejar de llorar, agradecía a los dioses por esa familia tan maravillosa – sin ustedes jamás hubiera llegado aquí, son muy importantes en mi existencia, su apoyo ha sido mi motor y ...

—¡Lamentamos la llegada! – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hanji, Armin y Sasha – casi no encontramos el lugar.

—No seas grosera – Armin la regaño, cerró la puerta – perdonen, nos perdimos.

Ellos se unieron empezaron a felicitarlo de igual manera, detallando esa escena no podía pedirle más a la vida, familia incondicional, amigas únicas y especiales, amigos de Levi que lo habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos, quienes le enseñaron un mundo nuevo, ahora un esposo incondicional, del cual pedía los dioses lo llenaran de salud y les permitieran morir de viejitos.

—Caramelito – ella le entregó una cajita después de salir del agua – esto es de parte de Moblit y mío queremos si es posible lo uses mañana.

Al abrirlo era una hermosa joya, para colocarse en su cabeza, traía rubíes que adornarían desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, llegaba a la frente donde salía un sol hermoso y caía un rubí, era hermoso.

—Gracias Hanji – la abrazó con fuerza – esta hermoso.

—Puede que no seamos familia de Levi – esas manos acariciaron su rostro – pero él siempre ha estado en nuestras vidas, lo hemos visto sufrir, crecer y ahora ser feliz a tu lado, por lo que compartir este momento es importante.

—Nosotros – empezó Armin le entregó unas llaves – les regalamos esto, pero para poderlo ver debes llegar a Francia, Erwin le está dando la dirección a Levi.

—Me emociona saber que es – lo abrazó – gracias, es decir ¿Qué Levi no está solo?

—No – dijo su madre, mientras se acomodaban en la cama de masajes – tu padre, Erwin, Moblit y los soldados están haciéndole su despedida de soltero.

—No estará muy feliz – dijo, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Puede que no – afirmó Sasha pegada a la bandeja de comida – pero aguantará por ti nuestro regalo era para él, lo siento mucho.

—No debes preocuparte – él sabía cuándo lo amaban, sabían que se esforzarían por darle un obsequio digno – lo importante es que a él lo haga feliz.

La tarde transcurrió entre risa comentarios de felicidad, su mente estaba llevándole los mejores deseos a su esposo, porque lo amaba con todo su ser. El momento más emblemático fue la llegado del experto en henna, el silencio se hizo presente, el incienso fue encendido.

Los cantos por parte de su madre, abuela y amigas hicieron presencia, moría por mostrarle a Levi que sus marcas eran para él, cada diseño era hermoso, tenían formas de flor de loto, soles, lunas, todas unidas bellamente por gotas de agua, pero vio que una parte en sus pies quedo sin cubrir, lo cual lo hizo preocupar, pero si estaba así sería por algo.

—Lo felicito – dijo el hombre al terminar – el color oscuro y la perfección de la henna en su piel afirma que esta bendecido con un esposo amoroso.

Al terminar fueron a la casa de sus padres, Levi había logrado devolvérselas, se lo agradecía con todo su corazón, sus amigas se fueron él se dirigió a su cuarto, ahí vio su vestido, era hermoso, ahora debía descansar para su gran día.

*w*

Ese día quería pasarlo en su cama, pero no, llegaron todos empezaron a beber su vino, a darle comida, como si nunca hubiera comido, él solo quería una estúpida taza de café.

—Levi – Erwin se acercó le extendió un sobre – ahí esta nuestro regalo de bodas.

—Gracias – al abrirlo vio una felicitación junto a una dirección – en cuanto lleguemos iremos.

—Capitán – dijo Connie le extendió una caja muy bien elaborada – este es nuestro regalo, lo conseguimos con Sasha.

—No tenían por qué hacerlo – lo vio negar, lo tomó al abrirlo se sorprendió – es hermoso gracias, ¿Qué es?

—Es un Kirpán – dijo con una sonrisa tímida - simboliza poder y libertad de espíritu, autorespeto, la lucha constante del bien y la moralidad sobre la injusticia, creemos que usted representa todo eso y mucho más, gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

Él lo abrazó, esos dos idiotas eran su familia, los había cuidado para verlos felices, escuchar esas palabras solo lo llenaban de orgullo y agradecimiento. Los demás le dieron diferentes trajes con estilos de esa cultura para que al salir a ceremonias con su esposo se vistieran acorde, todos esos bastardos eran especiales, los había visto crecer y fortalecerse, los consideraba su familia.

—Capitán Rivaille Ackerman – la voz de Grisha hizo que todos hicieran silencio, él se pudo dé pie del hombre – mi mayor orgullo es que mi hijo este a su lado, nos ha dado tanto que darle joyas sería una estupidez, pues usted no las necesita, aun así, si las desea yo ...

—Su hijo es la única joya que necesito de ustedes – lo detuvo, no quería joyas, no era ostentoso solo a Eren se le veían hermosas – aun así, gracias.

—Si es lo que desea – él se inclinó le extendió una enorme caja – espero que esto sea de su agrado.

Al abrirlo empezó a sacar prenda por prenda, era extremadamente hermoso el manejo de las telas, los detalles, quedó impresionado por el buen gusto del hombre.

—Es su vestido de bodas – dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa – este se llama kurta, tratamos de buscar uno que lo hiciera ver como un príncipe – esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír porque Eren le decía que se iba a casar con un príncipe de ojos atrayentes – unos salwars sueltos y un dhotis, donde podrá colocar el regalo del joven Connie.

—Es perfecto gracias – afirmó dejándose abrazar del hombre – me gusta la combinación de colores.

—Queremos que al lado de Eren resalten como hermosas joyas – afirmó lo acomodó en una silla – gracias por hacerlo feliz.

—A ustedes por permitirme estar a su lado – el hombre lloraba, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – lo cuidaré como la hermosa flor de loto que es.

El hombre se inclinó, junto con sus manos en la frente, después tomo las de él beso cada una, escuchó unas palabras que no entendió, después de eso se retiró de su casa agradeciendo la velada, los demás lo siguieron.

Si la noche anterior estaba que se moría, pero esperaba que esos tragos le ayudaran a dormir, porque ya deseaba ver a su esposo.

Se levantó temprano entró a la ducha, esta fue la más larga que ha tomado en años, sentía sus piernas temblar, su estómago con un gran nudo, su mente solo se imaginaba a un Eren con una sonrisa dirigida a él, un bebé que aún no entendía que pasaba, recibiendo todo el amor, a él sujetando una mano caramelo.

Al salir del baño, su boca no podría comer nada o lo devolvería, se peinó su cabello en su totalidad hacia atrás, por lo que se aplicó gel, así le ayudaría a mantenerlo en esa posición, se colocó su ropa interior al salir vio su vestido, prenda a prenda fue colocándolo, se sentía más ligero de lo que se veía, al final la daga, aplicó algo de colonia, salió ahí lo esperaba su padrino de bodas junto a Armin.

—Hoy es tu día – le dijo dándole un abrazo – te felicito de nuevo amigo.

—Gracias – se dejó abrazar de Armin, el recorrido inició después de subir al carro – estoy nervioso.

—Lo sabemos – Armin le sonrió – nosotros estábamos igual el día de nuestra boda.

Trataba de calmar su respiración porque sentía que iba a empezar a hiperventilar; al llegar el lugar irradiaba felicidad, parecía un palacio, al ingresar los colores estaban entre el dorado y el rojo siendo iluminado con luces blancas que lo hacían ver increíbles, las dos sillas adornadas con flores doradas.

Lentamente vio llegar a sus hombres que solo se inclinaban luego tomaban asiento, Sasha con Connie estaban con un traje azul claro, Hanji con Moblit de color durazno, los padres de Eren estaban de blanco, las amigas de rosa.

—El dorado se le ve muy bien Levi – dijo la matriarca de la casa Ackerman, ella llevaba un vestido lila – Que los dioses los llenen de felicidad.

—Gracias – él tomó esas manos las besó – por permitirme estar al lado de Eren.

—Cuídamelo – él le susurro un lo haré.

Vio entrar al hombre que dirigiría la ceremonia, cuando la música hizo presencia levantó su rostros para verlo entrar junto a su padre, llevaba un maravilloso vestido rojo, que le cubría hasta sus pies, los diseños en toda la extensión era dorado y plata, las joyas que llevaba combinaban a la perfección, su cabello recogido en su totalidad era cubierto por el sari, mostrando su cuello con un collar que representaba un sol, no podía dejar de verlo sus ojos se movían de arriba abajo tratando de describir tanta belleza, camino un poco extendió su mano.

Eren la sacó lentamente, al ver todos los hermosos diseños en ella la beso, lo dirigió a la silla donde el hombre empezó a colocarles el lazo de flores que representaba su unión en cada aspecto de su vida, tomaron el vino de la copa que el otro le entregaba, caminaron los siete pasos hacia el altar de los dioses, al llegar a ellos la matriarca empezó a girar con un incienso alrededor de ellos.

Carla les entregó una flor blanca la cual besaron y dejaron en una copa con agua, representaba abundancia en todos los ámbitos de su vida, al terminar dijeron sus votos finalmente pudo besarlo, después de casi dos días sin verlo.

—¡Felicidades! – gritaron sus invitados.

—Eren – el tan hermoso sentado en esa silla lo miró con una tierna sonrisa - te amo mocoso.

—Y yo a ti mi capitán – volvió a besarlo.

El almuerzo fue delicioso, más cuando llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, Eren le dijo que solo había podido comer un pan con té porque los nervios lo estaban matando, ahora estaba comiendo el doble.

Al terminar vio a todos beber, bailar, su esposo se les unió, él solo podía detallarlo recordando cada expresión que hacía, recibió un abrazo de sus hombres que lloraban de felicidad.

—Familia Jeager – los saludó con todo el respeto que se merecían – pido el favor de poderme retirar con mi esposo.

—Claro que si – los vio pararse, dijeron unas cosas a los invitados ellos empezaron a hacer un camino – Eren, ven.

Se lo entregaron, empezaron a caminar hasta la salida del lugar, ahí estaba un hermoso elefante esperándolos, ese era su regalo de bodas para su esposo.

*w*

Todo fue hermoso, lo mejor su bebé lo había dejado comer tranquilamente, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver ese elefante, sus ojos se abrieron, miró a sus padres ellos negaron, al girarse vio a Levi alejarse, poner una rodilla en el suelo para extender su mano, ese traje lo hacía ver más hermoso.

—Nunca creí en Dios – empezó a caminar hacia él – ni en los dioses o la felicidad, pero tú eres la prueba física de mi amor, gracias por estar en mi vida, este es mi regalo de bodas.

Vio al hermoso animal sentarse, ser ayudado por su esposo a subirse, luego él se sentó detrás, con el guía empezaron a moverse, veía los pétalos de flores ser lanzados su corazón estaba muy emocionado. En el recorrido vio en una esquina a su hermana, junto a Petra, ambas lo miraban con desprecio y odio, pero sus vestidos blancos decían una cosa, habían sido desechadas de sus familias, su hermana probablemente por no poder dar a luz y porque Jean ya no estaba a su lado.

Los dejaron en el hotel donde se conocieron, subieron de inmediato al cuarto siendo llevado en brazos, no dejaba de darle besos a su amado Levi, a ese ser que trajo luz a su vida, él lo sentó al borde de la cama, se arrodilló mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Eren – sintió como uno de sus zapatos era retirado – hace meses hablé con tu madre le dije que quería dejar mi marca en ti.

—No entiendo – levantó su rostro vio mucha determinación en ellos.

Vio la henna en sus finas manos él levantó su vestido, empezó a besarlo, ahí entendió porque ese sitio quedo sin marca, Levi empezó a dibujar algo ahí, sentía como cada trazo era hecho con delicadeza, con amor no era un extraño era el amor de su vida.

Se inclinó al percatarse que ya había terminado, vio un lindo corazón con una L y E dentro, esos ojos se posaron en los suyos sintió mucho placer, ¿Cuántas marcas quería dejar en el?, porque todo su ser ya le pertenecía.

Lo tomó de sus mejillas lo jaló a sus labios, inició un beso lento, sentía el peso del mayor sobre él, pero aun no era el momento.

—Aun no amor – le dijo sensualmente – falta un poco más.

Se levantó, coloco música e inicio un suave baile, era tradición para ellos hacerle una danza a su esposo, no era con fines sexuales sino para demostrarle que todos sus conocimientos les pertenecían, que vieran que le estaban entregando toda su confianza, su corazón, mente y cuerpo eran de ellos.

Lo vio levantarse, se desabrocho la kurta, dejando ver su fuerte pecho, se acercó empezó a besarlo con desesperación, una de sus manos empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido, la otra quitaba lentamente los adornos de su cabello.

Su cabello callo sobre sus hombros, el vestido quedó en el suelo, sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, quitó lentamente esas prendas, se dejó morder el cuello, mientras que por su parte trataba de darle más espacio.

—Ven a la cama – le dijo con una voz tan profunda que su cuerpo tembló – Eren ...

El silencio se alargó, pero cuando vio a su esposo sobre él notó que lo miraba con detenimiento, sus manos eran recorridas con esos finos labios, remarcando los diseños, las manos recorrían su vientre, su pecho, todo con una devoción que jamás había visto en Levi.

—Tú fuiste el capullo para tus padres – le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro – pero conmigo te volviste en la más hermosa flor, mi hermosa y única flor, Eres mi flor de loto.

Lo beso después de esas palabras, si de sus padres sonaba dulce, escucharlo de Levi era perfecto, se sentía en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos, se dejó besar por todo el cuerpo, él lo acariciaba la extensión de la espalda y pecho.

—Levi – pudo decir sin titubear – mírame.

—Siempre – al verlo cerca, mordió la garganta empezó a dejar beso hasta llegar a sus labios – mis miradas te las robaste, ese día, mientras llovía.

—Quiero que entres en mi – vio la mirada de preocupación y entendía – estaremos bien.

—Si me sobre paso dilo – él afirmó en ese mismo instante sintió el primer dedo en su entrada.

Levi se dedicó a prepararlo cuidadosamente, cuando menos se dio cuenta él ya estaba entrando lentamente, se sujetó de la espalda del mayor, cada movimiento era suave, no estaba esa fogosidad de meses anteriores porque su esposo estaba pensando en su bebé.

Sus pezones empezaron a ser estimulados, mientras que cada embestida le decía que estaba siendo amado, que el placer se podía disfrutar con diferentes estimulaciones, en ese momento la excitación era de poder transmitir su amor.

—Te amo Levi – le dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – mi capitán, mío, solo mío.

Sintió su cuerpo llegar al límite así que apretó el miembro del azabache, haciendo que gruñera de placer, antes de correrse mordió con fuerza el cuello pálido eso hizo que ambos se corrieran al tiempo.

El último beso que sintió fue dulce, perfecto, su vida estaba completa, con esa acción dado por Levi supo que no cambiaría nada de lo que ha vivido, ya que eso le dio la oportunidad de amar de verdad.

—Gracias mi Eren – lo vio mientras salía de su cuerpo – lo único que quiero que me prometas es que morirás conmigo de viejos.

—Lo juro mi Levi – se acomodó sobre su cuerpo – hasta más allá de la muerte, siempre juntos.

—Que así sea – dejó un beso en el pecho del mayor.

Ahora solo quedaba esperaba esperar a regresar, arreglar un cuarto para su bebé, seguir siendo felices cada día, sacarle sonrisas a su esposo seguir formando una historia perfecta de amor.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sera?


	32. Perfecta Felicidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ahora si, gracias por estos tres años de compañía, a los que iniciaron, a los que se fueron agregando por el paso del camino y por supuesto mil gracias por creer en esta historia y en mi forma de escribir.
> 
> Espero me sigan apoyando en las demás historias, tanto en las RiRen, TodoDeku y GiyuTan
> 
> A mi beta gracias por todo tu esfuerzo y ayuda.

Estar llegando a su casa en la playa, esa que el cejas y Armin les dieron de bodas, esa que en ese momento guardaba tantos recuerdos hermosos, esa donde veía a la distancia a su amado esposo con un hermoso vestido, junto con sus mellizos.

El día en que dio a luz ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, la angustia que sintió en todo el recorrido no se comparaba con nada que antes viviera, esperar solo ahí mientras la estúpida de Hanji salía fueron eternos, tenía la pequeña pañalera en su hombro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Leviciento! – la escuchó gritar de inmediato corrió a ella – dame esa pañalera ahora regresa a casa y trae otra muda.

—¿Para qué mierda? – esta agitado mentalmente para hacer ese recorrido – solo quiero ver a mi esposo y bebé.

—Pues te toca – la vio revisar ella solo afirmaba – necesitamos otra muda porque viene otro bebé en camino.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su auto, la verdad le importaba una mierda la cantidad de multas que le llegaran por exceder la velocidad.

Tendría dos lindos bebés, dos réplicas de Eren porque él era más bello, cuando hizo toda esa mierda de recorrido y llegó al piso nuevamente, Hanji estaba ahí esperándolo con una gran sonrisa con un bultito con la cobija azul, se acercó lentamente, entregó la otra pequeña maleta, luego abrió la cobija para poder verlo.

Era hermoso su rostro igual de blanco al suyo, pero el poquito cabello que tenía era castaño, moría por ver sus ojos.

—No puedo dártelo – escuchó a la loca solo pudo sonreír – debo llevarlo a que le hagan los exámenes iniciales y estará en incubadora hasta que Eren despierte.

—¿Esta bien? – escucho su voz sonaba completamente diferente – no están enfermos ¿verdad?

—No – ella acarició su espalda – es rutinario así ya iniciaré con su historia clínica.

—¿Qué es? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba ese lindo rostro.

—Es una niña – no pudo reprimir su sonrisa –

—Se llamará Hikari – le dijo a Hanji, ella solo afirmó con la cabeza – ¿Cómo está el otro bebé? Y ¿Qué es?

—También está en perfectas condiciones, lo están bañando – levantó su rostro le sonrió a la mujer – es un niño.

—Dale a Eren y a Mamoru un beso de mi parte – esa mujer, lo abrazó después lo dejó solo.

Esa espera fue tortuosa, hasta que le permitieron ingresar al cuarto a ver a sus tres más grandes amores, Eren con ambos en sus brazos, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y amor, se acercó, besándolo con todo el amor que le tenía, recibiendo a su hijo en brazos, teniendo un lindo color caramelo en su piel y su cabello azabache, su hija estaba alimentándose.

Y ahora cinco años después, no había día en que dejara de amarlos, esos días se volvieron los más increíbles de su vida, sus hijos eran una hermosa combinación de ellos, sus sonrisas brillaban como las de Eren, verlos ahí jugando a la orilla del mar, agradeció a todos los dioses por hacerlo pasar por todas las cosas difíciles, porque gracias a ellas pudo llegar a conocer y amar sin miedos.

—Miren es papá – grito su esposo vio a sus hijos levantarse – vamos a saludar.

—Yo llego primero – dijo Mamoru corriendo rápidamente – bienvenido papi.

—Hola príncipe – lo alzó dejando un beso en sus mejillas – ¿han hecho caso a mamá?

—Si – recibió un fuerte abrazo se agachó a recibir a su hija – hoy mamá nos enseñó a bailar, pero Hikari lo hace mejor.

—Bueno, solo debes practicar – la suave voz de su hija era encantadora – ¿verdad papá?

—Así es – mientras dejaba besos por sus rostros, caminaba hacia su amado – y llegaran a ser tan buenos como su madre.

—Bienvenido a casa – recibió un suave beso en sus labios – hoy hicimos la limpieza como te gusta.

—Gracias – dejó a sus hijo abrazo al castaño – dejé todo listo en la tienda, así que tendremos un mes de descanso, te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti – otro beso que lo llevo al cielo – quieres algo de comer.

Se acercó a Eren, le susurro un -¨a ti, pero será hasta la noche¨- generando un sonrojo muy amplio, nunca se cansaría de esas flores que aromatizaban sus días.

—Oye papi – dijo su hija mientras se sentaban a la orilla del mar – porque te tatuaste esa flor.

—¿Si que significa? – Mamoru estaba sobre su espalda, apoyando a su hermana.

—Significa que no importa a donde vaya – inicio, mientras le extendía la mano a Eren para que se sentara a su lado – siempre llevaré a su madre conmigo porque él y ustedes son mis hermosas flores de loto.

Recibir los besos de sus hijos era tan gratificante, lo hacían sentir lleno de vida, viendo su esposo acostarse sobre su cuerpo, a los pequeños acomodarse en cada brazo, mientras el sol los arropaba, pudo percatarse que estaba completo, que cada rincón de su ser se lo entregó a un ser maravilloso, que le devolvió esa gratitud con creces, Eren tendría su corazón por toda la eternidad.

—Te amo Eren – le dijo mientras él acariciaba su rostro – cada día te seguiré entregando mi existencia.

—Y tú tienes la mía desde que nos conocimos – otros besos, enamorándose de esa mirada – mi hermoso capitán.

Su vida cobró sentido esa tarde, donde decidió mandar todo a la mierda, viajar sin avisar encontrar unas esmeraldas incrustadas en los más hermosos ojos que jamás pudo dejar, amar nunca le fue tan fácil como lo fue desde ese momento.

—¡Nosotros los amamos a ustedes papitos! – sus hijos los abrazaron solo pudo reír a su lado – siempre estaremos juntos.

Y esperaba que así fuera, porque su jardín era el más hermoso que jamás nadie pudiera ver o encontrar.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si es el final, mil gracias, si les gusto háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más y con todos mis agradecimientos hacia ustedes, Ame las ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí está el primer cap, sé que puede ser un poco aburrido porque es una explicación de la vida de Levi, así será el siguiente cap pero con Eren. Hay cambios con respecto al One shot, pero necesitaba hacerlos para que la historia sea más interesante.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, y les guste de la misma forma que el anterior; gracias a Sora por las imágenes de los uniformes de Levi y a mi parabatai por ayudarme a escoger el más sensual para este cap.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
